Naruto of the Shikon
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Versión traducida del fic escrito por LD 1449. NaruInuyasha xover. Naruto lo perdió todo en la batalla final. Se le pide que se una al grupo para ayudarlos en su lucha. Pero su rabia y dolor se interpondrá en el camino? O este grupo sanará su corazón roto
1. Midoriko

Bueno... aquí está el primer capítulo.

Este fic fue escrito originalmente por LD 1449, quien me ha concedido el permiso de traducirlo para que los que no pueden leer inglés puedan disfrutarlo.

Todo lo que sucede en este fic fue escrito por LD 1449. Los personajes de Naruto e Inuyasha no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a LD.

Y sin más preámbulo...

el primer capítulo...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una figura solitaria se encontraba sobre una destrozada montaña que una vez albergó el monumento Hokage

Una figura solitaria se encontraba sobre una destrozada montaña que una vez albergó el monumento Hokage.

El miraba fijamente al mar de flamas y destrucción que fue una vez la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Ahora un aterrador campo de batalla, lleno de cuerpos, ceniza, escombros y muerte, que se burlaba de su antiguo principal.

¿Era eso?

¿Era eso el resultado de todo por lo que ellos habían trabajado?

Lo había intentado, ohhh lo había intentado. Pero aún así, no fue suficiente. No pudo protegerlos.

Sakura,

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Kakashi

Rock Lee

Tenten

Neji

Shikamaru

Chouji

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Azuma

Kurenai

Gai

Ino

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Konohamaru

Ebisu

Udon

Moegi

Todos lejos.

Orochimaru, en un último esfuerzo por ganar la guerra, lanzó un desesperado ataque sorpresa contra la aldea. Pero los ninjas de la hoja, organizados muy rápido a pesar de haber sido tomados por sorpresa y Orochimaru, habiendo poseído a Sasuke, fueron pronto retrocediendo.

Al final Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían a la serpiente acorralada.

Ahí fue cuando todo se fue directo al infierno.

Todo Akatsuki llegó y comenzó a atacar. Maito Gai abrió las ocho puertas, logrando matar a Kisame y debilitar a otros dos. Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee se hicieron cargo de uno de los debilitados llamado Kakuzu. Pero cuando estaban listos para matarlo, él usó una técnica suicida. Acabando con él mismo y a todos con él.

Hidan, el inmortal, había acabado con Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Azuma, antes de que Kakashi fuera capaz de acertar un Chidori directo en su cabeza. Justo antes de que fuera quemado hasta las cenizas por el Amaterasu de Itachi.

Kurenai había peleado contra Tobi, usando genjutsu tras genjutsu entre ellos, pronto los dos estuvieron exhaustos e incluso aunque Shino fue capaz de lidiar con él, Kurenai pronto murió por agotamiento de chakra.

Hinata y Kiba lucharon contra una kunoichi de cabello azul y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos pronto cayeron ante ella. Shino, en una furia ciega atacó a la kunoichi pero fue acabado también. Al final, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya y Tsunade quedaron contra los cinco criminales rango S que quedaban.

Entonces llegó Suna, con un rayo de esperanza.

Naruto, ahora de diecisiete, miembro de Anbu y uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, si no el más fuerte, enfrentó al líder de la organización, junto con su compañera de cabello rosa.

Tsunade se enfrentó a la kunoichi de cabello azul con todo lo que tenía, pero la velocidad y tiempo de reacción de la mujer estaban lejos más arriba que las de ella, y sólo su experiencia y fuerza monstruosa la mantenían en la batalla.

Gaara peleó contra Deidara y fue capaz de matarlo, pero no antes de recibir varias heridas graves, a las que sucumbió mientras se movía para tratar de asistir a Naruto y Sakura contra el líder.

Temari y Kankuro pelearon contra Zetsu, el misterioso ninja de Kusa, y se las arreglaron para derrotarlo. Pero Zetsu se las arregló para inyectarles un veneno de acción rápida, y pronto sucumbieron.

Jiraiya peleó contra Itachi, pero el joven Uchiha era lejos superior que los niveles del sapo ermitaño en lo que se refería a velocidad y capacidad de chakra. El sapo ermitaño luchó valientemente, pero pronto sucumbió frente al poder del Mangekyo.

Mientras Naruto peleaba con toda la fuerza que poseía para tratar de vencer al líder de la organización, Sakura peleaba con el mismo vigor.

Pero un simple error, y el líder lo aprovechó.

Mientas Naruto esperaba su muerte, fue sorprendido por un destello rosa, y tibia sangre salpicó sobre su rostro. Él abrió sus ojos y vio los gentiles ojos verdes de Sakura. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa llena de calor y aceptación.

Él se quedó ahí, paralizado, mientras el líder retiraba su arma y ella caía. Naruto la atrapó y sintió el picor de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. Él preguntó sólo una cosa. "¿Por qué?"

Pero ella no respondió. Simplemente sonrió e inspiró una vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar un último susurro. "Vive."

Naruto lloró y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Lentamente miró hacia arriba y encontró al líder, Itachi y a la Kunoichi de pelo azul, de pie frente a él.

Entró en su mente y caminó hacia la jaula. El Kitsune gigante miró al rubio y sus ojos casi se abrieron al máximo mientras el rubio posaba su mano sobre el sello y, rápidamente, el papel fue arrancado y las barras se disolvieron en nada.

El Kyuubi miró al chico, pero el rubio sólo dijo una cosa. "Sé brutal."

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un rugido sobrenatural el Kyuubi no Kitsune estaba libre.

Naruto despertó horas después, de alguna forma estaba todavía con vida pero el resto de la aldea estaba destruida. Él debía asumir que era obra del Kyuubi, pero de alguna forma supo que el zorro no había hecho eso. Si lo hizo, entonces fue luchando contra los que quedaban de Akatsuki, no el zorro mismo.

No sabía como sabía eso, sólo lo sabía.

Así que ahora, estaba de pie sobre el monumento mirando a lo que una vez había sido su aldea.

Había tomado algo de ropa de los negocios destruidos y las tiendas Shinobi.

Ahora utilizaba una armadura Anbu estándar de cuerpo completo con una máscara negra, evocado de Kakashi, guantes sin dedos, como los de Sakura, un protector de frente personalizado que tenía diseños de flamas en las orillas. Le recordaba a Jiraiya, ya que él también tenía un protector personalizado. La tela era muy larga y gruesa haciendo que se agitara violentamente detrás de él con el viento. Le recordaba la bufanda de Konohamaru. Y por último pero no menos importante, el colgante que le había ganado a Tsunade hacía varios años.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué seguía él ahí? Quizás debería avanzar y terminarlo el mismo.

'_Vive.'_

Las últimas palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente, haciéndolo ver de otra manera.

Se volteó para caminar y alejarse, pero se detuvo al ver una joya o perla brillante.

Miró los alrededores mientras trataba de encontrar a quienquiera que la hubiera tirado ahí para que la encontrara. Incluso así, era extraño, sólo unos pocos podían enfrentarlo. De hecho, con Akatsuki derrotado y los tres Sannin muertos, él podía afirmar que nadie inferior a un Kage de otra aldea podía enfrentarlo. En sus diecisiete años, Jiraiya y Tsunade dijeron que el podía haber sobrepasado a su maestro mismo mientras estaba en sus mejores años. O como a Naruto le gustaba llamarlo, Jiji.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó, y con un destello de luz rosa ambos, él y la perla, se desvanecieron.

Naruto abrió los ojos y entró en el mundo de los vivos sintiendo como si no pesara nada.

Miró alrededor a una plétora de un remolino de luces alrededor de él. "Bueno, esto es interesante." Dijo, con voz algo aburrida.

Las imágenes cambiaron, revelando a una mujer con una armadura de hombros y pecho de estilo samurai, con ropas de miko bajo ésta. Estaba batallando a una horda de, lo que Naruto supuso que eran, Youkais.

La miko peleó por siete días y siete noches, hasta que con un grito final y un resplandor, todos, la miko y los youkais, fueron convertidos en roca para siempre y la joya salió del pecho de la miko.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y nuevas volvieron a aparecer.

Un hombre vestido de rojo y con orejas de perro saltaba entre los árboles con la joya en su mano. "¡Heh! ¡Finalmente una manera de convertirme en un verdadero demonio!" dijo, triunfal, haciendo que Naruto levantara una ceja en un cuestionamiento silencioso.

"¡Muere, Inuyasha!". Vino la voz de una mujer entes de que una flecha zumbara junto a su cabeza y se clavara en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Naruto se volteó y posó sus ojos en una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa. Ella tenía una gran herida sobre su hombro derecho que sangraba horriblemente. De forma fatal.

"Ki-Kikyo." El chico, Inuyasha, jadeó antes de que su cabeza se apoyara perdida sobre su hombro.

Las imágenes se enturbiaron y desaparecieron de nuevo. Esta vez, una chica usando una falda corta color verde estaba siendo embestida por lo que parecía ser un gigantesco ciempiés contra el árbol en el que Inuyasha estaba colgado.

Ella se parecía a la anterior, Kikyo, lo notó ausentemente. Con un grito, sujetó la flecha y el proyectil de madera se disolvió.

Inuyasha despertó y con unas rápidas palabras descuartizó al ciempiés y se lanzó contra la joven.

Cuando finalmente le colocaron las cuentas de subyugación, Naruto rió al ver que el Hanyou se partía la cara contra el suelo.

Silenciosamente observó sus aventuras con chispas de asombro en sus ojos.

Observó la aparición del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, un demonio completo, Sesshomaru, y su búsqueda de Tessaiga. Le recordó algo a Itachi. Seguido por la ocasión en que la mujer llamada Kikyo fue traída de vuelta a la vida.

Después vio cuando conocieron a un pequeño zorrito, seguido por un monje y una exterminadora de demonios, Sango.

Tenía que admitirlo, este Naraku era un bastardo muy astuto. Enfermo, loco y totalmente desalmado, pero muy astuto al fin y al cabo.

La escena final fue de la forma final de Naraku mientras la pandilla de Inuyasha estaba dentro de Hikurei. Le recordaba a Orochimaru, Sasuke y Kimimaro, todos en uno.

Cuando la escena desapareció, Naruto parpadeó con pereza. "Biiiien… Supongo que mi siguiente pregunta debería ser quién eres tú. Pero ya sabemos la respuesta a eso. ¿Verdad… Midoriko?" dijo Naruto, volteándose.

La sacerdotisa legendaria apareció frente a él, sonriendo amablemente al joven shinobi. Naruto sonrió también, sus ojos tomando una forma de U similares a las de su antiguo sensei. "No es que la historia no haya estado buena pero… ¿Exactamente por qué estoy aquí?"

"Naruto, asumo." Dijo ella asintiendo con una sonrisa amable.

Naruto levantó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos frente a él mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante. "Creo que es seguro asumir que mientras yo estaba aquí mirando esto, tu estabas haciendo lo mismo con mis recuerdos, ¿no?"

La sonrisa de Midoriko creció. "Eres despierto, ¿verdad?"

"He deducido algunas cosas." Admitió Naruto, formando las Us con sus ojos. "Pero tú aún no has respondido a mi pregunta." Dijo, mientras meneaba su dedo juguetonamente.

La sonrisa de Midoriko estaba llena de disculpas. "Es cierto." Admitió. "Supongo que debería ir directo al grano."

"Eso sería agradable." Dijo Naruto, con su ánimo de costumbre.

"Quiero tu ayuda." Confesó Midoriko.

"Mmmmm" dijo él, curioso. "Asumo que sería para ayudar a estos cuatro a derrotar a Naraku, ¿correcto?"

Ella asintió. "Yo temo por ellos y por la humanidad. La única manera de que la perla sea purificada permanentemente sería por un deseo puro, hecho por alguien de corazón puro hacia la perla. La primera sacerdotisa, Kikyo. Su espíritu está nublado por el odio y la furia. Ella ya no puede purificar la perla a menos que se deshaga de esas dos emociones, y Kagome, aunque pura de corazón, ella no está entrenada y su espíritu posee mucha tristeza por el amor que el hanyou tiene por Kikyo." Dijo, mientras posaba una mano en su pecho. "Mi alma está cansada y si alguno de ellos pide un deseo nacido del egoísmo entonces no estoy segura de si podré continuar luchando contra los youkais sellados en el interior de la perla."

"Bueno, ciertamente escogiste a un extraño salvador. Mi corazón y alma también albergan mucho odio y tristeza. ¿O mi siempre presente máscara engañó incluso a alguien tan brillante como tu, que incluso visitó mis memorias?" dijo, con sus ojos aún sonrientes. "O quizás mi cordura ha confundido las emociones que yo siento." Consideró en voz alta.

Los ojos de Midoriko mostraron tristeza por el joven y lentamente se acercó y lo envolvió en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Naruto se puso rígido ante el extraño contacto. Él medio esperó que ella sacara un cuchillo y lo apuñalara por la espalda. Algo que encontró que una parte de él lo deseaba.

"Tu corazón y alma han lidiado con grandes y terribles heridas. ¿Tú… ya no deseas vivir, no?"

Naruto le sonrió hacia abajo con tristeza, visible incluso detrás de su máscara. "¿Qué es lo que a alguien como yo le queda por vivir, Midoriko?"

Midoriko miró hacia abajo con culpa y tristeza sopesándole. "Sé que está mal pedirte esto a ti, pero… sé que tu puedes ayudarlos. Tú, quien has sufrido mucho, aún así soportando mejor que nadie que ellos deberían haber tomado tu lugar. Tú puedes mostrarles cómo superar los momentos difíciles. Por favor." La última parte fue un susurro, casi en un tono de súplica.

Naruto permaneció callado por unos momentos antes de hablar finalmente. "Está bien."

Midoriko se separó y sonrió para el rubio con una mirada algo llorosa, pero llena de gratitud. "Gracias." Susurró, antes de que Naruto fuera envuelto e por una luz rosa y desapareciera del reino de Shikon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ahí está...

Listo con el primer capítulo...

dejen sus reviews...


	2. Do you meet everyone like this?

He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic... Ya ha llegado el momento de que nuestros héroes se encuentren... Así que... disfruten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró bajo un árbol con un despejado cielo sobre él

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró bajo un árbol con un despejado cielo sobre él. Adivinó que era de mañana, por el cantar de los pájaros y el aire neblinoso que eran una indicación. "Hmmm. ¿Ahora dónde me has dejado, Midoriko?" Se dijo a si mismo.

Sus ojos lentamente giraron hacia arriba y posó su vista en el antiguo Goshimboku. _'El árbol en donde Kikyo selló a Inuyasha. Adecuado, supongo.' _Pensó, antes de levantarse lentamente. "Ahora, si las visiones que vi fueron precisas, entonces supongo que la aldea debería estar en esa dirección." Dijo, con un suave encogimiento de hombros, antes de caminar en la dirección que había apuntado anteriormente.

Mientras se aproximaba a la aldea vio los campos mojados y los cultivos formándose hacia delante de cerros. Era justo como la joya le había mostrado. Así que esa pequeña cabaña en el centro de la villa debía ser donde la anciana sacerdotisa, Kaede, vivía.

Con un encogimiento de hombros comenzó a recorrer su camino hacia la cabaña. Mientras pasaba, los aldeanos le lanzaban miradas llenas de agitación e incluso un poco de miedo. Aunque, realmente, no podía culparlos demasiado. Era probable que no vieran muy a menudo una figura enmascarada con una armadura Anbu que andaba por el camino.

Así que no fue sorpresa cuando Kaede y varios hombres de la aldea estaban reunidos frente a la cabaña que el iba a visitar. "Bien, ahora… ¿Esta es la fiesta de bienvenida?" Preguntó, perezosamente.

Kaede se adelantó para hablar. "¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?" preguntó, entornando su ojo hacia el ninja.

Naruto miró pensativo por un momento. "Hmmm, supongo que podrías llamarlo información."

"Somos una simple aldea. No tenemos información para un ninja." Respondió Kaede.

"Ohhh pero la tienen." Dijo Naruto, mientras agitaba un dedo con sus ojos U de nuevo. "Acerca de cierto Hanyou, Houshi, Taijiya y una Miko no entrenada."

El ojo de Kaede se abrió como plato y, con una velocidad que ninguna mujer de su edad podría tener, tenía en sus manos su arco y ya estaba preparando la flecha. Cuando la cuerda fue liberada, el proyectil voló a través del aire, dirigiéndose derecho al cuello de Naruto.

Con un simple paso hacia el lado, el joven dejó que la flecha pasara silbando por su lado. "¿Era eso realmente necesario?" reprendió con la sonrisa aún presente.

Kaede entornó los ojos hacia el rubio. "¡No te permitiré lastimarlos, asesino!" gritó con fuerte determinación, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que incluso con su edad esa mujer era alguien con quien no te gustaría meterte.

Pero aún así, decidió seguir el juego. "Bien, bien. Si me enviaron para lidiar con un Hanyou que tiene una poderosa espada, una exterminadora de demonios, un monje que tiene un agujero negro en su mano y una miko con poderes espirituales no entrenados, entonces dudo que un par de aldeanos y una anciana puedan conmigo." Inclinó su cabeza para evitar otra flecha.

"Joven." Habló Kaede, mientras preparaba otra flecha. "No quieras amenazarme…" levantó el arco. "Es algo muy tonto el hacerlo. Puede que yo no sea tan poderosa como mi hermana pero si soy más que rival para un ninja común."

Naruto sonrió de una manera intimidante. Y uno podía verlo incluso bajo la máscara. "¿Quién dijo que yo soy común?"

Ella disparó.

La flecha atravesó el aira y se clavó en su pecho.

Y de pronto él se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

El ojo de Kaede se abrió y, antes de que ella o cualquier aldeano pudieran reaccionar, ella sintió el frío filo de un kunai en su cuello.

"Ahora. ¿Estás lista para compartir?" vino la voz del rubio desde atrás de ella.

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa incluso mientras sentía a los aldeanos moverse y apuntar sus lanzas a su cuello y pecho.

Kaede tragó y sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su mejilla.

"Bien, Baba. ¿Dónde están?"

Kaede se rehusó a hablar y permaneció en silencio. Naruto tuvo que admirar su leltad hacia el grupo.

Un aldeano habló a su derecha. "Dejaron la aldea…"

"¡Masanori!" gritó Kaede como advertencia.

El hombre, Masanori, le hizo una reverencia a la anciana. "Perdóneme, señorita Kaede. Pero usted ha sido siempre como una abuela para mí. No dejaré que usted muera mientras haya algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo."

Naruto miró al hombre. "¿Y bien?"

"Se fueron, hacia el este."

"Gracias." Dijo Naruto, y en un rápido movimiento se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas. Dejando a un perplejo grupo de aldeanos y a una Miko preocupada.

:

El grupo de Inu estaba sentado junto al fuego en un sumiso silencio. Inuyasha había tomado la 'muerte' de Kikyo bastante mal. No había dirigido palabra a ninguno de ellos en dos días. Incluso cuando Kagome le ofrecía Ramen, él no decía nada.

Cada uno del grupo había mezclado sentimientos por el asunto, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

:

Naraku miraba al grupo a través del espejo de Kanna, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Un complot enfermo ya se había formado en su mente. Podía incrementar el sufrimiento del Hanyou quitándole a su segundo amor. Pero simplemente secuestrarla no sería suficiente. No, él quería que Inuyasha mirara mientras Kagome se le arrebataba, permanentemente. Mientras el no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

"Kagura." Su fría voz parecía deslizarse a través de los pasillos, como una manta de frío, niebla oscura.

Inmediatamente, la manipuladora de los vientos apareció frente a el.

"Escucha con cuidado."

:

Mientras el viaje de Naruto a través del Japón feudal continuaba, evitó todas las aldeas con las que se cruzaba. Realmente prefería cazar para alimentarse y mantener un bajo perfil. Si el título que ostentaba Sesshomaru, 'Taiyoukai del oeste", era una indicación. Era seguro asumir que había al menos otros tres. Y Sesshomaru era alguien a quien seguramente no le gustaría enfrentar en un uno contra uno. No estaba seguro de si podría derrotar al Taiyoukai. Todas las otras veces en que Inuyasha había salido victorioso fue por suerte de tonto, o por un giro del destino.

Era seguro asumir que si Inuyasha no hubiera descubierto la manera de utilizar el Kaze no Kisu en su tercer o quinto enfrentamiento entonces el Hanyou seguramente habría muerto.

Entonces, si los otros Taiyoukai eran tan fuertes como el, no deseaba captar su atención, y un ninja dando vueltas en una época de samuráis podría levantar algunas cejas. Era altamente improbable, pero aún así era un riesgo que él no deseaba tomar.

Así que no era sorpresa que de pronto se encontrara a si mismo sentado junto a lo que había sido la fogata donde había cocinado dos conejos. Ahora estaban yacían como una pila de huesos cerca de él. Silenciosamente borró todo rastro del campamento. Era una habilidad que Jiraiya le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era entrenado.

El ermitaño siempre había dicho. 'Tus enemigos te temerán más, si nunca saben que existes.'

Con una suave agitada de su cabeza, se deshizo de los pensamientos sobre su viejo maestro. No quería pensar en él. No quería pensar en ninguno de ellos. No ahora… nunca más.

Suspiró cansado antes de terminar el procedimiento y dejando un campo vacío.

:

Inuyasha se detuvo en mitad de la marcha mientras sus orejas se levantaban y olfateaba el aire. Con un gruñido, sujetó a Tessaiga y el colmillo emergió.

"¿Inuyasha, qué sucede?" dijo Miroku, mientras él y los otros desmontaban a Kirara.

"Kagura." Fue la única respuesta del Hanyou, mientras la familiar pluma en el cielo comenzó a descender con cientos de youkais siguiéndola.

:

Naruto miró hacia el cielo lentamente mientras cientos de youkais de bajo nivel, de tipo serpiente y gusano, avanzaran por el aire, siguiendo a lo que parecía ser una pluma gigante.

La observó por unos momentos.

"Bueno, eso no es bueno." Dijo, ausente, mientras resumía su caminata.

:

"¡KAZE NO KISU!" fue el grito que resonó a través del campo de batalla mientras el Hanyou agitaba su espada hacia la horda de demonios que se acercaba.

Miroku había logrado utilizar su Kazaana en algunos, pero, como era predecible, los insectos de Naraku llegaron y dejaron al Houshi con sus sutras y su báculo como sus únicas armas.

Sango estaba agitando el gran Boomerang, Hiraikotsu, que ella poseía. Con Kirara mordiendo y desgarrando a cualquier demonio que se acercara a ella mientras arma seguía en vuelo.

Kagome retrocedía hacia el grupo mientras disparaba sus flechas purificadoras, con suficiente poder para acabar con dos o tres por cada disparo. Shippo estaba a sus pies, usando su fuego mágico en los que podía alcanzar.

Kagura se sentó sobre su pluma, deseando en secreto que el grupo ganara. Ella odiaba a Naraku. El bastardo era sádico y cruel, y ella quería escapar. Desde que Sesshomaru había rechazado usar los fragmentos de la perla que ella le había ofrecido, uno de los pocos grupos de personas que tenían la mínima posibilidad de derrotar al oscuro mitad demonio era este grupo, que luchaba frente a ella.

Con un molesto zumbido viniendo desde su derecha, volteó su cabeza y encontró uno de los famosos insectos de Naraku observándola. ¿Así que la estaba espiando de nuevo? Ella maldijo con su respiración y tomó su abanico.

:

Naruto se sentó en la rama de un árbol, silenciosamente mirando la batalla, observando a cada uno de ellos. El grupo no era nada nuevo. Él había visto la mayoría de sus batallas en las visiones. Pero la mujer, la extensión de Naraku, Kagura. Parecía como si ella no fuera a unirse a la batalla.

Él vio, gracias a su aguda vista, como un insecto sobrevolaba junto a ella mientras sacaba su abanico.

'_O es una señal de ataque, o Naraku la está espiando. Hmmm. ¿Acaso siento animosidad?'_

Observó mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para agitar su abanico para utilizar la danza de las cuchillas. Ahora la única pregunta era: "¿A quién estás atacando?"

Pronto fue respondida.

:

"¡KAGOME, CUIDADO!" gritó Shippo a los pies de ella.

Mientras la joven estudiante miraba hacia donde el zorro estaba apuntando, apenas tubo los reflejos para moverse justo a tiempo antes de que las cuchillas de Kagura la cortaran a la mitad. Pero aún así, la manipuladora de los vientos se las arregló para hacer un corte profundo en su muslo izquierdo.

Ella gritó mientras caía el suelo, sus flechas traqueteando y cayendo fuera de su carcaj. Su arco yacía partido en dos junto a ella. Estaba ahora indefensa.

:

Inuyasha oyó a Shippo, el sonido del ataque, el grito de Kagome y sintió el olor de su sangre, el Hanyou se volteó hacia donde el sabía que la chica estaba. "¡KAGOME!" gritó, mientras observaba a Kagura preparar otra danza de las cuchillas.

Se movió para, o ir con la chica, o atacar a la manipuladora de los vientos, pero en un segundo, los cientos de youkais de los que se había olvidado aparecieron sobre y alrededor de él, bloqueándole el paso y situándose de una manera tan cercana como para que fuera efectivo utilizar el Kaze no Kisu.

"¡Demonios!" gruñó, mientras agitaba nuevamente su espada.

:

Kagome miró el ataque venir hacia ella con miedo y realización apoderando su sistema. _'Mamá, Souta, Abuelo… Lo siento'_

Pero al cerrar los ojos, la sensación de náusea y vértigo la golpearon con toda su fuerza y sintió su mundo girar sin control. Cuando sus ojos y su mente se concentraron de nuevo, ella veía una imagen enmascarada de un rubio de ojos azules que parecía estar sonriendo.

"¿Conoces a todos tus amigos de esta forma?" preguntó Naruto. Con sus ojos en U.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahi estuvo...

Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo...

Nos vemos!!


	3. First meetings don't always go well

Bueno acá está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, escrito por LD 1449...

Espero que lo estén disfrutando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome se quedó mirando los ojos azules que parecían estar sonriéndole

Kagome se quedó mirando los ojos azules que parecían estar sonriéndole. Abrió su boca para hablar pero tan pronto como lo hizo una ola de náusea la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y se tambaleó hacia adelante, vaciando su estómago en el suelo del bosque, junto con Shippo.

"Ahhh, Kawarimi." Escuchó hablar al enmascarado. "No te sientas mal, nos pasa a todos las primeras veces." Dijo él, mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarla.

Kagura giró su cabeza cuando los escuchó, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio a Kagome a más de 30 metros de donde ella había estado. _'¿Qué demo…? Es imposible que un humano pueda moverse tan rápido.'_

Volvió a girar su cabeza hacia donde las cuchillas habían impactado, pero sólo encontró los restos de un tronco destrozado. _'Lo que sea que haya sido, apuesto a que no puede hacerlo otra vez.'_ Abrió su abanico de nuevo y con un grito sus cuchillas volaron con más poder que antes.

Naruto dejó de frotar la espalda de Kagome cuando percibió el ataque. Se volteó y vio las cuchillas volando hacia él. Mientras éstas se aproximaban, él levantó su mano en el aire y dijo. **"Daikamaitachi no jutsu." **Un tornado apareció de la nada y nuevas cuchillas aparecieron desde su interior.

Temari le había enseñado eso. Con los años se había convertido en una especie de hermana para el ninja rubio, y cuando le dijo que era del elemento viento, ella comenzó a enseñarle algunos de sus jutsus. Si bien por su entrenamiento, o por el zorro dentro de él, había controlado sus jutsus tan perfectamente que no había necesidad del abanico que ella usaba.

Rió suavemente al recordar la cara que ella había puesto la primera vez que había utilizado el jutsu sin el abanico. Su mandíbula había bajado bajo el nivel del mar y había sido choqueada ligeramente. El hecho de que ella, una mujer que había pasado décadas dedicándose a las técnicas de viento, había sido superada por un chico que apenas las había estudiado por un año. (Por supuesto que había utilizado los clones de sombra. Pero ella no lo sabía). Realmente la había hecho enojar.

Pero pronto su mente había vuelto a un estado sombrío. Esos días se habían ido ya, y no importaba cuán diferente él lo deseara. Nunca volvería a suceder.

Con un suspiro, volvió a concentrarse en la batalla.

Las cuchillas de Kagura reencontraron con las de Naruto, y pronto los dos ataques se anularon entre sí.

Kagura miró sorprendida a lo que había sucedido. Pero cuando el polvo de los ataques se dispersó, el rubio había desaparecido. _'¿A dónde se…?' _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el rubio apareció frente a ella con una bola de energía giratoria en su mano.

Kagura podía sentir la ferocidad del poder que su ataque poseía, y supo que no sobreviviría. Pero, al menos, Naraku no sería el que la matara. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a su destino.

Mientras Naruto miraba los cambios en las emociones en la cara de la demonio de los vientos, de shock a realización a satisfacción y finalmente a resignación, supo que ella no hacía esto por propia voluntad.

Aún así, era estúpido dejarla vivir. Él realmente no creía que el corazón de ella fuera a cambiar pronto, así que dejarla vivir era un riesgo. _'Lo siento.'_

Pero mientras el Rasengan se acercaba a su pecho, un demonio serpiente que él no había detectado apareció y con una fuerte mordida en su antebrazo logró desviar su ataque, que dio en la pluma de Kagura, enviándolo a él directo hacia el suelo. Naruto maldijo, sacó un kunai y se lo clavó a la serpiente directo entre los ojos.

Inmediatamente el agarre de la sepiente se aflojó, y Naruto fue capaz de librarse de él.

Giró en medio del aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Se enderezó y miró la herida en su brazo. Ya estaba sanando. El Kyuubi podía haberse ido, pero, subconscientemente, su cuerpo tenía el conocimiento de cómo moldear el chakra para sanar sus heridas. Se encogió de hombros. Al menos el zorro le había dejado algo valioso.

Naruto volvió a mirar hacia la pluma de Kagura, que estaba ligeramente dañada., y lanzó un shuriken.

Kagura lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Un shuriken? Era un insulto.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio su expresión. **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **susurró y, en segundos, un shuriken se convirtió en cien, y Kagura volvió a ser atrapada por sorpresa.

Se movió para agitar su abanico, pero los shuriken ya estaban mordiendo su carne, perforando su piel, desgarrando tendones. Su abanico fue cortado a listones y su ropa, normalmente inmaculada y elegante, ahora no era más que un montón de trapos rasgados.

Kagura jadeó de dolor mientras los shuriken la alcanzaron. Trató de moverse, pero todo le dolía horriblemente. Reprimió un gruñido y tosió sangre.

'_Demonios.'_ Maldijo mentalmente. Seguramente Naraku la torturaría por horas por su fracaso.

Aún así, esto significaba que el grupo viviría para pelear otro día y tal vez derrotar a Naraku si vivían lo suficiente. Lanzó una mirada al hombre enmascarado que estaba de pie debajo de ella. Entornó sus ojos. Quizás él probaría ser útil contra Naraku.

Con ese pensamiento, la manipuladora de los vientos comandó a su pluma para que se elevara en los cielos.

:

Naruto miró mientras la mujer se retiraba antes de voltearse para ver que el resto del grupo acababa con los youkais restantes e iban al lado de Kagome y Shippo.

'_Bien. Ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes.' _Pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

:

Naraku observó en el espejo de Kanna cómo Kagura fue forzada a retirarse por un extraño humano enmascarado que había aparecido de repente de la nada. Entornó sus ojos a la imagen del joven rubio. Le parecía extrañamente familiar por alguna razón que no podía explicar.

Si había una cosa que Naraku odiaba, era no saber algo, especialmente si era algo que podía ser una amenaza, y este rubio era definitivamente una amenaza. Pocos demonios, menos humanos podían manejar a Kagura tan fácilmente como el lo hizo. Era como si siempre tuviera la situación bajo completo control.

Antes de que pudiera formular algo más acerca de qué era el rubio, o porqué era tan poderoso, Naruto se volteó y le lanzó otro shuriken contra el insecto que Kanna utilizaba para proyectar la imagen.

Naraku gruñó y mantuvo su posición. Necesitaba algo para aliviar el estrés, quizás dándole a Kagura un 'castigo' por haber fallado lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

:

Como uno, el grupo se reunió alrededor de Kagome y Shippo, haciendo las preguntas '¿Están bien?' y '¿Qué pasó?' todos al mismo tiempo.

Kagome respiró profundamente mientras las náuseas desaparecían y su estómago se tranquilizaba. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, tomó a Shippo, quien todavía no se recuperaba por los efectos secundarios del Kawarimi, en sus brazos. "Estoy bien." Dijo, pero entonces, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando recordó la herida en su muslo.

Cuando su mente se despejó, buscó en los alrededores al enmascarado que la había salvado. Pero no pudo encontrarlo.

"¿Sabes? Si no te ocupas de esa herida… vas a morir." Vino una voz junto a su oreja, haciendo que ella, y todos los demás, saltaran cinco metros y miraran a la persona que había hablado.

Y ahí estaba la imagen enmascarada de Uzumaki Naruto. Sonriendo como un completo idiota detrás de su máscara. Sus ojos estaban en U, exactamente iguales a los de Kakashi. Era algo aterrador, en realidad.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha se paró frente a Kagome, con su espada en una posición alistada, e incluso aunque Miroku y Sango se abstuvieron de mostrar hostilidad, como Inuyasha lo hizo, uno podía decir, por la ligera tensión de sus músculos, que estaban listos para pelear en cualquier momento.

"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?" vino la voz de Inuyasha, llena de hostilidad.

Naruto se inclinó ligeramente. "Hmmm. Bueno, supongo que soy un ninja. Y he sido contratado para cierto trabajo…"

Todos se tensaron. Los ninjas eran asesinos y si él estaba aquí significaba que ellos eran sus objetivos.

"¿Y qué trabajo vendría a ser ese?" preguntó Miroku, mientras comenzaba a retirar el rosario de su mano.

Naruto miró la mano del monje cuidadosamente. Se tomó su tiempo para escoger sus siguientes palabras. "Sólo digamos que… un amigo mutuo me envió a ayudarlos."

Todos se detuvieron un momento para pensar en lo que había dicho. Y después de varios segundos Inuyasha decidió hablar por el grupo. "¿Huh?"

Naruto evitó hacer burla del Hanyou. "Como dije. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos."

"¿Por qué?" esta vez fue la voz de Kagome.

"¿Cómo es que sabes de la perla?" preguntó Miroku.

"¿Quién es este amigo tuyo?" preguntó Sango.

"Mi estómago me duele." Dijo Shippo

"Feh, lo último que necesitamos es que otro humano se nos una." Dijo Inuyasha.

Naruto simplemente levantó una mano para hacerlos callar. "Aunque me encantaría responder a todas sus preguntas, no lo haré."

"Entonces me temo que no podrás venir con nosotros." Dijo, solemne, Miroku.

Naruto suspiró. "Pensé que dirías eso." Murmuró antes de hablar de nuevo. "Por eso es que tengo estos."

Estiró su puño y lo abrió, revelando…

"¡Mis fragmentos de Shikon!" gritó Kagome.

Naruto sonrió, feliz, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.


	4. What did I get myself into?

Aquí el siguiente capítulo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡SANKON TESSOU!"

Naruto se movió hacia un lado y esquivó el ataque de Inuyasha. Hizo un rápido giro, sorprendiendo al Hanyou con una patada en el mentón. Inuyasha gruño, enojado, y se lanzó hacia el ninja, nuevamente.

El grupo había estado persiguiéndolo desde que había tomado sus fragmentos. Por supuesto que les había dejado un rastro claro. Había estado buscando el mejor lugar para atraerlos. Pero parecía que cuando Inuyasha percibió que había dejado de moverse, forzó al grupo a marchar toda la noche.

Así que lo habían encontrado.

Pero ahora, la mayoría de ellos estaban exhaustos y no eran rivales para él. Y, incluso aunque Inuyasha se rehusaba a mostrarlo, sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes que lo normal. Y eso era decir algo.

Naruto suspiró. Inuyasha era fuerte, pero podía ser mucho más fuerte si luchaba como un luchador en vez de un cavernícola. Con un paso hacia un lado, las garras de Inuyasha apenas rozaron su mejilla, y con un golpe cargado de chakra directo a su estómago, el Hanyou se dobló sobre si mismo y comenzó a toser. Naruto no podía culparlo, había acumulado tanto chakra en ese golpe como para hacer cien clones de sombra.

"La próxima vez, no dejes tu defensa tan abierta. Primera técnica Shinobi: Taijutsu." Dijo, en un tono similar al de sus antiguos senseis cuando él hacía algo mal.

"¡Inuyasha!"

'_El monje.'_ Naruto se volteó y vio a Miroku arrojando varios de sus sutras hacia él.

El joven Anbu se elevó en el aire y giro hacia atrás para aterrizar suavemente sobre la rama de un árbol.

"¡HIRAIKOTSU!"

La cabeza de Naruto giró en la dirección de donde oyó la voz. "¿¡QUÉ!?"

Apenas registro la visión del boomerang gigante de Sango ante de que se impactara contra el árbol en donde él se encontraba.

Gruñó con un poco de dolor cuando cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente fue capaz de rodar y levantarse más rápido que cualquiera hubiera podido en su posición.

Un cambio en el aire captó su atención y atrapó una flecha, que le habría dado en el muslo, entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. Miró hacia el punto y se volteó hacia la chica que la había disparado. "¡Podrías haberme dado!" se burló.

Kagome sudó al estilo animé, pero entonces su temperamento cambió. ¿Acaso la estaba insultando?

'_¡ESE IDIOTA!' _gritó mentalmente, antes de preparar otra flecha. Ésta brilló con su energía de Miko.

'_¡Ohhh, mierda!' _gritó Naruto mentalmente antes de correr a toda velocidad para evadir la flecha de la loca.

Cuando finalmente escapó del rango de fuego de Kagome, Naruto pudo respirar de nuevo. Cielos, si no lo supiera bien, habría dicho que estaban tratando de matarlo…

"¡HA!" vino la voz de Sango mientras agitaba hacia abajo su Hiraikotsu, en un intento por cortarlo por la mitad, desde su cabeza a sus pies.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y, luego de que el boomerang se clavara en la tierra, él suavemente se paró sobre él, evitando que ella lo levantara de nuevo.

Sango ni siquiera parpadeó antes de tomar la espada que siempre llevaba como refuerzo y blandirla contra el rubio.

Como si hubiera sido por magia, un kunai estaba en la mano de Naruto y bloqueó la espada de la joven exterminadora. Con su mano libre, sacó otro kunai y se movió para atacarla.

Sango, por sus reflejos, soltó el boomerang y sujetó su muñeca.

Naruto sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, Hiraikotsu se elevó alto en el aire. Sango vio su plan, él quería separarla de su arma predilecta.

Naruto vio a Inuyasha aproximándose detrás de él por el reflejo de la espada de Sango y maldijo mentalmente. Soltó el kunai que estaba en la mano que Sango sujetaba y sujeto la muñeca de _ella_ esta vez.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de par en par antes de que el rubio le diera un violento giro a su muñeca, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Su agarre en la espada se aflojó por un momento y Naruto la sujetó.

Antes de que Sango supiera qué estaba pasando, su espada estaba fuera de su mano y ella estaba mirando a Inuyasha, quien se detuvo a la mitad de su ataque.

Naruto la pateó hacia Inuyasha y saltó hacia una distancia segura.

Estaba a punto de hacer su retirada cuando…

"¡KAZAANA!" gritó Miroku. Su intención no era absorber al rubio, ya que eso absorbería los fragmentos también, sino que distraerlo lo suficiente para que el grupo llegara.

Naruto maldijo mientras fuertes ráfagas lo arrastraban hacia el túnel. Si no fuera porque usó chakra para pegarse al suelo, ya habría sido succionado. _'Muy bien. Piensa Uzumaki. ¿Cómo te libras de ésta situación?'_

Pensó por unos momentos antes de que algo se le ocurriera. _'Por supuesto.'_

Con un discreto sello de manos hizo un clon de sombra.

Miroku miró como el ninja luchaba por evitar ser succionado. De hecho… ¿CÓMO se mantenía en su lugar? Ni siquiera estaba sujetándose a una rama o algo.

Antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto, miró que el rubio lanzaba una cadena hacia unos arbustos y tiraba de ella de regreso, de donde emergió…

"¡SHIPPO!"

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron al máximo por un momento antes de que, rápidamente, cerrara su mano y enrollara en ella el rosario de nuevo. Pero su sorpresa se volvió confusión cuando 'Shippo' se desvaneció en un puff de humo.

"Segunda técnica Shinobi: Genjutsu."

Naruto sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió cuando vio que estaba rodeado. Miroku enfrente, Inuyasha atrás, Sango a su Izquierda y Kagome a su derecha.

Miró hacia arriba.

No. Kirara tenía esa parte cubierta.

Kagome, entonces.

"¡Fuego Mágico!" vino el grito de Shippo mientras el área frente a Kagome era cubierta por llamas azules. Parecía como si el pequeño zorrito supiera a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. O bien.

"O bueno. ¿Esto es un predicamento, no?" preguntó, con su tono perezoso habitual.

Inuyasha gruñó. "Apresúrate y danos los fragmentos y tal vez no te mate."

Naruto lentamente sacó un frasquito de vidrio de su bolsillo. "¿Te refieres a estos?" preguntó mientras giraba el frasco entre su pulgar y su índice.

Vio tensarse a todo el grupo y sonrió.

"Nah. Creo que me los quedaré." Dijo, feliz.

"Feh." Resopló Inuyasha. "¡Como quieras!" dijo antes de sacar a Tessaiga y correr hacia el rubio.

Los ojos de Naruto destellaron con malicia. Un destello que no pasó desapercibido a Miroku.

"¡INUYASHA, DETENTE!" trató de advertirle, pero era muy tarde.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, sintió dos manos sujetarlo por los tobillos y, en un parpadeo, estaba enterrado hasta el cuello en la tierra.

Naruto erupcionó del suelo enfrente de él con sus ojos en U, que prácticamente bailaban de asombro. "Tercera técnica Shinobi: Ninjutsu."

Entonces sintió el frío filo de la espada de Sango en su cuello. Ella había logrado aprovechar la oportunidad, pero Miroku, Kagome, Shippo y… maldición, Kirara estaba respirando sobre su cuello. Pero aún así, los otros tres estaban atentos a él.

"¡Danos los fragmentos y libera a Inuyasha ahora, asesino!" su voz era fría como el metal contra su cuello.

Pero aún así. No iba a darles la ilusión de la victoria. Ellos habían estado arreglándoselas por la piel de sus dientes. Ellos tenían que aprender, sobre todo Inuyasha, que no eran invencibles, o tendrían que hacerlo por la manera dura.

De hecho, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de Sesshomaru contra el guerrero que utilizaba veneno, el grupo nunca hubiera logrado sortear la aventura del monte Hikurei.

Si. Esta era una batalla; que ellos no iban a ganar.

Con un movimiento que ninguno del grupo hubiera creído capaz en un humano, Naruto se las arregló para girar en el agarre de Sango sin nada más que con un pequeño corte en su mejilla, sujetando el brazo en que ella tenía la espada y girarlo detrás de su espalda.

"¡Sango!" Miroku se adelantó, pero con unos pocos sellos de una mano él, Kagome, Shippo y Kirara sueron rodeados por clones de sombra que apuntaban objetos muy afilados a sus cuellos.

"Parece que ustedes pierden, chicos." Dijo Naruto, con tono aburrido.

El grupo tragó y se dieron cuenta que, verdaderamente, habían perdido.

Entonces, en un instante, los clones se desvanecieron y Sango fue liberada.

Naruto sonrió y le lanzó la pequeña botella a Kagome. "¡Ahí tienes!"

Kagome titubeó mientras atrapaba la botella, y se quedó observando al ninja rubio con desconfianza en sus ojos. "Pe-Pero. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto la niveló con una mirada en blanco. "¿No puedes descubrirlo?"

Kagome y el resto del grupo, incluyando a Inuyasha, que aún estaba enterrado, miraron al ninja confundidos. Naruto suspiró. "Fue todo una prueba. Una manera de probarlos."

Inuyasha parpadeó, confundido. "¿Probarnos? ¿Para qué?"

Naruto se volteó hacia el sepultado Hanyou, con una mirada perezosa. "Tus habilidades, debo decir, son un poco… carentes. Tienes potencial, pero no está siendo explotado."

"¿A qué demonios te refieres con carentes? ¡Te mostraré tu carencia, pequeño rubio bastardo!" fue la respuesta de Inuyasha mientas empezaba a gruñir y tratar de librarse de su prisión de tierra.

Naruto suspiró y se volvió hacia los otros. "Como dije antes, fui enviado por un amigo mutuo para ayudarlos. Y voy a hacerlo aunque deba golpearlos a todos ustedes diariamente para lograrlo."

Todos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Miroku decidió dar un paso adelante. "Discúlpeme pero… ¿Exactamente cómo piensa ayudarnos?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Viajando con ustedes buscando fragmentos, Peleando con Naraku, lo usual. ¿Quién sabe? Denle tiempo y quizás pueda enseñarles una cosa o dos."

"Feh, como si cualquier cosa que puedas hacer fuera mejor que lo que yo puedo." Fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, mientras continuaba forcejeando.

Naruto giró sus ojos perezosamente hacia él. "¿No soy yo el que está enterrado hasta el cuello, o si?"

Inuyasha tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de de gruñir y lanzar maldiciones.

Naruto y el resto del grupo negaron con la cabeza antes de que él decidiera comenzar su misión. "Entonces… ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué fui capaz de derrotarlos?"

Nadia habló, hasta que Shippo levantó su mano tímidamente.

Naruto se volteó hacia el zorrito con una sonrisa. "¿Si?"

"Ummm. ¿Por qué eras más fuerte que todos nosotros?" dijo, mirando al ninja con grandes ojos inocentes.

La sonrisa de Naruto creció. "Lo siento, no. Pero gracias por el voto de confianza. No, la verdadera razón por la que perdieron fue porque ninguno conoce el trabajo en equipo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" comenzó Kagome. "¡Todos hemos trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo!"

Naruto asintió. "Cierto, todos han trabajado juntos, pero no conocen el trabajo en equipo. Soy más fuerte que ustedes individualmente, pero si el tipo con orejas de perro y la exterminadora hubieran formado un doble equipo contigo, Kagome, dando soporte de largo alcance, no creo que nisiquiera yo hubiera sobrevivido _'sin usar jutsus'_. Pero en vez de eso, me atacaron desorganizadamente. Si todos aprenden a trabajar juntos, realmente juntos, entonces ni siquiera diez Narakus sin trabajo en equipo tendrían alguna posibilidad contra ustedes."

Todos, menos Inuyasha, quien aún estaba tratando de liberarse, parecían estar considerando esto.

Naruto decidió continuar. "Otra razón por la que perdieron, imagino, es que este ejército en uno aquí." Dijo apuntando a Inuyasha. "¿Los hizo correr toda la noche en un esfuerzo para atraparme, ne?"

Todos asintieron de mala gana. La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo aún más grande. "Lo imaginé. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos y desviados. En su desesperación por atraparme, se dejaron a ustedes mismo vulnerables y habrían estado muertos si yo realmente fuera un asesino."

Inuyasha, quien había escuchado esta parte de la conversación bajó las orejas y apartó la vista de todo el grupo.

Naruto dio un bostezo. "Bueno. Sugiero que lo saquemos de ahí para que podamos continuar con cualquiera que sea su camino. Mi nombre es Naruto, por cierto." Dijo con sus ojos en U invertidas.

"Kagome." Dijo ella, con una sonrisa brillante.

"Miroku." Dijo el monje con respeto y un poco de miedo, aunque lo escondía muy bien.

"Sango." Se introdujo con el respeto que uno tiene por las habilidades de los otros.

Shippo le hizo señas al ninja e hizo una reverencia. "¡Hola, yo soy Shippo!" Naruto sonrió y se agachó para revolver el cabello del pequeño zorrito. "Es un placer conocerte, Shippo."

Kirara, en su forma pequeña de gata con dos colas, caminó junto a Shippo y dio un suave maullido.

"Ohh. ¿Y ésta quién sería?"

"Kirara." Respondió Sango mientras se agachaba para levantar a la gata en sus brazos, y ésta se acomodaba en su hombro.

"Contento de que nos hayamos presentado. ¡AHORA PUEDEN SACARME DE AQUÍ!" gritó Inuyasha.

"Ahh, por supuesto." Dijo Naruto, ausente, haciendo sellos de manos. "Kai."

Inuyasha emergió en un capullo de tierra que se deshizo en polvo mientras se elevaba a la superficie.

Inuyasha se quitó el polvo y se volteó.

Sólo para los ojos azules de Naruto frente a él. "¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?" preguntó bruscamente. El rubio lo había humillado y su ego aún estaba herido.

"¿Vamos a regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha?" le preguntó Kagome al Hanyou.

"Si." Gruñó, antes de arrodillarse para que pudiera subir a su espalda.

Kagome lo hizo, con Shippo subiendo al hombro de Inuyasha y Sango y Miroku montaron a Kirara.

"¡Será mejor que mantengas el ritmo!" advirtió Inuyasha, antes de saltar a los árboles.

Sango se volteó para preguntar si quería montar en Kirara, pero con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza les dijo que siguieran.

Suspiró cansado. "¿Midoriko, en qué me has metido?" susurró antes de desvanecerse en un remolino de hojas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Welcome to Naruto's boot camp

Un nuevo capitulo de este increíble fic...

ya comienzan las primeras aventuras... no desesperen...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de, ahora de siete, viajeros lentamente descendieron la colina que llevaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede

El grupo de, ahora de siete, viajeros lentamente descendieron la colina que llevaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha iba al frente, como era usual, con Kagome llevando su bicicleta por el camino atrás de él, con Shippo y su enorme mochila amarilla acomodados en la canasta delantera. Miroku y Sango iban ligeramente detrás de ella teniendo una conversación privada.

O no tan privada, Naruto estaba un poco más atrás que ellos y silenciosamente escuchaba aunque parecía no hacerlo.

"Honestamente, Miroku. No sé de que te preocupas tanto." Fue la voz de Sango en un tono de susurro.

"Sólo me parece extraño. ¿A ti no?"

"Por supuesto que me parece extraño, pero eso no explica porqué estás tan preocupado."

"Nunca he escuchado, mucho menos visto, que ningún ninja se mueva o pelee de la manera en que él lo hizo. Parecía, incluso, más veloz que Koga cuando giró para librarse del agarre en que tú lo tenías. No solo eso, sino que al final formó esas… _copias _de el mismo. Y eran sólidas, no simples ilusiones. Todos nos hemos encontrado con ninjas e incluso demonios que se especializan en ilusiones, pero nunca he visto algo como eso."

"Es cierto. Pero no creo que esté aquí para lastimarnos."

Miroku asintió discretamente. "Concuerdo contigo, Sango. Si hubiera querido lastimarnos ya lo hubiera hecho. No creo que esté tras los fragmentos, tampoco. Si lo estuviera entonces podría haberlos tomado fácilmente, también. Aún así, las copias, su velocidad y el truco con el que enterró a Inuyasha… No estoy seguro de que sea completamente humano."

"Pero… no habríamos sentido alguna clase de aura demoníaca o cualquier diferencia que pudiera tener de los humanos. Especialmente si está tan cerca."

Miroku volvió a asentir. "Lo único que encuentro diferente en su aura es que parece ser mucho más… potente que el de cualquier otro humano." Hizo una pausa y se volteó hacia la exterminadora. "No estoy diciendo nada aún, pero creo que deberíamos poner un ojo en él." Sango asintió, y la caminata continuó en silencio.

Naruto dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Inuyasha, cuyo agudo oído había escuchado toda la conversación, también detectó el suspiro de Naruto. Le mandó al joven Anbu una mirada discreta por sobre su hombro. _'¿Podría haberlos escuchado?'_ se preguntó a si mismo. _'No pondría nada más allá de este tipo pero… tiene que tener un oído muy agudo para haberlos escuchado estando tan lejos.'_

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, antes de cruzar sus brazos y continuar.

Naruto dejó de caminar cuando una visión que casi lo hizo sucumbir se cruzó en su vista.

Un pétalo de cerezo.

La extraviada hoja flotaba en el aire como un barco en búsqueda de un faro. Pareció cernerse por un momento antes que, finalmente, como si fuera magia, comenzó a flotar hacia él. Lentamente extendió su mano, y el pétalo aterrizó en ella.

Se quedó observándolo, bastante tiempo mientras se perdía en las memorias de su pasado. Era doloroso, recordar a cualquiera de ellos. Pero era especialmente doloroso recordarla a ella. Ella no era sólo su compañera de equipo, sino que su amiga también. Ella lo había ayudado, y él la había ayudado a ella.

Memorias, ambas, buenas y malas, flotaron a la superficie. Pero la que flotaba más, era también la más dolorosa.

'_Vive.'_ Su voz le susurraba incluso ahora.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de su ojo, bajando por su mejilla y humedeciendo su máscara. _'Lo haré.'_ Pensó suavemente, antes de que una cálida brisa soplara al pétalo fuera de su mano.

'_Mew.'_ Fue la única advertencia que tuvo Naruto antes de sentir a Kirara lamiendo el lugar por donde la lágrima había caído.

Fue sacudido de sus memorias por la sensación y lentamente miró a la gata de dos colas que estaba acomodada en su hombro. Cómo se había subido ahí, no tenía ni idea.

Le sonrió a la gata demonio y suavemente le acarició la cabeza. "No te preocupes. Estaré bien." Kirara dejó otro _Mew_ y ronroneó mientras Naruto le rascaba debajo de la barbilla.

"Oh. Así que esto te gusta, ¿no?" bromeó.

"¡HEY, NINJA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ ATRÁS!?" vino el grito de Inuyasha más abajo en el camino.

Naruto lo hizo seguir. "Nada Inuyasha…" su rostro se nubló con tristeza otra vez. "Nada."

Y así siguió avanzando, dejando los pétalos de Sakuras, cayendo detrás de él.

Kirara observó las expresiones del rubio cambiar y eso le preocupó. Había pasado la mayor parte de dos días contemplando al joven rubio. Tratando de determinar si era una amenaza o no. Cuando estaban peleando ella no detectó ningún propósito maligno en su aroma, sólo el aumento de adrenalina, pero sólo eso.

Pero fue después de la pelea que su aroma empezó a cambiar y eventualmente indicó que estaba triste. Era una cosa sutil, tan sutil, que la pequeña neko dudaba que Inuyasha pudiera percibirlo sin algunos siglos más de experiencia. Quizás Sesshomaru, pero no Inuyasha.

Aún, ella estaba confundida. ¿Por qué este enigma, que su ama había llamado 'ninja', no hablaba de sus problemas? Ella había visto a Sango decirle sus preocupaciones y problemas a Kagome. ¿Entonces por qué no hacía lo mismo? A veces los bípedos podían hacer cosas tan complicadas.

La pequeña neko dio un silencioso suspiro, antes de estirarse y acurrucarse en una bola en su hombro, con ambas colas alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto rió suavemente cuando el pelaje de Kirara le hizo cosquillas y la pequeña neko dio lo que parecía ser una sonrisa por su acción.

Por ahora la tristeza se había ido.

:

"¡OYE, ANCIANA! ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!?" vino la voz de Inuyasha mientras empujaba la cortina que cubría la entrada.

Kaede levantó la vista de su trabajo con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. "Inuyasha. ¿Estás bien?"

Inuyasha se burló. "Feh, por supuesto que estoy bien, vieja decrépita." Fue su grosera respuesta.

"¡Inuyasha, osuwari!" fue la severa voz de Kagome. En un instante las cuentas brillaron e Inuyasha se fue directo contra el suelo.

Miroku suspiró mientras entraba en la cabaña, seguido por Kagome. "En serio, Inuyasha. No deberías ser grosero."

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza y miró a la joven. "¡YA BASTA CON ESTO, PE…!"

"**¡OSUWARI!"** gritó Kagome a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, mandando a Inuyasha derecho contra el piso de madera, probablemente rompiendo su espalda en el proceso.

Kaede gimió en desesperación. "Ohhh, mi piso. Acababa de limpiarlo."

"Perdón, Kaede." Dijo Kagome, disculpándose.

Inuyasha gruñó de dolor.

Pero todos estaban más preocupados por el piso.

"Kagome, creo que lo mataste." Notó el zorrito mientras miraba hacia el hoyo donde estaba el joven de vestimentas rojas.

"No, Shippo. Es muy testarudo para eso." Era la voz de Naruto directamente desde atrás del pequeño zorro, haciéndolo, y a todos los demás excepto Inuyasha, saltar varios metros en el aire.

"¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!" gritaron todos, excepto Kaede.

"¿Qué estás haciendo devuelta por aquí, asesino?" preguntó Kaede, mientras buscaba su arco en la esquina de la habitación. "Ahhh, Kaede-Baasan. Que agradable es verte de nuevo." Fue la alegre respuesta de Naruto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. "¿Ustedes, ummm, se conocen?" preguntó cada uno.

Naruto repentinamente apareció junto a Kaede y puso so brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Por supuesto, Kaede y yo tenemos nuestra historia. ¿Verdad, Kaede?"

La anciana iba a negarlo cuando escuchó a Naruto susurrar en su oreja. "Di que si, y te explicaré todo más tarde."

La anciana se detuvo a decidir. Aún así. Él si parecía estar viajando con el grupo de Inuyasha y estaba dispuesto a hablar acerca de su presencia aquí si le decía al grupo eso.

También había algo acerca del rubio que le pedía que confiara en él, y algo en el interior de ella estaba llamándola a hacerlo.

Con un asentimiento lento, Kaede dio su consentimiento.

"¿Kaede, por qué no nos dijiste que conocías a un ninja?" preguntó Kagome, mientras se sentaba junto a la anciana.

Kaede estaba perdida, como sacerdotisa rara vez había mentido, así que no sabía cómo salir con una mentira en un momento como ese.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo. "Ah. Yo le he pedido que mantenga su conocimiento de mi existencia en secreto." Dijo Naruto, con su habitual alegría.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Sango, con verdadero interés.

Naruto sonrió. "Esa es otra historia, para otra ocasión."

Se enderezó y le dio a Kaede un golpecito en la espalda. "Bueno. Voy a caminar, los veo luego." Dijo alegremente antes de salir por la puerta.

Kaede miró su arco y vio una nota pegada en el. Mientras los demás se concentraron en sus cosas y conversaciones, ella discretamente tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Espera veinte minutos y encuéntrame en los campos de cultivo._

Kaede dobló la nota y cuando nadie estaba mirando la arrojó al fuego.

Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y tomas una cubeta. "Creo que necesito más agua para el estofado. Volveré pronto."

Y con eso, la anciana dejó su pequeña cabaña.

:

Lentamente, Kaede, recorrió su camino entre la aldea. Cuando los campos se aparecieron, vio a Naruto, agachándose frente a un grupo de niños. Ella se detuvo y observó.

Naruto se sentó frente a un grupo de no más de diez niños. Rió por sus caras. Nunca habría sido capaz de hacer esto en Konoha, todos sabían lo que era un ninja, pero aquí…

Un pequeño dragón de tierra emergió del suelo. Los niños miraron con fascinación mientras Naruto soplaba una pequeña flama que se transformaba en un dragón de fuego. Seguido de cerca por un dragón de agua.

Los niños miraron con las bocas abiertas cómo los dragones giraban alrededor de ellos.

Naruto añadió al efecto usando su viento de chakra para levantar las hojas y hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de las bestias. "Una vez hubo tres poderosos dragones que gobernaban el universo. Uno de fuego y ceniza, poderoso y enérgico. Uno de agua y hielo, sabio y rápido. Y uno de tierra y roca, antiguo y gentil. Cada uno era tan fuerte como el otro e igualmente ambicioso. Ellos pelearon y pelearon y pelearon para siempre en un eterno conflicto. Hasta que un día, Kami, queriendo poner fin a su pelea, tomó a los dragones en su mano y lentamente los selló. Creando el mundo como lo conocemos. El dragón del agua se convirtió en mares y ríos. Gentil y fluyente, justo como el dragón del que vinieron. El de tierra se volvió el suelo en donde estamos. Poderoso y gentil con quienes lo trabajan. Y el dragón del fuego se convirtió en el gran sol. Orgulloso y testarudo."

Lentamente las imágenes se desvanecieron y se volvieron nada. Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos antes de de explotar en risas y aplausos de entusiasmo. Cada uno corrió hacia él y lo bombardeó con cientos de preguntas en un segundo.

Naruto rió suavemente. Incluso aunque era caótico el lo disfrutaba. Los padres siempre escondían a los niños cuando él se aproximaba. Ahora, sin embargo, era capaz de disfrutar la presencia de los niños sin el miedo o el odio de las personas.

Se levantó de su posición. "Ah ah ah." Dijo. "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Ahora es mejor que se vayan. Sus padres probablemente estarán esperándolos." Todos los niños dieron un pequeño 'Awww' de desaprobación, pero se retiraron aún así.

Naruto rió una vez más al verlos alejarse.

"¿Asumo que estás listas?" preguntó sobre su hombre a la figura agachada de Kaede.

"¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te envió?"

Naruto contuvo una risa. "Bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y estoy aquí para ayudarlos a quitarle los fragmentos a Naraku. Y acerca de quién me envió. Mmmm, no creo que pueda decírtelo aún." Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaede entornó su ojo hacia él. "Dijiste que explicarías todo."

"Lo hice. ¿Cierto?" dijo Naruto con un pensativo 'Hmmm'.

Suspiró y se volteó hacia ella. Con ojo casual pero serio habló. "Fui enviado aquí específicamente para ayudar a Kagome y a Kikyo. Aunque parece que se rumorea que ella está muerta. Pero si está viva, entonces debo ayudarlas a las dos."

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto se quedó en silencio, escogiendo sus siguientes palabras. "Sólo digamos que beneficia a la persona a la que estoy sirviendo."

"¿Pero qui…?" Kaede hizo una pausa mientras la respuesta aparecía en ella. "La única persona que podría beneficiarse por ayudar a Kagome o Kikyo sería… La perla… ¡Señorita Midoriko!" exclamó y se tambaleó en sus pies sintiéndose de pronto mareada.

Naruto apareció junto a ella y posó una mano reconfortante en su hombro. "Calma. Eres bastante despierta para una anciana, Kaede. No me esperaba que lo descifraras tan pronto."

Kaede miró al ninja con un nuevo respeto en su ojo. Para verdaderamente haber sido requerido por la Señorita Midoriko uno deber ser grande. "¿Pero de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "Esa es otra historia, para otro momento." Dijo. Su voz era deprimida y atormentada y Kaede tuvo que aguantar un escalofrío que amenazó con bajar por su espina al escucharlo.

Naruto recuperó su compostura y la miró. "No le digas a nadie del grupo acerca de esto. Si lo supieran podría hacer mi misión mucho más difícil.

Kaede asintió lentamente. "Entiendo."

Naruto asintió y comenzó a recorrer su camino a la aldea, todo mientras reprimía las memorias de su pasado que luchaba por borrar.

:

Mientras Naruto se aproximaba a la cabaña, Inuyasha fue escuchado a tres millas.

"¡NO PUEDES REGRESAR AHORA! ¡TENEMOS FRAGMENTOS QUE ENCONTRAR!"

Como era de esperarse, la voz de Kagome se oyó después. "¡TENGO EXÁMENES, INUYASHA. Y TENGO AMIGOS Y TODA OTRA VIDA A LA QUE TENGO QUE ASISTIR. SI NO PASO ESTOS EXÁMENES NUNCA ENTRARÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y SI NO ENTRO A LA UNIVERSIDAD NUNCA ENCONTRARÉ UN TRABAJO, Y SI NO ENCUENTRO UN TRABAJO NO TENDRÉ UNA VIDA Y NO CONSEGUIRÉ DINERO Y ENTONCES **NO HABRÁ MÁS RAMEN!**"

Inuyasha gruñó. Casi lo tenían pero no iba a rendirse. "No te dejaré ir y punto final."

"**¡OSUWARI!**" Y Kaede obtuvo un segundo hoyo en el piso.

Naruto corrió la cortina y silbó en apreciación. "Sip. Gran osuwari."

Miró a la forma jadeante de Kagome y sonrió. "No te preocupes, Kagome. Puedes ir."

Todos en el grupo miraron a la última adición del equipo en silencio, preguntándose si se atrevería a intervenir en las comunes discusiones de Kagome con Inuyasha.

Kagome la mandó una mirada llena de gratitud e Inuyasha se levantó del hoyo. "¿Quién diablos dijo que tú tenías algo que decir en todo esto?"

Naruto le lanzó una mirada perezosa. "Porque mientras ella da sus exámenes, tú y yo vamos a entrenar. O más específicamente, refinando ese… estilo al que tu llamas lucha con espada."

Inuyasha gruñó. "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

Naruto lo ignoró y se volteó hacia Sango. "Tú, Sango, aprenderás cómo lanzar éstos." Sacó un kunai y un shuriken y varios papeles bomba.

Entonces a Miroku. "Y tú, Miroku, aprenderás cómo hacer éstos." Sacó numerosos diseños de signos y pergaminos con diferentes formas de sellos escritos.

Entonces se giró hacia Shippo. "Muchas cosas para nombrar."

"¡Hey!"

Naruto entonces sonrió sádicamente. "Oh, y no te preocupes, Kagome. Tengo algo especial en mente para cuando regreses."

Su tono era oscuro y amenazador. Kagome tembló y pensó en tomarse dos o tres meses de vacaciones.

La sonrisa sádica de Naruto podía verse incluso detrás de su máscara. "Bienvenidos al Campamento de Naruto."

Su carcajada maligna resonó por la cabaña.


	6. Training is hell

Capítulo 6!!

Finalmente. Hora de ver cómo son los entrenamientos... jajaja

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango gruñó de dolor desde el piso de la cabaña de Kaede

Sango gruñó de dolor desde el piso de la cabaña de Kaede. Miroku se sentó a su lado, su mano, por una vez, estaba tranquila. Ambos estaban sucios y parecían como si hubieran estado en la tercera guerra mundial, sin dormir, comer, y con sólo dos cargas de munición y una ballesta.

Kaede los miró a los dos, estupefacta. Pensó que se habían quedado en la aldea todo el día. ¿Qué clase de demonio combatieron y qué tan larga fue la batalla? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar cuando la cortina se abrió, revelando a Shippo, quien dio dos pasos hacia el interior de la cabaña antes de caer de cara al piso con un sonido sordo.

No se movió.

Pero seguía respirando. Kaede se quedó observando a los, ahora tres, ocupantes con el ojo bien abierto.

Finalmente, después de un minuto de silencio, abrió su boca para decir algo cuando Sango habló.

"¿Kaede, dejó Kagome algo de su As-pir-ina, o la que pone a la gente a dormir?" preguntó con un ligero gemido.

Kaede parpadeó antes de buscar en los alrededores. "No, no lo hizo."

Sango dio lo que pareció ser una mezcla entre un gemido de desesperación y un llanto de miseria.

Kaede finalmente se las arregló para hablar. "¿Qué les sucedió?"

Shippo, dolorosamente, levantó su dedo índice y habló, su voz amortiguada por el piso de madera. "El campamento de Naruto."

Kaede parpadeó. "Díganme. ¿Exactamente qué es 'El campamento de Naruto'?"

"El reino del dolor y el sufrimiento."

"El décimo nivel del infierno."

"No quieres saberlo."

Fue la respuesta del grupo. Kaede volvió a parpadear.

Sango decidió explicar. "Nos tuvo entrenando."

¿Eso era? Habían estado entrenando y se quejaban como un montón de bebés. Iba a abrir la boca para opinar cuando Miroku habló.

"Eso…" se quejó. "No era entrenamiento. Eso fue una sádica forma de tortura a la que él llamó entrenamiento."

Shippo gruñó.

Kaede parpadeó. "¿Qué fue lo que los hizo hacer?"

Sango gruñó. "Bueno, conmigo fue…"

_Flashback:_

"_Ah, Sango. Encantado de que hayas venido." Dijo Naruto, mostrándole su sonrisa típica, mientras se levantaba de su asiento en una roca._

_Sango miró alrededor del claro. ¿Así que qué clase de entrenamiento es el que haremos?"_

_Sango sonrió. "Me alegra que hayas preguntado." Hizo un sello simple. "Kai."_

_Sango miró con fascinación como el aire en el claro se movilizaba antes de que un equipo de blancos, cuatro en el suelo y siete en los árboles, y un circuito de obstáculos (equipado con trampas que ella no podía ver) apareciera a diez metros de ellos._

_Naruto sonrió mientras le entregaba un equipo de veinte Kunais y cuarenta Shurikens. "Bien. El primer paso en tu entrenamiento es bastante simple. Quiero que aprendas cómo lanzar Shurikens." Le presentó la estrella. "Lánzalos hasta que aciertes a los blancos en el suelo cinco veces en una serie. Luego aprende como lanzar los Kunais." Le mostró la daga especial. "Lo mismo con el Kunai. Sigue lanzándolos hasta que aciertes a los blancos cinco veces en una serie."_

_Sango observó las armas ajenas antes de mirar a Naruto. "¿Por qué debo aprender a lanzar estos? Tengo a Hiraikotsu." _

_Naruto parpadeó, perezosamente. "Es cierto que Hiraikotsu es un arma poderosa, pero es muy aparatosa para dar golpes precisos. Por ejemplo, digamos que uno de los insectos de Naraku está espiándote. Lo descubres, y ahora trata de escapar. Inuyasha es el único que tiene la velocidad para perseguirlo y tu Hiraikotsu es fácilmente esquivado por el insecto por su gran tamaño y el tiempo que demora en alcanzar su objetivo. Así que se las arregla para elevarse lo suficiente para escapar de Inuyasha y reportarse con Naraku. Todo ese dolor de cabeza puede evitarse fácilmente lanzando un Kunai o un Shuriken. Ellos no sólo se mueven más rápido, sino que son difíciles de ver haciéndolos difíciles de esquivar. No sólo eso, si estás en una pelea grande y arrojas tu Hiraikotsu, puede tomarte dos o tres segundos sacar tu espada, permitiéndole al demonio acercarse más. Tiempo que no tienes. Los Kunais y Shurikens son más rápidos de preparar, y puedes lanzar cinco, seis, ocho en un solo ataque despachando a tus enemigos rápida y limpiamente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"_

_Sango negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que quizás estas armas si tenían sus ventajas. Agarró una y se preparó para lanzarla._

"_Detente." Dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba. Gentilmente le dio a sus piernas un empujón para situarlas en la posición correcta. Lo mismo con sus brazos. "Ahora hazlo." Retrocedió y ella comenzó._

_Fin del Flashback:_

"Lo logré bastante rápido y después tuve que correr mientras lanzaba las armas. Fue difícil, pero con la experiencia que tenía con Hiraikotsu me las arreglé para conseguirlo antes del atardecer." Explicó.

"Eso no suena tan extenuante." Habló Kaede.

Sango dejó escapar un gemido amargo. "Ohhh, pero aquí es donde se pone bueno."

_Flashback:_

_Naruto le sonrió a su protegida, quien lanzaba las armas. "Bien. Ahora escucha. Esta pista de obstáculos está equipada con trampas. Cada trampa está diseñada para ser vista y desarmada desde lejos. Así que con el apropiado uso de Kunais y Shurikens puedes fácilmente escapar ilesa. Te dejaré usar tu Hiraikotsu como escudo pero no lo lances. Sólo Kunais y Shurikens. ¿Entendido?"_

_Ella asintió, y con una expresión valiente se adentró en la pista._

_Naruto la observó alejarse con ojos perezosos. "Hmmm, quizás debería haberle advertido que viera a través de la decepción." Se encogió de hombros. "O bueno. Vivirá… creo."_

_Se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas._

_Fin del Flashback:_

"¿Y qué es lo que tenía la pista de obstáculos?" preguntó Kaede. Sango no respondió. En vez de eso comenzó a temblar y a murmurarse a si misma.

Kaede miró a Miroku.

El Houshi suspiró.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto se paró frente al monje pervertido. "Asumo que sabes escribir." Miroku asintió, haciendo sonreír a Naruto. "Bien. Menos que enseñarte."_

_El joven Anbu sacó varios Kanjis de sellos. Algunos simples, otros complicados. "vas a escribir estos una y otra vez, hasta que puedas escribir cinco en menos de diez segundos. ¿Entendido?"_

_Miroku miró al extraño Kanji con ojos curiosos. "¿Cuál es el propósito de éstos? ¿Son alguna clase de indicaciones?"_

_Naruto asintió. "Puede decirse. En mi… de donde vengo las personas usaban sellos como éstos para hacerlo todo, desde curar heridas, dejar inconsciente a alguien, repeler a alguien más fuerte, formar barreras, afectar la tierra a gran escala. Por supuesto que mientras más fuerte el sello, más complicado es. Algunos encantamientos poseen cientos de miles de sellos escritos. Una invocación tiene al menos quinientos de estos sellos escritos en pergaminos y la persona que los usa debe hacer al menos dieciséis sellos más para terminarlos. Quien sabe. Con suficientes sellos uno podría sellar permanentemente el agujero de tu mano."_

_Miroku miró a rubio con un resplandor de esperanza apareciendo en sus ojos. "¿Exactamente qué es una invocación?" preguntó tratando de ocultar la esperanza que crecía en él._

_Naruto sonrió. "Podría mostrártelo a su debido tiempo. Pero no aún. Ahora comienza. Te convertirás en el especialista en sellos de este grupo."_

_Miroku suspiró y se sentó. Tomó un pincel y algo de tinta y comenzó._

_Siete horas, treinta y dos minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos después…_

_La mano de Miroku palpitaba de dolor mientras trazaba la tinta negra sobre el pergamino otra vez. Gruñó suavemente. "¿Podemos parar ahora?"_

_Naruto miró desde el pergamino que estaba leyendo hacia el sol poniente y asintió. "De acuerdo." Se levantó y caminó hacia Miroku, quien también se levantaba._

"_Ahora, antes que nos vayamos. Veamos qué tan rápido puedes escribir."_

_Le lanzó a Miroku un pergamino en blanco, que el monje atrapó fácilmente._

_Naruto sonrió. "Mientras esquivas cuchillos."_

_Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar escapar un "¿Qué?" antes de que Naruto comenzara a atacar._

_Sin necesidad de decirlo; el pergamino seguía en blanco._

_Fin del Flashback:_

Kaede, entonces, miró a Shippo.

El pequeño Kitsune se las arregló para acercarse un poco más al fuego antes de comenzar.

_Flashback:_

_El pequeño Shippo estaba de pie frente a la figura enmascarada de Naruto, con grandes ojos inocentes. Estaban de pie en la cima de los escalones que llevaban al templo con dos cubetas vacías junto a ellos. Debajo de los escalones (casi cincuenta) había dos cubetas más, pero llenas de agua._

_Naruto le sonrió al pequeño Kitsune. "Shippo, ¿puedes decirme cuáles serían tus mejores cualidades?"_

_El pequeño Kitsune se vio algo tímido mientras se rascaba la perta de atrás de la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Ummm, bueno. Tengo mis ilusiones." _

_Naruto sonrió. "Cierto. Pero eso no es lo único que tienes." Sonrió mientras se arrodillaba para estar al mismo nivel que el pequeño. "Algo grande que tienes, Shippo, es… tu tamaño."_

_Shippo se enojó. "¡Si no tengo nada más que mis ilusiones para ayudar a los demás, sólo dilo! ¡No me mientas!"_

_Naruto sonrió y agitó sus manos de una manera defensiva. "Calma, calma, Shippo. No hay necesidad de enojarse. Ser pequeño realmente puede ser algo bueno en una pelea, especialmente para un Kitsune."_

_Shippo aún parecía molesto, pero el pequeño resplandor de interés en sus ojos le mostró a Naruto que lo estaba escuchando, así que continuó._

"_Ahora sí. Tu peso es una desventaja. Pero para aprovechar eso, primero debes aumentar tu velocidad y tu agilidad. Algo en que los Kitsunes prosperan. Peinsa en eso, Shippo, ¿qué es más fácil de golpear? ¿Un objetivo pequeño y rápido o uno grande y lento?"_

"_Uno grande y lento." Dijo Shippo, con un poco de emoción en sus ojos. Naruto asintió. "Exactamente. Pero aún no eres lo suficientemente rápido. Así que tú y yo entrenaremos para aumentar tu velocidad, y después te enseñaré a combinar tu velocidad con tu poder para hacerte un oponente formidable. Pero debo advertirte, será difícil y, a veces, hasta doloroso. ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?"_

_Shippo pareció dudar un momento antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de determinación. Era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba. Sonrió. "Bien. Nuestro entrenamiento irá por etapas. Primero aumentaremos tu resistencia, para que no te canses mucho y muy rápido. Después haremos realmente un entrenamiento de velocidad, y luego de agilidad con coordinación. Y después te enseñaré a utilizar tu velocidad para confundir y desorientar a tu oponente ¿Está bien?"_

_Shippo asintió con entusiasmo. Naruto sonrió. Pero se preguntó si el pequeño seguiría tan entusiasta al final del día._

"_¡Bien!" exclamó mientras se levantaba. Tomó dos pequeñas tazas de té y se las entregó a Shippo. "Quiero que tomes estas dos tazas y corras hacia abajo por las escaleras, las llenes con el agua de las cubetas que hay ahí, después que corras hacia arriba y las vacíes en estas cubetas vacías. No te detengas hasta que estas cubetas estén llenas. ¿Entendido?"_

_Shippo asintió y comenzó a correr hacia abajo. Lo que no sabía era que las cubetas tenían un Jutsu especial en ellas que absorberían el agua, haciéndolas llenarse muy lentamente, prácticamente cuadruplicando la cantidad de tiempo que llevaría normalmente, y las cubetas de abajo se llenarían directamente desde el río cercano, gracias a un Jutsu de modificación de tierra. _

"_Lo siento, Shippo. Pero es por tu propio bien."_

_Fin del Flashback:_

"Ya veo. Bueno, presenta puntos válidos y creo este entrenamiento va con ustedes. ¿Pero dónde está Inuyasha?" preguntó la anciana.

Casi como si estuviera esperando que lo invocaran, Inuyasha entró en la cabaña con la pequeña Tessaiga colgando detrás de él. Se veía peor que todos los demás juntos. Con un pequeño gruñido se apoyó contra una pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo.

"¿Así que qué te pasó a ti?"

"Sádico maldito." Murmuró el Hanyou.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto estaba frente a Inuyasha, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro. Miró alrededor antes de escoger dos varas decentes y lanzarle una a Inuyasha, quien la atrapó fácilmente._

"_¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?" _

_Naruto sujetó su vara y la agitó un par de veces, probándola. "Si. Ésta estará bien." Se murmuró a si mismo antes de girarse hacia Inuyasha. "Como dije ayer. Refinaremos, o debería decir, crearemos ese desastre al que le llamas manejo de espada."_

_Inuyasha gruñó enojado. "¡Te enseñaré tu desastre!" rugió, mientras sujetaba la vara y se ponía en posición de batalla._

_Naruto miró su posición e identificó todas sus fallas. Bastantes. Ausentemente se las hizo notar. "No dobles tanto tus rodillas, mantén tu espalda recta, y sujeta el arma con ambas manos." Dijo las más simples._

_Inuyasha lo ignoró y mofó. "¡Cállate y pelea!" gritó antes de cargar a su manera usual, primero la cabeza y sin ningún plan._

_Naruto suspiró. Había conocido a un par de personas como Inuyasha. Nombrando, Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara. Había tenido que derrotarlos a todos antes de que finalmente lo escucharan. Parecía que con Inuyasha no sería diferente._

_Mientras Inuyasha cargaba con un blandeo circular, que para cualquier humano habría parecido rápido, pero para Naruto era completamente predecible, el joven rubio lanzó un pequeño guijarro que tenía entre sus dedos que le dio a Inuyasha directo en un ojo, causando que retrocediera frotando su ojo y lanzando maldiciones como si no hubiera mañana._

_Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera comenzar con su ataque de nuevo, sintió que el aire en sus pulmones los abandonaba con un woosh. Se doblegó de dolor y antes de que pudiera registrar algo, vio que la rodilla de Naruto subía y lo golpeaba en la cara._

_Entonces, para finalizar, el rubio blandeó su vara con una velocidad asombrosa y lo golpeó directamente en la manzana de Adán. Inuyasha calló hacia adelanta, tosiendo y carraspeando, resollando mientras trataba de llevar nuevamente aire a sus pulmones._

_Naruto suspiró. "Inuyasha. A menos que entrenes y mejores, eventualmente te matarán, o peor, todos los que quieres morirán." Inuyasha gruñó lo mejor que pudo mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Yo siempre gano. Siempre encuentro una forma de ganar."_

"_Excepto contra un simple chico humano que apenas está alcanzando los veinte como ahora." Declaró simplemente Naruto._

_Inuyasha gruñó de nuevo. "Tu no eres humano. No sé qué eres, pero no eres humano."_

_Naruto negó con su cabeza, sombrío. "Está bien, Inuyasha. Revisemos tus peleas. Escuché de Kaede que tienes un hermano contra el que siempre peleas. Veamos cómo lo venciste en cada una de sus peleas."_

_Inuyasha resopló, pero aun así sus historias de cómo "ganó" cada una de sus batallas contra Sesshomaru._

_Naruto apenas lo escuchó. Ya conocía los eventos de cada batalla. Sólo tenía que hacérselo notar a Inuyasha._

"_Ya veo. Así que en su primera batalla le cortaste su brazo porque lo pillaste con la guardia baja después de que transformaste a Tessaiga por pura suerte de principiante."_

"_Hey." Comenzó Inuyasha, pero fue detenido por Naruto, quien no quería darle al Hanyou la oportunidad de rechistar._

"_Y después, cuando tenía un brazo humano y era capaz de sujetar a Tessaiga, te las arreglaste para recuperarla pero fuiste básicamente dejado inconsciente, y si no hubiera sido por Tessaiga que te protegió, él habría terminado con tu vida en ese momento."_

"_Feh."_

"_Y más adelante, cuando tenía un brazo de dragón y estaba listo para acabar contigo, te las arreglaste para descubrir el Kaze no Kisu, salvándote nuevamente. Y finalmente, un poco después de cuando estaba buscando a Totousai para que le hiciera una espada, el viejo herrero tuvo que formar un río de fuego para salvar tu trasero. Sólo por suerte."_

"_De acuerdo. Lo entiendo."_

_Naruto entornó sus ojos. "¡No, Inuyasha! ¡No creo que lo hagas!" el tono de Naruto era uno muy enojado, algo que Inuyasha nunca había escuchado en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo al ninja, y francamente no quería volverlo a oír._

_Naruto caminó hacia Inuyasha y se inclinó muy cerca de su cara. "Has estado ganando tus peleas por pura suerte y por gracia de los Dioses. Si no fuese porque tus amigos estaban ahí, nunca habrías logrado llegar hasta aquí con vida." El rubio suspiró y su voz tomó un tono de tristeza. "Cuida de ellos, Inuyasha. Si ellos mueren… podrías encontrar que la vida no vale la pena." Repentinamente se vio mucho, mucho mayor. Una vista que no correspondía a un chico de diecisiete años._

_Inuyasha fue tomado por sorpresa por el tono de voz del ninja. Era el sonido de un hombre que había completa y definitivamente derrotado. De alguien a quien no le queda nada por vivir. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse._

_Los ojos de Naruto perdieron esa tristeza y volvieron a su habitual forma perezosa. "A nada."_

_Entonces suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "No te obligaré, Inuyasha. Piénsalo por un momento, y si decides seguir entrenando para proteger a tus amigos, encuéntrame en el río."_

_Dicho eso, el rubio se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas. Pero la atormentada mirada en sus ojos se quedó grabada en la memoria del Hanyou vestido de rojo._

_:_

_Naruto se volteó por el sonido de las hojas, y encontró la forma de Inuyasha emergiendo de los árboles._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha le lanzó una vara muy familiar y se puso en pose de batalla. Una de verdad, esta vez._

_Naruto sonrió, y así comenzó su instrucción._

_Fin del Flashback:_

"¿Y dónde está Naruto-san ahora?"

"Dijo que iba a caminar y que nos vería a todos temprano en la mañana." Murmuró Inuyasha.

Kaede asintió, y se volteó para atender el estofado que estaba sobre el fuego.

:

Cuatro Narutos hicieron un sello simple y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

:

Mientras tanto, el verdadero Naruto abrió sus ojos y se enderezó de su posición de meditación en medio de un campo. Con un simple sello y una mirada de concentración en su cara, concentró su chakra y cuatro clones emergieron. Puso una mano para sostenerse a si mismo antes de mirar a sus cuatro clones. "Hmmm, ustedes cuatro deberían durar toda la semana. Ya saben sus asignaciones."

Los cuatro clones asintieron antes de retirarse.

El verdadero Naruto los vio alejarse antes de acercarse al pozo devora huesos.

Se quedó observando la oscuridad antes de tomar un profundo respiro. "Bien, Midoriko. Me gustaría ver cómo es el futuro. ¿Puedo?"

El pozo dio un suave resplandor azul y Naruto saltó a la oscuridad del pozo. Y sintió la cálida luz azul envolverlo mientras los portales del tiempo y el espacio fueron abiertos. Sintió la cálida magia de Midoriko en su piel casi como si ella estuviera junto a él, ofreciéndole su protección y también su bendición.

'_Gracias Midoriko.'_

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con el techo de madera de una casa.

"Parece que he llegado."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jajajajaja... Naruto en el futuro!!

No se lo pierdan... pronto... read and review!!


	7. Naruto in the future

Y acá otro capítulo... Naruto en el futuro...

Gracias o los que me apoyan para que siga traduciendo...

pero debo decirles que subo los episodios así de rápido porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo libre...

Pero sólo me quedan 6 días... así que trataré de traducir lo más rápido que pueda en ese tiempo...

y cuando entre a clases... no creo que pueda seguir asi de rápido... calculo que serán 1 o 2 caps por semana, más o menos...

bueno... sin más... el siguiente cap...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saltó una vez y salió del pozo elegantemente.

Naruto saltó una vez y Salió del pozo elegantemente. Miró alrededor del cobertizo vacío antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta su sentido del olfato, anormalmente agudo, fue asaltado por una ola de fétidos olores. Se estremeció en ese punto, y oficialmente decidió. _'El futuro apesta.'_

Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras filtraba todos los nuevos y desagradables aromas.

Después de unos momentos, reabrió los ojos y tuvo una buena visión de los alrededores. Un camino de roca que llevaba a un templo, el Goshimboku en la distancia y lo que parecía ser una pequeña tienda.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó.

"¡Ya voy!" la voz de un niño, quizás el tal Sota.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un pequeño niño, de unos doce años, de cabello negro, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Entonces… gritó.

"¡AHHH! ¡VA A ROBARNOS!"

Y así Naruto la puerta cerrada en su cara.

"Bueno, eso no fue muy amable."

¡Sota sintió su sangre volverse hielo por el sonido de la voz directamente detrás de él! Lo que significaba que provenía desde dentro de la casa, ya que él estaba mirando a la puerta.

Lentamente giró su cabeza y vio a un rubio enmascarado de pie en su sala.

"¿¡Sota, qué está pasando!?" ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a Kagome mientras bajaba por las escaleras y miraba a Naruto.

El rubio simplemente sonrió como de costumbre. "¡Sorpresa!"

Kagome lo observó por unos momentos antes de que comenzara a balbucear sin poder creerlo. "¿¡Qu-Cómo-QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?" chilló.

Naruto fingida cara de dolor y puso una mano en su corazón. "Kagome-chan, me hieres. ¿No puedo visitar a mi querida amiga y mi futura estudiante?"

Kagome agitó su cabezo furiosamente. Sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre su rostro. "¡Nonononononono! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Estos son lo breves momentos en los que realmente puedo relajarme!" Caminó hacia él, lo hizo voltearse y lo empujó hacia la puerta. "No sé cómo lograste atravesar el pozo, pero debes regresar."

Se inclinó hacia delante cuando la forma de Naruto pareció desvanecerse y se preparó para estrellarse con el duro piso cuando sintió a alguien sujetar el cuello de su blusa, deteniéndola en mitad de la caída.

Naruto sonrió mientras la levantaba. "Ya, ya, Kagome-chan. Me quedaré en este período de tiempo por unos días, así que, o me quedo aquí contigo o camino por ahí y causo destrucción, desastre y caos por donde quiera que vaya. Tu escoges."

Kagome gruñó y en el último momento trató de librarse de ello. "No tenemos espacio y tendrías que preguntarle a mi mamá."

Justo a tiempo.

"Kagome, ¿es este un amigo tuyo?" Naruto, Kagome y Sota se voltearon a ver a una mujer joven que estaba en el pasillo. Estaba con una expresión de auténtica curiosidad mientras secaba un plato con una toalla ausentemente.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Hola!" saludó.

La señora Higurashi sonrió. "Buenas tardes señor…"

"Naruto." Dijo el ninja rubio, haciendo una reverencia. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bueno. Al menos es más educado que Inuyasha." Murmuró Kagome. Entonces se enderezó y encontró a Naruto observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella suspiró, parecía que Naruto se quedaría. "Mamá, Sota, él es Naruto. Naruto, ella es mi madre y él mi hermano, Sota. Mamá, Naruto es el ninja que te dije que se había unido al grupo hace casi una semana."

La señora asintió con una complacida sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso pensé cuando vi su máscara."

Naruto sonrió avergonzado. "¿Es tan obvio?"

La señora negó con la cabeza. Se volteó para regresar a la cocina antes de llamar por sobre su hombro. "¿Naruto-san, nos acompañarás en la cena?"

A Naruto eso lo tomó por sorpresa, tanta confianza que mostraban estas personas. Ahí estaba él, llegando sorpresivamente más allá de la puesta de sol y ellos estaban prácticamente recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Iba a negarse cuando su estómago decidió hablar por él lanzando un sonoro gruñido. Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado. "Sólo un momento, no me gustaría ser una molestia."

"Para nada." Oyó a la señora desde la cocina.

Kagome agitó un poco su cabeza, no podía ser tan malo, Naruto definitivamente tenía más tacto que Inuyasha. Así que podía actuar civilizadamente y no molestar tanto. "Muy bien. Iré arriba a darme una ducha. Ustedes pueden uhhh… hacer cualquier cosa aquí abajo, supongo." Finalizó y se dirigió hacia arriba.

Naruto y Sota se quedaron en la sala en lo que era considerado como un silencio incómodo. Hasta que finalmente el niño decidió hablar. "¿De verdad eres un ninja?"

Naruto sonrió, benévolo, antes de…

"Tendrás que verlo tu mismo."

Sota investigó y encontró a Naruto a dos pulgadas de él.

Volvió a voltearse hacia donde Naruto había estado sólo para encontrarlo a mitad del pasillo caminando hacia la cocina. "¡Hey, espera!" gritó Sota, persiguiéndolo.

Naruto esperó a que el niño lo alcanzara, y cuando lo hizo fue bombardeado de preguntas. "¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un ninja? ¿Es cierto que puedes desaparecer en el aire y hacerte invisible y…?"

Naruto rió suavemente mientras las preguntas seguían llegando, era agradable para él.

"¿Puedes escalar las paredes? ¿Sabes cómo usar una espada? ¿Puedes enseñarme a usar una?"

La señora rió al escuchar a su hijo preguntar tan rápido. "Sota, ya es suficiente. ¿Y no tenías tarea que hacer?"

"Awww, pero mamá…" se quejó el niño.

"Sota…" advirtió su madre.

El chico agachó la cabeza y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Hehe, niños." Bromeó la señora antes de girarse hacia Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa algo triste, aunque estaba bien escondida bajo su máscara. "La cena está casi lista, ¿te gustaría algo para beber?"

Naruto sonrió y asintió. "Gracias, lamento la molestia."

"No te preocupes, no es molestia. Así que dime. ¿Si eres un ninja, a qué señor feudal serviste, o estás sirviendo?"

Naruto respondió con una media verdad. "En realidad soy un ninja perdido. No pertenezco a nadie."

"Oh. ¿Y por qué es eso?"

Era un pregunta inocente, nacida de la ignorancia. Aún así trajo memorias dolorosas justo como todas las demás que le traían recuerdos sobre su viejo hogar. Con una profunda aspiración y un suave movimiento de cabeza se deshizo de los recuerdos. "Sólo digamos que… las cosas no siempre resultan de la forma en que uno quiere."

La mujer se volteó y lo miró con curiosidad, pero con su mirada algo ida y el tono melancólico de su voz supo que no debía insistir con el tema, y simplemente lo almacenó en la parte de atrás de su mente.

Naruto fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando ella regresó con un vaso con un extraño líquido café negrusco. Tomó el vaso y lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso?

La señora sonrió y respondió la pregunta que nunca hizo. "Se llama Pepsi, es una bebida moderna y sabe bastante bien. Sólo pruébala."

Iba a voltearse cuando se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para verle la cara, así que lo observó.

Naruto metió un dedo dentro de su máscara en preparación para bajarla cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y apuntó dramáticamente. "¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?" apuntó detrás de ella haciéndola girar, y se bebió el líquido de un solo trago.

La señora se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había sido engañada y cuando se volteó el vaso ya estaba vacío sobre una mesa con Naruto (enmascarado) sonriéndole. "Estaba bastante buena. Gracias por la bebida."

Ella se contuvo de murmurar de molestia y lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Te gustaría otra?"

"No, gracias." Respondió alegre mientras miraba sus reacciones. Ella se veía bastante estresada pero era muy divertido, con razón Kakashi-sensei lo había hecho siempre. Era mejor que cuando tiró cangrejos vivos en la ropa del viejo Hokage Sarutobi.

La señora nuevamente se contuvo de protestar. Oh bien, ya lo atraparía en la cena. No era posible que se comiera todo un plato de arroz lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie le viera la cara.

Kagome murmuró mientras salía de la ducha frotando una toalla sobre su cabello. Se vistió con una simple blusa y pantalones de dormir y bajó las escaleras, sólo para encontrar al ninja rubio sentado en la sala leyendo un libro de historia mientras su hermano menor veía la televisión.

Ese hecho la sorprendió, cuando Inuyasha vio la televisión por primera vez se volvió loco y casi la destruye. Pero ella no había oído más que un poco de ruido cuando estaba en la ducha, lo que significaba que Naruto no se había alarmado mucho cuando la encendieron. Y la mayoría de las personas se habrían pegado al objeto la primera vez que lo veían, pero Naruto actuaba como si hubiera visto ese tipo de cosas a diario.

Kagome decidió algo en ese momento.

Naruto era mucho más enigmático de lo que aparentaba. Un enigma que debía ser resuelto.

:

La cena fue un asunto incómodo mientras todos continuaban abiertamente mirando al ninja rubio. Naruto había notado que habían colocado otro puesto en la mesa. Cuando preguntó porqué, le dijeron que el 'abuelo' estaba en un corto viaje en un pueblo que estaba a unas cinco horas y que regresaría en tren temprano en la mañana del día siguiente.

Naruto asumió que el tren era un medio de transporte usado para viajar grandes distancias.

Pero cuando todos en la familia miraron respirando agitados como Naruto iba a removerse la máscara cuando un inexplicable apagón ocurrió en la cocina dejándola en una total oscuridad (Genjutsu). Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, Naruto ya había terminado su comida y tenía sus manos en posición de rezo. "¡Gracias por la comida!" dijo y dio una pequeña reverencia, dejando a todos con la boza abierta.

Después de eso todos refunfuñaron para ellos mismos discretamente y terminaron su comida en silencio.

:

Mientras Naruto salía de la ducha con algunas ropas de habían pertenecido al padre de Kagome, aún usaba su máscara. Entró a la habitación y encontró a la chica sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo un libro. "¿Y eso qué sería?"

"Física moderna." Respondió sin quitar sus ojos del libro. "Tengo una prueba mañana y si no paso podría tener que repetir el año."

Naruto la observó por un momento antes de caminar hacia un libro de historia y después a unas frazadas que habían sido tendidas para que él durmiera. "Debe ser duro. Tener que mantener dos vidas."

Kagome suspiró en lo que pareció ser cansancio. "Lo es. Pero tengo la responsabilidad. Yo rompí la joya en primer lugar así que es mi deber volver a juntarla."

Naruto asintió. "Admirable." La felicitó.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. "Gracias."

Naruto asintió. "¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?"

Kagome lo miró, extrañada. "Alrededor de las dos. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto asintió mientras se recostaba en las sábanas. "Porque estarás dándome un tour por la ciudad."

Kagome giró su cabeza hacia él otra vez. "¿Qué voy a qué?" se contuvo de gritar… apenas.

Naruto la miró curiosamente. "¿Realmente no pensaste que me iba a quedar aquí por tres días completos, o si? Quiero conocer."

Kagome suspiró antes de voltearse hacia su libro.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y antes de que lo supiera, había caído en el reino de los sueños…

O debería decir el reino de Shikon.

Miró alrededor por un momento antes de encontrarse con la mujer que lo había iniciado todo.

"Ahhh, hola, Midoriko."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo... dejen sus reviews...

Nos vemos!!


	8. Naruto's schoolastic pranking spree

Fiuuuuuuuuuu... estoy exhausto...

Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo... Hora de obtener algunas respuestas, no creen??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midoriko le sonrió a Naruto, mientras el rubio recorría su camino hasta ella.

Midoriko le sonrió a Naruto, mientras el rubio recorría su camino hasta ella. "Hola Naruto." Lo saludó dulcemente.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Cruzó los brazos y tenía una mirada curiosa en sus ojos. "Bien. ¿A qué le debo esta inesperada visita?"

La sonrisa de Midoriko brilló. "He estado mirando tu progreso desde los pocos fragmentos que Kagome y sus amigos poseen. Debo admitir que estás sobrepasando mis expectativas y tengo que agradecerte por el entrenamiento adicional que le estás dando. Especialmente a ese chico Inuyasha. Quería contactarte antes pero tuve que esperar a vinieras aquí porque la presencia demoníaca en el mundo moderno es mucho más débil que en la era feudal."

Naruto asintió y mantuvo la sonrisa firmemente. "Aunque siento que un 'pero' vendrá por la parte del entrenamiento."

Midoriko miró un poco avergonzada, lo que era algo extraño y altamente indignante para la sacerdotisa más poderosa en la historia. "Bien, creo que es seguro asumir que tenías planeado entrenar a Kagome en algo. ¿Qué es lo que sería?"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado de una forma pensativa. "Bien, Sango se especializaría en ataques de largo alcance, Inuyasha en los de corto alcance, combate pesado. Shippo, tendría que convertirlo en algo como un explorador y Miroku será soporte. Kagome tendría un balance de todo eso. Pero me concentraría principalmente en sus habilidades de combate con armas de corto alcance, ya que es la menos eficiente en esa área, aparte de Shippo. Y creo que alguien como tú sabría la importancia, de ambas, largo y corto alcance, que tienen para una sacerdotisa." Dijo esa última parte mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la espada de doble filo que estaba a su lado.

Midoriko asintió. "Ciertamente, concuerdo con esa evaluación pero una cosa que debes agregar es un régimen que entrene sus poderes de Miko. En este momento, los poderes de Kagome son como una tormenta. Ella tiene poder pero no tiene idea de cómo dominarlo, ha estado usándolos por puro instinto y conocimientos básicos de cómo canalizar apropiadamente sus poderes purificadores a sus flechas. Tiene mucho poder, creo que podría superarme a mi sin problemas con suficiente entrenamiento."

Eso tuvo las dos cejas de Naruto alzadas de sorpresa. "¿Superarte? Eso difícil de creer. No recuerdo que Kikyo fuera tan poderosa. ¿Así que cómo Kagome obtuvo tanta fuerza?"

Midoriko se encogió de hombros, ligeramente. "No estoy segura. Podría ser porque Kagome posee un corazón puro y compasivo, podría ser porque nació con la perla de Shikon dentro de su cuerpo, podría ser por nada, pero lo que sé es que esa chica bien podría hacerse tan poderosa que incluso el Kyuubi no Kitsune estaría nervioso por ella."

Naruto pareció pensativo por un momento antes de hablar. "Midoriko, me he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Me moví a través del tiempo? ¿Es este un mundo diferente, una dimensión paralela?"

Midoriko suspiró con tristeza, sabía que esa pregunta venía pero ella de verdad no deseaba decirle del destino de su mundo.

"Naruto." Comenzó. "Yo regresé al pasado para traerte. Más específico, 5000 años antes de la época de Kagome. Después de la caída de Konohagakure, Sunagakure y Otogakure, un enorme vacío de poder se formó, y las fuerzas de Kiri, Kusa, Ame y cualquier otra aldea Kage compitieron por tierra y poder. Una pequeña chispa se convirtió en una flama rugiente que erupcionó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi."

Naruto escuchó, serio, mientras la historia continuaba.

"Esto, combinado con la liberación de los Bijuu, debido a que Akatsuki ya no proporcionaba el chakra suficiente para retenerlos en el interior de la prisión como estatua en la que los habían sellado, causó la destrucción del mundo. Kyuubi y el resto de los Bijuu llegaron lejos y destruyeron hasta el último ninja, destruyendo toda la tecnología, purgando la tierra de todo el conocimiento del chakra y abriendo las puertas del reino del Makai, liberando incluso más demonios, ligeramente más débiles. Hundiendo al mundo en una era de oscuridad. Eventualmente los otros Bijuu se volvieron hambrientos de poder y nuevamente erupcionó en otra guerra, que, como era predecible, el Kyuubi ganó. Volviéndose el último de los feroces Bijuu. Pero entonces, inexplicablemente, el Kyuubi se desvaneció y las puertas del Makai fueron selladas, deteniendo a los demonios de venir a este mundo. Los humanos se alzaron de nuevo y todos los demonios, excepto aquellos poderosos como los Taiyoukai, cayeron. Llevando a lo que Kagome conoce como la era feudal."

Se detuvo para recuperar aire.

"Entonces, cuando estaba viva y era una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas, comencé a oír rumores sobre poderosos demonios que atormentaban las tierras del norte. Así que viajé hacia ese lugar, y me encontré con una devastación que nunca podré olvidar." Miró hacia abajo. "así que cacé a estos demonios y efectivamente eran poderosos. Debían serlo, ya que eran la segunda generación de los Bijuu."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par ante eso.

Midoriko rió ante su mirada. "Efectivamente, pelee contra Shukaku, el gato de la muerte, el demonio de los mares, y el resto. Todos excepto el Kyuubi. Ninguno de esos demonios habían alcanzado la madurez, así que no eran tan poderosos como los que existían en tu tiempo, por lo que fui capaz de sellaros a todos dentro del Shikon junto conmigo."

Naruto habló después. "¿Pero entonces… cómo me encontraste?"

Midoriko lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida. "Fue cuando liberaste al Kyuubi. Esa simple acción creó una onda a través del tiempo, si eso no hubiera pasado, el líder de Akatsuki no hubiera muerto, lo que significaría que el resto de lo Bijuu habrían sido sellados y el mundo nunca habría caído en esa era de oscuridad. Cuando eso sucedió, los Bijuu que había sellado dentro de Shikon, fueron hacia él, como una polilla a una flama, trataron de absorber de su poder, gracias a Dios no fueron capaces de hacerlo. De otra forma, dudo que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerlos encerrados."

Naruto asintió. "Ya veo. ¿Pero alguien sabe qué le pasó al Kyuubi?"

Midoriko negó con la cabeza. "Nadie sabe. Algunos dicen que regresó al Makai, otros dicen que se escondió del mundo del que se aburrió y que volverá a surgir cuando considere que puedan presentarle un buen desafío. Pero no puedo asegurarlo."

Naruto asintió y suspiró, al menos ahora sabía lo que le había pasado a su mundo. "Bueno, volviendo al entrenamiento de Kagome. ¿Qué decías?"

Midoriko fue tomada por sorpresa ante el cambio de tema, pero se recuperó rápido. "Oh, si, bueno. En adición a lo que le enseñarás, también me gustaría que le enseñaras cómo afinar sus poderes de Miko."

Naruto levantó una ceja, sin poder creerlo. "Ummm, Midoriko, en caso de que lo olvidaras. Soy un ninja. Kagome ya sabe más sobre poderes de Miko de lo que yo se."

Midoriko sonrió. "Lo se, por eso te diré sobre todo en lo que necesitas entrenarla apropiadamente."

Naruto suspiró, parecía que iba a ser una larga noche.

:

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente mientras el sol se filtraba por las cortinas de Kagome.

Pero eso no era lo que lo despertó, nooo. Fue la adolescente de la falda verde corriendo por la habitación gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. "¡ESTOY ATRASADA! ¡OHHH, MALDICIÓN, ESTOY MUY ATRASADA!"

Naruto lentamente se sentó en su lugar en el suelo, se estiró mientras bostezaba cansado.

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI LIBRO DE MATEMÁTICAS!?" gritó Kagome mientras, literalmente, volteaba la habitación buscándolo.

"Aquí tienes." Escuchó una voz detrás de ella y vio el libro sujetado hacia ella. Lo tomó y lo metió en su mochila, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto. "Rayos. ¿¡Y ahora dónde está mi calculadora!?"

Nuevamente algo fue sujetado en su dirección. Ella miró y allí estaba su calculadora. "Gracias. Bien, parece que todo está aquí." Dijo antes de cerrar su mochila y encontrar a Naruto de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa, totalmente vestido.

"¡Qu-pero-despertaste hace sólo tres segundos!" dijo, sin poder creerlo. Naruto negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. "En realidad hace 5.3 segundos."

"¡Pero-pero! ¡ESTÁS VESTIDO!"

Naruto asintió. "Siiiiii. La gente generalmente hace eso antes de salir de sus casas y comenzar con su día." Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"¡ARGH!" gritó Kagome. "¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!" gritó pasando junto a él y saliendo por la puerta.

:

Naruto silenciosamente siguió a la estudiante por los techos de Tokio mientras ella recorría su camino hacia su escuela.

Tenía que admitir que el futuro era bastante impresionante, aunque hubiera preferido que no oliera tan mal. Miró con sorpresa mientras entraba en el terreno del colegio y tres chicas caminaron hacia ella y prácticamente la asesinaban con palabras. Le agradeció a los Dioses que su oído no era lo suficientemente agudo para oírlas con claridad.

Escuchó una campana y vio a todos los estudiantes entrar en el edificio. Naruto reapareció en el terreno y se quedó observando al gran edificio. "Bien. Veamos que maldades puedo hacer aquí."

:

Naruto lentamente recorrió a través de los pasillos, usando un simple Genjutsu para hacerse invisible para que nadie pudiera verlo.

Entró en lo que él asumió era el gimnasio.

Observó mientras las chicas hacían un deporte en el que tenían que pasar un balón sobre una red. Sería medianamente divertido si no fueran tan lentas. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, los mendigos no pueden ser exigentes.

"¡MUY BIEN, CHICAS! ¡A LAS DUCHAS!" oyó que le gritaba a las chicas la entrenadora, y ellas lo hicieron y él las siguió.

"¡Ero-sennin mataría por esto!" murmuró ausentemente antes de entrar.

Las chicas eran parcialmente atractivas a su propia manera, disfrutó de la vista antes de que fuera hacia una esquina e Hiciera un par de sellos con las manos. "¡Kuchiose no Jutsu!" susurró antes de que tres docenas de ranas croaran y comenzaran a recorrer los alrededores. Se veían confundidas, sin duda. No habían tenido a un invocador desde hacía 5000 años.

Quizás… quizás él podía cambiar eso. Este… 'futuro', si uno podía llamarlo así, se sentía mal. Estaba incompleto. El mundo estaba mal. Quizás el conocimiento del chakra podría ayudar a sanarlo.

Aunque. Era un pensamiento para otro momento.

La reacción fue casi instantánea. Todas las chicas gritaron y comenzaron a correr por la habitación por el pánico, tratando de escapar de lo indefensos anfibios.

Naruto silenciosamente salió de la habitación y rió mientras escuchaba los gritos, choques y el caos general detrás de él. "Hehehehe. No tiene precio." Murmuró antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

'_Veamos que tanto caos puedo causar por aquí.'_

:

Kagome se encontró a si misma sentada en el almuerzo discutiendo los, recientes y extremadamente extraños, eventos que habían estado sucediendo todo el día.

Decir que era bizarro habría sido un gran acierto.

Primero, ranas aparecieron en los vestidores de las chicas.

Después un automóvil había sido colocado en el techo de la escuela.

Después un profesor de historia de 84 años había comenzado a sacarse la ropa en medio de la clase (Genjutsu), traumatizando a unas cuantas chicas.

Después el abusivo del colegio había sido colgado del asta de la bandera de su ropa interior.

Después la señora de la cafetería haciendo que su cabello quedara en puntas. En algo se parecía a Don King con una cresta aún más grande.

Y después toda la clase C11 tenían animales pintados en la cara, con pintura que no salía, haciendo que se vieran ridículos.

Oh si, y la señora Diao estaba vestida de payaso.

Ohhh si, y no olvidemos que los baños se estancaron, haciendo que todo el colegio oliera como desperdicios humanos, mientras que el conserje estaba encerrado en su propio closet.

Hmmm, bizarro realmente. Kagome empezaba a pensar que alguien que conocía estaba detrás de todo eso.

Entonces, como para confirmar sus sospechas, vio a una figura enmascarada sonriente en la ventana. Lo observó con irritación. Él, entonces, empezó a contar hacia atrás con sus dedos.

3

2

1

Chasqueó sus dedos.

¡RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Era el sonido de la alarma de incendios que se activaba junto con el sistema de rocío y todos trataron de escapar del lugar en completo pánico.

Kagome se movió para levantarse pero antes de que pudiera, sintió una mano en su hombro y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba afuera del colegio, húmeda apenas.

Se giró y miró a la forma sonriente de Naruto. "¡Tú! ¿Tú has estado causando todo el caos alrededor de la escuela, no?"

Naruto la miró con una cara de sorpresa e inocencia. "¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Mi querida Kagome! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!" mintió entre dientes y Kagome tuvo que preguntarse si él y Miroku estaban emparentados de alguna forma.

Kagome resopló y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Bueno, cómo supiste del sistema de rocío y para qué hiciste eso de todas formas?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Me cansé de esperar y si miras alrededor dice 'alarme de incendios' justo en ella. Si es una alarma todos la oirían."

Kagome suspiró. "Bueno. Vas a tener que seguir esperando porque no pienso irme sin mis libros."

"¿Te refieres a esos?" preguntó Naruto mientras señalaba una mochila que estaba tirada un poco más atrás de él.

Kagome se quedó mirando el bolso. Impresionada de forma increíble antes de que finalmente se girara hacia él con una mirada molesta. "¿Cómo demonios haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó con inocencia.

Kagome suspiró antes de caminar hacia su mochila y acomodarla sobre sus hombros. "Bien. Tú dijiste que querías un tour. ¿Adónde quieres ir?"

Naruto se vio pensativo por un momento. "A la biblioteca."

:

"¿Exactamente qué es lo que buscamos aquí?" preguntó Kagome mientras Naruto revisaba los miles de miles de libros y pergaminos. Parecía estar tratando de encontrar algo.

Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder. "Mi pasado."

Kagome lo miró, incrédula, antes de que diera la vuelta en una esquina y tuviera que correr tras él. "Hey, espera. ¿A qué te refieres?"

En vez de responderle, Naruto siguió buscando entre los pergaminos y libros, desafiante, buscando algo.

Cierto libro llamó su atención. "Mitos y Legendas Antiguos." Murmuró ausentemente antes de leer el índice.

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"¡Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Buscó entre las páginas hasta que finalmente se cruzó con una fotografía de un pergamino escrito en una versión arcaica del japonés. Definitivamente antigua, quizás desde antes de su período de tiempo.

"Pergaminos de encantos que dicen haber sido escritos por el gran demonio. Interesante." Murmuró. "Pueden ser encontrados en la sección de legendas y mitología del museo de Tokio." Pensó. "¡Kagome!" llamó.

"¿Si?" ella volteó su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para mirarlo.

"¿Puedes llevarme aquí?" dijo, mostrándole la página del libro.

Ella miró la página antes de volver a él y asentir. Naruto sonrió y regresó el libro. "Gracias. ¿Vamos?"

Kagome asintió y salieron para ir al museo.

:

Mientras Naruto se acercaba más y más adonde estaba el pergamino, podía sentir el familiar cosquilleo del chakra del Kyuubi en lo profundo de su mente. Era mínimo, pero seguía ahí. Parecía ser que verdaderamente estas cosas habían sido escritas por la bestia. ¿Pero con qué propósito? ¿Por qué escribiría el Kyuubi un pergamino? No tenía sentido.

"Ahí está." Dijo Kagome apuntando al enorme pergamino dentro de un contenedor de cristal. Naruto se giró hacia él y comenzó a acercarse, todo el camino sintiendo el cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente aumentando. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a el, sintió que todo desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Todo excepto el pergamino. El kanji brilló y se retorció todo en una espiral de flamas, formando la cabeza del zorro que le sonreía malévolamente. "Parece que de verdad sigues con vida." Murmuró Naruto para el mismo.

El zorro dio un ensordecedor rugido antes de de que el fuego desapareciera y el kanji volviera a formarse. El mundo volvió a aparecer y Naruto se encontró a si mismo sintiendo la presencia del Kyuubi sobre sus sentidos.

"¿Ummm, Naruto? ¿Estás bien?" Naruto volteó y encontró a Kagome mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos castaños. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Estoy bien." Murmuró antes de voltearse hacia el pergamino con una expresión "Sólo… visitando a un viejo conocido."

Se volteó y se encaminó fuera del museo sin mirar atrás hacia el pergamino resplandeciente atrapado en el vidrio. Ignorando el silencioso susurró de **"Nunca estarás libre de mi." **Viniendo en un oscuro tono de presagio desde el interior de los más profundos rincones de su mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y? Que les pareció??

Bastante gracioso... no creen. Ese si es Naruto... o una mezcla rara entre él y Kakashi, jajaja...

Voi por el siguiente... quizás esté para hoy mismo...

Dejen sus reviews...

Nos vemos!!


	9. Trip to the grocery store

Ufffffff... lo logré... estando agotado subí dos en un día...

espero que lo disfruten... yo me tomo un descanso... y mañana tradusco más...

Ahí va...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome, querida. ¿Podrías ir al supermercado por mi?" llamó la voz de la madre de Kagome desde la cocina.

"Claro, mamá." Respondió mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar algunos zapatos para ponerse.

"Naruto, ¿te importaría ir con ella?" llamó la señora, unos segundos después.

"Seguro, yo voy." Respondió directamente detrás de la joven, haciéndola saltar tan alto que casi toca el cielo. Se volteó hacia él con una mirada furiosa. "¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!!"

Naruto sonrió inocentemente. "¿Hacer qué?" su voz inocente y dulce era exasperante y sólo frustraba más a Kagome, el saber que estaba sonriendo detrás de esa máscara.

Ella rechinó los dientes y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Naruto se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas. "¡HEY, VAMOS! ¡SE ESTÁ HACIENDO TARDE!"

Se volteó y encontró a Naruto esperando ya en los escalones del templo con esa maldita sonrisa suya. Sus dientes estaban apretados tan fuerte por la molestia que podía jurar que uno iba a caerse.

:

Mientras ambos caminaban silenciosamente por las atestadas aceras de Tokio, Naruto estaba conteniéndose desesperadamente de saltar hacia los techos.

Había muchas personas y muchos más olores a nivel de suelo.

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó en su habitual pereza mientras trataba de ocultar su incomodidad y su molestia.

Kagome asintió. Pero entonces algo captó su atención. "Hey. ¿Qué es esto?"

Naruto siguió si mirada hacia un gran letrero las palabras del mismo Dios.

"Un concurso de comer Ramen." Dijo, sonriendo. Kagome notó la extraña fascinación en su mirada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él comenzó a recorrer su propio camino. "¡Hey, espera un minuto! ¿Adónde vas?"

"A inscribirme." Dijo sobre su hombro, haciendo que su mandíbula golpeara el suelo.

"¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE VAS A INSCRIBIRTE!?"

:

Naruto ostentaba una brillante sonrisa mientras caminaba con el estómago lleno y un montón de dinero. Había ganado el concurso, obviamente, al tiempo que imponía un nuevo record mundial por comer Ramen. Cerca de 78 platos, ¿o eran 88? BAH, perdió la cuenta.

Kagome caminaba junto a él, enfurecida. _'98 platos, 98 platos y no pude verle la cara ni una vez.' _Gritó mentalmente.

Ciertamente, Naruto se había sacado la máscara ya que los jueces tenían que estar seguros de que no hiciera trampa, pero cada vez que miraba, la mitad inferior de su rostro estaba cubierta por el plato de Ramen que estaba comiendo.

No solo eso. Sino que cada vez que iba a bajar el plato donde ella podría ver su rostro, alguien se cruzaba en su camino o alguien más gritaba haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirar a otro lado. O un automóvil derrapaba o una bandada de aves volaba alrededor nublando su visión o parpadeaba o ALGO pasaba que le oscurecía la visión.

Y era absolutamente FRUSTRANTE ver a algunas chiquillas estúpidas mirando a Naruto con corazones en los ojos mientras se iban. Ahora la curiosidad estaba prácticamente matándola.

Fue entonces que Kagome decidió que se reuniría con el grupo y descubriría lo que estaba detrás de esa ¡MALDITA MÁSCARA!

:

Ambos se aproximaron lentamente al supermercado. Kagome se volteó hacia él cuando estaban justo frente a la puerta de entrada. "Escucha, Naruto. No vas, repito, NO VAS a hacer nada que hará que la gente grite de pánico o que simplemente cause caos mientras estemos ahí dentro. ¿Entendido?"

Naruto sonrió y adoptó una postura militar. "Si, señora." Saludó.

Kagome suspiró antes de que entraran al supermercado.

:

Kagome sonrió feliz mientras dejaban el supermercado. Veinte minutos completos y ningún sonido de ninguna clase de caos, ni siquiera vidrios vibrando. Se volteó hacia Naruto y notó que éste estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella entornó sus ojos hacia él.

Entonces.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kagome volteó su cabeza y vio a todos corriendo fuera del supermercado en pánico, con docenas de ranas detrás de ellos, croando y saltando en todas partes.

Se giró a Naruto con una mirada que podría haber congelado el infierno. "¡CREÍ HABERTE DICHO QUE…!"

"No hiciera nada que causara caos mientras estuviéramos adentro del supermercado, pero no estamos en el supermercado, ¿o si?" interrumpió con su usual sonrisa. Kagome lo habría sentado medio camino al infierno si fuera Inuyasha, pero tristemente no era Inuyasha.

Ella, exhausta, suspiró en resignación. "Sólo vamos a casa."

:

"¡Mamá, ya llegamos!" llamó Kagome, mientras entraba en la casa. "¡Y trajimos la comida!" llamó Naruto tras ella.

La Higurashi mayor rió mientras aparecía desde la sala. "Eso es bueno." Dijo, mientras recibía las bolsas. "Vamos, ya casi termino con la cena."

Los dos adolescentes asintieron e hicieron su camino hacia adentro de la casa.

"Hola, Sota." Saludó Kagome al pasar junto a él.

"Hola, hermana." Saludó el niño ausente mientras tenía los ojos pegados al televisor y mordía una hamburguesa con queso que había comprado.

Después de varios segundos se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba de pie atrás de él. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Naruto mirándolo con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué?" preguntó, curioso.

Naruto apuntó a su hamburguesa. "¿Qué es eso?"

Miró a su hamburguesa y se la mostró. "Es una hamburguesa con queso de Mcdonalds. ¿Quieres probarla?"

Naruto tomó la comida extraña y se encogió de hombros. Metió un dedo bajo su máscara y, antes de que lo supiera, Sota estaba siendo cegado.

Su visión se aclaró dos segundos después y encontró a Naruto masticando la mordida que había dado, experimentando. "Hmmm." Le devolvió la hamburguesa al niño.

Sota lo miró, expectante. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Te gustó?"

Naruto sonrió y abrió su boca para responder cuando…

"¡Shinobi-san!" era la voz del anciano. "Tengo una pregunta."

Naruto suspiró. "No, Sr. Higurashi. No he conocido a Ieasu Tokugawa, o Tadakatsu Honda o Masamune Date, o Nobunaga Oda o Ujimasa Hojo o Shingen Takeda, o Kenshin Uesugi o a ninguno de los OTROS señores feudales que se le puedan ocurrir, o se le hayan ocurrido ya."

Desde que el anciano había llegado esa mañana en el tren y había descubierto que Naruto era un ninja 'de la época feudal' le había estado preguntando todo acerca de nada y todo que envolviera a la situación política del Japón antiguo.

Apenas podía oír al anciano gruñendo mientras los pasos se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo.

:

Kagome suspiró, contenta, mientras se recostaba en su cama. "Ahhh, de todas las cosas que dejo atrás cuando me voy a la época feudal, ésta y la ducha caliente son las que más extraño."

"Ciertamente." Concordó Naruto desde su posición en el suelo mientras volteaba la página del libro de historia antigua. "Empaca tus cosas para cuando nos vayamos mañana, no regresaremos por un tiempo."

Kagome lo miró, extrañada. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó cautelosa.

Naruto cerró su libro y tomó una inusual expresión seria. "No bromeaba cuando dije que tenía algo planeado para ti, Kagome. Y de verdad lo tengo, cuando regresemos comenzaré de inmediato tu entrenamiento."

"¿Entrenamiento en qué?" preguntó ella, con un pequeño presagio filtrado en su voz.

Naruto la miró directo a los ojos. "Después de que termine contigo… bien puedes convertirte en la Miko más poderosa que este mundo haya visto."

:

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba la oscuridad del pozo con su mochila colgada en su hombro.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Naruto junto a ella.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro y asintió. "¿Hey, oíste? Anoche alguien robó todas las hamburguesas con queso de ocho diferentes Mcdonalds."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Naruto desviando sus ojos. "No. No lo sabía."

"Hmmm. ¿Me pregunto por qué lo hicieron?"

"Ciertamente." Murmuró Naruto antes de envolver un brazo en su cintura y saltar dentro del pozo, sintiendo la cálida magia envolverlos una vez más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... dejen sus reviews o preguntas sobre lo que viene...

o lo que quieran...

Nos vemos!!


	10. Kagome's grief

Mis ojos sangran!! Y mis dedos también!!

Pero ustedes disfrútenlo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Concéntrate, Kagome. Visualiza el poder en tu interior y llámalo." Dijo Naruto, con su voz instructora, mientras estaba a un par de metros de la chica que estaba sentada, meditando, en el centro de un gran claro.

Habían estado ahí por cerca de tres semanas desde el regreso de la época moderna. Naruto apenas le dio a Kagome tiempo para ver a los demás, ya que él sabía que Inuyasha probablemente le daría problemas si a alguien se le ocurría preguntar qué tan largo sería el entrenamiento.

Francamente, Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tomaría. Las tres semanas completas desde que había comenzado a entrenarla habían sido completamente dirigidas a invocar hasta lo último del poder que Kagome tenía dentro de ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, era una cantidad impresionante. Si hubiera tenido que ponerlas en las categorías ninjas, Kikyo definitivamente habría sido una Jounin de élite, por lo que había visto. Por lo poco que había sentido de Midoriko, era probablemente lo equivalente a dos o tres Kages.

En poder primo, Kagome ya estaba comenzando a entender. Era verdaderamente asombroso en su opinión.

Cada mañana, pasaba alrededor de una hora instruyéndola en artes marciales básicas. Para ponerlo sin rodeos…

Ella era un desastre… era débil físicamente, no tenía sentido del equilibrio o de trabajo de piernas, sus reflejos estaban apenas sobre los de un civil ordinario de una comunidad ninja, ni siquiera sabía un contra básico.

Básicamente comenzaba desde cero en Taijutsu.

Una cosa buena que tenía era una excelente coordinación mano ojo. Sus experiencias con el arco lo habían hecho, tal que podía concentrarse en varios blancos a la vez. Él podía estar atacando con un simple golpe y entonces atacar con una patada sorpresa y ella siempre la vería venir…

Eso no necesariamente significaba que la bloquearía o esquivaría. Sus ojos lo veían, pero su cuerpo no alcanzaba a reaccionar…

Fue traído fuera de sus pensamientos cuando una fuente de poder vino de la chica.

Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente con sudor y su entrecejo estaba fruncido en gran concentración. Su respiración cambió a jadeos cortos y su cuerpo entero tembló mientras chispas rosas de energía de Miko comenzaron a surgir.

Pronto el aura rosa estaba brillando y bamboleando violentamente.

'_Bien, ahora todo lo que necesita aprender es cómo controlarlo.' _Pensó. "¡Kagome! ¡Detente ahora!" llamó a la chica.

Pero ella no podía escucharlo, poderes desconocidos por ella surgieron, nublando sus sentidos y aislándola del mundo. Ella apretó los dientes y sintió el poder creciendo desde su interior. Comenzó desde su estómago, pero creció y se extendió hasta la última parte de su cuerpo. Su piel cosquilleó y el vello en su nuca se erizó. Un viento furioso llegó de la nada para formar un tornado a su alrededor, haciendo que su cabello se levantara.

"¡KAGOME! ¡DEBES DETENERTE AHORA!" gritó Naruto mientras se protegía de los furiosos vientos. "¡Demonios!" maldijo mientras se acercaba, sólo para ser electrocutado cuando su piel entró en contacto con su energía de Miko.

Se detuvo, paralizado, y miró su mano sin poder creerlo. Emergía humo y podía sentir claramente la sensación de quemadura, también la de la piel y demás tejidos sanando rápidamente.

Entornó sus ojos. _'Kyuubi, aún debo tener restos de su chakra en mi. Sus poderes de Miko me lastimarán si me acerco demasiado.' _Pensó mientras miraba de nuevo el pilar de luz rosa. Podía ver apenas la figura de Kagome en el centro.

Respiró profundamente y sintió el chakra surgiendo de sus pies antes de lanzarse lo más rápido que pudo.

De pronto, Kagome sintió una mano golpeando su pecho, justo debajo de su cuello y en segundos todo el poder volvió a ella, haciéndola sentir como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago, duro. Se doblegó hacia delante y tosió mientras jadeaba para respirar, para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Cuando su tos cesó miró hacia arriba y encontró que Naruto también respiraba con dificultad y todo su cuerpo tenía humo saliendo de él. "Creo… que necesitamos otro plan." Murmuró mientras se enderezaba y se dejaba caer para sentarse.

Kagome lo miró por unos momentos en estupefacción silenciosa. "¿Qué rayos pasó?"

Naruto parpadeó y luego miró alrededor del claro y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo.

Kagome miró los alrededores y encontró que a donde fuera que mirara veía un suave brillo de poderes de Miko. _Sus _poderes.

Volvió su atención a Naruto cuando oyó su voz. "Justo como lo pensé. Todo el poder del mundo, pero sin control."

Ella alzó una ceja, curiosa. "¿A qué te refieres y por qué estamos estudiando control? Realmente no entiendo porqué es tan importante."

Naruto pensó por un momento antes de hablar. "El control es la parte más importante de tus poderes de Miko, si él, es sólo energía desperdiciada."

Ella asintió, pero aún no se veía muy convencida. Naruto suspiró. "Creo que la demostración funcionará mejor contigo."

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol. "Hey, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que tienes poderes de Miko también?"

Naruto rió. "No exactamente." Dijo sin mirarla. Extendió su mano e inmediatamente un Rasengan imperfecto se formó. Kagome miró energía giratoria sin creerlo.

Naruto, entonces, se fue contra el árbol cercano y estrelló el Rasengan contra su tronco. La madera crujió y el chakra actuó como una sierra sin control, cortando y cercenando. Cuando su ataque terminó profundas cortadas y laceraciones quedaron marcadas en el tronco en una formación espiral con cerca de tres centímetros de profundidad.

"¡Es-Es asombroso!" dijo Kagome con un aplauso mientras se acercaba al árbol.

"Esa era la versión imperfecta del ataque. Todo el poder, sin nada de control." Respondió mientras apuntaba al árbol. "Ahora." Dijo, mientras alzaba su mano y formaba otro Rasengan, perfecto esta vez. "Ahora observa lo que el poder puede hacer combinado con el control."

Se acercó y estrelló el Rasengan contra un árbol diferente y Kagome observó con estupefacción mientras el árbol daba cerca de tres segundos de resistencia antes de explotar y quedar convertido en pequeñas cantidades de polvo. Mientras la parte superior del árbol caía y se estrellaba contra el suelo, Kagome sólo podía observar con asombro.

Naruto se volteó hacia ella de nuevo. "¿Ahora lo ves? Control perfecto combinado con poder puede llevarte a logros más grandes que el poder sin control y el control sin poder."

Kagome asintió con una expresión seria en su rostro pero entonces cambió a una sonrisa. "¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a hacer eso algún día?"

Naruto rió. "No, no lo creo, Kagome." Entonces se volteó hacia el bosque. "Enciende el fuego, volveré en un momento con la comida." Ordenó, antes de alejarse.

:

Inuyasha gruñó mientras se sentaba dentro de la cabaña de Kaede. "¿Por qué demonios se llevó a Kagome a entrenar? Deberíamos estar buscando los fragmentos, no esperando a esos dos."

"Oh, si podemos, Inuyasha. Nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes desde que Naruto nos dio nuestros diferentes regímenes de entrenamiento." Dijo Sango desde su posición en el suelo frente al fuego.

"Ciertamente, los conjuros que me ha dado son asombrosos, justo ayer me encontré con un ogro de bajo nivel y simplemente uno de estos en su cabeza." Les mostró un pedazo de papel con unos kanji en él. "E inmediatamente la fuerza del demonio fue absorbida por él."

"¡Sí!" se unió Shippo. "¡Y miren lo que yo aprendí!" el pequeño Kitsune saltó y pateó a Inuyasha en la nariz, haciendo que el Hanyou gruñera enojado y molesto.

"¡Pequeño gusano!" el Hanyou hizo un intento ciego por sujetar al niño, esperando agarrarlo como siempre, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño Kitsune saltó sobre su mano con un giro y aterrizó. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera pensar, el niño saltó y lo pateó de nuevo, esta vez usando la cara del Hanyou como plataforma para llegar a la pared e impulsarse por la habitación, aterrizando en el regazo de Sango con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Feh." Gruñó Inuyasha. "Así que puedes saltar, gran cosa."

Shippo siguió sonriendo. Pero Inuyasha sólo pensaba. _'Si yo tuviera una vara, o mejor aún, un cuchillo.'_

Eso detuvo al Hanyou. Ningún demonio que se respetara consideraría al pequeño como una amenaza, dejando a Shippo con la habilidad de tomarlos completamente por sorpresa, y con esa agilidad podía causar serios daños antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de subir su defensa.

Aún, él probablemente besaría a Sesshomaru antes de admitirlo. "Feh. No sirve." Gruñó, aunque todos notaron que fue sólo medio sincero. Entonces se volteó y se quedó mirando al espacio de nuevo. "¿Cómo creen que hace esas… uh… copias??"

El grupo se miró entre sí y juntos se encogieron de hombros y un sonido de "n l c."

"Aunque, ciertamente es útil." Dijo Shippo.

"Si." Concordó Sango mientras pensaba en cuán eficiente sería en batalla.

"Ciertamente." Concordó, también, Miroku con una mirada soñadora en el rostro. _'Piensa en todas las mujeres que podría…' _sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando Sango notó el cambio en sus pensamientos y casi le rompe el cuello con el Hiraikotsu.

'_Feh, idiota.'_

'_¡PERVERTIDO!'_

'_Todas… al… mismo… tiempo.'_

'_Los adultos son raros.'_

'_¿Mew?'_

:

Kagome y Naruto se sentaron alrededor del fuego mientras su comida se cocinaba. Kagome estaba envuelta en una gruesa sábana para mantenerse abrigada del frío aire nocturno y Naruto se sentó junto a ella.

Kagome miró hacia delante y podría haber jurado que vio uno de los recolectores de almas de Kikyo (Genjutsu). Su corazón subió a su garganta, antes de notar que era un reflejo de la luz, dio un suspiro de alivio. Aún así, la creciente sensación de tristeza la acosaba.

Decidió apartar su mente de Kikyo haciendo lo que siempre hacía. Sintió las lágrimas formarse detrás de sus ojos. Incluso ahora que Kikyo estaba muerta, supuestamente, aún sentía que estaba en su sombra.

Siempre en su sombra.

Ella nunca podía estar segura si Inuyasha la veía a ella cuando la miraba o a la chica reencarnada ya que no podía tener a Kikyo.

Un simple reemplazo.

Sabía que podía comenzar a sollozar pronto y no quería complicar a Naruto con sus problemas.

"Creo que iré a caminar." Murmuró mientras se levantaba y le sonreía con la misma sonrisa que engañaba a todos sus amigos.

Naruto la miró con un solo ojo, sin emoción. "No hagas eso." Dijo.

Kagome parpadeó, curiosa. "¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Ir a caminar?"

Naruto continuó mirándola, con uno solo de sus ojos azules, que de pronto se vio tan frío como un glaciar del más frío hielo perforando en los suyos. "Ni siquiera intentes esconderte detrás de esa máscara, Kagome. Puedo ver directo a través de ti."

Kagome dudó por un momento mientras él se giraba para observarla con ambos ojos. Caminó hacia ella y miró abajo hacia sus orbes castañas que lo miraban con curiosidad, aprensión e incluso un poco de miedo.

Él la miró por unos momentos antes de respirar y hablar. "Tu alma está nublada por tristeza y dolor, Kagome. Puedo sentirlo… puedo verlo."

Ella dio un paso atrás y desvió sus ojos. "No… no sé de que estás hablando." Dijo, incluso con menos convicción de la que tenía dentro de ella.

"Si, si lo sabes, Kagome. Y es mejor que lo admitas y lo enfrentes. Antes de que esa pena y dolor se conviertan en odio." Dijo él, en un tono monótono.

Su voz estaba martillando sus defensas, sólo la visión de uno de los familiares recolectores de almas de Kikyo abrió viejas heridas que recién habían comenzado a sanar, y ahora él la estaba confrontando acerca de cosas que se había mantenido para si misma.

Naruto continuó mientras ella se quedó callada. "Estás triste por el amor que Inuyasha siente por Kikyo, estás herida y traicionada, por todas las veces en que él te dejó para ir a verla. La expresión de felicidad que su cara tenía cuando la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos, como cuando vivían antes de Naraku. Y estás insegura, porque temes que él sólo la vea a ella, tenga ojos sólo para ella, amor sólo para ella. Incluso cuando sus ojos están sobre ti."

Kagome sollozó y lentamente calló sobre sus rodillas tapando su cara con sus manos y negando con la cabeza. "Basta… por favor, basta." Suspiró, mientras temblaba.

Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron por un momento antes de volver a ser de hielo. Esto tenía que ser hecho.

Se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que ella. "Tu quieres que él te ame, quieres que sólo tenga ojos para ti, y quieres que él la deje en su pasado. Tu quieres ser su único amor." Se movió lentamente y le susurró al oído. "En algún lugar… profundo dentro de ti, Kagome, hay una parte de ti que estaba feliz, cuando oíste que Naraku había matado a Kikyo en Mnt. Hakurei."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y rudamente se alejó de él. "¡Eso no es verdad!" casi le gritó mientras se alejaba retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda estuvo contra un árbol.

Naruto reapareció frente a ella con sus fríos ojos entornados. "¡Si lo es!" dijo. "Sabes que lo es y te odias a ti misma por eso. Cuando te enteraste sentiste que Inuyasha finalmente podría avanzar ahora que ella estaba muerta de nuevo. Sentiste que podía finalmente mirarte a ti con esos ojos que tenía cuando la miraba a ella."

Kagome cerró sus ojos firmemente y trató, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ama aún? Ella trató de matarlo, le dijo que lo odiaba y él aún… aún…"

"La ama." Naruto finalizó por ella. Lentamente colocó un dedo bajo su mejilla para levantar su mirada para que se encontrara con la suya. Él le estaba sonriendo suavemente. "Está bien sentir dolor, está bien sentirse herida, traicionada, furiosa, celosa, y todas esas cosas, Kagome. No eres una santa, y nadie te está pidiendo que lo seas. Así que no te escondas detrás de esa máscara, porque un día, esa máscara se romperá y con ella… también lo harás tú."

Ella sollozó y sintió que Naruto la envolvía en un reconfortante abrazo. "¿Por qué no me ama como la ama a ella?" sollozó en su pecho. Naruto sintió su camisa humedecerse y le acarició el cabello. "Lo hace." Dijo simplemente el rubio.

"Pero…" comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida.

"Las ama a ambas por igual pero por razones totalmente diferentes."

"No lo entiendo."

Naruto tomó un momento antes de empezar. "Inuyasha las ama a ambas incondicionalmente; siempre las amará a ambas no importa lo que pase. Él te ama porque siempre has estado ahí para él, siempre lo apoyaste, lo ayudaste, creíste en él, le diste valor. Tú fuiste en realidad su primera amiga y ese sentimiento evolucionó en amor. Él saltaría a las profundidades del infierno si eso te hace feliz."

Hizo una pausa. "Y ama a Kikyo porque… Ella fue la primera. Donde tú te convertiste en su amiga, Kikyo fue la que le mostró que de verdad podía amar, que podía _ser amado_ y que era posible para él ser feliz. Fue la primera que le mostró aceptación. Sin ella, él se habría vuelto justo como su hermano, Sesshomaru, frío y sin emociones."

Ella tembló ante ese pensamiento.

Después de varios segundos lo miró a la cara. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de nosotros?"

Naruto sonrió y Kagome sintió oscurecerse su visión.

Naruto la llevó en sus brazos de vuelta al campamento.

'_Porque de una manera, yo he sufrido lo mismo.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno... después de poner hielo en mis dedos y de un transplante de córneas...

Voy por el que viene... espérenlo a más tardar mañana... dije A MÁS TARDAR...


	11. Back on the road

Bueno... lo prometido es deuda...

Aquí está el que viene...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a Kagome. Cuatro meses. Habían estado cuatro meses entrenando en la cima de la montaña. Había crecido en todas las áreas. No era una experta, lejos de eso en realidad. Su control estaba un poco por sobre lo que él había visto de Kikyo y muy por debajo de lo que había visto de Midoriko, pero comparado a lo que tenía, había aumentado exponencialmente.

Había continuado haciendo clones y mandándoselos a Inuyasha y compañía de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede para continuar su instrucción con ellos.

Pero esa no era la parte extraordinaria, nooo. La parte extraordinaria era la asombrosa cantidad de poder que ella tenía. Si él tuviera que adivinar, estaba justo bajo el de Midoriko, dado unos cuantos años más y bien podía sobrepasarla, justo como la gran Miko dijo.

"Bien. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde que llegamos."

Kagome sonrió y se sonrojó con un poco de orgullo. "Así que, ummm. ¿Qué sigue?"

Naruto negó. "Nada. Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas saber, tu sólo debes mejorarlo y refinarlo por ti misma."

Kagome parpadeó y lo miró. "¿Quieres decir que ya terminamos?"

Naruto asintió.

Le tomó unos momentos a la mente de Kagome entender lo que significaba, pero cuando lo hizo, dio un alarido perfora oídos de felicidad y saltó aplaudiendo. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada se vio envuelto en un abrazo que casi le rompe la espalda.

"¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!" gritó, haciendo sus oídos sonar.

Rió ligeramente y gentilmente se liberó. "Bien ahora… ¿Creo que una reunión está en orden, no?"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente fue a empacar sus cosas. Desde su 'conversación' se veía más en paz consigo misma. Era sutil, pero para alguien que la conocía era claro como el día, ella circuló con un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción y brilló con una nueva felicidad que simplemente no estaba allí antes.

Él sonrió ante su silueta. Fue capaz de sanar, o al menos tratar las heridas de su corazón y ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era observar y esperar a que las cosas se resolvieran por si mismas.

:

"¡KAGOME!" vino la respuesta de Shippo mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de la joven. Su nueva velocidad y fuerza de piernas dándole el suficiente poder para casi derribarla. De hecho, si no fuera por el entrenamiento mano a mano que había hecho con Naruto por más de un mes estaba segura de que lo habría hecho.

"Hey, Shippo. Te has vuelto muy fuerte." Informó, mientras lo sostenía y le sonreía.

El pequeño Kitsune celebró ante el halago, aunque fuera pequeño. "Sip, Naruto ha estado ayudándome a entrenar mi velocidad."

Kagoma parpadeó. "¿Cómo? Ha estado entrenándome por cuatro meses."

Naruto hizo un clon de sombra y le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola yo." Rió y desapareció el clon.

Kagome observó. "Oh, se me olvidaron estos."

Él sonrió y despeinó al pequeño Kitsune. "Shippo, tengo un regalo para ti."

El pequeño lo observó con ojos muy abiertos desde su lugar en los brazos de Kagome. "¿Tú? ¿Me trajiste algo?" preguntó con lo que parecía ser estupefacción.

Naruto asintió y buscó detrás de su espalda y sacó una gran daga, que para alguien del tamaño de Shippo podía considerarse como una espada decente. La hoja y el mango eran de un idéntico rojo sangre y estaban adornadas con un zorro dorado. Era uno de los pocos regalos que había recibido durante su vida. Éste, lo había recibido de Tenten, en su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Un año antes de que todos murieran.

Shippo tomó el arma con manos temblorosas y la sostuvo firmemente. "Gr-Gracias."

"Es preciosa." Dijo Kagome mientras la observaba. Se volvió hacia Naruto quien parecía tener una mirada distante en sus ojos. "¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"Un amigo me la dio." Dijo, mientras se deshacía de los pensamientos tristes. Kagome y Shippo podrían haber jurado que se veía de ochenta por un momento, pero se había ido tan rápido que se lo atribuyeron a la luz.

"¡Kagome-chan!" los tres se voltearon hacia Sango mientras ésta corría y abrazaba a Kagome. Si no fuera por lo reflejos de Shippo y su nueva habilidad para saltar, habría sido aplastado entre las dos mujeres. Pero, simplemente saltó, se giró sobre su espalda y aterrizó en el hombro de Kagome, su nueva daga firme en su mano.

"¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!" gritó mientras abrazaba a Kagome, apretando.

Kagome devolvió el gesto con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Te has asegurado de que Miroku estuviera vigilado mientras no estaba?" preguntó con una risita.

"Señorita Kagome, me hiere." Declaró la voz del susodicho monje en un tono herido, haciendo reír a Kagome. "Es bueno verte Miroku." Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba al monje, aunque se aseguró de que sus manos estuvieran a una distancia segura de sus atributos.

Se sonrieron entre si antes de separarse.

"Feh. Que bien que hayan decidido volver."

La voz ruda, ropa roja, brazos cruzados. Sip, era Inuyasha.

Ignorando su bramido, Kagome le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que dejó al Hanyou paralizado. Esta sonrisa tenía algo que nunca había visto. Sus sonrisas siempre eran hermosas, pero ahora, parecía radiante.

Fue sacado de su incómodo momento por Naruto, quien decidió hablar. "Bien. Estoy orgulloso de decir que todos ustedes aprobaron el campamento de Naruto, con colores voladores y eso, he decidido darles algunos regalos."

Entonces les entregó a todos menos a Shippo y a Kagome algunos paquetes envueltos.

Cada uno tomó el suyo y lo abrió.

Sango abrió el suyo y se encontró con todo un equipo de Kunai y Shuriken, con alambre ninja especial también. Miroku encontró un extraño guante o guantelete, e Inuyasha dos protectores de brazos, color rojo sangre, con pizcas de oro grabadas en él.

Cada uno observó su regalo, curiosos. Naruto aclaró su garganta y comenzó. "Sango, esos cuchillos Kunai que te di fueron forjados de puro Obsidian, una piedra volcánica que es más fuerte que cualquier katana. Miroku, el guante tiene un pequeño cartucho de tinta en el pulgar. Lo que significa que puedes hacer el sello en el lugar, sin tener que preocuparte de la tinta y los papeles. Sólo asegúrate de recargarlo de vez en cuando, ¿Bien?"

Kagome frunció sus cejas. _'¿Un cartucho de tinta? Pero esos no fueron inventados hasta que la imprenta apareció y esos era mucho más grandes que eso.' _Observó al rubio. _'¿Quién o qué eres Naruto?'_

Inuyasha miró sus protectores, extrañamente. Naruto decidió explicar. "Están hechos de un metal especial, casi irrompible por un arma convencional. Puedes usarlos para bloquear y para, básicamente, golpear a alguien con suficiente fuerza para romper su cuello. También, si adquieres suficiente habilidad puedes bloquear a tus oponentes y sacarlos de balance mientras usas tu mano libre para blandir tu espada."

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se colocaba los protectores en los antebrazos. Combinaban con el color de su ropa casi perfectamente.

Naruto miró a los miembros del grupo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien. Creo que tenemos una perla que completar."

:

Naraku gruñó enojado mientras se paseaba dentro de las paredes de su fortaleza oculta. Ese humano, ese Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio. No… no un fastidio… una amenaza.

Las habilidades del monje y la exterminadora no tendrían consecuencias, un par de trucos nuevos no harían nada excepto, quizás, fastidiarlo. Pero aún eran un desperdicio de tiempo.

Los había espiado todo el tiempo, sus habilidades aumentando a pasos y saltos. Antes siempre podía contar con el estilo tonto y torpe de Inuyasha, de cargar con la cabeza adelante y sin ningún plan, para que le diera ventaja. Pero ya no más, el Hanyou había aprendido el significado de la palabra paciencia y el valor de un plan.

Por supuesto, esto no le importaba ya que siempre podía secuestrar a Kagome y el Hanyou tiraría toda la precaución y raciocinio por la ventana, pero ahora… ahora ella era poderosa. Podía incluso tener el poder de derrotarlo.

Y no solo eso, sino que no sabía nada acerca del ninja. Una cosa de la que Naraku siempre se enorgullecía era el conocimiento de sus enemigos.

Las debilidades de Inuyasha eran Kikyo y Kagome.

Las debilidades de Kagome eran; Inuyasha y el amor por sus amigos.

La debilidad de Sango era su amor por Kohaku, el joven que tenía como sirviente.

Las debilidades del monje eran su amor por Sango y su miedo que tenía de su Kazaana.

Incluso el gran Sesshomaru tenía una debilidad. Sus sentimientos por la niña humana, Rin.

Pero esta… ninja… este… Uzumaki Naruto, no revelaba nada. No era nada. Sin pasado, sin familia, ni siquiera una razón para ayudar a este grupo.

Aún así, era poderoso. Lo suficientemente poderoso para representar una amenaza para, la ahora, forma perfecta de Naraku. Ciertamente, el no era un tonto. Cualquiera con ojos podía decir que había estado controlando la gran parte de su poder.

Kagura miró a su amo ir y venir mientras trataba de ocultar su creciente asombro. Disfrutaba verlo retorcerse. El bastardo merecía lejos algo peor. En realidad ella deseaba que pudiera lanzar su danza de las cuchillas y rebanarlo ella misma, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. No, ella simplemente tenía que esperar y rogar para que viviera lo suficiente para ver a alguien más destruirlo.

Naraku se volteó y vio a la cara de asombro de Kagura. Su enojo y odio crecieron. ¿Se reía de él?

Kagura gimió de dolor mientras una parte de su pecho, el lugar donde su corazón debería estar, repentinamente se sintió como si estuviera siendo estrujado. Lanzó un quejido y dio un gruñido de dolor mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. Apretó sus dientes mientras se rehusaba a gritar. No le daría a ese bastardo enfermo la satisfacción de oír su dolor.

Sus hombros se agitaron y con un tremendo esfuerzo se levanto sobre sus temblantes piernas.

Los ojos de Naraku mostraron la furia de miles de infiernos mientras su mano con garras se estiraba y cerraba en su cuello. Kagura sujetó su muñeca en un intento por soltar su agarre.

Naraku mostró sus colmillos y acercó la cara de ella a la de él. "Bien, Kagura. Ya que pareces encontrar excitante esta situación qué tal si tomas a esos seguidores de bajo nivel y peleas." La arrojó por la habitación haciéndola estrellar duro contra la pared. "Y no regreses a menos que ese Hanyou, Miko o ninja estén muertos. No me importa cual, si fallas, sabes que te mataré."

Se levantó dolorosamente y se tragó su orgullo mientras hacía una reverencia. "Si, Naraku."

Lentamente se volteó y se marchó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno...

Lamento informar que el tiempo se me acaba... y que debo volver a las labores escolares...

Aún tengo un día más, máximo dos... en los que subiré tres capítulos más, creo y espero...

Después no sé cada cuanto pueda actualizar... pero no voy a dejarlo. Son 41 capítulos que voy a traducir aunque me muera...

Bueno... espero que no abandonen cuando comience a tomarme más tiempo traducir... y que sigan leyendo...


	12. Interlude on the western lands

Cuento corto... aquí el siguiente cap traducido...

disfruten... imformo que me tomo este día libre... y que mañana me dedico a dos más

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura se elevó alto sobre las nubes, con una legión de youkais detrás de ella. El plan era simple. Tomaría a un grupo más pequeño y atacaría por el frente mientras un grupo más grande los rodeaba y los atacaba por la retaguardia. Esta batalla tendría uno de dos eventos.

Uno: se las arreglaría para matar, o a Inuyasha, o a Kagome, o al ninja, posponiendo así su destino. Las posibilidades eran escasas contra cualquiera de los tres ahora.

Y la última, era que el destino que la había perseguido y que lo había hecho desde el momento en que había nacido finalmente la alcanzaría.

No. Kagura no se hacía ilusiones. La dura y fría verdad era esta. No importaba lo que hiciera hoy, ella moriría. Podía lograr matar a uno de los tres pero eso solamente retrasaría lo inevitable. Los tres de ellos eran necesarios para derrotar a Naraku. La miko, especialmente. Pero, en realidad, ella e Inuyasha eran lo únicos a los que ella intentaría matar.

Ese humano… no, esa criatura que ahora viajaba con ellos era muy poderosa para él. La había derrotado la última vez sin siquiera comenzar a sudar. No, ese estaba muy por fuera de su liga.

Tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Hoy era el día que marcaba su muerte.

Una lenta y silenciosa lágrima fue llevada por los fuertes vientos sobre las nubes.

:

El Taiyoukai del oeste, Sesshomaru, hijo de Inu no Taisho estaba patrullando los límites del lejano este de sus tierras. Su fiel sirviente, Jaken, su protegida, Rin, y su dragón, Ah-Un, lo seguían de cerca tras él. Cuando de pronto el lord se detuvo y volteó mirando al noreste.

Sus ojos se entornaron, mientras sus agudos ojos captaron las dos grandes 'nubes' de youkais de bajo nivel, una significativamente más grande que la otra y ambas moviéndose en lo que podría ser una estrategia para un campo de batalla en el suelo. Un leve toque del aroma de Naraku vino hacia él, y gruñó suavemente, enojado.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese parásito desagradable a siquiera aproximarse a sus tierras?

Volteó su cabeza hacia Jaken y Rin, quien felizmente tarareaba una tonada. "Permanezcan aquí." Ordenó.

Jaken estaba por hablar cuando, justo como el viento, Sesshomaru se había ido en un resplandor blanco.

:

Naruto y el grupo bajaban por un camino mugriento, hacia el norte. Había sido casi una semana. Se despertaban, desarmaban el campamento, caminaban por casi todo e día, montaban el campamento antes de la puesta de sol, dormían y entonces hacían lo mismo al día siguiente.

Y Naruto se estaba enfermando y cansando de eso.

Bien en el exterior ponía su cara perezosa y despreocupada, pero en el interior, era como una manado de elefantes llenos de esteroides y testosterona. Definitivamente necesitaba quemar algo de energía.

En realidad estaba deseando ponerlos en entrenamiento Ninja estilo viajero, pero decidió que no. Eso llevaría meses.

Miró mientras Inuyasha caminaba al frente del grupo, con el resto atrás de él, hablando animadamente.

"¡Vamos, Kagome-chan! ¡Sólo danos una pequeña pista, al menos!" Era la voz de Sango. Kagome, sin embargo, tenía una gran sonrisa y apenas negó con la cabeza. "Nop. Es para mi saber, y para ustedes descubrirlo."

Miroku habló después. "Señorita Kagome, aún cuando normalmente le permitiría guardar sus secretos hasta que esté lista para revelarlos, esta vez, debo insistir en que al menos dé alguna señal sobre qué entrenamiento tomó con Naruto-san."

"Si. Vamos, Kagome, sólo una pista." Dijo Shippo, desde su lugar en su hombro.

Kagome luchó por mantener su sonrisa para que no partiera su cara en dos. "Ssssseeeeeccccrrrreeetttttooooo." Dijo, mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

Y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos, con Shippo aún en su hombro.

Naruto sonrió y lentamente miró hacia el cielo. "Parece que lo descubrirán más pronto de lo que piensan."

Sintió un pequeño aumento de peso en su hombro. Kirara. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la pequeña gatita y sonrió. "¿También los sentiste, no? Bien. ¿Qué tal si nos encargamos del grupo principal y les dejamos las sobras a ellos?" preguntó mientras rascaba bajo su barbilla.

Kirara ronroneó y asintió.

Naruto sonrió y discretamente se fueron quedando atrás.

:

Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto y saltó hacia atrás mientras varias cuchillas de viento descendían sobre ellos desde lo alto del cielo.

Gruñó y sacó a Tessaiga mientras cientos de Youkais caían en picada de los cielos, oscureciéndolos. Sus gruñidos y rugidos creando una cruda orquesta de trueno rodante y furia.

Kagura descendió desde su pluma con su abanico abierto en su mano listo para atacar.

Inuyasha alzó la espada y una vez más visualizó al viento alrededor de él y su oponente. "¡Kaze no Kisu!" gritó mientras fue para cortar a través de el. Pero para su sorpresa, el viento giró alrededor de su espada, haciendo que su esfuerzo no fuera nada más que un desperdicio de energía.

"¿Huh?" entonces notó que el viento estaba siendo redirigido por Kagura. Resopló. "Feh, quisieras:" se puso en posición de defensa y esperó.

:

Sesshomaru, quien había estado observando desde su nube youkai desde lo alto, alsó una ceja en comprensible sorpresa. La posición del Hanyou… tenía unas mejoras. No era perfecta, pero en comparación a lo que era, bueno… ésta era divina.

¿Pero dónde lo aprendió?

:

"¡HIRAIKOTSU!" gritó Sango mientras arrojaba el masivo boomerang con la fuerza de una locomotora, cortando a docenas de youkais de bajo nivel, como un cuchillo contra papel de arroz.

Mientras el arma volaba, rebuscó y sacó varios Kunai y Shuriken en cada mano y con un gran movimiento, los proyectiles volaron a través del aire, cortando incluso más youkais.

Miroku pegó varios sutras, en combinación con algunos de los sellos ninjutsu de Naruto, en el anillo de su báculo y en el bastón y base. Si su investigación era correcta, entonces los sellos en el bastón fortalecerían la madera, para que no se quebrara. Cosa que le permitía tomar un poco más de riesgos en la batalla.

Y los sellos en el anillo incrementarían el poder de sus sutras, haciendo que pudiera fácilmente purificar a varios.

Suspiró. Bien, ahora era tiempo de probarlo.

:.

Kagome contuvo su respiración y se concentró en sus poderes. Tomó una flecha y le colocó en su arco. Estiró la cuerda firmemente y con un resplandor rosa la dejó volar, bañando el área frente a ella en un aura rosada, purificando de seis a ocho de los pequeños youkai en ese simple disparo.

Fue a preparar otra flecha cuando de pronto un gusano youkai apareció directo a su derecha. Sufrió de pánico por un momento cuando la voz de Naruto regresó a ella. _'Concéntrate, bloquea todo lo demás, el mundo a tu alrededor no existe. Concéntrate en tu poder y llámalo a salir.'_

Con un rápido respiro se concentró y una barrera se formó alrededor de ella, purificando al gusano youkai al instante. Tiró la cuerda de su arco y disparó de nuevo. Dejando una estela rosa.

Inmediatamente formó una barrera a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar al pequeño Kitsune mientras más youkais idiotas se herían mientras chocaban contra su barrera.

No le tomó mucho encontrarlo, cuando lo hizo, sintió su mandíbula caer de la sorpresa.

Shippo estaba corriendo como un niño de tres años con súper velocidad y abarrotado de azúcar mientras usaba su daga para cortar y golpear a cada youkai que se le cruzaba, aunque la mayoría de los golpes no eran fatales, sí los debilitaban.

Observó en fascinación silenciosa mientras el pequeño Kitsune saltaba arriba abajo, se delizaba izquierda derecha, giraba atrás adelante y hacía todo lo humanamente posible para esquivar las mandíbulas furiosas de los youkai mientras trataban de morderlo y se manejaba para desgarrar e incluso matar a algunos de ellos.

Fue traída de vuelta de su estupor cuando otro youkai golpeó su barrera. Desvaneció la barrera y preparó otra flecha y la liberó nuevamente.

:

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO!? ¿¡ACASO NOS ABANDONÓ!?" gritó Inuyasha mientras se hacía a un lado de un youkai y blandía a Tessaiga, cortando a la criatura.

Entonces se volteó y sujetó a otra por el cuello. Después, con un movimiento fluido, levantó al youkai serpiente y usó su cuerpo como escudo para cubrirse de una bola de fuego de otro demonio.

"¡SÓLO CÁLLATE Y SIGUE PELEANDO!" gritó Sango, mientras tomaba su espada y cortaba a otro demonio.

:

Sesshomaru observó a su medio hermano, la Miko, la Exterminadora y al Monje pelear con nuevas técnicas y habilidades. ¿Qué había sucedido? Antes apenas valían la pena para ser considerados sobre un ogro de cañón. ¿Cómo era que el monje podía ahora purificar demonios que, como antes, no podía? ¿Qué eran las extrañas armas que la exterminadora portaba ahora? ¿Cómo podía ahora su hermano defenderse apropiadamente, con una buena posición de defensa, de la horda de youkais, cuando antes estaría probablemente sangrando tanto, que la pérdida de sangre estaría afectando su visión en este momento?

Sesshomaru resopló. No tenía sentido, ¿sólo con entrenamiento, bueno, apropiado entrenamiento podían ellos haber crecido tanto desde su último encuentro?

Para alguien como él, uno que vivía con la ambición de convertirse en el demonio más poderoso en existencia o que alguna vez haya existido, este era un desarrollo impresionante y molesto.

Resopló, pero entonces notó algo. La gata de fuego. La que viajaba con la exterminadora. No estaba presente, pero su aroma estaba cerca.

Se volteó justo cuando la segunda tropa de youkai rompió de entre las nubes directamente detrás del grupo. Inuyasha estaba a su merced. Justo cuando se preparaba para ir e interceptar la horda, vio al gato de fuego salir de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la tropa. ¿Había ahí un humano?

No, no humano. Tampoco demonio. Este ser radiaba un poder que bien podía compararse al suyo. El lord entornó sus ojos a este nuevo desarrollo.

Naruto permaneció en el lomo de Kirara, sus manos, rápidamente formando sellos. "¡Vuela directamente a ellos, Kirara!" gritó. La gata demonio lanzó uno de sus rugidos antes de obedecer.

'_O-ushi, Saru,__Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji-'_

Kirara giró y se abrió paso a través de la horda mientras Naruto se sujetaba a ella con su chakra.

'_Tori, O-ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu, Tora, Hebi,'_

Sesshomaru observó con sus sentidos de demonio mientras el mismo aire pareció comprimirse a su alrededor, formando un tipo de burbuja.

'_O-ushi, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ousu-buta, O-hitsuji, O-ushi, Saru, Tori,'_

Los youkai vieron a su presa, sus ojos rojos brillantes siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con hambre. Ésta era su presa.

'_Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji, Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi,' _

La batalla con el grupo de Inuyasha pareció pausarse mientras todos sintieron la distorsión de poder. Cada uno se giró y vieron una masiva tropa de youkais rodeando a una sola persona.

'_Ousu-buta, Ryu, O-ushi, Nezumi, Saru,'_

Kagura cayó a sus rodillas mientras el viento, el mismo aire pareció ser succionado por esa fuente de poder, como un agujero negro. Se sintió débil, vulnerable, indefensa.

'_Tori, Nezumi, Ousu-buta-'_

Una pausa.

"_**¡TORI!"**_

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de…

**¡CHOOOMB!**

Era como una aspiradora. Todos los youkais fueron succionados por un vórtex giratorio, reduciéndolos a pedazos antes de todo explotara en una gran onda de choque que agitó la tierra con su gran poder, desintegrando cualquier sobra. Ni siquiera la sangre quedó.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos a la demostración. _'Verdaderamente. Un buen oponente.'_

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, Naruto podía verse arrodillado en el lomo de Kirara. Su forma, agitado y jadeando. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Quizás debería haberlo tomado con más clama, eh, Kirara?" Rió antes de desplomarse antes de tambalearse ligeramente. Kirara gruñó suavemente mientras envolvía una de sus colas alrededor de él para asegurarlo.

Naruto rió. "Asumo que ganamos."

Kagura, lentamente se puso de pie y luchó contra el sentimiento de vértigo. Miró al ninja sonriente sentado en el lomo de Kirara y sintió rabia crecer dentro de ella. Era todo culpa de él. Si no hubiera aparecido, entonces nada de esto habría pasado.

Por su culpa ella iba a morir.

Bueno, si iba a ser así, prefería ser en las manos de este grupo, antes que en las de Naraku, y ella podría llevárselo con ella.

Sesshomaru se volteó para irse. No pelearía con esta… criatura ahora. Un ataque de esa magnitud sin duda lo había fatigado, y cuando pelearan, quería que fuera de forma honorable.

Antes de que se volteara, captó algo en su visión. Enfocó sus ojos y apenas se las arregló para el brillo que se desvanecía.

Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que ese brillo era Kagura, podía ver el viento, literalmente, impulsándola a una velocidad increíble. Entornó sus ojos, contemplando. Extraño, ella nunca mostró esa deseperación antes.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que algo muy rápido se estrellara contra su costado.

Sacando el aire de él y mandarlo fuera de Kirara.

Kagura sonrió. Funcionó. Esa técnica de velocidad era un arma de doble filo, iba tan rápido que apenas veía donde iba, era un completo disparo en la oscuridad y la dejaba exhausta después de sólo unos segundos de usarla. Pero aún, no importaría. Ella moriría de todas formas y ahora que él no podía esquivar ya que estaba en medio del aire.

Sacó su abanico.

Naruto recuperó sus sentidos y vio justo al tiempo en que Kagura agitaba su abanico y dejaba volar sus cuchillas de viento. No había tiempo para usar el Kamaikatchi y ni siquiera para usar el Kawarimi, muy lejos del suelo.

"**¡NO!" **Escucharon justo cuando el Hiraikotsu de Sango pasó frente a Naruto y recibió las cuchilla por él.

Kagura gruñó y se movió para agitar de nuevo cuando una luz rosa brillante vino de su derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo mientras se giraba para ver la flecha de Kagome, cargada con tanta energía de Miko que ella no podía ni ver más allá venía hacia ella.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la energía la consumiera.

Naruto parpadeó. "Bueno. Eso es inesperado." Murmuró mientras Kirara descendía y lo atrapaba.

Aterrizó en el suelo y miró al grupo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, entonces, supongo que debo agradecerles." Murmuró.

Inuyasha gruñó. "Hey. ¿Cuál es la gran idea de dejarnos solos aquí?"

Naruto parpadeó. "Bueno, yo nunca los dejé. Estaba ahí (apuntó al bosque detrás de él) con Kirara esperando al segundo grupo."

"¿Si lo sabías, por qué no nos advertiste?"

Naruto sonrió. "¿Debería? No estoy seguro. ¿Habrían ignorado la amenaza si lo supieran? ¿Le permitirían al enemigo atacarlos por donde son más débiles en esperanzas de atraparlos fuera de guardia y lidiar con el soplo de la muerte? No lo creo. Si les hubiera advertido habrían estado mirando sobre su hombro durante toda la pelea revelando mi posición y la trampa hubiera sido inservible." Habló el enmascarado.

Miroku habló después. "Eso puede ser, pero sin advertirnos y tu fallando, nos habría conducido a cada uno a nuestra muerte."

Sango asintió. "Si. Confiamos en ti, Naruto, pero te pido que no traiciones nuestra confianza con otro truco como ése."

Naruto asintió. "Anotado. Lo siento, entonces."

Kagome lo miró, como si tratara de averiguar algo más. "Hay otra razón, ¿cierto?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Piensen lo que quieran. Ya les di mis razones."

Kagome lo estudió por un momento. "Querías enfrentarlos tu sólo, ¿cierto?"

Naruto se detuvo y la observó mientras lentamente alzaba una ceja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

Naruto la observó varios segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. "Piensen lo que quieran."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, espero que los haya satisfecho...

Me retiro a relajarme... ASADO!!


	13. A broken wind

Bueno... es una época bastante alegre...

así que el alcohol ha afectado un poco mi rendimiento...

pero no así mi calidad de traducción...

Ahí Va!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La joya nunca había dejado de fascinarlo. Los hermosos colores mortales que cantaban desde ella. El profundo magenta de la puesta, el brillo fucsia de furia, el rosa de un botón de primavera. Todos lo cautivaban.

Las facetas destellaban profundo dentro de la casi completa perla con su propia luz. Esta era la llave para el máximo poder, y raramente tomó una forma tan hermosa. El lord oscuro podía observar la perla por horas, soñando distraídamente sobre su vasto, indescifrado potencial.

El oscuro Hanyou fue sacado de su agradable contemplación por un miasma púrpura que erupcionó en el centro de su sombría habitación. Ojos rojos se entornaron con furia, esperó mientras el remolino de negrura perforada de púrpura se condensara y dispersara, revelando el roto cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que yacía acurrucada en el enmarañado suelo de tatami.

La mujer youkai estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, gemidos de dolor estremeciendo entre la forma encogida. Largas marañas de grueso cabello negro apenas cubrían la pálida piel blanca. Chamuscos y quemadas se veían en varios lugares, ninguna de las recientes heridas podía compararse con la quemadura distintiva en forma de araña en su espalda.

Normalmente filosas garras eran desgarradas en las puntas, y ella sangró hoscamente en lugares donde había sido desollada. La posición incómoda y muerta de de varias de sus extremidades mostraban que sus delicados huesos habían sido fracturados en varias partes.

"Kagura."

La voz envió un profundo escalofrío a través de la mujer. Una lágrima solitaria salió de uno de los apretados ojos mientras trataba de acurrucarse lejos de la desagradable voz.

El lord oscuro sonrió con el terror de la youkai del viento. El terror era un afrodisíaco para el Hanyou oscuro. Él lo disfrutaba como un buen vino, estudiando las oscuras capas de su dolor con un ojo abierto a su belleza, oliendo el delicado aroma del creciente miedo, saboreando el delicioso espanto en todo su miedo. El terror era erótico.

Se preguntó distraídamente si debería tomarla aquí y ahora. Su cuerpo roto, tan indefenso como para moverse, podía ser más entretenido que las veces en que él le ordenaba que se tendiera con él, su desafío furioso controlado por un estrujo a su corazón en su mano. Su dolor y terror si la tomaba ahora, indefensa y rota, podía aliviar algo de su enojo por su fracaso.

Pero no. La gratificación sexual podía conseguirse donde sea. Cualquier campesina lastimosa, traída a las alturas del terror por el uso correcto del dolor y amenazas, podría satisfacer su oscura lujuria. Hacerlo con la rota youkai sería como hacerlo con la muerte. Y había sólo un cuerpo que el consideraría llevar a su cama, y ella, en su fría desprecio, era aún in obtenible.

Largos momentos de silencio se mantuvieron, mientras el Hanyou oscuro estudiaba a la youkai derrotada encogiéndose sobre las alfombrillas tatami. Finalmente, la aterrada mujer no pudo soportarlo más, y abrió sus atormentados ojos rojos para mirar a la sombría forma de su amo.

El Hanyou Naraku era mortal, pero fascinante. Su belleza era oscura y amenazante. Delgado cabello negro caído en sensuales rizos sobre su espalda y un bien tonificado pecho era revelado por una abertura casual de sus ropas púrpuras.

El blanco pelaje de mandril cubriendo sus piernas como un remolino de una oleada espumosa. Ojos rojos entornados consideraron fríamente a la mujer.

"Me has fallado. De nuevo."

Los ojos se cerraron, fuertemente. Otra lágrima siguió el camino de la primera, bajando por su blanca mejilla.

"Me eres inservible ahora. Has perdido tu control sobre los vientos." El lord oscuro dirigió una mano hacia los vacíos y quemados dedos de la youkai de los vientos. La onda purificadora que había atacado a la manipuladora del viento había partido en dos su abanico.

Kagura se estremeció al recordar el dolor. Cuando el abanico se rompió, había sentido como si ella mismo fuera la que estaba siendo partida. El abanico había sido su encarnación, tanto como ella había sido. Sin el, no tenía poder.

"Debería matarte." El Hanyou miró a la casi completa Shikon no Tama que era sostenida por una de sus manos. La mujer tembló, incapaz de hablar mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su alma.

Una desagradable sonrisa curvó sus sensuales labios. "No…" dijo el lord oscuro, pensativo. "Eso sería muy fácil."

Un suave gemido de la rota youkai hizo a Naraku reír suavemente, un sonido sensual que envió descargas por la espalda de la mujer mientras yacía indefensa frente a él.

"Naraku…" susurró la lastimosa plegaria al oscuro lord. Él se levantó, dejando que las blancas pieles se deslizaran y expandieran sobre el suelo bajo él. Jugueteando distraídamente con la joya en una mano, estudió a la mujer por largos momentos, contemplando el castigo perfecto por su ineptitud.

De nuevo, le había dado a la manipuladora de los vientos la oportunidad para deshacerse del perro Hanyou y sus aliados ningen, y de nuevo había fallado.

Naraku levantó su otra mano, y un brillo rojo apareció en su palma. No podía resistir exprimir el corazón de su encarnación, disfrutando la sensación de su poder sobre la youkai. La mujer gritó, un espejismo de sonido, mientras el dolor recorrió su quebrado y quemado cuerpo.

El Hanyou rió, sus ojos brillando con lujuria ante el dolor. "¿Qué si fuera a devolverte tu corazón, Kagura?" preguntó casualmente, acercándose al pálido cuerpo. Arrodillándose junto a la acabada hechicera, agitó la creciente esencia de su corazón sobre ella, tentando.

La youkai abrió sus ojos, lágrimas brillando como diamantes en las profundidades rubí.

"Hermoso…" Naraku respiró el olor de su miedo.

"Por favor…" la mujer tembló en lastimoso terror.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que estás pidiendo, Kagura?" la voz se envolvió alrededor de ella. Sonriendo, el lord oscuro abrió su palma, permitiendo que la roja esencia de su corazón se derramara gentilmente a su alrededor.

La pulsante niebla roja calló lentamente hacia el cuerpo maltratado, y se hundió en la blanca piel, desvaneciéndose cuando tocó a la youkai. Por un momento, la figura estuvo quieta, y entonces, el ligero sonido de un latido tembló a través de ella.

Un respiro de lastimosa gratitud se volvió u quejido de dolor mientras otro palpitar resonó a través de la mujer. "¡Naraku!" gimió en ronco dolor, ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras temblores rompían en el cuerpo quemado.

"Estúpida hechicera:" Naraku sonrió. "Ahora estás completa, ¿pero qué es lo que ganas? Conoces el verdadero dolor de tus heridas y derrotas. Por derecho, deberías haber muerto en la onda purificadora de esa ningen, y aún así viviste, porque yo tenía tu corazón en mi mano. Te protegí de una muerte segura. Pero ahora que tienes lo que habías deseado por tanto tiempo. ¿Es tan maravillosos como siempre lo habías soñado, Kagura?"

La repugnante voz era suave como el beso de un amante, y tan venenoso como la mordida de una serpiente. La mujer sólo podía gemir y sollozar mientras el dolor palpitaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada hueso fracturado, cada lugar quemado por la ola sagrada cosquilleaba con vibrante agonía, al dolor dos veces más fuerte que antes.

Cada latido de su corazón, por tanto tiempo negado, mandaba dolor a través de su sangre en un tormento renovado.

El lord oscuro miró el sufrimiento de la mujer, deslumbrado. No pudo resistir frotar una mano sobre su desnuda forma, presionando aquí y allá para enviar más dolor para atormentar a la hechicera. Acarició la pálida mejilla de su cara con el más gentil toque, disfrutando le humedad de sus lágrimas en sus dedos.

Sonriendo suavemente, arrastró la punta de una afilada garra por su mejilla. Un ronco, sorprendido grito siguió al arrastre de su garra venenosa. El ligero siseo mientras su sangre roja golpeaba las púrpuras gotas de su veneno era sensual para los oídos del oscuro Hanyou.

La maltratada mujer se retorció de dolor bajo él, y Naraku sintió su deseo creciendo. Quizás la patética youkai sería placentera, después de todo.

Podía torturar a la pequeña hechicera por horas, arrastrando cada grito de ella con infinita paciencia y cuidado. Pero incluso cuando el rojo en sus ojos creció con lujuria, la lastimosa mujer tembló, gimiendo, y se desmayó del dolor.

Disgustado, Naraku se levantó. Observando a la mujer inconsciente con desprecio, se preguntó qué hacer con la inservible youkai. Estaba muy lastimada como para volver a serle útil. No es que haya hecho algo además de fallarle.

Resopló y se volteó a la pálida forma de otra de sus encarnaciones. Kanna. La chica permanecía con su cara, enteramente neutral y sin expresión, a través de toda la escena. Sin siquiera mostrar un toque de emoción.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el espejo brilló y le mostró las imágenes que el deseaba. Sonrió una lenta, cruel y tentadora sonrisa.

Si el lobo la quería, entonces la tendría.

Exactamente, ese sería el castigo perfecto.

:

El grupo de Inuyasha estaba sentado alrededor del fuego.

"¡Listo!" sonó la voz de Kagome entre todo el grupo, mientras sonreía a los humeantes platos de ramen instantáneo que había hecho recientemente.

Todo el grupo sujetó sus platos, con tres extras para Inuyasha. Aunque Kagome creyó que debería haber preparado más, por una extraña razón que no podía explicar.

"¡Itadakimatsu!" exclamaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo, mientras separaban sus palillos, pero se detuvieron justo antes de comenzar a comer y se voltearon hacia Naruto.

Quien estaba, sonriendo y dejando su plato vacío en enfrente de Kagome. "Estuvo bueno." Elogió a la asombrada chica. Se estiró y se encaminó hacia un árbol, y procedió a recostarse, ignorando completamente las miradas de asombro del resto del grupo.

Inuyasha, entonces, saltó desde su asiento en un árbol donde había estado comiendo su ramen y se encaminó a recoger otro. "¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?" gritó furioso, cuando notó que todos estaban perdidos.

Olfateó el aire y captó la esencia viniendo de su derecha, se volteó y ahí estaba Naruto, roncando felizmente debajo del árbol. El Hanyou enfurecido caminó hacia él y notó que ciertamente los tres platos vacíos estaban tirados un poco alejados de él.

Inuyasha gruñó y sacó a Tessaiga, sosteniéndola alto por sobre su cabeza, y se preparó para blandirla hacia el ninja. "¡¿COMIÉNDOTE MI RAMEN, NO!?"

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome mientras se paraba frente al furioso Hanyou.

Antes de que pudiera blandirla, sin embargo, un fuerte viento vino del este, obligando a todos a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando los reabrieron, Inuyasha tenía su cara en la tierra con Koga de pie sobre él mientras estrechaba las manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

"¡Kagome! ¿Cómo está hoy mi mujer y dónde está ese chucho estúpido?" preguntó el lobo mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Naruto bostezó y giró en su sueño. "Estás parado sobre él." Murmuró.

Koga saltó ligeramente ante la desconocida voz y se volteó hacia Naruto cuando lo notó. "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

Naruto bostezó de nuevo. "El chico que quiere dormir." Murmuró.

Koga lo observó por unos momentos antes de voltearse hacia Inuyasha bajo sus pies. "Oye, chucho, mejor que hayas cuidado de mi mujer mientras no estaba. Y… ¿Quién es el raro de la máscara?"

La voz de Inuyasha se distorsionó ya que aún estaba con su cara firmemente contra el suelo, sostenida por los pies de Koga. "Mddto Kga vi a mtrt cundo m lvnt d quí."

(Traducción): "Maldito Koga, te voy a matar cuando me levante de aquí."

'_¿Saben? Para dos tipos que dicen que aman a la misma mujer, seguro que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de ella con su atención concentrada entre ellos.' _Pensó Naruto mientras se giraba en sus sueños de nuevo.

Inuyasha finalmente se las arregló para levantarse del suelo, su enojo contra Naruto, ahora dirigido hacia Koga. "¡Ya está! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO LOBO RABIOSO!"

"¡Sólo inténtalo, bestia!" dijo el príncipe lobo, con su usual sonrisa.

Con un gruñido y un bramido de parte del Hanyou con orejas de perro, comenzaron su usual pelea, haciendo que Kagome y todos los demás, aparte de Naruto, suspiraran cansados.

Segundos después, Ginta y Hakkaku salieron de entre los árboles, jadeando mientras trataban de llevar aire a sus pulmones. "Cielos, deseo que Koga se desacelere aunque sea un poco." Le dijo Hukkaku a Ginta. El otro podía sólo asentir mientras jadeaba.

"¡Ginta! ¡Hakkaku!" los llamó Kagome, mientras saludaba felizmente. Siempre le habían agradado los compañeros de Koga, aunque fueran lentos.

"Oh. ¡Hola Kagome!" dijo Ginta, mientras felizmente comenzaba a caminar.

"Hey, espera. ¿Si tú estás aquí entonces dónde está Ko…?-**CRASH** ¡LOBO APESTOSO!- olvídenlo." Murmuró Hakkaku mientras se encaminaba hacia el campamento.

Kagome sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la fogata de nuevo. "Puedo hacer más ramen si tienen hambre."

Inmediatamente los dos reaccionaron a eso. Recordaban la última vez que habían probado la cosa que Kagoma llamaba ramen.

"Seguro." Respondieron simultáneamente mientras se sentaban.

Minutos después, Kagome les ofreció dos humeantes platos de ramen. Los dos estaban prácticamente deshaciéndose en saliva ante la esencia de la sabrosa comida. Justo antes de que fueran a entrarle, ambos sintieron una palmada en su hombro. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a un Shinobi enmascarado con brillantes ojos rojos y un aura maliciosa y aterradora a su alrededor. (Genjutsu e intento de asesinato.)

"¡AHHH!" gritaron ambos mientras saltaban hacia atrás, pero entonces notaron algo…

Los platos de ramen no estaban.

Miraron hacia arriba justo a tiempo para atrapar los dos platos vacíos. Los miraron asombrados. Cuando volvieron a mirar, Naruto ya estaba recostado bajo el árbol. "¡HEY! ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO!?" gritaron Ginta y Hukkaku al mismo tiempo.

Entonces se voltearon hacia el grupo, todos estaban frotándose los ojos. "¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? ¿¡Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ÉL!?"

Kagome parpadeó lágrimas para quitarse la suciedad de sus ojos. "Ese es Naruto, y no sabemos cómo hizo eso."

"¡No sabemos cómo hace nada!" Chilló Shippo mientras continuaba frotando sus ojos.

Naruto bostezó mientras se giraba cuando sus sentidos percibieron algo al borde de su atención. Se levantó y se volteó hacia donde provenía. Se sentía apenas, débil.

Para el asombro de la mayoría, de repente Koga e Inuyasha se detuvieron a mitad de la pelea justo antes de que Kagome fuera forzada a sentar al Hanyou y ambos comenzaron a olfatear el aire.

Koga, de pronto, dejó escapar un gruñido feroz antes de internarse entre los árboles.

"Lobo estúpido. Va a lograr que lo maten." Resopló Inuyasha, antes de partir tras él.

"¡Hey, espera, Koga!" Ginta y Hakkaku llamaron al veloz lobo. "¡ADIÓS KAGOME!"

"¡ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO!"

El grupo los observó por varios momentos hasta que Naruto habló. "Bien, ahora. ¿No se ve eso interesante?" dijo, antes de subirse a los árboles para darles caza.

Los del resto del grupo se observaron entre ellos antes de buscar sus armas.

:

Naruto avanzó entre los árboles, pasando a Ginta y Hakkaku, también con la velocidad de Jounin de medio nivel de Inuyasha fácilmente. Mientras se acercaba a Koga, se vio obligado a mandar chakra a sus pies para poder adelantarse, el tipo era tan rápido como Kakashi.

Koga corría entre el bosque cuando de pronto captó movimiento en su visión periférica. Giró su cabeza levemente y se asombró al ver al extraño humano enmascarado que ahora viajaba con Kagome adelantarlo y seguir alejándose más y más. _'¿Qué demonios? Ningún humano es más rápido que yo. Difícilmente los demonios son más rápidos, excepto talvez los Taiyoukai.'_

Gruñó y se obligó a moverse más rápido.

:

Naruto aterrizó silenciosamente sobre la rama de un árbol sobre su objetivo, miró hacia abajo hacia la maltratada forma de una mujer. Cabello negro cuervo, piel blanca porcelana, y los maltratados desechos de un kimono rojo y blanco.

Se bajó y observó su rostro. "¿Kagura?" dijo, sonando algo aburrido mezclado con sorpresa.

Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente, empapado de sudor y sangre, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor, acurrucada en posición fetal en un desesperado intento por aliviar algo del dolor.

Se acercó pero se detuvo y levantó su cabeza cuando Koga explotó desde el bosque, enviando a volar a todos lados madera y polvo. Sus ojos nublados con una profunda furia.

Naruto entornó sus ojos. Esto… se volvió muy complicado.

Koga gruñó mientras preparaba sus garras para darle muerte a la manipuladora de los vientos. Sin embargo, casi gritó de dolor cuando fue forzosamente detenido por un agarre firme en su muñeca.

Se volteo y se encontró a la forma enmascarada de Naruto sujetándolo, su rostro, una extraña mezcla entre pereza y seriedad. "Ahora. ¿No es esto un poquito injusto?" declaró, más que preguntar.

Koga gruñó mientras lanzó un golpe hacia Naruto.

Naruto se dobló hacia atrás y pasó bajo el golpe, subiendo sus manos en palma las estrelló contra el estómago de Koga, sacándole el aire y mandándolo hacia atrás.

Koga se movió para levantarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus extremidades. Lo volvió a intentar, pero de nuevo nada. Comenzó a aterrarse.

"La parálisis pasará." Habló Naruto. Koga se las arregló para mover sus ojos para mirarlo. El rubio sacó un pedazo de papel. "Puse uno de éstos en ti. Médicos en mi aldea los usaban en el campo como una anestesia rápida. Pero éste está diseñado para durar un poco más."

"¡Déjame ir!" gruñó Koga. "¡Voy a matar a esa perra!"

Naruto agitó su mano en un gesto negativo. "Ahora eso es algo estúpido."

Koga se movió para hablar pero Naruto lo detuvo antes de que pudiera. "Bien, bien. No quiero tener que explicar lo mismo ocho veces así que vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás."

Segundos después Inuyasha emergió de entre los árboles y miró a los otros tres antes de cruzar sus brazos, mirando a Naruto. "Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto."

Naruto asintió.

Unos minutos después Ginta y Hakkaku tambien llegaron y fueron hacia Koga, pero una aguda mirada de parte de Inuyasha y Naruto los detuvieron.

Finalmente el resto de grupo llegó.

"Bien, Naruto. ¿Por qué esa perra sigue viva?" preguntó Inuyasha en su usual tono maleducado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sería estúpido matarla ahora."

"Pero ahora está débil, seguro que ésta es la mejor oportunidad." Dijo Sango mientras preparaba su Hiraikotsu.

Naruto parpadeó y cruzó sus brazos. "¿No les enseñé a planear a futuro? La razón por la que Naraku siempre ha estado ganando o escapando es porque, no como ustedes, se ha adelantado a todo por tres o cuatro pasos. Él planea y ejecuta sus planes en el momento justo."

Miró a Inuyasha. "¿No es verdad que Naraku una vez defendió a Kagura del Kaze no Kisu poniendo frente a ella a una horda de youkais para que recibieran el daño?"

Inuyasha asintió.

"Entonces eso demuestra que tiene un propósito para ella, una razón para mantenerla viva, ahora que esa razón ya no está la ha enviado a nosotros. O, específicamente, al hombre lobo de ahí. Porque con su odio hacia ella, la hubiera matado sin pensarlo dos veces, especialmente ahora que está débil. Así que es muy simple, la mantenemos con vida por información, ella debe saber dónde está su escondite, haciendo mucho más fácil el poder encontrarlo."

"Pero Kagura ha tratado de matarnos en el pasado. ¿Cómo sabemos que esta no es una especie de trampa?"

"¿Cuántos de ustedes habrían llegado aquí antes que Koga?"

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Cuántos de ustedes la habrían defendido?"

Silencio.

"Koga la habría matado. Lo que quiere decir que mi intervención es un factor que él no tenía planeado. Si Kagura no es una fanática leal a él, dudo que lo hubiera protegido. La información que ella tiene será tomada y la usaremos en contra de Naraku."

"Aún así, ella ha tratado de matarnos." Habló Shippo.

Naruto asintió. "Ciertamente, como hizo Inuyasha con Kagome cuando la conoció, como tú trataste de robarte los fragmentos cuando los conociste a ellos, como Miroku trató de absorber a Inuyasha con su Kazaana y como Sango trató de de matar Inuyasha en su primer encuentro."

"Sango fue engañada por Naraku." Defendió Kagome a su amiga.

"Ahhh." Naruto sonrió. "¿Y cómo saben que Naraku no le está haciendo algo similar a ella? Podría tener algo de ella, ella es su encarnación, él le dio la vida. ¿No es increíble que también pudiera quitársela?"

Los del grupo se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, antes de que Inuyasha se decidiera a hablar. "Feh, ella es tu responsabilidad, rubiecito."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Koga, enfurecido. "¡ESA PERRA MATÓ A MIS CAMARADAS! ¡MERECE MORIR Y YO SERÉ QUIEN LA MATE!"

"Ahhh." Habló Naruto mientras se volteaba hacia al todavía paralizado lobo. "Koga, no puedo decir que está mal que desees venganza. Pero tomándola de este modo no es honorable. Si quieres venganza vas a tener que ganártela." _'Como yo lo hice.'_

Con esas palabras, el rubio se encaminó hacia la maltratada mujer y la levantó. Ella se estremeció ante su toque y gimió lastimosamente. Ciertamente, el dudaba que ella sirviera a Naraku voluntariamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno... voy por el siguiente...

son las 17: 44... espero tenerlo en un plazo de 14 horas...

necesito una siesta...

Nos vemos...


	14. Freedom is the greatest happiness

Para los que se preguntan... este fic ya está terminado... son 41 capítulos los que tengo que traducir... también se había comenzado una secuela... pero por parte de otro autor... quien no la terminó... hizo nada más que dos o tres caps...

Bueno... aquí lo tienen...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parálisis.

Era la única palabra que podía se usada para describir el estado de Kagura cuando despertó. Se sintió distante. Como si su mente vagara en un reino lejos de su cuerpo. Flotando en medio de un mar de niebla interminable. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía sentir, no podía oler. No podía hacer nada, más que esperar.

'_¿Es esto la muerte?' _se preguntó a si misma.

Cuánto tiempo permaneció en este estado es desconocido para ella, pero eventualmente podía apenas oír un susurro, o un eco, en los límites de sus sentidos.

Cegada e insensible como estaba, forcejeó para seguir el sonido. Para salir de este lugar, este lugar que se sentía tan hueco, tan vacío.

Mientras se recuperaba a si misma, sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, los ecos continuaban llegando, haciéndose más y más claros hacia lo que en verdad eran.

'_¿Voces?' _se preguntó. Su propia voz sonaba apenas en este reino, débil.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" la primera voz. Quizás de una joven. Aún así era familiar, también.

"¡Casi seguro!" La segunda voz, una que sonaba tan familiar y aún tan distante y extraña. "Pero si no hacemos nada entonces se muere de todas formas. A veces deseo que hubiera prestado más atención al mumbo-jumbo médico de Tsunade."

"¿Quién?"

"Olvídalo. No es importante."

Kagura forcejeó para mantenerse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y lentamente volvió a caer en la oscuridad.

:

Naruto y Kagome se sentaron cerca de la cama de Kagura. Naruto estaba adornando el suelo con numerosos sellos a la vez que pegaba pequeños papeles con sellos sobre los lugares en donde las heridas de Kagura eran peores. Habían dejado a los demás fuera de la aldea, ya que varios de los aldeanos eran bastante desconfiados de los demonios, los odiaban incluso. Ya estaban recibiendo algunas piedras con notas complementarias.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" le preguntó al rubio ninja enmascarado.

"¡Casi seguro!" respondió alegre, haciendo a la 'gota' aparecer en Kagome. "Pero si no hacemos nada entonces se muere de todas formas. A veces deseo que hubiera prestado más atención al mumbo-jumbo médico de Tsunade." Murmuró la última parte con un suspiro.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Kagome, curiosa. _'Bien, al menos ya tengo un nombre.' _Ciertamente, sólo hace algunas semanas todo el grupo se había reunido y decidido que cada uno iba a juntar tanta información acerca de Naruto como pudieran de los pedazos y piezas de conversación. Varias cosas pequeñas hacen una grande eventualmente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo. No es importante."

Los ojos de Kagome se giraron en molestia. Pero dejó el nombre impreso en su mente. _'Tsunade.'_

El sonido de aldeanos enojados llegó a sus oídos, haciendo a Naruto dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio. "Aquí vamos de nuevo."

Kagome suspiró también. "¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto? Estamos quedándonos en una cabaña, lejos de la aldea, básicamente pensando en nuestros propios asuntos."

Naruto se levantó y agitó sus manos. "Los humanos instintivamente temen lo que no entienden y más adelante, tratan de eliminarlo."

Kagome se volvió hacia él, con una mirada enojada. "No todos los humanos somos malos. Y tú eres humano también."

Naruto la miró por un momento. "Quizás." Dijo. Dejando a Kagome preguntándose si se refería a la primera o a la segunda frase.

Naruto salió de la cabaña y se topó con la visión de tres docenas de aldeanos frente a la cabaña con armas y antorchas. _'Hn, me recuerda a mis días de juventud.'_ Pensó con un perezoso encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Bien, bien, de qué se trata esto?" preguntó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"¡Tú, ahí! Ninja, has te a un lado y déjanos remover esa escoria demoníaca de nuestras tierras." Gritó uno de los aldeanos y los demás lo apoyaron.

Naruto suspiró cansado. Conocía la mentalidad de esta muchedumbre y sabía que sería casi malditamente imposible disuadirlos sin tener que usar acciones violentas.

"Ella no les ha hecho nada a ustedes. ¿Así que por qué no regresan a su aldea a descanzar para que mañana puedan atender sus campos mañana?" dijo, esperando razonar con ellos incluso aunque sabía que terminaría por ser inútil.

"¡Ese demonio no merece vivir!" gritó un hombre de la parte de atrás, haciendo que Naruto entornara los ojos.

Esta escena estaba poniéndose muy familiar para su gusto.

"Quítate de nuestro camino, _ama demonios_." Sus ojos se entornaron más, ciertamente _muy _familiar.

Naruto cerró sus ojos en un intento de detener su rabia. Esto le estaba trayendo muchos más recuerdos de los que había originalmente previsto.

Abrió sus ojos justo cuando un aldeano arrojó una antorcha hacia el techo de la cabaña. Con un movimiento de muñeca un kunai silbó a través del aire e interceptó el proyectil, enviándolo a algún otro lugar.

"Vayan a casa." Habló. Su voz era rígida y contenía un claro filo de enojo y advertencia en ella.

Kagome, quien estaba mirando toda la escena desde la pequeña entrada abriendo la cortina estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Ella nunca había oído su voz de esa manera, y si esta era su voz cuando se estaba enojando, odiaría tener que oírla cuando estaba realmente furioso.

Sin embargo, aparentemente algunos de estos aldeanos tenían deseos de morir.

"¡Si se queda con el demonio entonces merece morir con él!" gritó uno, haciendo que los demás lo apoyaran.

"¡Es sólo un hombre! ¡No puede vencernos a todos!" más gritos de apoyo.

"¡Removeremos esta mancha de nuestra aldea!" ¡Ya estaba! Ese era el colmo. Ese comentario dio justo muy cerca de casa. Era lo que los aldeanos siempre gritaban cuando lo creían acorralado en su niñez.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" gritó, enviando un poderoso tornado que hizo volar a los aldeanos casi diez metros hacia atrás.

Cada uno se levantó de nuevo, tembloroso y mirando a Naruto con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

"Vayan a casa." Dijo suavemente. Pero su voz en ese momento era más poderosa que el rugido de miles de tormentas, y en un parpadeo los aldeanos, todos, corrieron de regreso a sus hogares.

Naruto suspiró y sacó los viejos recuerdos de su mente mientras se volteaba y entraba en la cabaña.

Kagome lo miraba un poco nerviosa. "¿De qué fue eso?"

Naruto se detuvo un momento. "Sólo mantenía a raya memorias olvidadas." Respondió, y de pronto, Kagome supo que había mucho, mucho más acerca de Naruto que lo que cualquiera de ellos había sospechado.

"Descansemos un poco, curada o no, dejaremos esta aldea al amanecer y nos reuniremos con los demás en el camino."

Kagome asintió. Quedarse aquí le haría más mal que bien a Kagura, y aunque Kagome no tenía ningún amor real hacia la hechicera, no era tan desalmada como para dejarla ser abusada o lastimada mientras estaba en esas condiciones.

:

Mientras tanto, oculto en la oscuridad de su mazmorra, Naraku gruñó con enojo. ¡No se suponía que ocurriera de esa forma! Se suponía que Koga debía obtener su venganza con Kagura… en vez de que ese… ese… NINJA lo arruinara todo, ¡DE NUEVO!

Lo había calculado mal, no había tomado en cuenta el factor desconocido, y ahora estaba en graves direcciones. Kagura sabía donde estaba y los guiaría aquí para pelear. Esto no sería mucho problema, simplemente podía saltar hacia otra mazmorra y ellos estarían en la oscuridad de nuevo.

El problema era… que el no _tenía _otro escondite. No se había preocupado de encontrar nada ya que el grupo estaba bastante lejos de su ubicación actual y les tomaría bastante tiempo encontrarlo dados sus comunes progresos.

Pero ahora… ahora Kagura podía fácilmente decirles dónde estaba. Tenía poco y preciado tiempo para formar un plan apropiado y encontrar adónde iría en caso de que necesitara escapar. Eso no le preocuparía mucho si fuera el grupo normal, pero con Kagura y, más importante, este Naruto ayudándoles, él, a regaña dientes, tenía que admitir que ahora podían significar una gran amenaza.

Tenía que encontrar algo en el chico, alguna debilidad, todos tenían al menos una. Humanos especialmente.

Cualquiera que fuera él la encontraría, ¡incluso si le tomaba miles de vidas!

Pero por ahora, tenía que prepararse para la futura confrontación.

:

Kagura abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su visión era borrosa y su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. La primera cosa que notó fue la madera de una vieja choza y el suave brillo de los rayos del sol mientras se filtraban por una abertura que servía de ventana.

'_¿Dónde estoy?' _se preguntó a si misma mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar el lugar.

Sus oídos de repente captaron el sonido de voces en el exterior.

"¿Estás lista, Kagome?"

'_¿Kagome? Pero… ese es el nombre de esa chica, la que viaja con Inuyasha.' _

Escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban y miró hacia la puerta justo cuando Naruto entraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e incluso más cuando él se volteó hacia ella con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ahhh, así que estás despierta."

Caminó hacia ella y la sintió tensarse ante su aproximación. Él se arrodilló junto a su futon y alcanzó la botella de agua que estaba cerca.

"¿Qué-Qué es lo que…?" la manipuladora de los vientos trató de hablar pero su voz era ronca y seca. Se sentía como si le estuvieran raspando la garganta con una lija.

"Shhh." La silenció el rubio. "Aún no hables, tus heridas están apenas tratadas y estarás débil por un tiempo. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras después. Pero por ahora, tenemos que movernos, lo que significa que tendré que llevarte. Puede doler, pero es necesario, quedarse en este lugar podría causar más daño que mejora. ¿Entiendes?"

Kagura estaba anonadada. ¿Realmente estaba… mostrándole compasión? Era un concepto desconocido para ella y se sintió algo incómoda con la situación. La última cosa que recordaba era el dolor y la terrible mirada rubí de Naraku y ahora… ¿estaba aquí?

"Kagura." La voz de Naruto fue la que la regresó a la realidad. "Tengo que moverte. ¿Está _bien_?" preguntó de nuevo.

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

Rápidamente Naruto formó dos clones de sombra que suavemente la levantaron del suelo en una posición sentada y la dejaron en la espalda de Naruto. Incluso aunque estaba algo desorientada su mente registró esto y sintió que era algo humillante, pero si la sensación de parálisis en sus piernas era una indicación, ella no caminaría ese día.

Usando una gran cantidad de la poca fuerza que tenía preguntó. "¿Por qué?" tenía que saberlo, nada más para saber cuál sería su destino, dudaba que ellos lo hicieran por la bondad de sus corazones. Probablemente querían información.

"Bien, estás herida y aparte de que es lo más honorable, también puedes decirnos dónde está Naraku."

Ahhh, así que si querían información. Ella quería decirles todo. Si fuera su opción, ella les diría cualquier cosa que necesitaran para matar a ese Hanyou bastardo. Pero no podía hacer nada mientras el tuviera su…

Esperen… el había… había…

"_¿Qué si fuera a devolverte tu corazón, Kagura?"_

_Sonriendo, el lord oscuro abrió su palma, permitiendo que la roja esencia de su corazón se derramara gentilmente a su alrededor._

"_Estúpida hechicera:" Naraku sonrió. "Ahora estás completa, ¿pero qué es lo que ganas? Conoces el verdadero dolor de tus heridas y derrotas. Por derecho, deberías haber muerto en la onda purificadora de esa ningen, y aún así viviste, porque yo tenía tu corazón en mi mano. Te protegí de una muerte segura. Pero ahora que tienes lo que habías deseado por tanto tiempo. ¿Es tan maravillosos como siempre lo habías soñado, Kagura?"_

De pronto lo recordó todo. El le había devuelto su corazón.

El estúpido bastardo le había dado el corazón que le pertenecía por derecho.

Tenía su vida.

Ella era libre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kagura lloró lágrimas de felicidad y aunque el hecho de que cada uno de esas risas causaba un leve dolor físico debido a sus heridas, no le importó. Lloró y rió con pequeñas risas que se sentían como si le limpiaran el alma.

Sólo un pensamiento importaba en su mente en ese momento. _'Soy libre.'_

Naruto sintió el movimiento en su espalda y olió la sal de sus lágrimas. Aunque, de alguna forma, supo que no era por dolor.

'_Bien, Midoriko. Parece que la suerte comienza a sonreírnos.' _Pensó silenciosamente antes de recorrer el camino hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Miró a Kagome quien levantaba esa cosa… gigante… que llamaba mochila en su espalda. Él le asintió y con eso comenzaron su silencioso camino hacia fuera de la aldea.

En su camino, Kagome, llena de curiosidad miró hacia Kagura y vio en la cara de la hechicera, la sonrisa más feliz que haya visto nunca, y de alguna forma, supo que habían hecho la elección correcta al salvarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allí estuvo.

Un millón de gracias a los que me apoyan para que continúe con esta pesada tarea...

Pero lamento informarles que mi tiempo se ha acabado...

Y que las responsabilidades grandes han regresado... especialmente potque es mi último año de secundaria... y no me quedan más de dos meses para dar la prueba de ingreso a la universidad...

Así que los capítulos los subiré un poco menos seguido, por ahora... uno o dos por semana...

pero no abandonaré hasta que lo termine así que... No vemos!! Dejen sus reviews!!


	15. A strange encounter

Perdón, perdón, perdón...

Este es el único que pude traducir esta semana... es que como estoy con tiempo limitado en el colegio me han dejado mucho que estudiar para la infinidad de exámenes que he tenido...

Y la semana que se viene va por el mismo camino...

pero después de esa... tengo bastante tiempo libre, por ahora...

Ahí va el cap!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura lentamente despertó por una extraña combinación de gritos, risas histéricas y extraños sonidos de golpes. Su visión fue borrosa al principio pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz captó la visión del grupo de Inuyasha. La chica, Kagome, gritaba la palabra "Osuwari" con todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras el Hanyou, Inuyasha, se estrellaba contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Cerca de ellos, el resto del grupo lanzaba estruendosas carcajadas a expensas del sufrimiento del Hanyou.

'_¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí?' _se preguntó mentalmente antes de que los eventos de la última vez que estuvo despierta regresaron a ella. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en su nueva libertad. Ella pronto notó que el ninja no estaba con ellos.

Forcejeó para levantarse en una posición sentada. Cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo dolió y quemó en protesta a su movimiento, pero aún así, continuó forcejeando.

Kagome se las arregló para calmarse lo suficiente para finalmente notar a su, ahora conciente, invitada. Miró alrededor. Ningún Naruto para facilitar la situación por el momento. Ya que todos aparte de Shippo probablemente mostrarían desconfianza abierta y quizás completo odio en el caso de Sango e Inuyasha, parecía que dependería de ella apaciguar la situación.

Kagura se asustó cuando sintió a alguien ayudándola a levantarse. Miró hacia atrás y encontró los ojos chocolate de Kagome mirándola. "Realmente no deberías estar moviéndote tanto." Dijo, mientras Kagura finalmente se las arregló para enderezarse.

Los otros se tensaron ante la visión de la youkai del viento que ahora estaba despierta. Shippo se acercó a Kagome y se trepó en su hombro. Miroku, discretamente preparó unos sellos supresores de demonios en su mano. También Sango se armó con un kunai que llevaba escondido debajo de su manga.

E Inuyasha… bueno… Inuyasha aún estaba con su cara enterrada en el suelo, murmurando maldiciones al mundo.

Kagura se quejó de dolor mientras miraba al grupo que la estaba observando.

Kagome se miró sus pies, de uno al otro, mientras un incómodo silencio caía sobre ellos. Esto era muy raro. ¿Cómo diablos comenzabas una conversación con alguien con quien, prácticamente, hasta el otro día habían estado tratando de matarse entre ellos? Abrió su boca para hablar pero Kagura se adelantó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?"

Kagome cerró su boca de golpe y miró alrededor, casi deseando que Naruto apareciera. ¡Ésta era su idea, maldita sea!

Miroku, afortunadamente, decidió intervenir. "Información." Habló el monje, solemne, mientras se acercaba.

"Asumo que acerca de Naraku." Dijo ella, mientras se cambiaba a una posición más cómoda. "¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?" preguntó. No tenía nada que esconder. Le diría todo lo que sabía.

Sango entornó sus ojos hacia ella, sospechando. "Pareces muy cooperativa."

Kagura se encogió de hombros, elegantemente. "Siempre odié a Naraku. Fuerza a sus sirvientes a una amarga esclavitud. Tu hermano, junto con lo que puedo llamar mi hermana menor, Kanna, lo siguen como zombies. Sin voluntad. Ya que yo fui su primera encarnación, nací con voluntad libre. Él corrigió ese error con Kanna y cualquiera de sus otras creaciones."

Inuyasha finalmente se las arregló para levantarse del suelo. "¿Si lo odiabas tanto entonces por qué lo seguías ayudando?" dijo, aseverando más que otra cosa.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron considerablemente. "Porque el bastardo podía matarme cuando se le diera la gana."

Kagome y los demás intercambiaron miradas. La suya de nerviosismo, las de Inuyasha y Sango de sospecha y la de Miroku de contemplación tranquila.

Otro silencio incómodo descendió sobre ellos.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien lo rompió. "¿Y dónde se esconde Naraku ahora?"

Kagura miró a la distancia. "Está hacia el este. La última vez que lo vi estaba cerca de las tribus de lobos. Aunque es difícil decir si sigue ahí."

"Dijiste que podía matarte en cualquier momento. ¿Qué cambió?" preguntó Miroku.

Kagura suspiró. Ellos no lo creerían a menos que lo vieran. Todos miraron en silencio, asombrados, mientras una palpitante y brillante orbe roja emergía de su pecho. Ella lo sostuvo delicadamente en sus manos mientras palpitaba. Sonrió y lo regresó a su pecho.

Miró a los del grupo, quienes la observaban con una extraña mirada. "Ese era mi corazón. Naraku lo tenía hasta hace poco. Con el en su posesión podía matarme cuando quisiera. Pero se confió y ahora está de vuelta donde pertenece. Así que ahora no tengo que servirlo más."

"Feh. Esperas que crea eso." Declaró Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Es posible, Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome, haciendo que el Hanyou la mirara como si estuviera loca.

"Esto es muy conveniente." Habló Sango.

"Incluso aunque estoy de acuerdo con que esto es muy conveniente, no puedo negar la posibilidad de que sea verdad." Habló Miroku haciendo que Sango e Inuyasha se voltearan hacia él con miradas incrédulas.

Shippo y Kirara miraban a los cuatro adultos discutir sobre si debían creerle o no a la youkai del viento. El pequeño niño se volteó hacia Kagura. "¿Por qué no les dices algo más? ¿Como una debilidad que tenga o algo?"

Kagura fue momentáneamente tomada por sorpresa, pero al final decidió que quería obtener venganza sobre el Hanyou bastardo que le causó tanto dolor. pero para poder hacer eso necesitaría ayuda, y este grupo sería mejor que ninguna.

Pensó un momento antes de que una evidente debilidad se le ocurriera. La misma que ella tenía.

"Su corazón." Susurró.

El grupo entero dejó de discutir y se volteó hacia ella. "¿Qué fue eso?" demandó Inuyasha, más que preguntar.

Kagura lo miró y sonrió. "El corazón de Naraku."

"¿Qué hay con él?"

La youkai del viento sonrió de una manera casi perversa, parecida a la de su antiguo opresor. "¿Saben que cuando se encontraron con Naraku en el Mnt. Hikurei era al menos diez veces más fuerte, cierto?"

El grupo asintió.

"Bien, la razón de eso es simple. Se deshizo de su corazón."

"Feh, el bastardo no tenía corazón en primer lugar." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"Déjala terminar, Inuyasha." Regañó Kagome.

Kagura suspiró. "Miren, ustedes saben que Naraku fue formado de la combinación del corazón maligno de un hombre llamado Onigumo con miles de youkais de bajo nivel, ¿cierto? Bien, Naraku se las arregló para separar su lado demoníaco del corazón humano que limitaba su poder. Su corazón está separado de su cuerpo ahora. Puede ser poderoso pero su corazón es un simple infante, literalmente. Él le dio a su corazón la forma de un niño y ahora está prácticamente indefenso, todo lo que tiene son algunas habilidades con barreras y la posesión del alma de las personas."

Los del grupo se miraron entre ellos. "Entonces…" habló Sango. "Matamos a este niño…"

"Y matarán a Naraku." Finalizó Kagura. "No estoy segura de dónde esconde al niño, pero donde quiera que esté…" Kagura hizo una pausa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Está aquí." Habló Kagura.

"¡Maldición!" maldijo Inuyasha, sacando a Tessaiga. "Vamos. Shippo, Kirara, quédense aquí y vigílenla, asegúrense de que no intente nada."

Los otros no necesitaban que se les dijera quién estaba aquí mientras cada uno sujetó sus armas y se alejaron.

Kagura suspiró. Deseaba poder ir y darle un muy merecido castigo a ese maldito Hanyou pero en su estado debilitado y sin su abanico para controlar el viento era tan inútil como un niño.

Shippo miró a Kagura con esos grandes ojos verdes haciéndola sentir extremadamente incómoda y cuando Kirara, en su forma pequeña, se unió a la observación se sintió más incómoda aún. "¿Qué?" bramó mientras los miraba.

El pequeño zorrito la observó unos momentos más antes de levantar su mano ofreciéndole algo. "¿Una galleta?"

:

Mientras tanto, Naruto se movía silenciosamente entre los árboles del denso bosque buscando algo que pudiera matar para llevarlo de regreso al campamento. Mientras se movía entre el bosque los árboles se separaron de repente, revelando una hermosa cascada, sus cristalinas aguas creando una melodía armónica que flotaba por el aire.

La vista normalmente le traería paz a alguien, pero para él estaba lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. Le recordaba a cierta chica Hyuuga que entrenaba en lugares como ese. Mientras el nunca la amó como ella a él, sí la consideraba como una amiga preciada. Más que lo que los otros creían.

Es una cosa tranquila. La pérdida de una vida. Casi un susurro entre los gritos y llantos del mundo. Pero los susurros viajan más lejos que cualquier grito y siempre dejan ecos. Ecos que permanecen y viajen aún más lejos.

Suspiró cansado y triste. Se veía más viejo, mucho más viejo que lo que uno de su edad debería.

En el exterior puede verse normal. Pero en el interior… en el interior no era nada. Sólo era una cáscara. No quería continuar con esta… esta… _vida_, si podía llamarse de esa forma. Su máscara, la emocional, que había usado por tanto tiempo había nublado el sentimiento de ser. No podía distinguir entre lo que era un acto y lo que era real.

Se sentía vacío, muerto, muerto para los demás y muerto para él mismo.

¿Quién era Naruto Uzumaki?

Era una pregunta que hacía de vez en cuando, pero que aún así no se las arreglaba para responder.

Naruto miró su propia mano. "¿Quién soy en realidad?" preguntó con una risita amarga.

Se odiaba a si mismo. Odiaba el hecho de que él haya sobrevivido cuando ellos no. Odiaba el hecho de que él, quien se suponía era el sacrificio, se las arregló para escapar de las flamas de la muerte mientras los otros fueron consumidos por ellas.

¿Por qué continuaba? ¿Por qué prolongaba esta existencia estancada?

'_Vive.'_

"No quiero." Susurró para si mismo.

Suspiró cansado. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista.

De las oscuras sombras Naraku, usando su piel de mandril, emergió como un espectro. "Tengo una proposición para ti, ningen." Habló. Pero Naruto notó que esta vez su voz no llevaba esa confianza que siempre tenía cuando le hablaba a alguien.

El rubio rió. "No creí que estuvieras tan preocupado, Naraku. Apenas ha sido una semana y Kagura ha despertado hace sólo unos minutos por las heridas que le infligieron. No creí que sentirías la presión tan pronto."

Naraku rechinó los dientes mientras se abstenía de atacar al rubio. Incluso con su aumento de poder aún no estaba seguro de si podía enfrentar y derrotar al rubio antes de que los otros llegaran. No tenía dudas de que podía derrotar a este humano en un uno a uno, pero con Inuyasha y los otros tan cerca no deseaba arriesgarse. "Yo nunca me preocupo, humano." Escupió la palabra humano como su fuera un insulto. "Simplemente deseo hacer mi vida más fácil. He reunido muchos objetos personificando a este príncipe humano. Todos tienen un precio. Nombra el tuyo."

Naruto lo pensó, entonces chispeó sus dedos como si hubiera tenido una idea malévola. "¿Qué tal tu cabeza? No es tan difícil, estoy seguro."

Naraku gruñó. "Muy bien. Ya que no serás persuadido entonces supongo que deberé eliminarte." Dijo, antes de lanzarse en un ataque furioso.

Naruto fue ligeramente tomado por sorpresa con esto. No era el estilo de Naraku hacer eso, era muy directo. Verdaderamente debía estar desesperado, entonces.

El rubio sacó dos kunai y se deslizó a la izquierda para evadir uno de los tentáculos de Naraku. Saltó sobre otro y corrió hacia atrás para evadir un tercero. Con un giro en el aire hacia atrás aumentado con chakra, se las arregló para poner distancia entre él y el demonio araña.

Lanzó sus dos kunai con papeles bomba adheridos hacia el demonio.

Naraku movió sus tentáculos hacia la trayectoria de los proyectiles de metal. Con un sonoro **"Boom"** los papeles explotaron, destruyendo grandes trozos de la carne podrida de la que las extensiones estaban hechas. Pero en segundos fueron regeneradas y Naraku estaba atacando de nuevo.

Naruto entornó sus ojos y formó un conjunto simple de sellos. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu." **Susurró formando una densa niebla alrededor de ellos. Con la cascada cerca tenía la ventaja. Sería más difícil oírlo y tendía toda el agua que podía necesitar a sólo unas piedras de ahí.

Naraku gruñó cuando sus tentáculos golpearon a través del árbol en el que el ninja había estado previamente antes de que la niebla lo consumiera. Sintió la madera vibrar, crujir y quebrarse ante el poder de su ataque pero supo que había fallado su objetivo. ¿De dónde diablos había venido esta niebla de todas formas? ¿Era ésta otra de las extrañas habilidades del ningen?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso, un brillo rojo viniendo desde atrás de él lo hizo voltear. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la visión de un dragón formado de flamas emergido de la niebla. Se deslizó hacia un lado apenas esquivando el ataque. Tanto así que su piel de mandril estaba en llamas. Con un jalón estaba fuera y su pálida cara y su cabello negro eran visibles.

"Huy, huy, huy. Pareces enojado, Naraku." La burlona voz de Naruto vino de todos lados.

"Eres difícil de matar, ningen."

"Para alguien tan limitado como tú… tal vez. Tener tanto poder pero sin mente para usarlo. Que desperdicio."

El demonio araña gruñó. "Te demostraré tu desperdicio, ningen. Aprenderás a temerle a mi nombre."

Los vientos se agitaron y la niebla fue soplada y dispersada. Naraku se volteó y encontró a Naruto, de pie a unas pocos metros, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una brillante bola de pura energía en su mano derecha.

'_¿Qué es eso?' _se preguntó Naraku a si mismo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. El poder e intensidad de esa… _cosa_… podía sentirse incluso desde esa distancia.

Naruto miró a Naraku con furia en sus ojos. Brillaron rojos por un momento antes de hablar. "He visto horrores que alguien tan idiota como tu puede sólo imaginar. He visto odio. He visto furia. Y he visto miedo. ¡Recuerda esto _híbrido_, **NO LE TEMO A NADIE!"** gritó antes de adelantarse.

Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron de par en par con miedo cuando Naruto apareció frente a él con la esfera echada hacia atrás mientras se preparaba para impactarla contra su pecho.

"**¡RASENGAN!"** gritó antes de clavar la bola de energía en el pecho de Naraku. El ataque se incrustó y desgarró al Hanyou hasta hacerlo pedazos.

:

Escondido en su mazmorra, Naraku miraba mientras la muñeca de madera que representaba su marioneta era cortada a la mitad, indicando su derrota. Las memorias llegaron a él y frunció el entrecejo, oscuro. Sus marionetas usualmente tenía la décima parte de la fuerza que él tenía. Pero el simple hecho de que ese humano pudiera derrotar a una él solo y con un ataque tan poderoso lo ponía nervioso realmente.

Parecía que tendría que reevaluar la situación.

:

Naruto jadeaba ligeramente mientras su ataque se desvanecía, revelando la desgarrada tierra debajo de él. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y se preparó para regresar cuando una presencia lo detuvo.

Giró su cabeza hacia el bosque del otro lado de la cascada dónde sólo se las arregló para captar un tenue brillo de un par de resplandecientes ojos rojos que le parecían muy familiares antes de sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza y desmayarse.

:

'_Despierta, Naru-chan.' _Vino la molesta voz que parecía estar por todos lados.

'_¡Despierta!' _vino la misma voz, forzándolo a entrar al mundo de la semi conciencia.

Abrió sus ojos, su visión era nublada y oscura, como si alguien acabara de golpearlo en la nuca con un martillo. Gruñó de dolor. Trató de levantar sus brazos pero no pudo. Se sentía como pesos muertos. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor y el propio latido de su corazón era ruidoso para él. "Ohhh, Dios… mierda. ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión?" gruñó mientras se las arreglaba para girar de su espalda a su estómago.

Mientras se las arreglaba para poner sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse, notó algo que estaba atado a sus dedos. Parpadeó forzadamente antes de mover su mano para observarlo mejor.

"¿Un colmillo?" se preguntó a si mismo, sin creerlo.

Trató de levantarse pero resultó en nada que no fuera doloroso.

"Ouch." Gruñó mientras caía al suelo de nuevo. Las voces de los otros pronto lo alcanzaron antes de que Inuyasha aterrizara junto a él.

"¿Ya estás muerto?" preguntó el Hanyou.

Naruto gruñó. "Es bueno verte también, Inuyasha."

El Hanyou miró alrededor del claro. "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Naruto suspiró y murmuró. "Bien. Sólo decidí que quería ver algo explotar. ¿Qué demonios crees que pasó, genio? ¡Me atacaron!" dijo con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se irritó. " ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿¡Quieres que te pateen el trasero aún más!?"

"¡Inuyasha, osuwari!"

El Hanyou inmediatamente fue a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Kagome y los demás se les unieron mientras salían de entre los árboles. Se arrodillaron junto a Naruto. Miroku lo ayudó a ponerse de pie poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Sango, seguida de cerca por Kagome. "¿Estás bien?"

"Nunca mejor." Respondió el rubio. "Y parece que no le agrado mucho a Naraku. Me quiere muerto."

Inuyasha se las arregló para levantarse del suelo. "¿Por qué demonios no me respondiste directamente?"

Naruto parpadeó y se volteó hacia él. "¿Dijiste algo?"

Inuyasha tuvo que abstenerse de matar a Naruto en ese momento.

"¿Así que envió a una de sus marionetas para enfrentarte?" preguntó Miroku.

Naruto rió. "Eso asumo, porque si han estado combatiendo a un oponente así de débil por tanto tiempo y no se las han arreglado para matarlo aún, entonces ustedes están en peor forma de la que pensé."

Inuyasha resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Bien, pues tú pareces haber hecho un buen trabajo en recibir una paliza."

Naruto rió. "No te equivoques, Inuyasha. No fue Naraku el que me hizo esto."

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos. "¿Entonces quién fue?"

Naruto se quedó callado por unos momentos. "No sé." Mintió. Por suerte, Inuyasha estaba distraído como para notarlo en su aroma. "Vamos de vuelta al campamento."

Todos asintieron y juntos recorrieron su camino de regreso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo... si tienen suerte y yo tiempo... mañana subiré otro...

Gracias por la paciencia...

REVIEWS!!


	16. Misplaced hate

Aquí está... como lo había prometido...

Ahora les dejo el cap... tengo exámen y no he estudiado nada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡HIRAIKOTSU!" gritó Sango mientras lanzaba su arma boomerang hacia el gran oso youkai que los estaba atacando. La gran arma giró a través del aire y con un desagradable sonido cortó a través de carne y hueso, cercenando el brazo izquierdo del youkai.

Con un aullido de dolor y furia el gigantesco oso cargó contra la Taijiya.

El boomerang de Sango regresó justo a tiempo para que ella lo usara como escudo mientras el oso lanzaba su ataque. Incluso aunque el Hiraikotsu recibió el impacto del ataque ella salió volando. Con un doloroso golpe sordo su espalda golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ella gruñó y miró hacia arriba justo cuando el oso se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que sus garras descendieran, Inuyasha, en toda su gloria color rojo, cargó contra el youkai y con un grito de batalla su brazo restante fue cercenado con una blandida de Tessaiga.

El oso youkai aulló de dolor de nuevo antes de que una flecha, bañada en poder purificador, volara a través del aire y golpeara al demonio en medio de la frente, volviéndolo cenizas.

Inuyasha lanzó un Feh y apoyó su espada en su hombro. "¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ninguno de éstos es un buen desafío incluso con los fragmentos!"

"Así es la habilidad que viene con el entrenamiento adecuado, Inuyasha." Habló Naruto mientras entraba en el claro con Miroku y Kagura, ahora capaz de caminar, siguiéndolo cerca detrás de él.

Mientras que el grupo mostraba una extraña incomodidad ante su presencia era un avance del velo de sospechas que habían tenido hasta hacía unas semanas. Sus heridas habían sanado bien, pero aún así, sin un abanico apropiado era inútil en una batalla. Así que se apartaba la mayoría del tiempo, observando simplemente hasta que pudieran encontrar un abanico apropiado para ella.

No era fácil, pocos abanicos podían acumular y concentrar el youki de los demonios. Sólo los que eran hechos por demonios eran capaces de algo así, y esos eran extremadamente raros.

Sango lanzó un quejido mientras se levantaba y gruñó ante la visión de un Hiraikotsu fracturado. "Demonios." Maldijo.

Inuyasha escuchó su maldición y se volteó hacia ella mientras guardaba su espada. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" preguntó en su tono maleducado habitual.

Sango lo observó y levantó el Hiraikotsu para que él y sus compañeros pudieran tener una mejor vista. "ESTE es mi problema, Inuyasha. Ahora tengo que regresar a mi aldea para repararlo."

Inuyasha gruñó. "Diablos, no. Te tomará al menos una semana completa ir hasta allá y regresar."

Naruto, decidiendo apaciguar la situación, decidió intervenir antes de que Sango decidiera romper a Hiraikotsu completamente en el cráneo del Hanyou. "Aquellos que fallan en preparar, prepárense para fallar. Ella tiene que tener su arma reparada, es mejor repararla ahora que tenerla rota en medio de la batalla."

Miroku asintió, dando su consentimiento. "Si, Inuyasha, Naruto tiene razón. Y de todas formas. Debo ir a ver al viejo monje que me crió para que revise el agujero negro para asegurare de que todo está bien. Pienso que puede haberse abierto más desde la última vez que lo visitamos."

Inuyasha estaba a punto de protestar cuando Kagura habló. "En mi tiempo con Naraku encontré unos cuantos abanicos similares al mío. Los mantuve escondidos en caso de que escogiera desarmarme. Pienso que me recuperado lo suficiente para hacer el viaje."

"Keh, si crees que voy a dejarte ir y volver con Naraku estás muy equivocada."

Kagura pareció no reaccionar ante sus palabras. Pero pensar que volvería alguna vez junto a Naraku era un insulto.

Naruto levantó una mano. "Déjala ir."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" rugió Inuyasha.

"Ella no hará nada para traicionarnos." Habló y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Kagura por la esquina de su ojo. "¿Verdad, Kagura?" Era una amenaza, no una pregunta, y sus ojos azules parecían perforar los de ella, como una aguja a través de un globo. Ella retuvo un escalofrío y asintió.

Inuyasha aún parecía como si fuera a protestar cuando Kagome habló, cerrando el trato. "Y yo tengo que regresar a casa. Me estoy quedando sin Ramen y demás."

Eso lo convenció. Si había una cosa que Inuyasha no podía resistir era la falta de Ramen.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. "¡Esperen un minuto! Yo sólo me he comido dos platos de esos desde la última vez que regresaron."

Kagome lo miró, desconfiada. "¿De verdad?"

"¡Si! ¡De verdad!" la imitó.

Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron y se volteó para mirar al único rubio del grupo, quien parecía encontrar las copas de los árboles cercanos bastante interesantes.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando Naruto le habló a Sango de repente. "¿Sango, tu aldea guardó cualquier… tipo de información de, ergh… demonios antiguos?" dijo inseguro.

Sango lo miró con un poco de lo que parecía sorprendida emoción. "Por qué… si. Mi padre me mostró las cámaras una vez. Estaban escondidas en una cueva no muy lejos de la de Midoriko. Cuando los demonios atacaron la aldea no sabían de la existencia de las cuevas así que nada fue dañado. ¿Aunque por qué lo preguntas?"

Naruto se tomó un momento ara responder. "Hay un cierto demonio que me gustaría buscar."

Kagome entornó sus ojos en sospecha. _'¿Un demonio? Había pedido buscar un pergamino que supuestamente había sido escrito por un demonio en mi época. ¿Cuál era el nombre del demonio? Ku… Ki… Kyu algo. Sé que comenzaba con K, maldita sea.'_

"¿Cuál era el nombre del demonio? Talvez pueda recordarlo de alguno de los pergaminos que leí." Habló Sango.

Naruto negó. "No. No puedo recordar el nombre a menos que lo vea." Mintió, haciendo lo mejor para disfrazar no sólo su lenguaje corporal, tono de voz y gestos sino su esencia también. Inuyasha y Shippo podían descubrirlo por él.

"Bien. ¿Al menos recuerdas qué tipo de demonio era?"

Naruto tuvo un corto conflicto interno sobre si debía o no revelar esa información. Pero si decía que no lo recordaba podía levantar sospechas. "Si, era un zorro demonio."

Sango pareció sorprendida. "¿Un zorro demonio?" preguntó con lo que parecía ser aturdimiento. "Los zorros demonios son muy engañosos y difícilmente crecen para ser verdaderamente poderosos en comparación a otros demonios."

"¡HEY!" gritó Shippo, indignado.

"Son maestros del engaño y sólo dos o tres han sido conocidos por algún tipo de devastación a la tierra. No como los perros demonios o dragones que han causado bastante destrucción en sus días."

"¡Heh, ve eso chiquillo! ¡Somos mejores que ustedes!" le dijo Inuyasha al pequeño zorro.

Shippo sonrió malignamente e Inuyasha lo vio claro como el día. "¡WAHHHHH, Kagome, Inuyasha está siendo malo!" lloró.

'_¿Por qué ese pequeño…?'_

"¡Osuwari!"

**CRASH.**

'_¡Voy a matar al pequeño demonio!' _se prometió el Hanyou mentalmente.

Naruto observó mientras Inuyasha se estrellaba contra el suelo y parpadeó varias veces antes de voltearse hacia Miroku. "¿En qué dirección está el monje al que vas a ver?"

Miroku apuntó hacia el sur. "En esa dirección. Diría que pasados unas ocho colinas y cuatro valles."

Naruto asintió y se volteó hacia Kagura. "¿Y tu objetivo?"

Kagura dudó por un momento mientras debatía entre si debía o no confiar en ellos. Decidió que era mejor ganarse su confianza. "En la misma dirección. Un poco más lejos." Respondió.

Naruto asintió y se volteó hacia Sango. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"De vuelta por donde vinimos, solo un poco más al noreste."

Naruto asintió. "Bien. Entonces te acompañaré." Entonces se volteó hacia Kagome. "¿Dónde nos reunimos?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "En la aldea de Kaede, supongo."

Inuyasha se levantó y miró al Kitsune, quien evitaba su mirada a propósito. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Como sea. Montemos un campamento aquí y nos iremos en la mañana."

Naruto asintió. "Iría a cazar, pero realmente no quiero tener que lidiar con las secuelas de los eventos de la otra noche."

Inuyasha lanzó un Feh y caminó. "Sólo asegúrate de mantener el paso." Dijo antes de alejarse.

Naruto sonrió y se despidió del grupo antes de seguirlo.

Los del grupo se miraron entre ellos, Kagura estaba un poco más tensa ahora. Incluso aunque Kagome le mostraba algo de apoyo, Naruto era quien de verdad dispersaba las perforadoras miradas de los demás. La de Sango en particular era bastante venenosa. Incluso aunque sabía de dónde venía el odio de la exterminadora no significaba que iba a tolerarlo.

Mientras Sango continuaba mirando a Kagura, al youkai del viento la devolvió con toda su fuerza, negándose a rendirse incluso con su falta de arma.

La tensión entre las dos era tan delgada que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El mismo aire parecía moverse y ondear entre ellas.

Kagome y Miroku compartieron una mirada y dieron un silencioso asentimiento.

"Ummm, Sango. ¿Por qué no nos movemos tú y yo para preparar el campamento?" sugirió gentilmente Miroku mientras la hacía a un lado. Ella pareció un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida pero al final decidió seguirlo.

Kagura la miró marcharse y entonces sintió una palmada en su hombro. Se volteó lentamente y vio a Kagome con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, con Shippo apaciblemente sobre su hombro. "Creo que hay un riachuelo cerca. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a ir y llenar nuestras botellas?"

Kagura dudó un momento antes de asentir y las dos comenzaron a caminar.

Nadie notó al insecto de Naraku mientras volaba lejos para reportarse con su amo.

:

Sango las vio marcharse con una mirada enojada en su rostro. No le agradaba la presencia de la youkai del viento. La sola idea de que ella podía haber ayudado en la muerte de su familia y en el consecuente lavado de cerebro de su hermano a nada más que un simple esclavo le hacía hervir la sangre.

Una parte de ella hubiera preferido dejar a la manipuladora del viento donde la había encontrado, rota y a merced de las bestias o de la venganza de Koga.

Una parte de ella susurraba que ella no sería mejor que el mismo Naraku si hubiera hecho eso. Pero otra parto no podía dejar de sentirse amarga, incluso sentir odio hacia ella. La culpaba por la esclavitud de su hermano, incluso sabiendo que su aldea había sido destruida antes de que Kagura fuera creada por Naraku.

Pero aún, aunque ella no era la culpable, sólo por naturaleza humana, acompañada por su frustración por lo escapes constantes de Naraku y la continua esclavitud de su hermano, necesitaba un chivo expiatorio. Alguien a quien culpar y, en ese momento, Kagura era el mejor blanco.

Atrapó a Miroku mirándola con una extraña mirada que mezclaba tristeza, simpatía y ligera decepción. "¿¡Qué!?" gritó en una manera muy perteneciente a Inuyasha.

Miroku saltó ligeramente y simplemente continuó haciendo el campamento, ignorándola o más bien, su furiosa mirada.

:

Mientras Kagome, Kagura y Shippo se cruzaron con un pequeño riachuelo, Kagome se arrodilló mientras Shippo se bajaba de su hombro. Ambos hundieron sus botellas en el agua y miraron como las burbujas subían, indicando que se estaban llenando. Kagura dudó un momento antes de arrodillarse junto a ella y hacer lo mismo.

Kagome suspiró. "Siento lo de Sango. Ella… ella sólo está costándole trabajo ajustarse a todo esto. Mucho más que a todos, al menos."

Kagura miró a la chica atónita. ¿Estaba tratando de confortarla? "Es… está bien, supongo." Tartamudeó extrañamente. "Entiendo su comportamiento, lo que no significa que me echaré hacia atrás y dejaré que lo haga sin oponer resistencia." Dijo, arrojando una relativa mirada desafiante a la Miko, esperando que ella se opusiera.

Para su sorpresa, Kagome asintió en consentimiento. "Puedo entender eso. Pero por favor trata y se paciente con ella. Se calmará eventualmente."

Shippo, felizmente, trepó al hombro de Kagome y le sonrió a la youkai del viento. "Si, Sango es muy linda. Sólo le tomará un poco acostumbrarse a la parte tuya que ayudó a Naraku."

Kagome sonrió ante los comentarios del niño y se levantó mientras se giraba hacia el campamento. "Regresemos."

Kagura asintió, ligeramente tomada por sorpresa. Había esperado que la Miko apoyara a la Taijiya. Causando una discusión e incluso más hostilidad entre ella y el grupo. Pero no había ocurrido. En vez de eso le habían mostrado entendimiento y aceptación.

Se levantó y comenzó a seguirlos hacia el campamento.

:

Naraku escuchaba al insecto mientras le reportaba toda la información que había descubierto para él. Así que el grupo se separaba. Desafortunadamente, la Miko e Inuyasha eran tan poderosos juntos para cualquiera, que no fuera él, como para enviarlo ahora que había perdido a Kagura.

No sabía hacia dónde iría su encarnación y atacar al ninja podía significar gastar la mayor parte de su poder haciendo muy fácil para sus enemigos encontrarlo. Eso no quería. No. La mayor debilidad de los humanos eran sus emociones. Y los humanos más emocionales eran las mujeres. Tenía que causar una ruptura en el grupo, matando al monje no lo conseguiría pero matando a la Taijiya podía ser. Por su amor y determinación por salvar a su hermano, Sango pelearía a través de todo hasta lograrlo o fallar en su vendetta.

Los sentimientos del monje por la exterminadora no eran ningún secreto. Matándola causaría que se desbordara emocionalmente y lo distraería en la batalla, además de hacerlo más fácil de matar, y la sacerdotisa, Kagome también perdería su fuerza considerando que las habilidades de una Miko eran dominadas por las emociones. La pérdida de sus dos amigos le causaría mucho enojo como para ser más útil de lo que era antes de su entrenamiento.

Pero aún así. Matar a la exterminadora de demonios era imposible con el ninja por ahí… a menos…

A menos que encontrara la forma de hacer que la Taijiya se matara a ella misma. Ciertamente la muerte de su hermano podía causarle el estrés y el enojo necesarios para llevarla al suicidio y sin sus amigos ahí para consolarla no podría recuperarse o durar lo suficiente para que ellos llegaran a ella.

Esto pasando en la presencia del ninja también lo desacreditaría a él, causando desconfianza por parte del grupo. Ciertamente era bueno. Podía lograrlo o podía fallar, y fallar sólo significaba perder a Kohaku. La ganancia bien valía el riesgo, después de todo, la vida del niño no tenía valor para él.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba. "Kohaku." Llamó y el niño apareció tras abrir una de las puertas de papel. "Tengo una misión para ti, pequeño Kohaku."

:

Tarde en la noche mientras el animal de Inuyasha y Naruto yacía asándose sobre el fuego, Shippo y Kirara estaban acurrucados juntos en una bolsa de dormir, habiendo comido. Kagome estaba anotando cosas en su diario mientras Miroku dormía a unos metros de ella. Kagura e Inuyasha también dormían, en las copas de unos árboles. Inuyasha porque era un hábito y Kagura porque estaba más cerca del viento de esa forma.

Pero Sango aún estaba despierta, afilando su espada con una piedra ya que su Hiraikotsu estaba roto. Sus ojos estaban inundados de furia. En una forma en la que se sentía traicionada por el grupo. Había visto cómo conversaban con ella mientras comían. Casi como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos. Mientras Miroku e Inuyasha no actuaban como si fueran amigos tampoco la rechazaban exactamente. Kagome, Naruto, Shippo y Kirara, sin embargo, eran historias totalmente diferentes.

De Naruto lo podía entender. Habiéndose unido recientemente al grupo no entendía los momentos difíciles que habían tenido que pasar por culpa de ella. Todas las batallas que habían peleado y la sangre que habían derramado por su culpa.

Pero por Kagome, Shippo e incluso Kirara, la neko youkai que tenía desde que era una niña, le habían mostrado tanta aceptación y eso se sentía como una traición con todas sus letras.

Con duros ojos, chispas volaron mientras frotaba la roca sobre la espada de nuevo.

"Bien, bien. ¿Por qué tan enojada?" escuchó la voz de Naruto. Volteó su cabeza y lo encontró apoyado confortablemente contra un árbol a unos metros de ella.

Resopló enojada y se volteó, indicando que quería estar sola. Naruto la miró por unos momentos antes de hablar. "Si deseas odiar, Sango, entonces hazlo. Pero hazlo por la razón correcta. No odies a alguien por los crímenes que él, o ella, no cometió. Sólo termina siendo más doloroso para ambos si ese es el caso."

"Sólo… sólo déjame… no sabes nada sobre eso." Dijo ella, su voz un duro susurro ya que no quería despertar a los demás. Pero el puño apretando la piedra y la espada eran claras indicaciones de su enojo y el salado olor de sus lágrimas indicaba que luchaba por no llorar.

"Quizás." Dijo él, antes de caminar silenciosamente hacia la luz del fuego que estaba al centro del campamento.

Kagome miraba el pequeño intercambio desde atrás de la cobertura de su diario. Era claro que lo que se había dicho no había ido muy bien.

Naruto se detuvo a sólo unos pasos del fuego y de pronto miró hacia arriba. Kagome notó esto y siguió su mirada.

Sobre ellos estaba la familiar vista de uno de los recolectores de almas de Kikyo.

El corazón de Kagome se apretó dolorosamente ante la visión y su mirada inmediatamente cambió hacia su compañero Hanyou. Él estaba ya moviéndose, pronto estaría totalmente despierto.

Como era de esperarse el segundo en que la mente conciente de Inuyasha apareció, escucharon un pequeño susurró. "Kikyo." Antes de que lanzara hacia los árboles para ir tras ella.

Kagome una vez más sintió el familiar dolor en el pecho.

Pero entonces sintió una reconfortante mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Naruto dándole una comprensiva sonrisa desde atrás de su máscara. Sus ojos eran gentiles y le dio un apretón amistoso a su hombro antes de lanzarse detrás del Hanyou.

La curiosidad le ganó a Kagome, así que los siguió, sin importar que el final de este camino pudiera llevarla dolorosamente a ser testigo de un momento entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

:

Momentos después ella fue capaz de verlos. Era una vista familiar. Inuyasha de pie, mirando a su amante muerta hace mucho tiempo y ella de pie a unos metros de él.

"Inuyasha." Dijo ella, mientras lo recibía con el mismo frío, muerto tono que siempre usaba. Su gesto era neutral, sin ninguna emoción visible.

Inuyasha se acercó unos pasos, pero eso fue lo más lejos que llegó. Dos agujas volaron desde las sombras y lo golpearon en el cuello. Su cabeza dio un pequeño movimiento y sus ojos giraron hacia arriba, golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Kikyo y Kagome, quien miraba desde los árboles, dieron gritos ahogados idénticos de sorpresa y horror ante lo ocurrido. Kagome estaba a punto de avanzar cuado uno de los clones de Naruto apareció frente a ella y le susurró. "Estará bien. Sólo está inconsciente." Dijo. A Kagome no le importó en el momento cuando trató de pasar junto a él para llegar a Inuyasha. Naruto sujetó firmemente su hombro y la detuvo en su lugar. "Esto debe ser dicho y tú debes escucharlo." Habló, oscuro, antes de que el clon desapareciera en un puff.

Kagome mordió fuertemente su labio mientras era disuadida en su decisión. Al final decidió confiar en el ninja. Él no había mentido o le había dado ninguna razón como para no creerle y dadas sus habilidades podría haber matado a Inuyasha y al resto de ellos cuando se le hubiera dado la gana, así que decidió confiar en él.

:.

Kikyo se adelantó y se arrodilló junto a Inuyasha para ayudarlo pero una voz directamente detrás de ella la hizo detenerse.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, Kikyo, pero por ahora, tu asunto es conmigo."

Kikyo se volteó y vio al ninja de pie frente a los árboles. Mirándola con inexpresivos ojos azules. Se levantó y preparó una flecha en su arco. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, asesino?" habló, su tono era algo venenoso.

Naruto rió. "La verdad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo... esperen un par más muy pronto...


	17. Look underneath the underneath

Hooooola... aca dejo elcap de esta semana... no se si tenga tiempo de traducir otro... ayer tuve un ensayo de la PSU (Prueba de seleccion Universitaria) y estuve preparándome casi toda la semana... por eso es que sólo he terminado uno... pero si tienen suerte de aquí a mañana subo el que sigue...

Ahí vamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto estaba de pie mirando a la sacerdotisa revivida. Su mirada y expresión sostenían su usual aburrimiento mientras que las de ella eran de su usual frialdad penetrante.

"¿De qué verdad estás hablando?" preguntó ella. La flecha que tenía preparada reflejó la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa invertida antes de que ausentemente se volteara y caminara hacia un árbol cercano y tocara su corteza como si buscara algo. "Había pensado que estaba muerta de nuevo, señorita Kikyo, por el veneno de Naraku."

Era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

La sacerdotisa muerta entornó sus ojos hacia el ninja. "¿Cómo sabes eso y qué te importa?" preguntó.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo pregunté primero." Dijo, moviendo su dedo de izquierda a derecha, burlándose.

Ella entornó aún más sus ojos y dejó a la flecha volar. No amantaría las preguntas de este tonto ninja.

La luz rosa de su poder purificador cortó a través de la oscuridad de la noche en dirección a su objetivo.

Para la inmensa sorpresa de Kikyo, sin embargo, su flecha no perforó carne y hueso. En cambio se encontró sostenida fácilmente entre dos dedos de los que emergía humo.

"Bien, bien. ¿Es eso realmente necesario?" habló de nuevo antes de dejar caer la flecha. "Ahora, como iba diciendo, estoy curioso de cómo sobreviviste." Dijo, mientras se volteaba hacia el árbol de nuevo.

Kikyo entornó sus ojos hacia él, pocas personas menores a un demonio de medio nivel podrían atrapar una flecha así de fácil. "Fui atacada por Naraku en el Mnt. Hakurei, cierto, pero uno tan limitado como él no tiene la fuerza para matarme." Dijo.

"Parecía haberlo logrado una vez." Dijo simplemente Naruto, girando sus ojos hacia un lado para encontrar los de ella, sólo para encontrarlos aun más entornados con furia.

Ella rápidamente escondió su furia por su comentario y miró a sus lagos azules. "¿Y cómo es que alguien como tú sabe de los eventos de ese día? A menos que uno del grupo de Inuyasha te dijera, tendrías que tener al menos sesenta para recordar ese día."

Kagome, quien estaba mirando los eventos desde su escondite detrás de un árbol, también sospechó. _'¿Cómo, cómo sabe eso? No lo he escuchado hablar con Miroku, Sango o Shippo acerca de eso, ciertamente no me ha preguntado a mí y a Inuyasha nunca le gusta hablar de eso. ¿Le habrá dicho Kaede?'_

"Ahhh, esa es la pregunta de un millón de dólares, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo sé?" dijo, juguetón, mientras se volteaba para mirarla completamente. "Te diré algo… te diré cómo lo sé si respondes mi pregunta con la verdad. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó con una levantada de cejas. Casi como si estuviera jugando con un niño en vez de la sacerdotisa, muerta hace mucho.

Ella miró contemplativa por un momento. Éste ninja parecía saber mucho de lo que no debía. Parecía conocer acerca de ella pero ella no conocía nada de él. Decidió que cualquier pregunta que le hiciera no podía ser tan mala y averiguar cómo había obtenido ese conocimiento valía cualquier riesgo que enfrentara respondiéndole.

Asintió lentamente.

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió levemente. "Bien, bien. Ahora, mi pregunta para ti es simple. ¿Odias a Inuyasha?"

Ella entornó sus ojos hacia él. "¿Por qué preguntas algo así?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo pregunté primero." Dijo de nuevo. Su naturaleza infantil estaba comenzando a llegarle a sus nervios. "Ahora, tu repuesta, por favor." Dijo, sus ojos perdiendo algo de su pereza y adquiriendo seriedad, incluso aunque aún tenía su sonrisa.

"Sí, lo odio." Respondió simplemente, sin ninguna duda aparente.

Naruto la miró, crítico. Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "Bien, ahora. ¿No te dije que respondieras con la verdad?" dijo con una ceja levantada.

Ella permaneció seria y no dijo nada.

"Así que escoges jugar a la estoica." Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar alrededor del claro. "¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso, sacerdotisa?" dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Tus tontas creencias no me conciernen. He dicho la verdad. Si escoges no creerlo, es tu decisión, asesino."

"Yo creo…" Continuó él, ignorándola completamente. "Que no odias a Inuyasha para nada…" giró sus ojos hacia ella. "¿No es verdad, señorita Kikyo?" dijo, ésta vez, sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de pereza y estaban ahora mortalmente serios.

Ella entornó sus ojos hacia él. "Tu opinión no importa, pero tengo curiosidad acerca de cómo llegaste a tan ridícula conclusión."

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y levantó sus manos en un exagerado encogimiento de hombros. "Pura lógica, en realidad. Si realmente odiaras a Inuyasha, como dices que haces. Entonces porqué es que en el día en que moriste, el día en que lo sellaste en el Goshimboku, el día en que las emociones de traición y furia fluían libremente a través de ti, todas las restricciones arrojadas al viento… ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mataste entonces?"

Kagome, desde su escondite, a penas pudo contener un jadeo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Realmente si Kikyo odiaba a Inuyasha como decía, entonces tendría que haberlo matado simplemente el día en que Naraku les tendió esa trampa, en vez de eso, ella lo selló.

Sus ojos se abrieron por una segundo, la única indicación de su sorpresa ante esta declaración. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y ocultó sus emociones y simplemente lo miró. "Tonto, simplemente no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo ese día." Dijo con odio.

Naruto alzó una ceja. "Ohhh… ¿así que no tuviste la fuerza para apuntar a su corazón y matarlo, pero sí para convocar un hechizo que lo selló hasta que tu reencarnación lo rompió."

Su agarre en su arco se apretó considerablemente, la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, él lo notó. "Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? Tú nunca odiaste a Inuyasha, ¿cierto?"

"Silencio." Dijo, severa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. "Hablas de cosas de las que no sabes nada. No sabes nada de mí, yo sí odio a ese mugroso Hanyou, con todo mi ser."

"¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mi o a ti misma?" preguntó él.

Disparó sus ojos hacia los de él y los observó. Con la precisión y la velocidad de una profesional, tenía otra flecha preparada en su arco. "Dije silencio."

"Cuando fuiste revivida…" continuó él. "Tu alma fue partida en dos, entre ti y tu reencarnación, Kagome. Kagome, al no tener ninguna emoción enferma dentro de ella y teniendo una voluntad poderosa fue capaz de recuperar su alma. Tú, sin embargo, imagino que al no saber sobre la trampa de Naraku y creyendo aún que Inuyasha te había traicionado, sentiste las mismas emociones de traición, furia y dolor. Esas emociones te permitieron conservar esa parte de tu alma, permitiéndote continuar 'viviendo'."

Hizo una pausa.

"Así que mantuviste esas emociones cerca de tu corazón. Al menos hasta que descubriste a Naraku y cómo los atrapó a ambos en su trampa. Entonces encontraste que ya no podías tener esos sentimientos en contra de él."

"¡Silencio!" dijo, en un grito. En un segundo su flecha voló a través del aire de nuevo y con un gruñido de dolor fue clavada en el hombro derecho de Naruto. Él la extrajo sin siquiera una mueca de dolor. Arrojó la flecha hacia el suelo del bosque y comenzó a aproximarse a ella.

"Pero tu querías, ¿no? Querías culparlo, querías odiarlo. No… necesitabas odiarlo. Para poder mantener la pequeña parte de alma que te quedaba. Pero no pudiste, ¿o sí?"

Ella no dijo nada.

"Así que el odio ya no estaba ahí, y el dolor estaba desapareciendo también. Pero entonces encontraste algo para sentirte herida, ¿no? Encontraste a Kagome."

Ella disparó de nuevo, haciéndolo inclinarse para esquivar la flecha. "Te lo advierto. Si no te callas te mataré."

"¿Por qué tan enojada, Kikyo?" preguntó mientras continuaba su camino. "Las mentiras y las opiniones falsas son fácilmente arrastradas por el viento. ¿Es la verdad la que duele, no?" dijo mientras sonreía. "Así que… Kagome entonces. Te diste cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba desarrollando rápidamente sentimientos por ella, ¿o no? Y tan pronto desde que se había enterado de tu muerte, y eso dolió. Dolía cada vez que pensabas en eso. Un dolor de una clase diferente, cierto, pero era una cantidad de energía negativa suficiente para mantener la porción de alma que tenías que controlar."

Se detuvo justo cuando estuvo frente a ella, su flecha estaba firmemente sostenida y la punta estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Ella miró sus ojos, una nube de emociones era visible en ellos, y él regresó la mirada, su semblante era de piedra.

"Pero entonces se volvió cada vez más difícil mantener esa emoción, ¿cierto? Porque eventualmente no querías sentir el dolor. No querías tener que sentir el dolor. Querías que terminara, ¿no? Porque él aún te amaba, les estaba causando rencor a los tres. Y así, viste la solución." Hizo una pausa y la observó por un momento antes de continuar.

"Ya que no podías odiarlo tú a él, entonces buscaste que él te odiara a ti. Por eso le diste los fragmentos de Kagome a Naraku, y es por eso que trataste de matarla a ella. Quieres que Inuyasha te odie. Porque si lo hace, entonces él ya no te amará más. No lastimará más a Kagome ni a ti a través de su indecisión. Te escoge a ti, hiere a Kagome pero ella tiene la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo con alguien más. La escoge a ella y tu no tienes que seguir sintiéndote herida por el hecho de que él no pueda escoger entre ustedes y al fin pueda terminar."

Ella lo miró con una ferocidad que era difícil de ver en ella. "Debería matarte." Su voz era dura y tenía más emociones de las que nunca se hubieran escuchado por su parte.

"Si lo que dije no es verdad, con toda razón…" dijo, indicando la flecha que estaba apuntando a través de su garganta.

Ella sostuvo su arma ahí por unos momentos antes de lentamente cambiar la puntería hacia el suelo y destensó la cuerda del arco. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir o hacer algo un grupo de sus recolectores de almas descendieron sobre ellos, su suave brillo iluminando el área. Comenzaron a levantarla en el aire en preparación para llevársela."

Antes de que estuviera fuera de alcance él le gritó. "¡Kikyo! ¡No puedes escapar de la verdad por siempre! ¡Un día, el dolor será demasiado!" Ella no dijo nada, sólo dejó que sus recolectores se la llevaran.

Caminó hacia el árbol en donde Kagome estaba sentada, con silenciosas lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Ella nunca había entendido a Kikyo. Si lo que había dicho Naruto era verdad entonces esto agregaba toda una nueva perspectiva de la sacerdotisa muerta.

Miró hacia arribo cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella y encontró a Naruto ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. "¿Por qué querías que escuchara eso?" preguntó mirando el suelo.

"Porque lo mereces… y quería que supieras sus razones."

Ella se quedó callada unos momentos antes de hablar. "¿Cómo sabes tanto? Apenas has estado viajando con nosotros tres meses y ya… has estado descifrándonos, rompiendo nuestras barreras y encontrando el corazón del asunto. ¿Cómo podías saber tanto sobre ella?"

"Pocas personas hacen cosas sólo por malicia, Kagome. Cada uno tiene sus razones. Sea por poder, odio, venganza. Pero siempre hay una. Una razón, no importa qué tan egoísta, sigue siendo una razón. Pocos destruyen sólo porque quieren destruir."

"Suenas como si hubieras conocido a alguien que lo hizo."

Naruto hizo una pausa. "Quizás…" dijo simplemente.

"¿Entonces cómo puedes estar seguro de que tienes razón y ella no odia a Inuyasha?" preguntó mientras lo miraba.

Naruto permaneció callado por unos momentos antes de de responder. "Porque yo… yo he visto la cara del odio. He sido testigo de él y he tenido experiencia con todas sus formas… sus ojos no tienen odio cuando lo miran a él, o a ti en ese caso… yo sé… así es la vida de un Jinchuuriki, supongo." Dijo, hablando más con él que con ella.

"¿Un qué?"

Se dio cuenta de su error e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado. "No es nada. Vamos, regresemos." Dijo, cambiando de tema mientras se volteaba y se alejaba.

Ella se movió y sujetó su muñeca firmemente. "¡No, espera! ¿Qué fue esa palabra, Naruto? ¿Por qué no nos dices nada acerca de ti?"

Se quedó en silencio un momento y no movió ningún músculo. Lentamente volteó su cabeza y la miró por la esquina de un ojo. "Algunas cosas, Kagome… algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el olvido." Susurró antes de liberar gentilmente su mano y caminar de regreso al campamento, con la forma inconsciente de Inuyasha colgando de su hombro.


	18. Power of old

Increíblemente lo logré... aquí tienen el siguiente...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha gruñó mientras su mente retornó al reino conciente. ¿Qué rayos pasó? La última cosa que recordaba era…

Antes de que pudiera pensar, sintió dos dedos posarse sobre sus párpados y abrirlos. Sus ojos dolieron por la brillante luz, cuando se enfocaron podía ver la brillante enmascarada y sonriente de Naruto a dos centímetros de su rostro. "¡SORPRESA!" gritó, haciendo que Inuyasha gritara y saltara ligeramente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo desde su lugar en la rama de un árbol.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y levantó su cabeza y encontró al resto del grupo desarmando el campamento y empacando todo. _'¿Qué demonios? Usualmente soy yo el que se levanta primero.' _Se preguntó desde su lugar en el suelo.

Naruto saltó frente a él y se arrodilló. "Ya que te veías tan cansado decidimos dejarte descansar. Ya casi estamos listos y nos iremos pronto."

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras se levantaba. Su cabeza palpitaba y no sólo por el impacto contra el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? (¿No nos preguntamos todos eso algunas veces?)

Naruto se enderezó y se volteó al campamento para seguir empacando. Esperaba que la memoria de Inuyasha no regresara hasta que estuvieran lejos del campamento. No quería tener que aguantar ese dolor de cabeza.

El aura de Kagome estaba inquieta y los eventos del otro día continuaban reproduciéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Las razones de las acciones de Kikyo la habían asombrado, más de lo que ella sabía. Pero el evento más brillante de la noche fue esa simple palabra. Esa única frase que se había escapado de su rubio compañero. _'Así es la vida de un Jinchuuriki, supongo.'_

Ella lo miró por la esquina de su ojo. Su mente lógica (al menos por el momento) estaba ya haciendo conexiones rápidamente. _'Jinchuuriki, al menos así es como se llamó a si mismo… no es nada que haya oído antes… pero está buscando un demonio en específico… quizás hay algún tipo de conexión.'_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella, silenciosamente, agarró una cubeta y se volteó hacia Sango. "Me gustaría ir a lavarme la cara… ¿quieres venir, Sango?" preguntó dulcemente.

Ésta no era una pregunta. Cuando fuese que Kagome quisiera discutir algo en privado con Sango y los lujos de unas termas no estaban, Kagome había desarrollado esta manera secreta de alejarse de los hombres. Así que siguiendo el protocolo, ella asintió y le sonrió brillantemente a la otra chica. "Seguro, Kagome."

"¡Yo voy también!" dijo Shippo, feliz, mientras se trepaba al hombro de Kagome.

Kagome lo pensó por un momento antes de sonreír y asentir. Shippo, siendo un demonio, puede tener algo en vista a pesar de su vida relativamente corta. Y con su aguda audición podía obtener algo más de los balbuceos de Naruto.

Como uno, los tres se fueron.

:

"Muy bien. ¿Qué pasó, Kagome?" dijo Sango, luego de que estuvieran relativamente lejos del campamento.

Kagome suspiró. "Bien, anoche estaba… ummm… hablando con Naruto y puede que haya dejado escapar algo acerca de su pasado."

Ante esto, las orejas de ambos, Shippo y Sango, parecieron moverse en su dirección y se inclinaron para oír más. No era secreto que el secreto del pasado de Naruto era algo que a todos estaba empezando a disgustar altamente y todos estaban comenzando a querer respuestas.

"Ummm, ya que él estaba buscando información acerca de un demonio zorro, pensé que quizás podía tener algún tipo de conexión. Pensaba que en el tiempo en que tú y él fueran a tu aldea a reparar tú arma, y cuando él vaya a buscar lo que sea que está buscando en los archivos, tú, Sango, podrías buscar la palabra que dejó escapar."

Sango asintió. "Bien. ¿Pero cuál era la palabra?"

"Jinchuuriki."

Sango asintió y Shippo habló. "Recuerdo una vieja historia o algo que mi papá me contó una vez que tenía esa palabra. Pero no sé qué es lo que significa."

Eso hizo a Kagome pensar. Si era una VIEJA historia para un demonio, entonces tenía que ser VIEJA… quizás alguno de los demonios más viejos que habían conocido… quizás Koga o incluso Sesshomaru podrían saber, pero… preguntarle algo a ese frío Taiyoukai no estaba en la lista de quehaceres de Kagome, considerando especialmente que probablemente terminaría con su cabeza cortada en el proceso.

Entonces un pensamiento repentino llegó a ella. "¿Sabrá Kagura?"

El rostro de la exterminadora se oscureció considerablemente pero no dejó que su enojo nublara su juicio. "Quizás." Dijo, con la mandíbula apretada.

Kagome suspiró. El enojo de Sango no era saludable. Pero aún así… ella no tenía el valor para decírselo. De hecho, las únicas personas que conocía que tenían el valor para eso podían ser o Naruto o Sesshomaru… por supuesto… el último probablemente la cortaría a la mitad con Toukijin antes de siquiera mostrar un poco de preocupación por ningún humano que no fuera la pequeña niña, Rin, que viajaba con él.

:

Cuando los tres regresaron al campamento, eran Inuyasha y Naruto los que estaban ahí, Kagura, aparentemente queriendo ahorrar tiempo decidió irse lo más temprano posible en su pluma. Miroku, queriendo no tener que caminar sobre cinco colinas y siete valles, ni lo que sabía Dios algo más, quiso que lo llevara. Incluso aunque estaba visiblemente nervioso cuando despegaron. Si era por volar o por el hecho de que iba a estar sólo con la youkai del viento, eso era desconocido.

"Feh. Ya era hora de que volvieran." Las recibió el Hanyou, rudo.

Naruto suspiró y lo golpeó en la cabeza con lo que pareció ser una leve palmada. Por supuesto que había puesto chakra en orden de hacer una versión bastante cruda de un golpe de Tsunade. Si bien no sabía el control, conocía la teoría. Concentra todo el chakra en un punto y suéltalo en el impacto.

Así que lo que pareció ser una palmadita ligera envió a Inuyasha hacia abajo, frotándose la cabeza con mucho dolor.

Naruto entonces se adelantó y le sonrió a Kagome. "Cuiden al ejército en uno ustedes dos." Dijo, hablándole a Kagome y a Shippo, refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió, aunque era un poco fingida, y asintió. Shippo le sonrió brillantemente al rubio y asintió alegremente.

Naruto les sonrió de regreso y se volteó hacia Sango. "Bien. ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó.

Sango asintió mientras Kirara se trepó a su hombro. Y juntos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el noroeste.

:

El lord de las tierras del oeste era un señor paciente cuando concernía a ciertos asuntos, y en otros no lo era.

Un ejemplo era la insolencia de de su hermano Hanyou, otro era cualquiera que cuestionara sus órdenes o dudara de su poder.

Una cosa a la que sí le tenía paciencia era a obtener conocimiento. Ciertamente, cuando no estaba patrullando sus tierras o cazando a una problemática agrupación de demonios, el lord podía pasar horas en su estudio.

Sus cientos de miles de pergaminos y libros obtenidos a través de los años desde que su abuelo fundó las tierras del oeste, al dominio y la expansión hechas por su padre, Inu-no-Taisho, y hasta su dominio relativamente reciente.

Casi 4500 años de historia estaban en su estudio. Pero cada uno de ellos había fallado en darle el conocimiento de lo que fuese el poder que ese humano solitario había demostrado ese día en los límites de sus dominios.

Frustrado por la falta de su conocimiento, Sesshomaru fue al último lugar que le quedaba.

A un ser lejos más viejo que cualquiera en existencia. Creído como más viejo que Totosai por algunos siglos, pero en realidad mucho más viejo que eso.

El antiguo árbol, Goshinki.

Sesshomaru respetaba altamente a este demonio, no sólo por su gran sabiduría y experiencia sino que también por el simple hecho de que ese ser solitario controlaba mucho más poder que muchos; por eso era que de las ramas de Goshinki estaban hechas las fundas de Tessaiga y Tenseiga.

El conocimiento del antiguo árbol del bosque, su habilidad para oírlo todo dentro de las tierras del oeste y mucho más allá era para ser respetado e incluso temido en el tiempo. El conocimiento y poder de la mente era lejos más grande que cualquier arma o poder físico.

Mientras el perro demonio se acercaba, las hojas, ramas y raíces parecían hacerse a un lado para él, dándole la bienvenida.

'_**Ahhh, Sesshomaru… ¿A qué debo su visita?' **_habló el antiguo árbol. Su ruda y seca, pero gentil voz parecía flotar alrededor del área.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos hacia el antiguo tronco. "No me hables tan familiarmente, Goshinki. No soy tan permisivo como mi padre lo era en esos asuntos. Te dirigirás a mi con el respeto apropiado."

'_**Ahhh, por supuesto. Por supuesto, Lord Sesshomaru. Pero aún, no creo que hayas venido aquí para informarme de tu posición como lord de las tierras del oeste.' **_

Sesshomaru gruñó bajo en disgusto, odiaba la falta de respeto de este antiguo. Pero el árbol era muy útil a veces y ahora era una de esas.

"Goshinki. ¿Sabes algo acerca del poder que demostró un humano recientemente cerca de las tierras del oeste?" preguntó, llegando al punto.

'_**Ahhh, te refieres al antiguo.' **_Habló Goshinki, haciendo que Sesshomaru entornara sus ojos. "¿Antiguo?" imitó Sesshomaru, mientras levantaba una perfecta ceja en dirección al árbol.

'_**No. No espero que tú sepas algo acerca de eso. Un cachorro como tú tendría suerte si alguna vez hubiera escuchado por casualidad las historias antiguas.' **_

Sesshomaru gruñó ante el insulto. "Di lo que sea útil o me seguiré mi camino."

Las ramas de Goshinki se movieron como si trataran de calmarlo. _**'Claro, claro, Taiyoukai.'**_ Dijo mientras ganaba su seriedad nuevamente. _**'No sé qué eventos han causado su llegada, pero ese humano tiene un poder antiguo que fue perdido con el alza de los nueve.'**_

Sesshomaru resopló y miró al árbol. "¿Me crees tonto, Goshinki? Los nueve son una leyenda de los viejos. Un cuento de hadas para asustar a los niños." Habló, enojado.

'_**Creelo o no, Sesshomaru, los nueve si existieron. Yo era un pequeño brote cuando surgieron, cuando los humanos eran tan poderosos, si no más, que todos los Taiyoukai y Hanyou que existen en este tiempo. Con el alza de los nueve, los reinos humanos cayeron en ruinas, sus poderes se perdieron y sus voluntades se rompieron. Los nueve, entonces, se retiraron hacia las páginas de la historia. Su fuerza, su poder, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo con los años. Dejándote a ti y a otros Taiyoukai como resultado.'**_

Sesshomaru gruñó de nuevo mientras los bordes de sus ojos lentamente se tiñeron de rojo. "¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy inferior a alguien, viejo tonto? Pronto sobrepasaré incluso a mi padre en poder."

Goshinki rió. _**'Yo sólo digo la verdad, no lo creas raro. Que los nueve dijeran que valían tanto como cientos de Taiyoukai, eran casi invencibles. Todos los demonios son supuestamente sus descendientes. ¿Por qué es que no ha habido un demonio tan poderoso desde entonces? Tu padre, su verdadera forma alcanzaba quinientos pies de altura, mientras que tú, quien eres descendiente también de una poderosa youkai, alcanzas apenas cuarenta pies… la sangre de los demonios se está desvaneciendo. Sus poderes también lo sufrieron al no tener un balance. Mientras lo humanos se debilitan, también nosotros. Simplemente porque no necesitamos más de ese poder. Los nueve lo hicieron, pero una vez que mataron a los antiguos y sus poderes, no necesitaron tanta destrucción. Quizás ahora, con el regreso de los antiguos veremos el poder de los demonios aumentar de nuevo. Pero por ahora, deberán continuar existiendo como las tristes excusas que se llaman a si mismos demonios.'**_

Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban iluminados con furia mientras se volteaba y se alejaba del antiguo árbol. "Destruiré a este humano, entonces veremos quién es la triste excusa, viejo tonto."

'_**Tenga cuidado, Lord Sesshomaru, puedes salir de esa pelea perdiendo mucho más que un brazo.' **_El antiguo árbol rió. _**'Te deseo suerte en tu tarea, Inu no Taisho.'**_

Puede haberle dado el título con respeto, pero la insinuación estaba clara.

"Tú no eres tu padre."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews!!


	19. Fall into despair

Ok... me llevó tiempo y realmente lo siento... verán...

En mi cole... me han adelantado los exámenes finales para tener tiempo en noviembre para prepararme para las cuatro pruebas de selección universitaria que debo dar en diciembre...

por lo tanto, la semana siguiente no voi a poder subir mucho... si es que subo...

No obstante... la semana posterior a esa... tengo todo el tiempo libre que deseen y voi a tratar de subir todos los caps que pueda antes de tener que comenzar a estudiar para dar las PSU...

Sin más... aqui vamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de una suave risa podía oírse mientras Naruto y Sango descendían por el sucio camino que llevaba a la aldea de los exterminadores.

"Y entonces, Shippo derramó el salero completo sobre los ojos de Inuyasha. Era tan hilarante ver a Inuyasha gritando y corriendo alrededor como un lunático."

Naruto rió suavemente y Kirara ronroneó con sorpresa desde su lugar en el hombro de la exterminadora.

Aún así, la confortable atmósfera se distorsionó abruptamente mientras ellos pasaban sobre la siguiente colina y los restos de la aldea de los exterminadores aparecían.

Los ojos de Sango se nublaron con tristeza y su forma decayó ligeramente.

Naruto, también, sintió un leve sentimiento de nostalgia. Era muy similar. Los dolores de los dos venían de… de esto. Sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en los incendiados escombros de su aldea. Nada más que humo, cenizas y restos achicharrados con los que enterró los recuerdos de los que una vez amó.

Suspiró y, una vez más, su máscara vino en su defensa. Se volteó hacia Sango y posó una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro. "¿Estás bien"

Tomó un hondo respiro y asintió solemnemente. "Si, es sólo… que realmente no se va, ¿sabes?"

Naruto asintió y apartó su mirada. Si tan sólo supiera.

Avanzó y recorrió su camino hacia la aldea. Sango se quedó donde estaba por unos momentos antes de seguirlo lentamente.

:

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Sango estimó que su arma estaba suficientemente reparada por esa noche. No estaba perfecta, pero había estado trabajando desde que habían llegado y estaba cansada y sudorosa de tanto forjar.

Naruto le había ofrecido ayuda pero éstos eran secretos que eran pasados de un exterminador a otro, nada que un forastero debiera aprender, incluso aunque… podía no haber una próxima generación de exterminadores.

Suspiró mientras tomaba a Hiraikotsu y lo colocaba en su percha en la pared. Le daría los toques finales mañana.

Miró hacia fuera y notó que el sol se estaba poniendo. Pareció alarmada, había estado ahí por más de medio día y había dejado a Naruto solo en la aldea vacía sin nada que hacer. Ni siquiera le había mostrado los archivos para así saber lo que estaba buscando.

Inmediatamente salió de la cabaña que guardaba las herramientas para forjar y encontró a Kirara en su forma grande recostada frente a la entrada, descansando. Una de sus orejas de gato se volteó cuando el neko oyó la llegada de Sango y un ojo perezoso se abrió para mirar a la exterminadora.

Sango le sonrió a la que era su compañera desde tanto tiempo y habló. "Kirara. ¿Dónde está Naruto?"

La gata de fuego apuntó una de sus colas hacia atrás de unas cabañas. Sango sonrió y asintió antes de caminar en la dirección que la gata le había indicado.

Fue después de unos segundos que Sango notó que Kirara había apuntado hacia el cementerio. Comenzó a sentirse algo mareada mientras se aproximaba al área. Comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto había ido a presentar sus respetos a los muertos. Ese pensamiento la sorprendió. Pocas personas pasan por una aldea en abandonada y en ruinas y van a presentarle sus respetos a los muertos. De hecho, algunos apenas se toman la molestia de enterrarlos, mucho menos rezar por ellos.

Cuando finalmente encontró al rubio, pudo verlo arrodillado frente a la tumbas y rezando. Justo cuando detectó su presencia, Naruto cesó sus rezos y se levantó mientras se volteaba para encararla con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. "No es mucho, pero…"

Ella lo interrumpió inmediatamente. "No, no. Gracias por el gesto." Ella pareció entristecerse por un momento antes de agitar su cabeza y sonreírle. "Terminé por hoy. Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a los archivos y buscar al demonio por el que estás interesado."

Naruto miró hacia el sol que se ponía antes de hablar. "¿Estás segura? No me importa esperar hasta mañana si deseas descansar."

Ella negó. "No, no. Si lo hacemos hoy podremos tener un buena partida temprano mañana en la mañana."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Lo que tú digas."

:

En sólo unos minutos después se encontraban caminando por un oscuro corredor que llevaba a los archivos de los exterminadores.

Naruto miró a la cazadora de demonios que caminaba junto a él y habló. "Sango. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Acabas de hacerlo." Respondió, juguetona, mientras se volteaba y le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto alzó una ceja ante su comentario y le ofreció una sonrisa propia. "Bien, entonces, te preguntaré algo más."

Ella asintió y miró hacia delante. "Prosigue."

Pareció contemplativo por un momento antes de hablar. "¿Cómo lidias con esto, la muerte de todos los que amabas? ¿Es simplemente el deseo de venganza lo que te ayuda a seguir?" preguntó, mientras posaba su mirada de vuelta en ella.

Sango se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo mientras se mordía el labio, pensativa. Sus flecos cubrieron sus ojos y por un momento Naruto creyó que había intruseado en algo muy personal.

Aunque, después de unos segundos, Sango habló de nuevo. "Fue… fue muy duro al principio, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando quería venganza, primero contra Inuyasha, después contra Naraku… yo, a veces… siento como…"

'_Si quisieras dejarlo todo.' _Finalizó él en su mente pero no dijo nada y la dejó continuar.

"Pero entonces… entonces descubrí que Kohaku aún estaba vivo." Sonrió tristemente con eso. "Ahora, yo… tengo esperanza de nuevo. Mientras Kohaku esté vivo y haya una posibilidad de rescatarlo, creo que puedo seguir. Por lo menos por él… para que no tenga que pasar por lo que yo pasé, cuando pensé que era la última, ¿sabes?"

Naruto asintió y le sonrió gentilmente.

Sango agitó su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos tristes. "Bien, encontremos lo que viniste a buscar."

Naruto asintió y continuaron recorriendo el camino hacia dentro.

:

"¿Ya lo encontraste?" preguntó Sango desde su lugar cerca de la entrada.

Naruto dio un simple 'Hn' mientras continuaba buscando zorros antiguos a través de los pergaminos. Varios de ellos habían molestado a algún lord por robar tesoros y cosas de esa naturaleza, otros sólo habían molestado a algunos aldeanos. Ninguno podía verdaderamente acercarse a lo que él estaba buscando.

Pero aún así, los archivos de los exterminadores eran impresionantes. La cámara en la que estaban era de cincuenta pies de diámetro y con cerca de setenta pies de altura, llena de docenas de pergaminos apiñados uno sobre otro organizadamente. Los demonios más recientes estaban cerca de la entrada, mientras que los más antiguos estaban en las profundidades.

Tenían todo desde perros a lobos a serpientes, zorros, dragones, arañas e cantidades innumerables de otras especies demoníacas.

Suspiró y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un viejo, polvoriento pergamino, puesto en la parte trasera, llamó su atención. Era definitivamente viejo. Probablemente el más viejo por ahí.

Se estiró y lo agarró. Tosió cuando el movimiento levantó polvo directo contra su rostro.

Sango notó esto e inmediatamente se acercó hacia él. "¿Encontraste algo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino. "Veamos."

Desenrolló el antiguo texto, levantando más polvo.

El kanji estaba borroso y corrido por la humedad y el tiempo pero era ligeramente legible.

_Nueve-nueve bestias con poder-ili-Tra-uerte-estrucción. El fin de todas las cosas._

Bien. Eso contestaba a su pregunta. Era definitivamente lo que estaba buscando, pero el kanji estaba muy corrido para poder ser leído correctamente.

Desenrolló el pergamino un poco más y se encontró con una pintura. Inmediatamente reconoció a dos de las bestias que estaban dibujadas. Shukaku y Kyuubi.

Estaban dibujados en círculo con la forma del Kyuubi en el centro. Cada uno tenía su propio fondo pero el del Kyuubi era el más curioso. Un bosque en llamas… que… apropiado.

Suspiró y enrolló el pergamino otra vez antes de colocarlo de vuelta en su lugar.

Se levantó y le sonrió a Sango, quien estaba mirando el pergamino curiosamente. "Bien. No pude encontrar nada, gracias por la ayuda Sango."

Ella le sonrió y asintió. "Adelántate, quiero buscar algo."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Sango esperó hasta que se hubiera ido antes de moverse y tomar el pergamino que él había estado leyendo. Lo desenrolló por completo y revisó el contenido.

Inmediatamente notó al zorro demonio de nueve colas en el centro de la pintura del pergamino. Siguió mirando y un kanji llamó su atención.

'_Jinchuuriki.' _Era una de las palabras que era claramente legible en el pergamino, pero aún así estaba ahí.

Entornó sus ojos, pensativa. Si ésta era una indicación, entonces éste si era el pergamino que Naruto estaba buscando. ¿Pero por qué él le había dicho lo contrario? Volvió a mirar al zorro de nueve colas en la pintura e inmediatamente supo que había un tipo de conexión.

Volvió a mirar en donde decía Jinchuuriki y trató de leer el borroso texto.

'_-Jinchuuriki é-único—detener- nueve' _

Bien. No era perfecto pero más o menos le daba una idea. Lo Jinchuuriki eran los únicos que podían derrotar a esas criaturas. Así que, ¿podía Naruto estar buscando a esta para derrotarla? Era una idea racional considerando que él era muy poderoso. Quizás debería llevarle esto a Kagome, tal vez alguien en su tiempo podría encontrar una forma de leer esto.

Silenciosamente enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó, escondido del rubio.

:

Ambos recorrieron su camino de regreso a la aldea en un confortable silencio, preocupados de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero eso fue interrumpido cuando el agudo sentido del olfato de Naruto captó una esencia algo alarmante… sangre.

"¡Sango, deprisa! ¡Kirara está en problemas!" Gritó antes de correr hacia la aldea.

Sango se quedó en shock por un momento antes de comenzar a correr también, todo el camino rezando por que Kirara estuviera bien.

Naruto fue, obviamente, el primero en llegar a la aldea y encontró a Kirara tendida en el suelo con un gran corte que iba desde su hombro derecho todo el camino hacia su pierna derecha. Sangre manchaba su pelaje normalmente color porcelana y sus ojos normalmente rojos estaban dilatados y fuera de foco. Estaba viva pero iba a necesitar serias atenciones médicas.

Naruto, siendo nada cercano a un médico para sanar esto apropiadamente, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Tomó un kunai y con un pequeño Jutsu de fuego calentó el arma y lentamente cauterizó la herida. Kirara silbó y gruñó por el dolor y él tuvo que usar dos clones de sombra para sujetarla y evitar que se retorciera en su inconciencia.

Justo cuando había terminado llegó Sango, quien se arrodilló junto a ellos. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ansiosa mientras comenzaba a revisar a Kirara.

"No lo sé. La encontré así. Me las arreglé para detener el sangrado, así que debería estar bien por ahora, si no hay una hemorragia interna. Ve y recoge tu arma, quienquiera que haya hecho esto podría seguir por aquí."

Sango asintió y con una mirada final de preocupación hacia Kirara se levantó para dirigirse en busca de su armamento.

Naruto se levantó y extendió sus sentidos para encontrar a quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho e inmediatamente lo sintió. No… sintió dos presencias. Una era de Naraku sin dudarlo pero la otra era de alguien a quien no conocía. Así que no era otra de sus extensiones.

Momentos después, Sango llegó con su arma en mano y su armadura puesta.

Naruto asintió y apuntó hacia donde había sentido a sus oponentes. "Están por allá."

Ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron a su destino.

Fue solo después de unos cuantos segundos que se encontraron con una imagen que hizo a la sangre de Sango congelarse.

Era Naraku, sosteniendo a su hermano menor, Kohaku, por el cuello. El niño forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre pero era inútil.

El oscuro Hanyou sonrió malignamente en su dirección. "Ahhh, Sango. Me alegra que hayas podido unirte a nosotros." Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la figura del rubio pero su sonrisa permaneció intacta. "Y veo que tu también estás aquí."

Las facciones de Naruto estaban frías e impacientes. Su mente se movía a 100 kilómetros por minuto tratando de averiguar qué era lo que el Hanyou ganaría con esto.

Naraku rió y apretó su agarre en el cuello de Kohaku. "Bien, Sango. Verás, tu hermano ha vivido su utilidad ahora que sus recuerdos han regresado a él. Así que, tengo una proposición para ti."

Naruto notó cómo su agarre se apretó alrededor de Hiraikotsu, indicando su enojo y desesperación.

Naraku continuó después de unos segundos de tenso silencio. "Las reglas son bastante simples, tienes dos minutos para salvar a tu preciado hermano. Si fallas, lo mataré. Si lo logras, vivirá. ¿Correcto?" sonrió con esa sonrisa condescendiente suya. "Oh, y hay una condición más, el ninja no puede interferir."

Naruto se tensó. Esta era una trampa y él podía verla a una milla de distancia con una venda puesta. La estaba subiendo para una caída que la llevaría hasta el borde de su cordura.

Sango, sin embargo, no pensó en esas cosas, y con una velocidad que sorprendió a Naruto, su Hiraikotsu estaba silbando a través del aire amenazando con cortar el brazo de Naraku.

El cruel demonio rió antes de retroceder para esquivar el arma.

Sango sacó cinco shuriken y los lanzó hacia el Hanyou.

La sonrisa de Naraku se oscureció antes de que hiciera la última cosa que Sango, e incluso Naruto, habían esperado.

Puso a Kohaku en el camino de los proyectiles.

El niño dio un extraño grito mientras los objetos afilados se clavaron en su hombro derecho y otro en su cintura y el último debajo de sus costillas. Lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras los giraba para ver a Sango. "Hermana." Jadeé débilmente mientras luchaba por aire mientras Naraku apretaba su garganta.

Naruto apretó los dientes y se preparó para dar un paso adelante cuando notó los fríos ojos rojos de Naraku se voltearon hacia él. El Hanyou oscuro ofreció una sonrisa que parecía decir 'Sólo inténtalo.'

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció considerablemente y se prometió a si mismo una cosa… este bastardo iba a pagar.

Sango perdió algo de su fuerza ante la visión de la angustia de su hermano y el hecho de que la llamara hermana en una forma que parecía preguntar '¿Por qué?'

Pero con un movimiento de cabeza recobró la concentración y con un suave tintineo su espada estaba preparada. Cargó en contra de Naraku y atrapó a Hiraikotsu en medio del aire mientras venía de vuelta a ella.

Naraku sonrió fríamente de nuevo y envió algunos de sus tentáculos para atacar a la Taijiya que se acercaba.

Sango evitó el ataque haciéndose a un lado y continuó con su carga, cuando estaba justo en frente de Naraku hundió su pie en la tierra y con una blandida en diagonal hacia arriba desde la derecha a la izquierda, logró abrirle la garganta a Naraku.

Con la misma sonrisa puesta en su rostro, el Hanyou dio un paso atrás y una vez más puso a Kohaku en el camino del ataque, sango intentó detenerse pero se estaba moviendo muy rápido y con un preciso movimiento, la espada cortó profundo en el costado de Kohaku.

El niño dio un fuerte grito y antes de que Sango pudiera reaccionar, Naraku lo alejó de ella, haciendo que la espada le causara aún más daño y dolor al niño.

Sango sintió lágrimas de ira y tristeza salir de sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas. Este ser era realmente desalmado.

El oscuro Hanyou rió y se inclinó hacia un lado para esquivar a Hiraikotsu. Entonces se elevó a los cielos, con una nube de niebla a sus pies. "El tiempo se acabó, mi querida Sango." Habló en un tono de voz condescendiente.

La respiración de Sango se llenó de ira y se convirtió en cortos jadeos. Su furia, desesperación, era casi palpable. Agarró su Hiraikotsu de nuevo y con un feroz lanzamiento puso toda su rabia, tristeza, desesperación, locura. Lo puso todo en el.

Hiraikotsu giró a través del aire pero con un encogimiento casual Naraku flotó lentamente hacia un lado, esquivándolo completamente.

"Fallaste, _exterminadora._" Dijo burlándose. Volteó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y vio a Hiraikotsu girando de regreso. Sonrió. '_Que conveniente.'_

Naruto y Sango, ambos jadearon de horror mientras Naraku tiraba a Kohaku en el camino del masivo boomerang con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

'_¡¡NO!!'_

'_¡Maldición! Desde esa altura no creo que lo logre a tiempo.' _pensó Naruto mientras se lanzaba en un último esfuerzo por salvar al niño.

Aunque fue todo para nada, mientras que con un enfermo golpe y crujido, Hiraikotsu se estrelló en la espalda de Kohaku y lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo bajo él.

"¡¡KOHAKU!!" gritó Sango mientras corría junto a su hermano caído.

Naruto aterrizó y se volteó para mirar al sonriente parásito. Sus ojos eran tan agudos como dagas y prometió puro dolor para el desalmado monstruo.

"¡Kohaku!" gritó Sango cuando llegó junto a él y lo volteó. Para notar que estaba aún con vida. Su respiración era extremamente forzada y apenas podía mantenerla. "Kohaku, por favor no te mueras, yo te curaré solo… solo… no te mueras, por favor." Susurró mientras las lágrimas caían libremente.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Kohaku la atormentarían. "Hermana…." Jadeó. "¿Por qué… Por qué lo… dejaste matarme?" Susurró débilmente antes de que la vida lo abandonara.

Naruto dio un respingo cuando captó las palabras con su agudo sentido del oído e inmediatamente notó un fragmento de Shikon, teñido hasta un punto en que parecía un cristal negro, hacia Naraku. El Hanyou articuló una sonrisa antes de se desvaneciera en una nube de veneno púrpura. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que Naraku había venido para quebrar a Sango. Kohaku estaba aún bajo su control todo el tiempo, ahora solo debía convencer a Sango de eso.

Las facciones de Sango reflejaban puro horro. Las palabras de Kohaku haciendo eco en su mente. Lágrimas descendían libremente por sus mejillas y su forma temblaba violentamente.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y temblorosamente miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Naruto usando una expresión que era triste y de una forma… ¿Comprensiva?

Ella hipó y su forma tembló aún más, Naruto se arrodilló silenciosamente y la envolvió en un gentil, reconfortante abrazo.

Era todo lo que se necesitó para que los pequeños restos de las paredes alrededor de sus emociones se deshicieran, y lloró.

Lloró histéricamente y todo el cúmulo de emociones que había almacenado dentro de ella salieron en terribles, estruja corazones llantos.

Naruto la sostuvo gentilmente, frotando su espalda mientras lloraba y temblaba en sus brazos. "Sigue, Sango. Llora todo lo que quiera. Nadie te culpará este día."

Lloró hasta muy entrada la noche y cuando estaba lista, Naruto la llevó silenciosamente hacia su casa y preparó la tumba de Kohaku.

:

Naruto suspiró mientras cubría la tumba y le daba al niño un silencioso rezo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de ayudar a Sango ahora, si no lo hacía ella podía quitarse su propia vida, tanto por la culpa ante las últimas palabras de Kohaku o la desesperación por su muerte.

Entonces sintió otra presencia y se endureció. Lentamente miró hacia la línea de árboles del bosque cercano cuando vio a la versión feudal de Uchiha Itachi emerger de la oscuridad de los árboles. Vestido todo de blanco, sólo podía ser el Taiyoukai del oeste.

"Sesshomaru." Dijo mientras entornaba sus ojos.

De alguna forma dudaba que el lord demonio hubiera venido a disfrutar del té.


	20. Taiyokai of the West

Un nuevo cap... subido entre semana... cosa que no hago a menudo por falta de tiempo... pero espero que igual lo disfruten...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sacudió sus manos mientras se levantaba del suelo, enderezando su armadura Anbu y secando el sudor de su frente antes de que comenzara a caminar para encontrarse con el Lord demonio.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó, pensando en todos los trucos que pudiera sacar de su manga si la situación se salía de control.

Verdaderamente, enfrentar al señor de las tierras del oeste no era algo que quisiera hacer. El Taiyoukai era poderoso, y tenía una mente aguda. Una peligrosa y, en esta situación, muy… muy letal combinación. Con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro de que pudiera ganar. Enfrentar al grupo de Inuyasha era un grito lejano en comparación con él.

Incluso aunque Naruto no le temía a la muerte, su preocupación era por la exterminadora de demonios que estaba descansando. Solo la muerte de Kohaku podía conducirla al suicidio. Su muerte, viniendo tan pronto después de la suya, podía ser suficiente para llevarla al límite.

Si él moría, dudaba que afectara al grupo por mucho tiempo. Puede que estuvieran tristes, pero porque era relativamente nuevo en el grupo, sabía que lo superarían. Sango, sin embargo, era una historia totalmente diferente.

Si ella moría, el grupo podría vacilar y la manera de Inuyasha de ocultar o quemar sus emociones, para así no tener que lidiar con ellas, la que era desquitarse con los demás y mantenerse activo, en otras palabras obligar a todos a ir de cacería de fragmentos, no ayudarían a la situación.

'_Hn… Creo que es mejor que no muera, ¿eh?'_

Sesshomaru observó mientras el ser, aparentemente ordinario, comenzaba a acercarse. Lo desconcertaba, incluso tan cerca solo podía sentir apenas el poder subyacente que tenía. El no era tonto. Esta persona, incluso si no era tan poderoso, poseía habilidades que eran un completo misterio para él, lo que le proporcionaba un filo indudable.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el único brazo del demonio sujetar la empuñadura de Tokijin.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que sacar dos kunai, el Taiyoukai se deslizó hacia delante, con sus imágenes previas desapareciendo detrás de él.

Naruto actuó por instinto, su tiempo en la guerra con Oto mostrándose mientras ponía ambos kunai en medio de la trayectoria de Tokijin. Las armas se encontraron con un audible ruido metálico. Naruto sintió sus ojos abrirse aún más cuando Tokijin pulsó un feroz brillo azul antes de que el Youki de Sesshomaru explotara.

Sesshomaru miró el suelo frente a él, ahora nada más que lodo y cenizas. _'¿Eso es todo?'_ se preguntó a si mismo.

Sus sentidos fueron capaces de percibir el leve silbido de un kunai, se inclinó hacia un lado, esquivándolo apenas cuando rozaba su mejilla.

Se volteó y encontró a Naruto, su armadura y máscara estaban desgarradas hasta ser meros trapos que apenas se sostenían a él, ni siquiera el Kawarimi era capaz de ayudarlo a escapar completamente al "dragon blast", el ataque que podía igualar al Kaze no Kisu. Se arrancó la máscara, revelándole los lineados rasgos a otro por la primera vez desde hace más de siete meses. Sus ojos eran agudos y fríos como el hielo mientras miraba al Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru se volteó elegantemente y colocó su espada en una posición confortable. El demonio no respondió antes de deslizarse en su contra nuevamente. Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando reapareció blandiendo su espada hacia el lugar donde él antes había estado.

Sesshomaru se movió para ir contra él de nuevo, pero cuando vio que el rubio comenzaba a hacer los mismos extraños sellos de manos que había visto en la batalla cerca de las tierras del oeste, se contuvo. **"¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **gritó el rubio mientras disparaba varias bolas de fuego de tamaño decente al Taiyoukai.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par por un segundo, la única acción que mostraba su sorpresa ante este ataque.

Sin embargo, se movió con gracia y precisión mientras recorría su camino a través de las bolas de fuego y hacia el rubio que estaba en medio del aire.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Sesshomaru viniendo hacia él, entornó sus ojos y estiró su mano hacia atrás y un Rasengan pronto estuvo formado, su parpadeante luz azul resplandeciendo brillantemente.

Sesshomaru se estaba moviendo muy rápido para detenerse y sabía que este ataque, sólo por su apariencia podía despedazar incluso a alguien como él con un simple impacto. Ya que no podía detenerse, o moverse hacia un lado, puso a Tokijin en frente de él como escudo, con su Youki pulsando a través de ella para asegurarse de que no se rompiera frente a este ataque.

Naruto gritó cuando estrelló el Rasengan justo contra Tokijin, Youki y Chakra chocaron, ondas de choque que enviaron rayos de energía a destrozar el suelo que los rodeaba, profundas laceraciones y trozos dentados de tierra emergieron mientras los ataques rugían. Con una onda de choque final del Rasengan, Sesshomaru fue enviado hacia atrás de vuelta a la tierra, mientras que con una onda final de Tokijin, cortó terrible y profundamente, como hecho por un gran cuchillo, el antebrazo de Naruto.

Naruto silbó levemente y entonces sintió su chakra formarse y concentrarse en las heridas, sanándolas inconscientemente.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos ante esto, un enemigo que podía sanar sus heridas tan rápidamente era un oponente formidable de verdad. Él sanaba a un paso acelerado pero esto… era nada menos que regeneración.

La mente del rubio trabajaba para encontrar una razón para esto. Sólo dos se presentaron.

Uno, lo creía una amenaza.

O…

'_Se está probando a si mismo.' _Pensó el rubio con una ligera entornada de sus ojos. Este tipo… le recordaba demasiado a Itachi. Y… eso… no… era… algo… bueno.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, Sesshomaru levantó a Tokijin y la blandió hacia abajo. En segundos, olas azules de energía desgarraron el suelo dirigiéndose directo a él.

"**¡Doton: Doryuheki!"** dijo mientras colocaba ambas palmas en el suelo. Un muro de tierra apareció entre él y la energía azul. Levantó un brazo para proteger sus ojos mientras la pared de tierra explotaba.

Sesshomaru miró la nube de polvo con precaución, había visto la tierra elevarse para proteger al ninja. ¿Podía este ser su poder? ¿Control sobre los elementos?

Antes de que pudiera analizarlo más, vio a cuatro de los rubios emerger de la nube de polvo. Él se puso rígido. ¿Qué era esto? Éstas técnicas le tomaría décadas a un demonio dominarlas. Control de los elementos era insólito e ilusionista quien podía engañar incluso a sus sentidos al darle a cada una de esas copias una esencia, también un aura y el sonido de sus pies al pisar, tal maestría de ilusión era casi imposible para cualquiera que no fuera una de las cabezas de la familia de los Kitsune.

Aún así, muchos de esos habían vivido cientos de años, y poseían conocimiento y experiencia lejos por encima de los hombres mortales.

¿Cómo es entonces que este puede crear ilusiones lejos más efectivas que aquellos seres?

Los cuatro ninjas se movieron a la existencia, rodeándolo. Los miró cautelosamente mientras cambiaba su peso hacia la pierna derecha, listo para movilizarse en el momento adecuado.

El Naruto real formó sus sellos de manos y estrelló sus palmas contra el suelo. **"¡Doton: Yomi Numa!" **gritó y en segundos la tierra era lodo pantanoso que subió hasta sus tobillos, en el que Sesshomaru encontró que apenas podía moverse.

Los otros clones de Naruto formaron sus propios sellos de manos.

"**¡Katon: Karyuu Endan!" **

"**¡Suiton: Suryuudan no Jutsu!"**

"**¡Doton: Doryuudan!"**

Sesshomaru observó con fascinación mientras los tres dragones, de tierra, fuego y agua, parecieron formarse por la voluntad de los ninjas y cargaron contra él desde tres direcciones diferentes. Ausentemente notó que las copias se desvanecieron, su energía, sin duda, fue usada para crear este ataque.

Su mente trabajó a ritmo acelerado para encontrar una forma de para escapar de esta situación. La mejor forma sería levitar, pero con este extraño lodo en sus pies apenas podía moverse. Sus ojos se giraron hacia el dragón de fuego que se acercaba a él y escuchó crujidos y grietas en la tierra mientras el lodo se endurecía por el calor.

'_Eso es.' _Pensó antes de disparar su youki ácido/venenoso hacia la tierra circundante a sus pies. El lodo se endureció y con un fuerte salto, Sesshomaru estaba libre.

Naruto fue definitivamente sorprendido por esto, nadie fue capaz de escapar del Yomi Numa tan rápido antes, al menos, no mientras peleaba contra él.

Sesshomaru ignoró las rocas y trozos de tierra voladores cuando los tres dragones chocaron entre si y explotaron, sus imágenes previas distorsionando sus movimientos.

Naruto, sin esperar el escape del demonio, mucho menos el ataque, no fue capaz de hacer mucho más que cambiar su posición para que no le diera a ningún punto vital, antes de que Tokijin fuera clavada a través de su pecho.

Naruto ahogó un grito y tosió sangre, el espeso líquido rojo cayendo a sus pies.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando al humano con una expresión neutral. "¿Es este el poder del tan llamado antiguo?"

Naruto rió, incluso aunque la acción le causaba dolor.

Sesshomaru pensó que el humano estaba loco, pero entonces sintió un brazo enrollarse alrededor de su cuello y apretar dolorosamente, casi cortándole el suministro de oxígeno.

Dobló su cuello hacia atrás y encontró a otra de las copias con la brillante bola de energía azul en su mano. Se movió para sacar a Tokijin y atacar, cuando el verdadero Naruto sujetó su brazo y lo detuvo ahí.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos, como odiaba a Inuyasha. Si tuviera otro brazo podría salirse de esta situación.

Naruto volvió a reír. "Bien, entonces… ahora nos encontramos en una situación peculiar, ¿no, Sesshomaru?"

El demonio perro entornó sus ojos hacia el humano.

"No sé porqué viniste aquí y, francamente, no me interesa. Eres un útil, si bien, involuntario aliado en contra de Naraku. Así que cualquiera sea tu razón, vamos a llamarlo un empate por esta noche, y si quieres, después de que Naraku sea derrotado podemos tener nuestra pelea a muerte."

Hizo una pausa.

"O… puedes enviar tu Youki a través de Tokijin, matarme y mi clon estrella esa linda bola azul de energía en tu costado, la que despedazaría tus pulmones y la mayor parte de tus otros órganos a pequeños trozos. De alguna forma, dudo que incluso tú pudieras sobrevivir."

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entornaron más, forzado a hacer un trato con un humano… era insultante… y aún así… sentía algo de respeto por éste.

Entonces encontró algo peculiar. _'Su esencia no demuestra miedo.'_

Dorado demoníaco se conectó con un tranquilo azul por unos momentos antes de que Sesshomaru sacara la espada con un sonido desgarrante. El Naruto real se cubrió la herida sangrante, que estaba ya comenzando a sanar. Miró al Taiyoukai con precaución, cuando Sesshomaru acomodó su espada en su cinturón, él hizo desaparecer a su clon.

Intercambiaron miradas una vez más antes de que Sesshomaru se volteara y se alejara sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

Naruto esperó hasta que el Taiyoukai estuvo bien fuera de su visión antes de colapsar, sujetando su pecho. Lo había calculado mal, el golpe le había acertado a su pulmón izquierdo. Su chakra conocía como curar, pero le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo en comparación con lo que Kyuubi habría sido capaz de hacer.

Se levantó y caminó hacia un árbol cercano y se sentó con su espalda apoyada en él. Esperaría hasta que estuviera curado, entonces iría a buscar ropa nueva y luego iría con Sango.

Sus ojos lentamente se volvieron más pesados, hasta que lentamente se desmayó.

:

Un youkai lagarto que había observado la escena completa rió de asombro mientras miraba al extraño pero poderoso humano dormirse cerca del árbol gracias a las feromonas que había esparcido en el aire. _"Siiiiii." _Silbó. _"Me como a este humano y obtengo su poder, entonces encuentro a más como él y me hago más poderoso." _Si risa era un desagradable vestigio de sonido.

"Disculpa." El lagarto escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó su cabeza y sólo fue capaz de captar un leve brillo rojo antes de un resplandor de garras… después nada.

:

Sango yacía acurrucada en el Tatami de su cabaña. Las sombras de la habitación, delineados por la pálida luz de la luna, su cabello, empapado en sudor, sus ojos rosados e hinchados por las lágrimas. Todo dolía tanto, las últimas palabras de Kohaku haciendo eco en su mente, cada una dándole una puñalada a su ya herido corazón.

'_¿Hermana… por qué me mataste?'_

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el resplandeciente kunai que estaba en el suelo.

Su mente estaba nublada, sus ojos estaban blancos y su alma estaba muerta ya.

Sujetó la empuñadura.

:

Naruto despertó en un comienzo y se levantó rápidamente cuando notó algo.

Estaba totalmente vestido.

Su máscara, su armadura, todo estaba como si nunca hubiera peleado contra el Taiyoukai. Pensó por un breve instante que toda la pelea había sido sólo un sueño hasta que captó la visión del paisaje cambiada debido a la batalla.

Miró sus guantes sin dedos por varios momentos antes de que otra esencia, una esencia que hizo caer a su corazón directo a su estómago, lo alcanzara.

Sangre…

La sangre de Sango.

'_Oh no.'_

Se alejó en un brillo amarillo y negro y en segundos llegó a la cabaña de Sango. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón cayera aún más.

"No." Susurró mientras las sombra parecían oscurecerse más mientras el rojo teñía el piso.


	21. A cruel kindness

Aquí estoy de nuevo...

Aún me queda un exámen más... después de ese, planeo hacer muchas más traducciones antes de tener que preparar las PSU...

Quizás vuelva al plano original... eso de subir 2 o 3 capítulos por día... como la hacía hace tiempo cuando recién comencé a traducir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol se elevó lentamente sobre las montañas que cubrían las tierras del Japón feudal. Su imagen dorada se elevó a los cielos y cálidos rayos de luz cobijaron la ahora destruida aldea de los exterminadores.

El sonido del cantar de los pájaros y el olor del cálido y neblinoso aire matutino daban la imagen de una pacífica armonía.

Sin embargo, dentro de la aldea, un Shinobi solitario observaba sobre la figura casi muerta de la última exterminadora de demonios. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y compasión hacia ella. Pero había algo más. Un profundo, casi indetectable, entendimiento yacía en sus ojos.

Suspiró mientras Kirara, en su forma pequeña, maullaba tristemente mientras se sentaba junto a su dueña. Lo miró a él hacia arriba con esos grandes ojos rojos que parecían mostrar confusión, casi como si estuviera preguntando porqué.

Suspiró tristemente mientras se levantaba, agarrando una cubeta para ir a traer algo de agua desde el río. El no tenía las respuestas para la pequeña gata. No, debería corregirse… el no quería darle las respuestas. Porque le recordaban muchas cosas de su propio corazón.

Antes de que alcanzara la salida escuchó un ligero gemido venir de su paciente. Suspiró, ésta era una confrontación de la que no estaba seguro si estaba listo para enfrentar.

Se volteó y se arrodilló a su lado, observando como sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos ardían horriblemente, todo su cuerpo se sentía débil y paralizado. Por un momento sintió como si eso fuera la muerte. El escape que había deseado para finalizar su dolor. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando abrió los ojos y la imagen enmascarada de Uzumaki Naruto se registró en su mente, mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mundo en ellos.

Desesperación. Fue la primera emoción que vino a ella e inmediatamente se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de todo. "No." Susurró roncamente. Sus gemidos de miseria, tristeza y furia aparecieron e hicieron eco por toda la cabaña.

Se movió con una velocidad que sorprendió al rubio, que no esperaba esa habilidad en ese estado tan debilitado. Ella lo derribó, sus puños débilmente golpeándolo en el pecho. "¿Por qué?" Gimió. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes concederme esto?"

Sus lágrimas y sollozos lo lastimaban, el conocía este sentimiento. Esta furia. La había sentido, sólo hacia los momentos más valientes de Sakura. ¿Por qué le había pedido que continuara? Que viviera.

Y ahora ese mismo sentimiento estaba dirigido hacia él.

No dijo nada, sólo la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante. Ella se resistió, sólo un poco antes de que finalmente se quebrara, llorando y gimiendo contra él. Sus lágrimas mojaron su armadura.

Él suspiró, de verdad, incluso él se preguntaba si el salvarla no habría sido un cariño cruel. Pero aún así, incluso si esto sonaba frío, estaban más que sus emociones en la estaca, su vida era un instrumento importante que mantenía unido al grupo de Inuyasha. Incluso aunque una parte de él decía que la estaba maldiciendo con dolor, la otra decía que era necesario.

Se levantó lentamente, levantándola con él. Se alejó para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus suaves ojos cafés casi rogando por una explicación.

Él miró hacia abajo, desviando sus ojos. "Sango." Comenzó. "Yo sé que nada de lo que diga o haga alejará el dolor, pero diré esto: ¿Matarte a ti misma regresará a Kohaku?"

Ella gimió, temblando. "Duele demasiado. Sólo quiero que se vaya." Dijo ella, era casi como si se hubiera vuelto una niña otra vez, no más la orgullosa, testaruda exterminadora de demonios que se levantaría contra los amarres del mal de Naraku. Sólo un ser humano, cuya furia y dolor la habían superado.

Pasó una mano por su cabello. "Lo sé, Sango, lo sé… ¿Realmente deseas dejar a tu familia irse sin venganza, dejarás que Naraku clame victoria hoy?" dijo suavemente y vio un poco del antiguo resplandor volver a sus ojos.

Ella apartó la mirada, las lágrimas aún salían pero los sollozos ya se habían detenido. "No… no me queda nada… Kohaku está muerto… él era mi razón… era porqué seguía adelante."

Naruto sintió una puñalada de enojo, algo que no había sentido en bastante tiempo. La sujetó por sus hombros y con un movimiento que no pareció afectado por su peso, se enderezó, levantándola a ella con él.

Ella estaba estupefacta, giró su mirada para encontrar la de él y se congeló, el azul tranquilo ahora era un punto de frío hielo. "Aún tienes amigos, ¿o no? ¿O acaso ellos no cuentan? ¿Has estado viajando con muñecos? Porque yo veo seres humanos que te ven como familia, que desean ser tu familia. Obviamente tu no sientes lo mismo."

Su miedo se abatió y su enojo apareció. Lo empujó con una fuerza sorprendente, poniendo una mano contra la pared para sujetar su débil cuerpo. "¿Qué sabes tú acerca de esto?" preguntó furiosa. "Te paras ahí predicándome como si fueras Dios. Como si mi dolor fuera insignificante. Como si simplemente debiera superarlo. ¿Qué demonios sabes sobre ser el último de tu familia? ¿De verlos morir frente a tus ojos? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACE CREER QUE TIENES ALGÚN DERECHO A JUZGARME!?" le gritó, su flequillo yendo hacia delante de su cara mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo.

Ella lo miró, su respiración salía en gemidos mientras su enojo salía a través de ellos. Aunque su siguiente acción la hizo enfurecerse aún más.

Él sonrió.

El bastardo estaba sonriendo. Ella quería acercarse y golpearlo directo en la cara. Quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Sin embargo, sus palabras siguientes la hicieron detenerse.

"Porque, Sango, todos los que yo he amado… ya están muertos." Susurró antes de voltearse para irse. Se detuvo antes de salir y le lanzó un kunai a sus pies. "No te obligaré, Sango. Pero creo que… quizás tu familia querría que vivas tu vida, incluso si duela tanto hacerlo."

Con esas palabras se fue, sin mirar atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Varias horas después, Naruto se encontró sentado sobre el techo de una de las cabañas mientras el sol descendía, Sango había permanecido adentro, sola durante todo el día. Él aún no detectaba la esencia de la sangre, así que aún no había cometido el acto. Lo más probable era que estuviera pensando acerca de su vida y todo lo que la había conducido a esto. Revisando sus emociones.

Esa confrontación había abierto heridas selladas.

Suspiró, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos. Se volteó y vio a Sango salir de la cabaña. Ella lo miró, sentado en el techo. Sostuvieron sus miradas como si se estuvieran leyendo.

Ella levantó su mano y le lanzó el kunai. Naruto lo atrapó. "Sólo dime una cosa." Dijo ella. "¿Alguna vez se irá?"

El la observó por largo tiempo y ella devolvió la mirada sin ninguna vacilación. Después de varios minutos, habló. "Quizás."

Ella llevó su mirada hacia abajo y volvió a entrar.

Naruto suspiró. Habían sido retenidos por tres días, sin duda que su grupo estaba en camino. Afortunadamente para entonces Sango estaría de vuelta en su estado mental normal. Porque después de que se reagruparan, irían tras Naraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo... bastante corto a mi parecer... pero bueno, yo sólo tradusco...

Ahora... si quieren que después del exámen que me falta suba más de 2 o más caps por día como antes o siga con 1 o 2 a la semana como ahora... háganmelo saber dejando sus Reviews!!!!


	22. A reintroduction

Aquí estoy de nuevo... veran, decidí tomarme un respiro y dejar los estudios de lado aunque fuera por hoy... y por eso pude terminar de traducir otro cap...

Por cierto... recuerden dejar sus reviews para que me digan si quieren que actualice como antes (al menos 1 cap por día) o que siga como ahora y suba 2 o 3 por semana... ustedes eligen... y activé los reviews anónimos para que no tengan que darse la lata del log in...

aquí lo tienen...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cielo estaba bañado en un oscuro, profundo púrpura. Había cambiado lentamente del claro azul de primavera y ahora era este oscuro abismo de niebla y muerte que parecía impregnar la tierra.

Naraku estaba reuniendo su fuerza para su próxima confrontación, notó Naruto. Siempre lo hacía antes de una batalla grande, pero esto era diferente…

Esta vez el mismo aire parecía rebosar de niebla, Naraku, parecía que iba a tomar esta pelea bastante en serio, notó el rubio Shinobi mientras flexionaba sus manos ausentemente y miraba al oscuro castillo que estaba justo en los límites de su aguda visión. _'Quizás ésta sea…' _pensó.

Se volteó cuando escuchó pasos venir detrás de él y encontró a Kagura cambiando de pie a pie, nerviosa. "La comida está lista." Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

Naruto asintió y se volteó para mirar, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. La youkai del viento, sin importar el hecho de que ahora tuviera un arma apropiada, estaba mortalmente nerviosa por tener que enfrentar a su antiguo amo en una batalla, aunque no era totalmente inesperado. "Gracias, pero no tengo hambre ahora. Diles a los demás que me quedaré aquí por un rato."

Ella sintió y se volteó para regresar.

'_Quizás esta vez.' _Repitió él silenciosamente en su mente mientras escuchaba los cielos retumbar con un trueno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango observaba el fuego danzante mientras crujía alegremente en el centro del campamento, incluso en el medio de la gran oscuridad de la que estaban cerca. Su mente estaba nublada, el dolor por la muerte de Kohaku y el dolor que venía con el hecho de que ahora verdaderamente era la última exterminadora de demonios fueron reducidos a un dolor en su pecho.

Los demás del grupo habían notado su sombrío y reservado comportamiento y les habían preguntado a ella y a Naruto que era lo que había pasado. Naruto la había mirado con esos fríos ojos azules que perecían mostrar algo de reflejo en ellos. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo: _"No es mi decisión decirles." _Se había volteado para mirarla a ella. _"Es de ella."_

Ellos le habían preguntado. Después de unos minutos de preguntar, ella les había revelado que Naraku había matado a Kohaku frente a ella. No era toda la verdad pero los había satisfecho. Kagome, Shippo y Miroku la habían abrazado, este último no añadió su agarre patentado.

Inuyasha e incluso Kagura habían mostrado cierta forma de compasión hacia ella. El primero con suaves palabras que eran traducidas básicamente a 'Lamento tu pérdida' y la última a través de miradas discretas con un toque de compasión en ellas. Había tratado de ocultarlas pero Sango, incluso en su letárgico estado mental, las había visto.

Su enojo contra la youkai del viento no se había desvanecido, pero había disminuido un poco. Había recordado la voz de Naruto esa noche cuando le había dicho: "_Si deseas odiar, Sango, entonces hazlo. Pero hazlo por la razón correcta. No odies a alguien por los crímenes que él, o ella, no cometió. Sólo termina siendo más doloroso para ambos si ese es el caso." _

Esas palabras, en ese entonces habían sido eso, meras palabras… ofrecidas por alguien quien decía entender su dolor cuando en realidad no sabían nada, pero ahora… que lo podía comparar con lo que le había dicho en ese momento de debilidad de regreso en la aldea, ella sabía que él hablaba por experiencia, en ese entonces.

'_Porque todos los que he amado… ya están muertos.'_

Esas palabras, junto con las lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban por sus mejillas hablaban en volumen de su propio derecho.

Ella no sabía qué pensar del rubio Shinobi ahora, era un enigma con más secretos que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido, incluso Inuyasha.

Una palmada en su hombro la regresó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó y encontró a Kagome sonriéndole suavemente. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, aunque cualquiera podía decir que era forzada.

"Hey, Sango." Saludó la joven mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Sango asintió y suspiró tristemente antes de mirar al cielo ennegrecido. No podía ver estrellas, la niebla maligna oscura de Naraku había incluso bloqueado los cielos.

"Kagome." Comenzó suavemente antes de voltearse hacia la joven con ojos suplicantes. "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, por favor."

Kagome envolvió a la chica en un reconfortante abrazo. "Por supuesto, Sango. Lo prometo."

Sango abrazó de regreso. _'Todos a los que he amado… ya están muertos.'_ Las tristes, rompe corazones palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en su mente, haciéndola apretar su agarre a Kagome, un poco. _'Por favor.' _Suplicó a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar. _'Yo… no quiero eso… para ninguno de nosotros.'_

Miroku, quien observó la escena desde unos cuantos metros mientras escribía sus sellos para la batalla próxima, escuchó la desesperación apenas retraída en su voz mientras hacía la súplica y de alguna forma, sólo supo… eso por alguna razón, o alguna extraña circunstancia, que el compañero de equipo rubio era parte de eso.

Aunque cómo… esa era la pregunta que encontraba muy complicada de responder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha gruñó la mañana siguiente mientras el grupo, muy lentamente (según su opinión) finalizaban sus preparativos para la batalla. Miroku se levantó cuando terminó con sus rezos mientras Kagome probaba la elasticidad de la cuerda de su arco, Sango derramaba agua sobre su espada y la limpiaba, mientras Kagura y Shippo le daban a sus respectivas armas agitadas de prueba, el último lo hacía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

"Keh, al fin." Gruñó Inuyasha. "¿Están listos finalmente?" incluso aunque trató de esconderlo, cualquiera con ojos podía ver que estaba ansioso. Miró alrededor con su ceño patentado. "¿Y dónde está ese rubio basta…?"

"Estoy aquí, Inuyasha." Dijo el rubio mientras emergía desde las sombras del bosque, su caminar lento y casual, dando a conocer su habitual pereza. Pero ellos podían decir que algo… algo había cambiado en su comportamiento.

Los miró a todos y sonrió, pero algo era diferente acerca de esto también.

"Bien, entonces." Dijo. "Asumo que es hora."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La batalla peleada para alcanzar las paredes de la fortaleza de Naraku no era fácil. Mientras las puertas aparecieron, un ejército de youkais de bajo nivel descendió desde los cielos, sobre las murallas y los costados de la fortaleza.

Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kagura eran los atacantes más duros. Naruto usando sus clones de sombras, creando uno para cada uno que era destruido, usando su velocidad y kunais y técnicas para tener a los demonios que venían de la izquierda a raya. Mientras Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo demolían a aquellos que se acercaban por la derecha. Kagura se había elevado a los cielos para evitar que los demonios estuvieran dando vuelta desde arriba y que descendieran para un ataque largo sobre sus cabezas.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encargaron de la columna central, las flechas de la Miko del futuro desgarraban a través de las hordas que se acercaban, purificando tantos desde siete a doce en un solo disparo, mientras Inuyasha usaba a Tessaiga, su Kaze no Kisu y las garras de acero para acabarlos.

Mientras los youkai comenzaban a ver que sin importar como los atacaran el grupo de guerreros mantendrían su posición, comenzaron a titubear en incluso a dispersarse, cuando el poder de Naraku los obligó a seguir atacando, simplemente para cansar al grupo.

El terreno se suavizó con la sangre y los órganos mientras los demonios eran despedazados. Una y otra vez cayeron, la carnicería de la batalla y el llanto de sus aliados mientras ellos agitaban sus armas le trajo de regreso varias memorias al joven Uzumaki, visiones de la confrontación final entre Oto, Konoha y Akatsuki.

Luchó por contener los recuerdos, pero llegaron sin misericordia. Sus ojos se nublaron mientras oía el enfermizo sonido mientras un kunai desgarraba las entrañas de una serpiente youkai.

_Recordó cuando vio a Jiraiya, su sensei y uno de los primeros en reconocerlo como un estudiante que valía la pena enseñar, caer ante el poder del Amateratsu, nada más que un montón de cenizas en el viento, incluso aunque el fuego negro demoníaco quemaba durante siete días y siete noches._

Volvió a cambiar su posición para evadir a uno de los youkai que trató de clavarle sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre su hombro. Con un kunai alargado con viento, decapitó al demonio, observando como la sangre brotaba de la herida, salpicando su cara y ropa con el tibio líquido.

_Recordó, mientras veía a Gaara, la persona con la que podía identificarse al más mínimo nivel, caer exhausto y por las terribles heridas infligidas por Deidara._

Saltó hacia atrás y arrojó un kunai, sus manos moviéndose, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. No en este sangriento campo de batalla sino en otro. Uno que era lejos más terrible para él que miles de batallas juntas.

_Recordó mientras Tsunade, alguien a quien había amado tanto como para llamarla la madre que nunca tuvo, caía por un profundo y terrible corte de kunai en su estómago, muy delirante y exhausta por la batalla y la pérdida de sangre como para moldear o incluso tener la cantidad de chakra necesaria para curar la herida. Sus flecos rubios y pálidos cubriendo su rostro, se veía tan pacífica, incluso en la muerte._

Sus nublados, profundos ojos subieron y vio más youkai, cientos de ellos. Acercándose a él, su sed de sangre y locura desalmada que brillaba en sus ojos demoníacos eran casi tangibles. Sonrió una sonrisa espeluznante, una que nunca había adornado su rostro, o quizás lo había hecho, apenas oculta detrás de su máscara. Continuó sonriendo, incluso mientras tomaba su posición de batalla.

Su sonrisa permaneció incluso cuando los youkai se aproximaban, y siguió ahí, incluso cuando olas de sed de sangre los bañaron, incluso mientras escenas de sangrientos campos de batalla y antiguos amigos volvieron a él y permaneció mientras las lágrimas aparecieron y cayeron, su suave goteo en el ensangrentado suelo pasando desapercibido entre todo el caos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Están todos bien?" llamó Kagome cuando Inuyasha cortó al último demonio. Otro, vivo apenas, trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero una imagen dorada se cruzara en su camino antes de que un enfermizo corte fuera escuchado y su cabeza rodara. Kagome se volteó y vio a Shippo, con pequeños puntos de sangre sobre él.

Era extraño verlo así, su inocencia infantil siempre parecía hacer imposible imaginárselo matando, pero Kagome tenía que recordarse que sin importar cuanto lo amara, aún era un demonio, era casi como una segunda naturaleza en realidad, incluso para los humanos era un instinto básico, para los demonios era más pronunciado.

Se volteó y encontró a Sango agitando su espada para quitar la sangre mientras acomodaba a Hiraikotsu en su espalda, mientras Miroku ponía más sutras sobre su báculo. Kagura descendió de los cielos y su pluma regresó a su usual lugar en su cabello.

Kagome se volteó y vio a Inuyasha hacer un último Kaze no Kisu, eliminando los últimos restos de la horda, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

Se volteó hacia donde Naruto había estado peleando e inmediatamente tuvo que reprimir un quejido.

No era por una herida terrible, o que un youkai se estuviera acercando en un ataque sorpresa, no, eran sólo sus ojos.

Esos ojos, una vez azules, asombrosamente vibrantes, ahora ahogados, sin vida, fríos vacíos espacios escanearon la escena de sangre y muerte.

Su antes vibrante cabello rubio era ahora casi café y yacía pegado a su frente, empapado en sangre y cubierto en suciedad y lodo. El líquido rojo bajaba por su cara, sus ojos azules brillaron en la escasa luz, como los de un perro de noche, la niebla que cubría el cielo como una plaga oscura se abrió para revelar la luna, roja como sangre que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

El rubio se volteó y en ese instante era la criatura más aterradora, y también, la más tiste que hubiera visto.

Él desvió su mirada y observó las murallas de la fortaleza frente a él, con un simple salto, pasó sobre las murallas, dejando a los otros atrás.

"¡Naruto!" gritó, los otros se voltearon y sólo se las arreglaron para captar un vistazo del rubio antes de que desapareciera detrás del muro. "¡Lunático desgraciado!" gruñó Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba para alcanzarlo.

El suelo bajo sus pies se agitó violentamente y la risa macabra de Naraku flotó hacia ellos. "Tontos." Rió. "Hora de matarlos."

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer mucho una gran explosión vino desde dentro de los muros del castillo y una enorme araña, de casi cien pies de alto, emergió, chillando un llanto de batalla mientras enviaba una de sus dieciséis patas contra el grupo.

Inuyasha avanzó y levantó a Kagome mientras Shippo saltaba sobre su hombro, y con un impulso fueron capaces de escapar del ataque del demonio. Kagura usó su pluma y atrapó a Miroku mientras éste saltaba hacia atrás mientras Sango se montaba sobre Kirara para escapar.

El Inu Hanyou miró a la verdadera forma de Naraku y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, ni siquiera Sesshomaru era tan grande en su verdadera forma. Esto sería duro.

"**¡¡¡¡¡Kuchiose no Jutsu!!!!!" **escucharon antes de que una enorme nube de humo apareciera detrás de la araña demonio. Cada uno volteó y encontraron a un brillante sapo naranja, con dos espadas acomodadas en su espalda y un Gi azul y una pipa en su boca, mirando a la enorme araña con completo y gran asombro.

Naruto miró al sapo e inmediatamente una verdadera sonrisa, una que no había mostrado desde aquel día, apareció en su rostro cuando lo reconoció. "Gamagichi." Dijo, sonriendo hacia la rana debajo de él.

El sapo giró sus ojos hacia arriba e inmediatamente los abrió más de lo normal. **"¿Her… hermano? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?" **gritó el sapo antes de utilizar su lengua para sujetar al rubio y dejarlo sobre su mano. Tomó un hondo respiro antes de gritarle con enormes ventiscas producidas por su boca. **"¡¡¡¡¡4500 AÑOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡CUATRO MIL QUINIENTOS AÑOS, BASTARDO, PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS SIDO ASESINADO JUNTO CON JIRAIYA!!!!! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS QUE PASA!? ¿¡¡¡¡¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO Y POR QUÉ ME INVOCAS AHORA!!!!!?"**

Hizo una pausa. **"¿¡Y CÓMO DIABLOS ESTÁS INVOCÁNDOME DE TODAS FORMAS!? ¡¡¡¡¡LOS HUMANOS NO VIVEN CUATRO MIL QUINIENTOS AÑOS!!!!! ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO!?"** El sapo miró hacia arriba y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar una de las filosas patas de la araña.

Naruto se pegó al sapo con chakra y habló. "Explicaré todo más tarde, Gamagichi, lo juro. Pero ayúdame a derrotar a este tipo ahora."

El sapo entornó sus ojos y entonces asintió. **"Bien."** Concedió antes de poner al rubio de vuelta sobre su cabeza y tomó sus dos katanas.

Naruto se paró orgullosamente en la cabeza de su viejo amigo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a la, ligeramente más grande, araña demonio. "Ahora, presentémosle a este mundo una batalla de invocación."


	23. Out for blood

Aquí estoy de nuevo...

Mmmmm... por ahora han votado una cantidad decente... voy a esperar un poco más antes de decidir como sigo subiendo los caps...

Pero no se preocupen... sigo en esto...

Aquí va!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miró a la enorme araña con apatía. Incluso cuando sus enormes patas destrozaban árboles y levantaban polvo mientras se posicionaba para encararlo a él y a Gamagichi. No sentía miedo, ni excitación, ni ansiedad… nada. Se sentía placenteramente vacío. Miró hacia la expresión seria de Gamagichi. "Asumo que conoces todas las técnicas que tu viejo padre." Dijo, haciendo asentir al gran sapo, la acción causando una ligera sensación de vértigo, mientras el comparativamente pequeño movimiento lo hizo sentir como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa.

Asintió. "Bien. Entonces, vamos a mostrarle a este bastardo de qué estamos hechos."

Gamagichi tomó una bocanada de su pipa y sacó las dos katanas de su espalda. "Hace mucho tiempo que no he peleado una verdadera batalla. Después de todo, desde que el mundo ninja cayó en la guerra de los Bijuu, no habíamos tenido un invocador."

Naruto asintió. Mientras la araña parecía reír extrañamente antes de lanzarse hacia ellos, cuatro de sus patas posicionadas como espadas listas para apuñalar al jefe sapo.

"Arriba." Comandó Naruto, y con un salto, Gamagichi estaba prácticamente volando hacia atrás para evadir las filosas patas con pinzas. El estómago del sapo pareció agrandarse antes de que su garganta se hinchara, y entonces… **"Suiton: Teppodama."** Gritó el sapo, mientras una enorme bola de agua fue lanzada directo hacia la araña demonio.

Naraku, en su forma gigantesca, no pudo esquivar debido a su ímpetu y recibió el golpe completo en su cara. Chilló horriblemente, haciendo que los oídos de Naruto sonaran, y se lanzó de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, abajo…

"¿Qu… qué demonios?" preguntó Inuyasha, cuando vio las dos enormes formas moverse.

Kagome y los demás tenían pensamientos similares corriendo a través de sus mentes, pero solo podían observar la escena con las bocas abiertas.

Sólo Kagura parecía estar razonando. "¿Escucharon todos lo que dijo el sapo?"

Miroku regresó al mundo real y repasó los eventos que habían ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos. "Si lo que dijo la criatura es cierto, entonces…"

"Naruto es muy, muy, muy, muy viejo." Terminó Shippo.

Inuyasha roncó. "Podemos sacarle la verdad después y obtener nuestras respuestas, pero ahora tenemos que pelear."

"Ummm, Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome. "Hay un solo problema con ese plan."

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"¡¡¡¡ES DE CIEN PIES DE ALTO!!!! ¡¡¡¡TU KAZE NO KISU ES COMO UNA MOLESTA PICADA PARA ÉL AHORA!!!!"

Inuyasha gruñó, dándose cuenta de que su Kaze no Kisu probablemente no le haría nada más que un simple rasguño en su armadura. Ryukotsusei era una prueba de eso.

Kagura resopló y tomó sus tres plumas, haciéndolas crecer. "Súbanse, obedecerán sus órdenes una vez que estén sobre ellas." Dijo, subiendo a su pluma y dejando las otras dos para Inuyasha y Kagome.

Los dos miraron, dudando, pero un feroz chillido de la araña Hanyou los tuvo sobre sus respectivas plumas. Shippo sintiéndose más seguro con Kagome, se subió a la de ella, y Sango y Miroku montaron a Kirara, y juntos, el grupo se elevó hacia el cielo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gamagichi entrecruzó sus espadas para bloquear las cuatro patas frontales que venían hacia él. El duro exoesqueleto resistiendo muy bien el filo de las katanas.

Naruto vio una oportunidad cuando las espadas entraron en ataque. "¡¡¡ACEITE, AHORA!!!"

Gamagichi obedeció, escupiendo un gran chorro de aceite que cubrió la cara arácnida de Naraku y su parte superior. **"¡¡¡Katon: Gamayu Endan!!!"**

Naraku chilló y retrocedió de dolor cuando su cara y parte superior fueron instantáneamente prendidas, las brillantes llamas eran tan calientes que incluso el grupo de Inuyasha, que estaba a bastante distancia, podía sentirlo.

En furia, Naraku atacó con su quinta pata, sorprendiendo a Gamagichi con la guardia baja. El jefe sapo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un corte en su costado. El sapo saltó hacia atrás y ahogó un quejido mientras se presionaba su costado sangrante. **"Maldita sea, hermano. Lo juro, si salimos de ésta te mataré yo mismo." **Gruñó.

Naruto rió, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo cuando el aceite dejó de arder y el fuego comenzó a apagarse. El exoesqueleto de Naraku estaba ligeramente agrietado en algunos lugares debido al inmenso calor, pero además de eso, no había más daño.

"¿Tienes algunas sugerencias?" le preguntó el rubio a su viejo amigo.

Gamagichi gruñó. **"No me mires a mi, realmente mi clan nunca tuvo ninguna confrontación con el clan araña. Aunque las serpientes si."**

Naruto suspiró, pero entonces sintió sus ojos abrirse de par en par cuando la boca de Naraku se abrió y una enorme bola de Youki concentrado comenzó a concentrarse ahí. Naruto y Gamagichi estaban de pronto teniendo recuerdos sobre su pelea contra Shukaku.

"**¡¡¡SOSTENTE!!!" **gritó Gamagichi, mientras saltaba hacia arriba justo cuando Naraku disparó la bola de Youki concentrado.

La misma tierra pareció corroerse y morir mientras el Youki pasaba sobre ella. Sin embargo, desconocido era para los dos que habían caído en la trampa de Naraku.

La araña se levantó y con lo que pareció ser una espiración profunda, disparó un enorme hilo de telaraña, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el sapo y el ninja.

Gamagichi se movió para disparar agua, pero ambos, él y Naruto, sabían que no estaría listo a tiempo.

"**¡¡¡Kaze no Kisu!!!" **fue oído justo antes de que una ola de energía dorada deshiciera la red.

Naruto y Gamagichi miraron hacia arriba, y encontraron a Inuyasha de pie, triunfante, sobre una de las plumas de Kagura, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Naraku, furioso, se lanzó hacia a delante con sus cuatro patas delanteras de sobra. Comenzó a enviar una lluvia de de golpes hacia el jefe sapo. Gamagichi retrocedió lo mejor que pudo, lo que se veía extraño debido al hecho de que un sapo de cincuenta pies de alto que, básicamente, se alejaba de una araña de cien pies de alto.

Naraku, con un feroz golpe de una de sus patas, hizo volar una de las katanas de Gamagichi y apuñaló al jefe sapo en un hombro con otra pata mientras mantenía ocupada su segunda espada con las otras dos. Gamagichi maldijo mientras Naraku alzaba su pata ofensiva sobrante y se preparaba para clavarla en la cabeza del jefe sapo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajarla, sorpresivamente su pata fue convertida en cenizas cuando una de las flechas purificadoras de Kagome le dio en el centro.

La araña demonio retrocedió por la sorpresa y el dolor, incluso mientras su miembro perdido se regeneraba.

Rugió mientras levantaba a Gamagichi por su hombro herido y lo arrojaba hacia un lado rudamente, más de 200 yardas. Entonces se volteó para encarar al grupo de Inuyasha. Chilló antes de escupir matas de youki en su dirección, mientras, simultáneamente, liberaba una niebla de vapores venenosos que lentamente se expandía, pronto no serían capaces de acercarse lo suficiente para atacar.

Kagura, Kagome, Inuyasha y Sango entraron en una forma de pelea de perros, esquivando los escupitajos ácidos de Naraku mientras lanzaban ataques ellos mismos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de punto débil en el exoesqueleto de la araña demonio.

Gamagichi gruñó mientras se levantaba. **"Oh si. Si este bastardo no te mata, de seguro lo haré yo, Uzumaki." **Dijo el sapo, mientras se presionaba la segunda herida y se apoyaba en su espada.

Naruto roncó, se las había arreglado para quedarse en la cabeza del jefe con chakra, pero eso no había ayudado en nada a su estómago, ahora realmente quería vomitar. Volvió a mirar a Naraku mientras el grupo de Inuyasha seguía atacándolo. "Creo que podría tener un Jutsu que puede ganar esto." Dijo.

Gamagichi lo miró. **"Y no lo intentamos antes porque…" **dijo, en un tono que prometía muerte.

Naruto sonrió. "Como que se me había olvidado."

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Naruto habría tenido un hoyo en su cabeza. El rubio se puso serio. "Pero la única forma de que funcione es si haces un hoyo en su piel, el menos del tamaño de mi puño. Solo puedo hacer este Jutsu a máxima capacidad una vez, a lo más dos. Creo que puedo hacer el hoyo, pero tienes que sostenerlo."

Gamagichi asintió seriamente. Y con un potente salto, se elevó en el aire.

Naruto fue sorprendido por el movimiento repentino y tuvo que sujetarse para no caer. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Gamagichi respiró profundamente, y de alguna forma se las arregló para voltearse y que su espalda estuviera apuntando al suelo. Entonces, justo cuando pasaban sobre Naraku, el sapo dejó escapar todo el aire acumulado en su interior, como un gran cohete de aire que los impulsó hacia abajo.

"**¡¡¡JUTSU APLASTA BICHOS!!!" **gritó el sapo antes de estrellarse sobre Naraku, con lo que podía considerarse una plancha gigantesca. Naraku sintió el aire abandonar su cuerpo, no importando el hecho de que él fuera más grande que Gamagichi, el sapo pesaba mucho… mucho más. Trató de levantarse usando sus dieciséis patas, pero fue difícil, especialmente con el hecho de que Gamagichi había agarrado cuatro de su lado izquierdo y estaba tratando de cortar las otras con su espada en su lado derecho.

El grupo de Inuyasha, quienes habían sido dispersos con la onda de choque, solo podían observar a una de las más extrañas, más ridículas imágenes que jamás habían visto. Pronto regresaron a concentrarse en la batalla y cargaron, con un vigor renovado.

Naruto, mientras tanto, había perdido su agarre a Gamagichi y estaba ahora, yaciendo en la mugrosa espalda de Naraku. Ohhhh, mierda, su cabeza dolía. "¿Alguien anotó la placa del camión?"

Se levantó en sus piernas temblorosas y se sujetó de sus alrededores. Tan pronto como notó la forcejeante forma de Gamagichi sintió movimiento bajo sus pies y supo que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Naraku.

Flexionó su mano derecha y en segundos una brillante bola de energía fue formada. "Veamos si tu armadura soporta esto." Dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso antes de alzar la su mano. **"¡¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!!" **gritó mientras estrellaba su mano contra el "suelo".

Bastantes crujidos sonoros fueron escuchados mientras el "suelo" cedía debajo de él.

Saltó hacia atrás y encontró que su Rasengan había hecho un hoyo del tamaño de un carro de supermercado. Flexionó su hombro. "Bien. Con eso bastará." Balbuceó antes de formar dos clones. Y juntaron sus manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU!!!"

"¡¡¡FUJIN NO MAI!!!"

"¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

Vinieron tres gritos simultáneos mientras atacaron a Naraku. El boomerang de Sango cortando una de las patas segmentadas de Naraku, golpeando la única carne expuesta, que era donde la pata se unía al cuerpo. Mientras que el ataque de Kagura mandó docenas de sus cuchillas de viento que cortaron la cara de Naraku, una incluso cortó una de sus mandíbulas.

Ella sonrió ante su chillido de dolor, mientras el enorme sapo sobre su espalda maldijo ahora que forcejeaba más fuerte para liberarse.

El grupo hizo una pausa cuando vieron una luz azul y brillante. Miraron con más detenimiento y se las arreglaron para ver que venía de su compañero rubio, antes de que lo estrellara contra Naraku.

Oyeron una explosión y vieron como el forcejeo de Naraku aumentaba hasta un estado casi desesperado.

Entonces vieron una segunda luz, pero esta se sentía incluso más poderosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gruñó mientras su ataque más poderoso se formaba en sus manos. El Kaze Rasenshuriken.

Sus ojos se entornaron mientras veía la carne expuesta bajo el exoesqueleto. "Hora de morir." Dijo fríamente antes de levantar su brazo.

"**¡¡¡KAZE RASENSHURIKEN!!!" **gritó antes de estrellar la bola de destrucción en la espalda del demonio, puede sentir la carne desgarrándose, degradarse y revolverse bajo su mano, el Jutsu hizo su camino, él inyectó su chakra, sus emociones. Toda la tristeza, la furia y el dolor acumulados en su pecho, escondidos profundamente en su marchito y herido corazón. Aunque su rostro, incluso aunque sentía todas esas emociones, nunca tomó forma que no fuera su expresión fría. Incluso cuando sintió los huesos en su brazo crujir por la presión.

Finalmente, después de un grito de dolor y una enorme explosión, todo se volvió silencio.

El grupo, que había retrocedido cuando sintieron el enorme poder, habían visto el espectáculo desde arriba. El sapo no estaba en ningún lugar, y sólo trozos del cuerpo de Naraku quedaron. ¿Pero dónde estaba Naruto?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El dolor físico no era nuevo para el joven Uzumaki, lo había sentido, probablemente más que muchos en su vida relativamente corta.

Y justo ahora, era uno de esos casos extremos de dolor físico que había experimentado. Todo su brazo derecho, desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, estaba completa y totalmente destrozado.

La versión mejorada del Rasengan que había creado con Kakashi y Yamato-sensei era poderosa, pero lo lastimaba a él también. Esto no sería un problema ya que cualquiera menor a un demonio de seis colas estaría fuera de servicio por bastante tiempo después de sufrir un golpe directo de este ataque.

Pero, el simple hecho de que haya usado esta técnica, aparte de quebrarse su brazo en tres partes y también haber sido atrapado por la explosión que lo envió volando, y después de eso, haberse estrellado contra bastantes árboles antes de aterrizar… no estaba ayudando.

La caída había roto el resto de los huesos de su brazo, también una costilla. Así que si. Podía decir que estaba adolorido.

Su brazo derecho estaba sangrando horriblemente, el protector de su frente era prácticamente nada más que un pedazo de metal con una cuerdita amarrada a el, sus ropas también tenían cortes y quemadas en varios lugares.

De hecho, parecía como si hubiera pasado por la segunda guerra mundial con un blanco enorme en su uniforme que decía 'golpéenme, estoy desarmado.'

Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que, cuando el primero del grupo lo encontró, la primera cosa que dejó su boca fue… "Oh mierda."

Sip, definitivamente le ayudaba a su confianza.

Miró hacia arriba a través de pesados ojos y captó la imagen de Kagura llamando a los demás.

Ella avanzó y se arrodilló junto a él. "Te ves pésimo." Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Gracias." Dijo él, sonriéndole justo cuando el resto del grupo llegó.

Kagome y Sango se acercaron para ver si tenía alguna herida mortal mientras Kagura se levantaba.

"Estaré bien." Gruñó. "Sólo tomará una semana o algo para sanar apropiadamente si no me muevo."

Kagome entornó sus ojos hacia él. "¿Una semana?" preguntó. "Tendrás suerte si vuelves a usar este brazo, Naruto."

El rió, su reprimenda le recordaba la primera vez que usó la técnica. Sakura había estado detrás de él un mes entero después de eso.

Sus ojos se nublaron y dejó escapar un suspiro. _Sakura._

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos fueron cortados cuando una oscura risa hizo eco desde el bosque.

Todo el grupo se levantó, alertas. Esa risa… nunca podrían confundirla.

Niebla púrpura se formó en el límite del claro y la forma apaleada y derrotada de Naraku apareció. En realidad, todo lo que era era un torso superior, desde su hombro izquierdo hacia abajo hasta el costado derecho de su cintura estaba completamente arrancado, y la parte superior de su cuerpo fue golpeado hasta hacerla papilla, grandes cortes y enormes moretones podían ser vistos en todas partes. "Tontos." Rió malignamente. "¿Realmente creyeron… que podían derrotarme?"

Inuyasha gruñó y sacó a Tessaiga. El colmillo palpitó con poder mientras el enfurecido Hanyou miraba al parásito.

Naraku rió. "Me han vencido aquí. Así que he decidido dejarlos con un regalo."

Naruto se levantó con piernas temblorosas, realmente no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto.

Naraku rió y levantó la mano que le quedaba para mostrar tres fragmentos corrompidos. "Mi regalo." Silbó antes de que los tres fragmentos se dispararan a una velocidad que incluso Naruto apenas podría atrapar.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, los tres fragmentos se clavaron en la garganta de Inuyasha.

El grupo entero centró su atención en él mientras tiraba a Tessaiga sorprendido y se presionaba el cuello, como si fuera ahorcado por un extraño e invisible enemigo.

"Diviértanse." Rió Naraku.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome mientras se acercaba a él.

Un brillo rojo en los ojos del Hanyou le advirtió a Naruto y se lanzó adelante, usando su brazo sano para sujetar a Kagome por la espalda y regresarla. "¡Detente! ¡No es él mismo!" gritó el rubio cuando los otros iban a adelantarse también.

Todos se detuvieron cuando la respiración de Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad y se levantó lentamente, su rostro y sus ojos ocultos debido a su cabello plateado.

El grupo lo miró, expectantes, cuando Inuyasha finalmente se volteó para mirarlos supieron que no era él mismo.

Sus, una vez, dorados ojos estaban ahora inyectados en sangre y líneas magenta adornaban sus mejillas, solo que éstas eran mucho más gruesas y desiguales en comparación con las de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha había sido consumido por su sangre de demonio.

Y la mirada en sus ojos indicaba que estaba sediento de sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voy a por el siguiente...

Esperenlo dentro de los siguientes tres días...

Nos leemos...


	24. The demon emerges

Al fin... hemos llegado al último capítulo... la verdad ni me había dado cuenta de cuanto llevaba traducido

Verán cómo se sorprenderán con el final...

Ahí vamos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El aire estaba denso por la tensión. El grupo entero se quedó mirando al Hanyou vestido de rojo con ansiedad. Cuando una baja risa ahogada se oyó, todos se tensaron.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron cuando la risa de Inuyasha se volvió una carcajada desquiciada. Éste, definitivamente, no era el Inuyasha que ellos conocían.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron en la tenue luz de la luna, su risa cesó y gruñidos tomaron su lugar. Mostró una sonrisa colmilluda, que revelaba sed de sangre y locura, antes de levantar sus garras.

"¡¡¡CORRAN!!!" gritó el rubio mientras se adelantaba y envolvía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, justo cuando Shippo se las arregló para saltar a su hombro, comenzó a correr, con Sango y Miroku montando a Kirara y Kagura alejándose sobre su pluma.

Inuyasha gruñó y con un grito de furia comenzó a perseguir al ninja rubio.

Kagome, quien había perdido sus sentidos por un momento, repentinamente se recobró gracias a la sensación de vértigo provocada por el repentino y rápido movimiento mientras se movían entre los árboles y miró a Naruto, quien tenía unas pocas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

Miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha saltar hacia ellos. Su velocidad de mitad demonio era impresionante por si sola, pero como un demonio, y ahora uno con el poder agregado de tres fragmentos, era más que suficiente para sobrepasar la, ya impresionante, velocidad de Naruto.

Cuando sus garras se hicieron hacia atrás, listas para atacar, Kagome solo tenía una cosa de regreso en el frente de su mente.

"¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!"

Las cuencas alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha brillaron y, con ojos asustados, el Hanyou se zambulló contra el suelo del bosque.

Sin embargo, no como la vez anterior, no golpeó primero con la cara. En vez de eso, sus manos y sus rodillas se estrellaron contra la tierra mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

Naruto miró a Inuyasha y vio cuando golpeó el suelo del bosque. "¡¡¡Sigue activando las cuencas!!!" ordenó.

Kagome asintió y continuó gritando la palabra, una y otra vez, dejando al enfurecido Hanyou a raya.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, que fue en realidad un par de minutos de Kagome gritando, los tres se detuvieron en un claro.

Cuando Naruto los dejó en el suelo, se apoyó cansadamente contra un árbol. El dolor de su brazo era casi insoportable, sudor bañaba su frente. Dios, todo en su brazo estaba palpitando.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Kagome, preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él y envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie. Shippo miró preocupado a su sensei/compañero/amigo. Su brazo realmente se veía mal y la peste a sangre que venía de él era muy fuerte, indicando que estaba sangrando, mucho.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente, pero aún así se las arregló para sonreírle a los dos. "Estoy bien, me he visto peor." Dijo antes de erguirse y mirar sus dos expresiones de preocupación.

Sango, Miroku y Kirara descendieron junto con Kagura, todos luciendo relativamente inseguros ante la situación.

Naruto los miró a todos. "Necesitamos detenerlo… ¿Algunos tiene ideas?"

Miroku fue el primero en hablar. "He diseñado unos nuevos sellos de los que tu me habías enseñado que pueden suprimir la energía demoníaca. No estoy seguro de que funcionen pero…" se detuvo al final.

Naruto asintió. "Dámelos, yo tengo una mejor oportunidad de pegarlos y escapar ileso de la que tú tienes." Miroku asintió y comenzó a buscar entre su equipo los sellos experimentales.

Kagome habló después. "Tessaiga fue siempre un supresor de su sangre de demonio. Si la tiene en su mano o en algún lugar de su persona, su sangre de demonio será suprimida otra vez."

Naruto asintió, sabía eso por haber visto sus aventuras.

Kagura habló. "Están olvidando los fragmentos. Esas cosas están corrompidas y Naraku seguramente los incrustó para que, incluso con los poderes supresores de Tessaiga, su sangre demoníaca no pudiera sellarse." Dijo, maldiciendo al Hanyou parásito, de nuevo.

El grupo entero se silenció, hasta que Shippo habló. "Entonces tenemos que remover los fragmentos."

"No es tan fácil." Habló Naruto. "Naraku incrustó esos fragmentos en su cuello, cerca de su yugular, dudo altamente que Inuyasha se quede quieto lo suficiente para que nosotros removamos los fragmentos de forma segura para que no dañemos la yugular."

La noche parecía ennegrecerse más cada segundo, y no estaba ayudando que los sonidos de un gruñente y enojado Hanyou se acercaran.

Sango habló. "¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

Naruto habló, de nuevo. "Hay solo dos cosas que podemos hacer y una es muy difícil, mientras que la otra lo es más, pero a ninguno de ustedes le gustará. O lo dejamos inconsciente o… lo matamos."

La temperatura parecía haber bajado varios grados, el grupo parecía horrorizado ante la segunda idea. Solo la expresión de Kagura estaba delineada con apatía.

"Entonces, supongo que es dejarlo inconsciente." Dijo Naruto. Se volteó Shippo, Kirara y Miroku, mientras el monje le entregaba los pergaminos. "Ustedes tres regresen y recuperen a Tessaiga. Ya que no queremos matarlo, tu Kazaana no es de utilidad aquí, Miroku."

El monje asintió con entendimiento antes de montarse en Kirara con Shippo saltando y aterrizando sobre la cabeza del demonio gato.

Con un ligero movimiento, se elevaron a los cielos. Manteniéndose bien alejados de Inuyasha.

Entonces, Naruto se volteó hacia Kagura y las otras mujeres. "Kagura, dales tus plumas, yo lo distraeré y ustedes tres traten de acertar tantos ataques como puedan cuando sea que estén seguras de que no me darán a mi."

Kagura asintió con determinación, mientras que las otras dos parecían profundamente golpeadas. Especialmente Kagome.

Kagura formó sus tres plumas y las tres mujeres se elevaron al cielo.

Naruto las observó elevarse justo antes de que Inuyasha surgiera de entre los árboles, sus garras retrocedieron listas para el ataque.

Se volteó y se las arregló para evitar el ataque haciéndose a un lado y pegando uno de los cinco sellos que Miroku le había dado en el brazo de Inuyasha. El sello brilló rojo y silbó mientras era quemado en su piel, haciéndolo imposible de remover.

Inuyasha gruñó profundamente y le dio un salvaje golpe con el reverso de la mano a la cara del rubio, que lo envió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Naruto se enderezó, su estado debilitado no era competencia para el poder aumentado del Hanyou. La pérdida de sangre y el dolor estaban comenzando a pasarle la cuenta.

Subió la vista, su visión ligeramente borrosa, instinto y reflejos es lo que lo salvó cuando se inclinó hacia un lado y agarró la muñeca de Inuyasha cuando el Hanyou trato de golpearlo de nuevo. Incluso así, las garras de Inuyasha se clavaron profundamente en su clavícula izquierda, la sangre brotó libremente de la nueva herida. Apretó sus dientes por el dolor mientras trataba de empujar al Hanyou, pero el hecho de que su mano estaba ocupada, añadido a la elevada fuerza de los perros demonios, sólo hizo que el fuera capaz de evitar que él clavara sus garras aún más.

"¡¡¡Fujin no Mai!!!" escucharon. Inuyasha gruñó y se medio volteó para encarar a las cuchillas de viento y usó su brazo libre para liberar un Hijin Kessou al encuentro.

Los dos ataques se anularon entre si. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, el ataque de Inuyasha nunca había sido capaz de igualar los suyos tan fácilmente. Esta era justo la prueba de que era ahora inmensamente poderoso.

"¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!" escucharon, pero esta vez, Inuyasha no pudo voltearse a tiempo para enfrentar el ataque y recibió el golpe justo en su espalda, que lo arrojó hacia el bosque, estrellándose de cabeza contra un árbol con un crujido enfermizo.

Naruto se enderezó e incómodamente sostuvo su sangrante clavícula izquierda con su mano izquierda. Ni siquiera podía hacer sellos de manos para cualquier Jutsu con su brazo derecho en tan malas condiciones. Lo que lo dejaba con un arsenal limitado.

Todo lo que tenía era el Rasengan. Una técnica potencialmente letal. No estaba seguro si, incluso con esta cantidad de poder, Inuyasha sería capaz de soportar que sus entrañas fueran torcidas, y algunas podían ser incluso desgarradas.

No pudo contemplar sus pensamientos por más tiempo cuando Inuyasha surgió de entre los árboles de nuevo, esta vez, fijando su mirada sobre las dos mujeres que lo atacaron.

Naruto apenas registró cuando el Hanyou de cabello plateado saltó hacia la rama de un árbol y se impulsó hacia ellas.

Estiró sus garras hacia atrás y lanzó dos Hijin Kessou hacia las mujeres ligeramente perplejas. Sango atrapó su Hiraikotsu y se movió para usarlo como escudo mientras Kagura se preparaba para agitar su abanico.

Cuando los ataques se aproximaron, una luz aperlada se disparó a través del aire nocturno, cancelando los dos ataques. Todos los ojos se voltearon a Kagome, quien había preparado otra flecha en su arco y estaba lista para dispararla contra Inuyasha.

El Inuyasha fuera de control gruñó y ladró cuando vio su interferencia. Antes de que pudiera atacarla, sin embargo, nuestro ninja rubio favorito apareció ligeramente sobre él.

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba y Naruto inmediatamente pegó un sello sobre su frente. El sello quemó su piel, dejando a Inuyasha ladrando de dolor y furia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naruto le dio un rodillazo en el mentón con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo girar hacia atrás en el aire dos veces antes de caer a tierra.

Inuyasha aterrizó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se movió para levantarse de nuevo, mientras se levantaba, Naruto bajó con una patada de hacha hacia su clavícula, un crujido enfermizo resonó a través del aire cuando los huesos de Inuyasha se quebraron bajo la presión.

El Hanyou casi cayó al suelo, pero se mantuvo en pie en el último minuto y regresó con un feroz Sankon Tessou en un movimiento hacia arriba. Naruto se las arregló para retroceder lo suficiente para evitar que el ataque alcanzara su cara, pero recibió tres desagradables cortes en su pecho.

Las heridas sangraron libremente. Naruto presionó su pecho con dolor y tambaleó sobre sus pies. Ahora de verdad iba a desmayarse.

Inuyasha se acercó de nuevo con la total intención de eliminar al fastidio rubio. El sonido de los huesos rotos, que Naruto había quebrado, volviendo a su lugar y sanando rápidamente hizo eco a través del bosque.

Sin embargo, una vez más, fue encarado por una interferencia.

"¡¡¡INUYASHA, DETENTE!!!" gritó Kagome, antes de disparar una flecha hacia él. La flecha se clavó en su hombro derecho. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos iluminados con furia.

Pero no vio a Kagome, no, vio a la misma mujer que lo había aprisionado hacía muchos años, la mujer que una vez amó, Kikyo. Mientras su lado humano aún la amaba, su lado demoníaco no podía soportar pensar en su traición.

Él ladró y extrajo la flecha de donde se había clavado en su hombro y corrió hacia ella. "¡¡¡KIKYO!!!" gritó, furioso.

Naruto, nunca de perder una oportunidad, envió chakra a sus piernas y pegó otro sello en su espalda.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no le prestó atención mientras seguía cargando contra Kagome, con la completa intención de lastimarla.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con furia e indignación. Muchas veces le había aguantado que la confundiera con su encarnación muerta y estaba harta de eso. Su poder, alimentado por su furia surgió y se acumuló en la punta de su flecha.

Ella la dejó volar, golpeando al Hanyou en su hombro derecho otra vez. Los fragmentos palpitaron cuando una onda purificadora los alcanzó. Su poder oscuro se debilitó por la onda de purificación. Inuyasha retrocedió, aturdido. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para pegarle los últimos dos sellos sobre él. Se quemaron en su piel a través de su ropa de rata de fuego. Inuyasha presionó su cabeza con dolor y calló sobre sus rodillas.

Naruto, su visión borrosa por la pérdida de sangre, podía oír su propia sangre correr a través de sus venas mientras la adrenalina bajaba. Pero incluso así podía decir que aún no estaban fuera de peligro. Los ojos de Inuyasha continuaban cambiando de dorado a rojo, indicando que los sellos estaban suprimiendo a la bestia, pero el poder de los fragmentos corrompidos aún permanecía.

"¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"

El rubio se volteó letárgicamente y vio a Miroku sobre el lomo de Kirara sujetando a Tessaiga. El monje la dejó caer hacia él.

Naruto levantó su mano perezosamente y atrapó la empuñadura de la espada con facilidad.

Esto, sin embargo, probó ser un error fatal.

Inuyasha, habiendo oído la voz y el familiar sonido de un arma, miró a Naruto que había atrapado su espada y estaba ahora sosteniéndola en una forma que parecía como si fuera a decapitarlo.

Aún forcejeando con sus instintos y no habiéndose recuperado de la tensión de la batalla, su naturaleza de supervivencia lo dominó e hizo la primera cosa que pudo pensar.

Atacó.

Naruto vio las facciones cambiar a una sonrisa furiosa y sus ojos a un peligroso rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que pudiera retroceder, Inuyasha cargó, sujetó la muñeca que sostenía la espada y, para el horror de todos, cerró sus garras y golpeó a través del pecho del rubio, su puño saliendo por el otro lado.

Aún siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia, Inuyasha sujetó la espada en la mano de Naruto para poder lanzarla lejos y desarmarlo. Pero cuando su mano con garras se envolvió alrededor de la espada, Tessaiga palpitó y el mundo repentinamente se volvió claro para él.

Deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, no podía recordar lo que había pasado. Era todo un lío…

Los otros observaron le escena con horror, Sango, Kagome y Shippo sintieron que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. Kagura y Miroku sólo podían observar con miradas de horror atadas a sus rostros.

Un mar de emociones pasó a través de todos. Miedo, desconfianza, enojo, dolor, tisteza, demasiadas para nombrar en realidad. Ellos lo sintieron… lo vieron pero no podían creerlo.

Él siempre se había visto tan invencible. Como una torre infranqueable, de la que todos conseguían inspiración, fuerza, visión. ¡Diablos, Todo! Él era como un faro de luz en un mundo que parecía tan oscuro que la esperanza se había vuelto una cosa de sueños.

El mundo se veía mucho más oscuro ahora.

Naruto sintió toda la fuerza abandonar sus piernas y tuvo que sujetarse de la ropa de Inuyasha para ayudarse a mantenerse de pie. Tosió sangre, la que empapó su máscara y goteó por su mentón, las orillas de su visión se estaban oscureciendo.

El latido de su corazón… podía oírlo. Era muy leve.

¿Estaba… estaba muriendo?

Inuyasha estaba aterrado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué?

Miró a la mirada entrecerrada de Naruto, pero entonces, el joven Anbu hizo la última cosa que el Hanyou hubiera esperado jamás.

Sonrió.

No era una de sus sonrisas que daba cuando estaba apunto de dar un comentario astuto, no era una de sus sonrisas aburridas y perezosas, ni siquiera era una de las que daba cuando sabía algo que tú no.

Era una sonrisa, en donde sus ojos parecían brillar con algo de alegría oculta, era algo que podía llamar una 'verdadera sonrisa'.

Naruto rió débilmente, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, su respiración se cortó y su corazón se detuvo.

Inuyasha removió su brazo con un sonido enfermizo y atrapó al Anbu cuando caía. Su mente aún daba vueltas por su sorpresa. Su mente, no podía comprenderlo, no podía entender lo que había pasado.

Los otros, ante la visión del cuerpo inerte de Naruto cayendo finalmente, bajaron y aterrizaron cerca de Inuyasha, mientras el Hanyou lo dejaba contra el frío y húmedo suelo.

Cada uno miró hacia abajo y sólo pudieron respirar cuando encontraron la sonrisa más pacífica y contenta en el rostro enmascarado del joven ninja rubio.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, el cielo se agitó y cambió de su habitual negro nocturno a un rojo sangre. El grupo de Inuyasha miró alrededor, preocupado. Miroku tomando una posición defensiva con su báculo, también como Kagura, Sango y Kagome.

Inuyasha se levantó lentamente, sus garras empapadas de sangre. La sangre de Naruto.

El grupo se volteó mientras una extraña energía roja comenzó a formarse sobre ellos. Se alejaron atemorizados. Este poder era opresor, terrorífico incluso. Observaron con miedo mientras la enorme forma de la cabeza de un zorro ardiente aparecía en medio del aire.

La extraña criatura dejó escapar el más aterrador rugido que ninguno de ellos haya escuchado jamás. Cayeron sobre sus rodillas mientras el poder de la criatura parecía bañarlos, los agitó hasta el mismo centro. Kagome sintió su estómago gruñir y con un estremecimiento, los contenidos de su estómago cayeran sobre el suelo del bosque.

Cuando el rugido de la criatura terminó, pareció sonreír antes de girar en forma de tornado de flamas y estrellarse en el suelo del bosque.

Inuyasha se las arregló para recobrarse y sujetó a Kagome y Shippo para alejarse de las llamas que se les acercaban. "¡¡¡ESPERA!!! ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!" gritó ella mientras veía que las llamas lo consumían.

Kagura también se recobró y sujetó a Miroku antes de moverse hacia atrás. Kirara levantó a Sango y se elevó.

Cuando el tornado desapareció, el grupo entero se acercó lentamente y se encontró son un campo vacío.

Naruto Uzumaki se había desvanecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno... ahí estuvo...

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su apoyo y...

NAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! mentira!!!!!!!!!!

Aún faltan como 15 caps más... jajaja...

Dejen sus reviews.... y nos vemos

A por cierto... decidiré lo de los caps este... mañana... así que sigan votando....

Nos vemos...


	25. Midoriko's message

Hooolaaa...

Aquí está el nuevo cap... recien salido del horno...

Por cierto... tengo algo que explicar...

Mañana tengo que ir a una universidad a dar unos ensayos para la prueba de seleccion universitaria...

Es un asunto que me toma todo el día... así que no creo que pueda subier el proximo cap... por lo menos hasta dentro de dos días...

Espero que lo entiendan... y ya tome mi desición con respecto a lo de la votación...

Se las digo cuando suba el próximo cap...

Ahi vamos!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían sido tres días desde la fatal batalla en contra de Naraku, y el grupo de Inuyasha estaba, comprensiblemente, en un estado sombrío. No muchas palabras eran habladas entre ellos, cada uno del grupo perdido entre sus propios pensamientos y tratando de recuperarse de la muerte de… Naruto.

Kagome había removido los fragmentos del cuello de Inuyasha con sus habilidades de Miko, habilidades que irónicamente había recibido de la persona por la que ahora lloraban.

Era sólo tan irreal, habían estado hablando con él hasta sólo el otro día y ahora el se había… ido. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Shippo, Kagome y Sango habían llorado ese día y la mayoría del siguiente. Kagura se había vuelto mucho más reservada y raramente le hablaba a alguien a menos de que ellos le hablaran primero. Miroku, siempre un monje pacífico había estado rezando por Naruto casi todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba lejos peor que ellos. Apenas les había dicho dos palabras a ellos durante los tres días completos y había tomado residencia sobre la rama de un árbol. Habían tratado de hacerlo bajar, pero fue en vano.

Kagome miró las felices llamas danzantes con ojos apagados. Miroku estaba meditando contra un árbol, Sango estaba distraídamente afilando a Hiraikotsu, Shippo, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba durmiendo en su bolsa de dormir, con Kirara acurrucada junto a él. Kagura estaba descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, su espalda contra el tronco, e Inuyasha…

Aún estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado los últimos tres días. Con su espalda hacia ellos, su pie izquierdo colgaba desde la rama del árbol.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, caminando hasta que estuvo en la base del árbol en el que él estaba. "Inuyasha." Llamó, esperando que el menos le prestara atención. No lo hizo.

Ella suspiró. "Inuyasha, por favor, baja. No fue tu culpa, hablemos."

Él no se movió.

Ella contuvo sus lágrimas, nacidas de la tristeza y la frustración, y respiró profundamente, estaba tan cansada, física, mental y emocionalmente, para negociar con él toda la noche, quizás mañana el sería más razonable.

Con un pequeño suspiro se volteó y caminó hacia la fogata antes de abrir su bolsa de dormir y acurrucarse junto a Kirara y Shippo.

Kagura escuchó las respiraciones de la chica mientras se acompasaba y suavizaba, indicando que se había quedado dormida. Miroku estaba en un profundo trance, sin duda tratando de calmar su mente debido a los eventos de los días recientes, Sango también sólo estaba medio alerta de su alrededor. Se levantó y saltó de su rama, aterrizando silenciosamente junto a Inuyasha y poniendo una mano en su hombro, "despertándolo."

"Tú vienes conmigo." Dijo, en un susurro ronco antes de que tomara su abanico y los dos se desvanecieran en un pequeño tornado que pasó desapercibido para aquellos en el campamento.

Mientras tanto, el sueño de Kagome no era tan pacífico como parecía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sueño de Kagome:_

Kagome gruñó mientras abría sus ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a una horda de Youkais que estaban apenas a tres pies de ella, sus mandíbulas abiertas en preparación para devorarla.

Gritó por reflejo y saltó hacia atrás, su mano moviéndose hacia su arco, solo para encontrar que su arma estaba perdida. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Youkais no estaban avanzando. Miró con más detenimiento y notó una débil barrera rosa deteniéndolos. _'¿Una barrera?'_

Miró alrededor por unos momentos antes de que la silueta de una mujer se formara frente a ella, era casi transparente, la parte superior de su cuerpo era visible, mientras que sus piernas eran casi invisibles, sólo una pequeña fluctuación en el aire las delineaba.

"Incluso aquí, con tu pureza, aún estoy débil." Habló la extraña mujer fantasmal. "Pero es natural, mis poderes no pueden perdurar por siempre."

Kagome se recuperó de su leve sorpresa y habló, habiendo sentido sólo el aura pura de una Miko, no la enfurecida de un demonio, o la triste de un espíritu. Cuando miró con detenimiento, notó el diamante en su frente y de inmediato la identificó como la sacerdotisa legendaria.

"¿Midoriko?"

La antigua sacerdotisa gruñó de dolor y se presionó el pecho, colapsando sobre sus rodillas mientras los Youkais continuaban estrellándose contra la barrera.

Kagome se acercó y trató de sujetarla, solo para encontrarse con su mano atravesando su forma.

"Tengo… poco… tiempo." Dijo, mientras gemía por aire. "Debes encontrarlo, ayudarlo."

"¿Ayudar a quién? ¿De quién estás hablando?" preguntó, agachándose junto al espíritu.

Su forma pareció desaparecer antes de materializarse de nuevo. "Naruto." Dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica. "Debes encontrarlo, y ayudarlo, no sé que intenciones tenga el nueve colas, su poder es muy grande, y no puedo perforar el velo que ha puesto entre Naruto y yo."

Kagome trató de comprender lo que la sacerdotisa le estaba diciendo, pero era mucho, muy rápido, así que preguntó lo más obvio. "¿Naruto está vivo?"

Midoriko luchó por mantenerse pero su forma se desvaneció y la barrera se disipó. Su voz, débil y distante se deslizó hacia Kagome junto con la brisa. "Encuéntralo. Él sufre, incluso ahora."

Con un brillante resplandor de luz, Kagome fue lanzada desde su sueño hasta el mundo real.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, con Kagura e Inuyasha.

El perro Hanyou no tuvo oportunidad de recobrar su orientación cuando el pequeño tornado de Kagura se disipó a doce yardas lejos del campamento, bien lejos para que los escucharan, antes de que la Youkai del viento lo golpeara con el revés de la mano en la cara… fuerte.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y la miró. "Perra. ¿Por qué fue eso?" rugió, poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de Tessaiga.

Kagura, con gracia como siempre, cerró su abanico, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró de regreso. "Mira, sé que lo que pasó es duro como para que lo olvides, pero tienes que salir de esta mieditis en la que estás. Los está haciendo miserables a todos."

Inuyasha ladró. "Cállate, no es tu asunto de todas formas."

Kagura roncó, mientras que de alguna forma mantenía la graciosa elegancia. "Si, claro. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, con Naraku debilitado sus barreras no pueden mantenerse bien, significando que bien podemos encontrar a ese infante y matarlo, y matar a Naraku. Contigo arrastrando tus pies y perdiendo el tiempo, Naraku se recuperará y tendremos que matarlo otra vez antes de que tengamos otra oportunidad contra el chico."

Inuyasha ladró. "Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿no? Perra desalmada., Naruto debió haber dejado que Koga tuviera su venganza, viendo que a ti, obviamente, te importa un bledo que esté muerto."

Cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, él vio que la mirada de Kagura se oscurecía considerablemente.

"Sólo cállate." Dijo duramente. Desvió la mirada, su forma tensa y rígida. "Si me importa." Dijo después de un momento. "Me importa porque el fue el único que se preocupó por mi." Susurró mientras movía su cabeza. "Pero…" dijo después de un momento, su voz recobrando su clásica fuerza. "Sólo porque murió no significa que puedo quedarme sentada y dejar que todo lo que hizo fuera en vano. Si quieres pagarle por lo que hiciste, entonces sugiero que muevas tu trasero y hagas lo que tienes que hacer."

Ella habló, mirándolo directo a los ojos, rojo rubí chocando contra ámbar dorado.

Aunque antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar, un grito vino desde el campamento. "¡AHHHHH!"

Ambos se voltearon al sonido de la voz de Kagome y corrieron de regreso al campamento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango, ausentemente continuó frotando la piedra sobre Hiraikotsu.

La había visto.

Su sonrisa.

La había visto tan clara como el día, y la había asustado. _'Todos los que yo he amado… ya están muertos.'_ Esas palabras seguían devorándola, una y otra vez. Debería haberlo visto, debería haber sabido que estaba sufriendo. Su dolor era similar al de él, ¿así que por qué no había hecho algo?

El siempre los había ayudado, siempre ponía a los demás antes que a él. Debería haberlo ayudado. Debería haber… debería haber…

No sabía lo que debería haber hecho, pero debería haber hecho algo. Quizás… quizás si lo hubiera hecho, él no habría muerto. Él le daba la bienvenida a la muerte. La quería incluso.

Eso no era justo en su mente, alguien que siempre ayudaba a los otros a través de su dolor, como lo había hecho con ella, como lo había hecho con Kagome, tuviera que sufrir silenciosamente en la sombras.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el grito destroza oídos de Kagome desgarró a través de la noche, despertando a todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome despertó bañada en sudor frío, jadeando duramente mientras su corazón golpeaba salvajemente dentro de su pecho.

Inmediatamente, los otros se reunieron alrededor de ella. Shippo, quien había sido asustado de muerte por su grito, viendo que estaba junto a ella, se recuperó relativamente rápido y comenzó a tirar de su mano. "¿Qué pasa, Kagome?" gritó preocupado mientras ella continuaba jadeando.

Sango y Miroku fueron los siguientes en aproximarse a ella. "¿Está usted bien?" preguntó el monje.

"¿Qué pasó?" habló Inuyasha, prácticamente por primera vez en tres días.

Kagome miró cada una de sus preocupadas caras y sonrió, lágrimas de alivio y felicidad formándose en sus ojos. "¡Naruto… aún está vivo!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, cierto Anbu rubio lenta, dolorosamente abrió los ojos encontrando el familiar rojo sangre de cierto demonio de nueve colas, quien dio una sonrisa colmilluda.

"**Tú siempre necesitaste de mi ayuda, ¿cierto? Tonto mortal."**


	26. A challenge

Aquí estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!

Wow... tengo que decirlo... ayer no pude traducir, como ya había informado, por el ensayo de prueba de selección.  
Seguro... las pruebas finalizaron temprano, pero la de matemáticas, aparte de estar difícil, estaba llena de errores.

Entonces uno estaba ahí, friéndose el cerebro tratando de resolver uno de los problemas de Álgebra de derivada con una extraña combinación de sumatoria y de pronto llega uno de los moderadores y dice... Señores hay un error en el ejercicio 26... la pregunto es encontrar K, no X...  
Y descubres que al final no era tan complicado...

pero eso no acaba ahí... hubo más errores... en las preguntas y en las opciones de respuestas.

La cosa es que terminé agotado, y en vez de venirme a mi casa me fui con unos amigos a relajarnos... La cosa es que llegué hoy en la mañana, muerto de sueño... pero de todas formas después de dormir... terminé de traducir...

Y aquí va!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto observó la mirada color rubí que lo observaba de regreso, danzando con asombro. Lentamente, un gran sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de su pecho cuando él comenzó a mirar los alrededores del área. No, esto no debería… _no podía_ estar pasando. Ajustó sus ojos una vez más sobre el demonio más grande que haya caminado en la Tierra. "Kyuubi." Susurró, su voz ronca y dolorosa en su propia garganta.

"**Siempre fuiste lento pero nunca pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo descubrirlo." **Vino la voz del demonio en el mismo tono bajo y estruendoso que Naruto recordaba, ya que habían pasado siete u ocho meses desde la última vez que lo había oído.

Hubo un resplandor brillante por un momento y entonces una mujer. "Incluso yo creí que eras más rápido que eso, tonto mortal." Vino el tono condescendiente que era distintivamente femenino cuando una mujer, con cabello rojo brillante y flameante que caía sobre su espalda, completamente peinado e impecable caminó fuera de las sombras.

Sostenía una sonrisa cruel, y estaba vestida en una armadura contornada roja oscura, que dejaba su vientre y brazos expuestos.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, su mente visiblemente aturdida, su cuerpo tieso del dolor, sus músculos rígidos y sus articulaciones crujientes. Lentamente, los eventos que tuvieron lugar la última vez que estuvo consciente regresaron a él.

Kyuubi miró a Naruto, tenía una idea bastante buena acerca de cómo había llegado a este tiempo. Ella no era tonta. Cuando aún estaba sellada dentro de ella, el puede haber vivido naturalmente a través de los años, con ella constantemente regenerando y rejuveneciendo sus órganos para que no envejecieran, manteniéndolo, prácticamente, inmortal. Sin embrago, ella ya no estaba sellada dentro del chico y la mayoría que su cuerpo habría sido capaz de vivir sin ninguna enfermedad causada por la edad habría sido hasta los 80 o 90, después de eso, su sistema habría comenzado a deteriorarse, lo que significaba que habría muerto cuando tuviera 110 o 120 años.

Así que, ella sabía que él había llegado aquí usando… medios alternativos. Y sólo había un puñado de medios para poder utilizar. No se necesitaba ser un genio para ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Asííííííí que, si estimaba correctamente, para ella la caída de Konoha había sido hace cuatro milenios y medio, pero para él había sido hace menos de un año. Por lo tanto, su reacción a que ella le salvara la vida aparecería en tres… dos… uno…

"No." Habló Naruto, su voz apenas un suspiro.

"No." Habló de nuevo, sus manos moviéndose para sujetar su cabeza cuando comenzaba a temblar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras sus palabras de angustia y desesperación escaparon de sus labios. "¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!" gritó, su chakra aumentando debido al torrente de emociones que llegaron a él.

Las puertas se abrieron y su alma entera se sintió como si fuera a desgarrarse de la gran cantidad de emociones que él había mantenido a raya. Todo lo que quería era paz. Estaba tan cansado… tan cansado… todo lo que quería era descansar. ¿Por qué algo tan simple como eso le era negado?

Kyuubi sonrió. Como era de esperarse. Ahora… "¿Qué sucede, mortal? ¿Enojado porque te salvé?"

La vista de Naruto se elevó para encontrarse con la suya. Los ojos de él cambiando de azul a púrpura, a rojo, y de regreso a azul en pequeños intervalos. Su rostro, aunque cubierta por una máscara, era dominado por un gruñido de furia. "Tú…" su voz, sostenía tanto odio y furia, mezclado con dolor, que Kyuubi tuvo que contenerse de estremecerse. Ni siquiera cuando él había enfrentado al líder de Akatsuki su voz había tenido tanta malevolencia.

Cuando habló, su chakra se acampanó a tamaños incluso más grandes, creciendo hasta que era de quince pies de ancho y veinte de alto. Su voz tenía una variedad de emociones, muchas de las que Kyuubi no pudo comprender.

"¿Por qué? Se había acabado. Era libre, podía verlos de nuevo. No sentía más el dolor. ¿Por qué interferiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ ME SALVASTE!!!!?" su furioso rugido hizo eco a través de la cueva y su chakra aumentó de nuevo a tamaños incluso mayores.

Los ojos de Naruto encontraron los suyos en furia azul, púrpura y roja. Kyuubi sintió una lenta, provocadora sonrisa apoderarse de sus labios. "Asííí que…" dijo. "El pequeño mortal quería morir." Sus palabras eran escupidas en ácido y veneno mientras su pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una mayor y más falsa. "Nunca te tomé por un cobarde."

Naruto dio un rugido sanguinario de furia antes de cargar hacia delante con toda la velocidad que podía controlar.

Kyuubi ni siquiera se molestó en subir su guardia, sabía lo que venía.

Naruto se movió rápido y, con una velocidad que muchos humanos normales e incluso Youkais de alto nivel tendrían problemas para enfrentar, peleó. Pateó y golpeó con una furia desquiciada y finalmente terminó su asalto cuando cargó un Rasengan en cada mano y los estrelló en el pecho de la Kitsune, enviándola volando hacia atrás chocando contra la pared más lejana de la cueva, que cedió ante el impacto, enterrándola bajo tierra y rocas.

Naruto jadeó, su respiración entrando en grandes tragos de aire.

Toda la cueva estuvo silenciosa por un momento antes de que el área en donde Kyuubi había caído explotara en un brillante resplandor rojo que achicó al de Naruto completamente. Azul se encontró con rojo. Las facciones de la mujer, una vez finas y reales eran ahora feroces y salvajes, su cabello latigueando alrededor en fuertes vientos provocados por su aumento de poder.

Ella sonrió, sus alargados caninos mostrándose a través de sus labios cerrados mientras sus ojos brillaban con asombro depredador. "¡Mi turno!" fue su respuesta.

En un parpadeo, sus garras estaban listas y se desvaneció en fino aire. Si la velocidad de Naruto era inhumana, entonces la de ella era de los Dioses.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer nada más que respirar, tres marcas puntadas de garras cortaron a través de su armadura, a lo largo de su pecho, entonces, de nuevo a lo largo de su espalda, su muslo derecho y todo su brazo izquierdo.

Él jadeó de dolor y tuvo que ajustar sus pies cuando sus piernas casi se rindieron debajo de él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer más, una firme mano con garras se envolvió alrededor de su garganta y lo llevó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la cueva.

Se atragantó son su propia sangre y tosió violentamente. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo para encontrar ese familiar rojo sangre. Gruñó, sonido que salió de una forma muy demoníaca para un humano.

Kyuubi, sin embargo, permaneció inafectada mientras sonreía y sujetaba su muñeca derecha, en la que había formado otro Rasengan para golpearla. "Bien, parece que tus deseos de morir no han roto tu espíritu de lucha completamente."

Naruto se calmó un poco, ahora que era sujetado. Miró al suelo, su rostro frío y distante. "¿Por qué, demonios?" la pregunta, tan simple y a la vez tan complicada.

Por un momento, los ojos de ella parecieron suavizarse antes de que se endurecieran de nuevo, con enojo. "Mírate." Dijo. "No eres el mismo joven en el que estuve prisionera hace todos esos años. No eres nada más que un impostor, una cáscara de lo que eras."

Naruto ahogó una risa miserablemente y habló, sin levantar su vista del suelo de la cueva. "¿Y qué? No es de tu maldita incumbencia de todas formas." Rió de nuevo, su risa parecía crecer más fría y distante. "Sabes… es irónico… toda mi vida hubiera dado cualquier cosa para deshacerme de ti. Para finalmente librarme de tu sombra. Para deshacerme de la maldición que tu presencia me traía."

Entonces miró directo a sus ojos. Su máscara se curvó hacia arriba con su siempre presente sonrisa, pero sus ojos, sus ojos profundamente azules, estaban envueltos en desesperación, revelando finalmente el roto espíritu bajo la multitud de máscaras. Ella se obligó a si misma a no apartar la mirada. Había visto muchas cosas en todos sus eones de eones de vida, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan quebrado, tan completamente derrotado hasta esta manera, la hacía sentir vergüenza.

La sonrisa de él creció. "Y entonces mis amigos. Me prometí a mi mismo que siempre me ocuparía de ellos. Que daría lo que fuera para protegerlos… y aún así…" sus ojos se cerraron en lo que, obviamente, era una sonrisa falsa. "Ellos murieron… mientras que tú viviste."

Kyuubi frunció el ceño y suspiró. "Odio esa sonrisa tuya:"

Naruto rió de nuevo. "También yo." Susurró suavemente.

Kyuubi dejó salir un pequeño y triste suspiro, antes de bajarlo lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces liberar el agarre de su cuello. Las heridas que le había infligido estaban sanando rápidamente debido a su chakra. Cuando lo liberó, su forma pareció desplomarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la cueva.

Él cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. "Aún no me has dicho porqué."

Ella sonrió y puso una mano en el bolsillo superior de su chaleco, sacando el colmillo que le había dado hacía unos cuantos meses. "Bien, aún lo tienes." Remarcó más para ella que para él. Entonces sonrió y puso el colmillo de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Encuentra a un pequeño demonio llamado Totosai. El sabrá qué hacer."

Entonces se volteó y movió para alejarse, cuando Naruto sujetó su hombro, deteniéndola a mitad de camino. "Al menos concédeme la verdad. ¿Por qué me salvaste?"

La gran Youkai sonrió mientras se volteaba y sujetaba el frente de su chaleco, jalándolo para que estuviera a meros milímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la cueva, iluminando su sorprendida expresión. "Porque, Naru-chan…" reprendió, juguetona. "Me gusta un desafío." Dijo, antes de poner un dedo bajo su máscara.

La bajó y entonces besó al Anbu rubio en los labios. "Y tú eres lejos el mejor desafío que ha aparecido el último milenio." Naruto sólo se las arregló para captar una mínima visión de su sonrisa antes de que una brillante luz roja lo consumiera.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír, la misma sonrisa que había adornado su rostro toda su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's why I prefer to live without a soul. Because I can make you scream of pleasure and pain without any remorse._

He ahí el fragmento de un escrito que escribí y le dediqué a mi novia, si se preguntan porqué le escribiría algo así, era Halloween, estaba influenciado por el ambiente demoniaco, y además... cumplió su cometido... jejeje... por algo todavía es mi novia no?

Con respecto a lo de la votación... creo que llegué a una desición...

Muchos me han dicho que quieren varios caps... otros me dicen que no me esclavice tanto... así que voy a poner límites...

3 caps semanales mínimo... y no hay un máximo por supuesto...

Si tuviera algún problema les avisaría...

Bien... 24!!!!!!!!!!!! VEINTICUATRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.?uid=25560

NOS VEMOS!!!!!!


	27. If only for one night

Estoy de vuelta... mi pc aún no regresa... pero pensé que debería hacer algo agradable y decidí subir los tres cpas que llevo traducidos desde donde estoy ahora....

Así que... disfrútenlos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que él conoció, cuando su mente regresó a la conciencia.

Tal cansancio, que él no sabía que fuera capaz de existir, nubló su mente y abrigó sus músculos y huesos. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, el azul glaseado miró apagadamente el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Se sentó en la base de un árbol, su cuerpo entero se sentía como un bloque de plomo, su cabeza palpitaba de dolor.

Todo solo dolía, su corazón, su cuerpo, incluso su misma alma, separada de él. ¿Por qué todo dolía tanto? ¿Por qué era que los pesos estaban colocados solo sobre sus hombros?

Primero, era el del Kyuubi, entonces… de una forma, era el de la persecución de Akatsuki y, finalmente, estaba el de ser el último vestigio de su mundo. Un constante recordatorio de que todos a los que una vez amó estaban muertos.

Una pequeña, triste sonrisa adornó sus facciones mientras sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas. _Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura…_

Los extrañaba, más de lo nadie sabría jamás.

Tsunade y sus hábitos jugadores adictivos. Kakashi, su despreocupada actitud, siempre llegando tarde, leyendo ese estúpido libro. Jiraiya, ganándose una molida de trasero por las mujeres a las que espiaba y que lo descubrían. Shizune, su suave comportamiento y tierna disposición cuando fuera que resultara herido. Iruka, siempre del tipo de madre preocupada, constantemente cuidándolo. Sakura, como una hermana mayor. Lee, el primo loco que todos querían, pero nadie deseaba estar a su alrededor por mucho tiempo.

Kiba, el molesto bastardo que constantemente competía con él. Shino, el chico callado que observaba a todos en la habitación, aquel que sabías, incluso cuando no hablaban mucho, que daría todo por ayudarte y que tú harías lo mismo por él.

Tenten, se habían acercado mucho unos cuantos meses antes… antes de la batalla final. Principalmente cuando ella y Neji habían terminado, Lee había estado fuera en una misión con Gai y ella no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Él había entrado en su tienda de armas y la encontró sollozando. El resto, como ellos dicen… es historia.

Hinata, la chica que lo había amado desde las sombras.

Ino, la chica que era casi tan ruidosa como él.

Shikamaru, el bastardo perezoso que te molestaba solo por haber pasado un rato con él y escuchar su constante murmullo de 'problemático'.

Y Chouji, el redondo chico de "huesos grandes" que siempre parecía ser la alegría de la fiesta.

Neji, el chico estoico al que debías inyectarle algo de sentido de vez en cuando.

Quería culpar a alguien. Una parte de él quería culpar a Kyuubi, culparla por todo su sufrimiento. Primero por el odio y el prejuicio que sufrió a manos de los aldeanos y, por el ataque de Akatsuki que destruyó su hogar y tomó la vida de aquellos apreciados por él.

Pero… quizás por su naturaleza, o porque ella había formado parte de él una vez, no podía permitirse a si mismo dejar la culpa sobre sus solamente sobre sus hombros. No había duda de que ella era parcialmente culpable, pero mientras Kyuubi puede haber atacado la aldea, ella no dictaba las acciones de los aldeanos.

Por ignorancia, por miedo, o sólo por simple naturaleza humana, ellos escogen, ellos escogieron odiarlo. Podían haber visto las cosas de forma diferente, pudieron haber tenido fe en su antiguo Hokage. Pero ellos escogieron la manera fácil.

Entonces… Akatsuki. ¿Por qué era que los humanos eran tan efectivos en matarse entre ellos? Saben… cuando una araña se come a su propia casta, los humanos se sienten piadosos de alguna forma. "¿Cómo pueden? Están matando a su propia especie."

¿Los humanos no hacen lo mismo?

Akatsuki, en su ambición, en su arrogancia, o simplemente en su lujuria por la guerra y el poder, escogieron tratar de elevarse más allá de los cielos. Hacer lo que ningún mortal estaba destinado a hacer. Controlar a los _inmortales_.

Quizás… incluso él mismo debía ser culpado. Quizás él mismo era egoísta, en su deseo de permanecer con sus amigos, los había puesto a todos en peligro, ni siquiera una vez pensando en las repercusiones de sus actos. Había simplemente sonreído, con estúpida esperanza en que todo simplemente resultaría.

No lo hizo.

Y como resultado, había perdido todo.

Así que la culpa estaba en todas partes, quizás todos eran culpables parcialmente.

Pero aún así… ¿Por qué había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con el peso de las almas perdidas sujetándolo, agarrándolo por todo lo que ellos valían?

Tomó un agitado respiro mientras lágrimas, suavemente brillando por la pálida luz de la luna, bajaban por sus mejillas.

Él solo… quería descansar… estaba cansado… tan cansado.

Mientras la oscuridad lo clamaba de nuevo, podía oír suaves risas. En los ojos de su mente, podía ver a todos sus amigos, riendo, sonriendo como lo hicieron antes, cuando las cosas eran aún tan sencillas.

Era un sueño, lo sabía. Pero… quizás… sólo por esta noche, podría pretender de nuevo. Quizás por una noche… podía tener paz de nuevo.

Si sólo por una noche.


	28. Hello Rin is Rin

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente. Los rayos del sol de la mañana, recién comenzando a ascender sobre el horizonte, bañaron el área en un suave brillo naranjo. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y solo se sentó ahí por un tiempo, disponiéndose a acumular la fuerza para, al menor, pasar el día.

Sin embargo, pronto sintió dos fuentes de chakra, a los límites de sus, de alguna forma, atenuados sentidos. Ambos eran pequeños, uno era distintivamente demoníaco, mientras que el otro era humano. Que extraño.

Se levantó lentamente, sus músculos agarrotados y huesos lastimados protestando por el movimiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia las dos fuentes de chakra, eventualmente avanzando detrás de los árboles para mantener su sigilo.

Pronto, el sonido de la voz de un niño alcanzó sus oídos, era distintivamente familiar. Entonces pudo oír las palabras. "¿Ah-Un, saben adónde fue Sesshomaru-sama? Rin está asustada." La voz de una pequeña niña. Entonces, cuando los nombres se registraron en su mente, supo inmediatamente quienes eran. La pequeña niña que viajaba con Sesshomaru y su dragón corcel de dos cabezas.

Finalmente se trepó a una rama donde pudiera observar al dragón y a la pequeña. La niña estaba montada en el lomo del dragón, mirando alrededor con una mirada algo asustada mientras las sombras del bosque parecían envolverlos.

Por un momento contempló el asustar a la niña con un genjutsu, pero decidió no hacerlo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió registrar el área circundante, ampliando sus sentidos en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru no estaba en el área cercana.

Sus ojos se entornaron. ¿Había Sesshomaru decidido abandonar a la niña? Sus razones para llevarla con él eran un misterio, así que quizás se había cansado de su presencia y el dragón había caído con ella.

Suspiró. Abandonada o no, no iba a dejarla sola entre los árboles sin el Taiyoukai cerca.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de bajar silenciosamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El señor de las tierras del Oeste no estaba acostumbrado a la derrota.

El sentimiento de ser derrotado por otro había aparecido en su vida muy escasamente. Solo contra su padre había experimentado una verdadera derrota y, una pequeña porción, cuando Inuyasha había cortado su brazo, aunque sabía que eso había ocurrido por una simple subestimación de su oponente.

Ahora, sin embargo, había experimentado el sentimiento de una completa derrota y la agonía mental que venía con ella.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido, un segundo había estado sentado en medio de su campamento y, después, él y Jaken habían sido rodeados por una luz roja y habían reaparecido cerca de las orillas del este, ya que reconocía algunas de las plantas en el área por una excursión que había hecho en su niñez con su padre cuando quería proponer una alianza con las tribus de lobos del este.

_Flashback:_

_Cuando la luz roja que lo había rodeado desapareció finalmente y se dio cuenta bastante rápido dónde estaba mientras miraba los alrededores._

_Notó que Jaken estaba tendido en una duna cercana, aún durmiendo el sapo inútil. Una risa llena de gracia alcanzó sus oídos, melódica en su tono. Se volteó y vio a una mujer, con feroz cabello rojo y una cola de Kitsune flotando sobre la arena de la playa._

"_Hn, así que al fin puedo conocer al hijo del gran perro general cara a cara." Pareció mirarlo de arriba abajo por un momento antes de hablar, su pequeña, confiada sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. "Debo decir que tu padre era ciertamente un espécimen mucho más tentador de lo que tú eres."_

_Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entornaron ligeramente ante la falta de respeto que pocas personas osaban mostrar. "Kitsune, no sé para que me has traído aquí, ni me interesa, me regresarás a mi campamento o enfrentarás las consecuencias de tus tontas acciones."_

_Ella rió de nuevo, burlona. "Por favor, tonto cachorro. Tu padre podría apenas mantener un enfrentamiento contra mí, no eres nada más que un juguete masticable para mí."_

_Él gruñó antes de lanzarse hacia delante, sacando a Tokijin y atacando. Blandiendo la espada en un arco que habría cortado su estómago, él estaba inmensamente sorprendido cuando ella simplemente detuvo el ataque sólo con dos dedos, atrapando la espada entre ellos._

_Sus ojos se entornaron cuando inyectó una buena cantidad de Youki en la espada, liberando un Dragon Blast a todo poder. Estaba confiado de que ella sería un mero puñado de carne cuando el polvo se disipara._

_Por lo que no pudo evitar que sus labios se separaran por la sorpresa cuando el polvo estancó y reveló a la mujer sin siquiera un simple rasguño sobre ella, portando una sonrisa que era una mezcla entre una de las viejas sonrisas tipo zorro de Naruto y una de las viejas sonrisas de "soy una falla terapéutica andante" de Orochimaru._

"_Que grosero." Dijo ella antes de arrebatarle la espada de su mano y patearlo con suficiente fuerza para romper su armadura y sus costillas en un simple contacto, sin mencionar sacar todo el aire fuera de él._

_Él golpeó la arena y giró un par de veces antes de detenerse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, sujetando su pecho, tosiendo sangre, mientras que simultáneamente trataba de enviar aire de vuelta a sus pulmones. Miró hacia arriba y se quedó observando a la mujer quien ahora sostenía casualmente su espada, Tokijin, con una mano sobre la hoja. _

_La arrojó al aire y la atrapó por la empuñadura, cerró un ojo y examinó la hoja, dando unos suaves movimientos de prueba, chasqueó la lengua. "Hay, hay, hay, como se ha perdido la habilidad de los forjadores durante los años en que he estado descansando." Dijo, con tristeza burlona antes de que hiciera algo que realmente lo sorprendió._

_Arrojó la espada al aire y con un golpe de sus dedos se quebró en millones de pedazos que se veían más como polvo que otra cosa. _

_Se levantó, mirando a la mujer que simplemente sonrió._

_Ella habló de nuevo, esta vez detonando la fuerza completa de la furia de él. "Hay, hay, que perro tan tonto. Tu padre ciertamente habría estado avergonzado por lo débil que has resultado ser."_

_Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y se transformó en su verdadera forma gruñendo y rugiendo hacia ella, su ácida saliva silbando mientras tocaba el suelo._

_Los ojos de Kyuubi parecieron ganar un brillo malicioso mientras observaba al prístino pelaje blanco que era la verdadera forma de Sesshomaru. Ella puso una mano sobre su boca mientras hablaba sus siguientes palabras, con algo de asombro en ellas. "Hn, tan enojado. Pues bien. Veamos cuanto aguantas."_

_Sesshomaru gruñó bajo y profundo en su garganta mientras chakra giraba alrededor de su forma, aumentando en tamaño e intensidad de calor hasta que estaba casi de pie frente a una hoguera. Finalmente el chakra se disipó, revelando a un Kitsune son dos colas que tenía el mismo tamaño que el gran perro._

_El zorro pareció estar sonriendo y pronto Sesshomaru escuchó una voz en su cabeza. __**"Bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer, hijo de Inu-no-Taisho."**_

_El mensaje estaba claro como el día._

_Nunca podrás rebasar a tu padre._

_Fin del Flashback._

No recordaba mucho después de eso, pero el hecho de que no pudiera oler sangre aparte de la suya cerca, indicaba que ella había sido la ganadora y, aparentemente, sin recibir ninguna herida. Era algo… alarmante. No había sentido ningún poder falso, ni siquiera de Shikon, lo que indicaba que toda esa fuerza era propia.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan poderoso haber evadido el conocimiento de todos por tanto tiempo? Era aturdidor, ni siquiera su padre había mencionado algo sobre un ser tan poderoso.

Gruñó de dolor, Jaken aún estaba inconsciente, probablemente bajo un hechizo.

Gruñó de dolor de nuevo y se levantó tembloroso, no podía quedarse ahí. Tenía que regresar con Rin. No dudaría más de dos días incluso con Ah-Un ahí para defenderla.

Forcejeó para levantarse, usando su brazo derecho para sostenerse de la pared de la cueva. Forcejeó para caminar, finalmente llegó a la entrada de la cueva, donde una barrera roja transparente había sido colocada.

Gruñó, no dudaría tener que esperar a que su fuerza regresara a él antes de que tuviera el poder suficiente para deshacer esa barrera puesta por la extraña Youkai.

Entonces notó un pequeño pergamino en la entrada de la cueva, se arrodilló y la levantó, la desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

'_Bien, cachorro. Ya que estás leyendo esto, asumo que lograste arrastrar tu ser hasta aquí. Hay sólo un ataque que puede permitirte escapar de esta prisión, y sólo puede ser realizado por esa espada que tienes a tu lado.'_

Sesshomaru miró a Tenseiga. Una espada que hace mucho había declarado como indigna en batalla, y entornó sus ojos. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando la Youkai?

'_Si puedes descubrir una forma de usar a Tenseiga apropiadamente en un mes y escapar, te devolveré tu brazo izquierdo. Si no… entonces no obtendrás nada más que tu libertad y si no puedes ni siquiera ganar eso, entonces morirás de hambre. Disfrútalo, hijo de Inu-no-Taisho. Oh, y no te preocupes por la niña, ella está a salvo y puedes rastrearla cuando escapes.'_

Gruñó profundo en su garganta y quemó el pergamino con su Youki ácido. Se sentó y cerró sus ojos, necesitaría descansar para acumular su fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rin fue distraída de su búsqueda entre los árboles cuando Ah-Un se giró, casi haciéndola caer de su montura. El dragón gruñó y ella tuvo que apartar las telarañas antes de poder ver al extraño hombre rubio usando una máscara salir de las sombras con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin se quedó observando al extraño hombre y parpadeó repetidamente mientras él le sonreía, sus ojos en forma de U invertida. Él perezosamente levantó una mano. "Hiya."

Rin siguió parpadeando hacia él con esos enormes ojos café como si él fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Mientras Ah-Un seguía gruñendo.

Naruto se contuvo de cambiar de pie a pie mientras ella continuaba mirándolo.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos, acarició a Ah-Un en la cabeza y la criatura dejó de comer, Naruto alzó una ceja pero no hizo comentario alguno.

"Hola, hombre de cabello gracioso. Rin es Rin, y Ah-Un es Ah-Un." Se presentó a su manera. Naruto sonrió y se acercó cautelosamente estirando una mano hacia una de las cabezas de Ah-Un. Una cabeza olfateó su palma antes de lamerla suavemente, indicando que estaba bien.

Naruto le sonrió a la pequeña y estiró su mano. "Hola, Rin. Mi nombre es Naruto."

Ella se levantó hacia él y estrechó su mano exuberantemente. "Hola, Naruto-sama."

Él rió suavemente ante su naturaleza exuberante, le recordaba a Moegi. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente para alejar los recuerdos y le sonrió a la niña. "Bien, Rin-chan. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que una linda niña como tú está haciendo por aquí?" preguntó, dando golpecitos a su estómago, ganándose una risita por parte de la niña.

Entonces, ella se puso sombría y comenzó a mirar los alrededores. "Estaba buscando a Sesshomaru-sama." Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "Él-él no estaba ahí cuando desperté. Sesshomaru-sama siempre está ahí cuando despierto."

Él acarició la cabeza de la niña y se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que ella. "Hey… Estoy seguro de que Sesshomaru-sama está bien. Te digo algo, que tal si vienes conmigo por un tiempo y puedes regresar con él cuando regrese a buscarte."

Ella sollozó y lo miró. "¿De verdad?" preguntó, su labio inferior sobresaliendo de una manera adorable que hizo que su corazón se entibiara de una manera que no había sentido desde la destrucción de su hogar. Sonrió una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida hacia la niña y asintió. "Por supuesto, y oye, podemos encontrarlo en la dirección a la que yo voy."

Ella lo miró de nuevo. "¡Yay!" de alguna forma se las arregló para colgarse de su cuello con un agarre de serpiente. El rió y la separó suavemente, sentándola en la silla de Ah-Un. Agarró las riendas del dragón y se las ofreció a ella. "Vamos. Iremos hacia el norte."

Ella sonrió y asintió, acariciando a Ah-Un de nuevo. El dragón se volteó y comenzó a caminar al lado del ninja.

Naruto dejó que sus ojos viajaran hacia la alegre niña y sintió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás este viaje no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.


	29. Not so old anymore

Bien... aquí el último de los tres... Nos vemos en dos días más... cuando mi pc regrese a mi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y entonces, los ojos de Jaken-sama se abrieron tanto que parecían como… como si fueran a salirse de su cabeza." Era la exuberante voz de Rin mientras movía los brazos excitadamente tratando de enfatizar la frase.

Naruto rió cuando tuvo que sostener a la niña antes de que cayera de Ah-Un, en lo que no dudaba habría sido una dolorosa caída.

Él la soltó y sonrió ante su alegre rostro, puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y adoptó una posición pensante. "Hmmmm… ¿Puedes mostrarme… qué tan grandes eran sus ojos? Realmente no puedo imaginármelo." Dijo, bromeando.

Ella asintió y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, formando Os con sus palmas mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos lo más que podía. "¡Eran así de grandes!" dijo, Naruto no pudo evitarlo, estalló en risas y casi llora de la risa cuando ella parpadeó hacia él, su cara una pintura de confusión.

Finalmente se calmó y sonrió ante su expresión confusa antes de revolver su cabello. "Eres una buena niña, Rin." Dijo, revolviendo su cabello mientras ella le sonreía.

Él sonrió, pero entonces un profundo gruñido resonó a través del área, Rin miró su estómago y se ruborizó adorablemente mientras Naruto levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa de asombro en su rostro.

"Bien, creo que alguien tiene hambre." Dijo, riendo. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó, mirando su expresión avergonzada y ligeramente llena de disculpas.

"Ummm… Rin no quería que pensara que Rin era una ca-car." Trató de formar las palabras que siempre había escuchado decir a Jaken acerca de ella, pero no lo logró.

"¿Carga?" dijo él finalmente después de que entendió lo que trataba de decir.

Ella sonrió animadamente, como si él hubiera hecho un brillante descubrimiento, y asintió enérgicamente. "Jaken-sama siempre dice que ya que Rin es una débil Ningen es una ca-ca…"

"Carga." Dijo él, de nuevo.

"Sip." Dijo ella. "Para Sesshomaru-sama."

Naruto hizo una nota mental para desmembrar al estúpido sapo cuando lo conociera. "¿Y qué es lo que dice Sesshomaru?"

Ella pensó por un momento. "Sesshomaru-sama no dice nada, pero a Jaken-sama siempre le pasa algo malo cuando termina de decir eso."

Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿Cómo…?"

"Bien, hubo una vez en que una roca lo golpeó en la cabeza. Usualmente se va a dormir cuando eso pasa. Y otra vez, un árbol le calló encima de su cabeza. Y en otra ocasión, Ah-Un se paró sobre él, y una vez…"

"Bien, bien." Dijo él, agitando su mano para detenerla antes de que se dejara llevar. Sonrió y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel. "Bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No eres una carga. Sólo una linda niña."

Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando él pareció mirarla seriamente. Ella se puso nerviosa bajo su mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Dime, Rin." Habló él, calmadamente. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste detrás de la orejas?"

"¿Huh?" ella parpadeó ampliamente.

"Dije… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las orejas?" habló calmadamente. "He visto orejas sucias en mi vida pero esta…" se inclinó y pareció sujetar algo detrás de su oreja, cuando la niña miró su mano vio una brillante flor amarilla. "Está muy mal." Dijo, sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de la niña. Comenzó a rascarse detrás de las orejas tratando de averiguar si había más flores. Él sonrió y rió. Ese era probablemente el truca más barato en el libro allá en Konoha, pero aquí… heh. Solo una flor y se vuelven locos.

Se inclinó y le presentó la pieza amarilla de follaje. "¿Te gustaría conservarla?"

Ella dejó de rascarse detrás de las orejas y miró la flor. Ella le sonrió a él de nuevo. Él no podía cansarse de esas sonrisas suyas. Le sonrió de regreso, pero cuando ella fue a alcanzar la flor, él gentilmente sujetó la muñeca de ella. Cuando ella lo miró, confundida, él simplemente sonrió., liberó su muñeca y colocó la flor amarilla en su cabellos, justo bajo la tela que mantenía su cabello en forma de cola al lado de su cabeza.

"Listo."

Ella sonrió y nuevamente se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo con sorprendente fuerza. El rió suavemente. Se sentía tan bien reír así de nuevo, después de tanto. Sus risas, eran usualmente deprimidas, por ser para cubrir la tristeza y desesperación, pero esta risa estaba libre de todas esas cosas. Era una simple risa de felicidad sin preocupación que podía tener por hacer feliz a una pequeña niña, incluso con la más simple de las cosas.

Se levantó, pero en vez de sentarla sobre Ah-Un, la levantó para poder sentarla sobre sus hombros. Ella se sorprendió y sujetó un mechón de su cabello para poder sostenerse. Él rió, ignorando el pequeño dolor en su cabeza. "Bien, ahora." Habló. "¿Qué tal si encontramos un río donde podamos hacer un campamento. Te buscaré algo de comer entonces." Incómodamente miró hacia arriba cuando ella se inclinó, mirándolo. Con esa misma sonrisa infantil suya, asintió furiosamente, haciéndolo reír de nuevo. "Bien."

Se volteó hacia el dragón de dos cabezas que estaba a su lado. "Vamos, Ah-Un."

El dragón asintió y observó como la pequeña niña humana a la que se había apegado tanto reía felizmente mientras el humano rubio la llevaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Inu-Taichi se sentó en el pequeño campamento. Últimamente, sólo Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y el pequeño Shippo se sentaban en grupo. Kagome estaba cocinando algunos peces que Miroku y Shippo habían pescado mientras Sango descansaba sus ojos apoyada contra un árbol. Miroku continuaba esclavizándose frente a unos mapas y pergaminos que llevaba con él con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre dónde podía estar su compañero.

De repente, Inuyasha aterrizó a su derecha. Kagome lo miró con ojos algo cansados. "¿Encontraste algo?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nada, ni siquiera una pizca de su esencia."

Kagura cayó de los cielos. "Yo tampoco he encontrado nada, los vientos están extrañamente silenciosos, pero algunos susurran una extraña palabra, anciano o antiguo, no puedo descifrar qué significa."

Kagome suspiró y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. "Es inútil, somos siete pesonas buscando a un solo chico que puede estar en cualquier parte de Japón. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrarlo a él y al corazón de Naraku antes de que se recupere y tenga la fuerza suficiente para esconderlo de nosotros de nuevo?"

El aire se ensombreció y un pesado silencio descendió sobre el grupo cuando ninguno de ellos supo qué responder. Shippo saltó a su regazo. "No te preocupes, Kagome. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos pronto."

Ella sonrió, pero una voz femenina desde los árboles hizo que todo el grupo saltara y tomara sus armas. "Deberías escuchar al pequeño, niñita. Pensé que una sacerdotisa tendría algo más de fe que esa."

Todo el grupo se volteó mientras una mujer con una cola de zorro roja y brillantes ojos rubí descendía de los cielos hacia el suelo del bosque.

"Bien, bien, bien. Que grupo tan extraño." Dijo, riendo para si misma. "Una Miko, Un Hanyou, una exterminadora, una youkai nacida de un parásito, una neko y un pequeño Kitsune."

El grupo entero se tensó y Miroku habló, su frente bañada con gotas de sudor. "Inuyasha, esta mujer tiene un aura demoníaca similar a la que se llevó a Naruto."

"Keh." Sacó a Tessaiga. "Bien entonces, maldita. ¿Vas a decirnos dónde está o tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza?"

Ella sonrió. "Oh, grosero Hanyou. He venido aquí por ninguna de esas razones. Simplemente vine a decirles que dejaran de buscarlo. Él regresará a la aldea de esa Miko anciana cuando esté listo."

"Si, claro. ¡Como si fuera a creerte eso!" dijo Inuyasha, antes de lanzarse hacia ella. "Sankon tes…" fue acallado cuando la mujer se desvaneció y repentinamente sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de caer inconsciente y golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritaron los otros. Tenía cortadas y heridas por todo su cuerpo, se veía como si acabara de pasar por un procesador de carne.

"Vivirá, pero quizás eso los mantendrá ocupados a todos… al menos por un tiempo." Se voltearon y vieron que la extraña mujer ya se estaba yendo.

El hecho de que ellos la creían como la que se había llevado a Naruto, alguien quien se había convertido en un preciado amigo para su grupo, y el hecho de que ella había herido a Inuyasha, los había enfurecido a todos.

"¡HIRAIKOTSU!"

"¡FUIN NO MAI!"

El gran boomerang cortó a través del aire hacia la Youkai con filosas cuchillas de viento siguiéndolo detrás.

Kyuubi simplemente volteó su cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo ante su estupidez, antes de que se volteara completamente y desviar el boomerang gigante con un leve movimiento de su muñeca. Puso una mano frente a ella y las cuchillas de viento formaron un círculo en su palma, con dos pequeños sonidos, dos bolas de energía de viento volaron de regreso hacia la manipuladora del aire y la exterminadora, golpeándolas a ambas en el estómago y mandándolas a volar, estrellándose a través de los árboles y al reino de la inconsciencia.

Miroku interfirió después, lanzó varios Sutras, una fusión entre poder sagrado y sellos de ninjutsu.

Cuando los Sutras se aproximaron a ella, ella simplemente tocó cada papel, convirtiéndolos a un color púrpura azulado. Giraron juntos y se lanzaron de regreso a Miroku, golpeándolo con la fuerza de un tren. Un Sutra se pegó sobre su boca y otro sobre sus ojos, forcejeó para quitárselos pero resultó ser inútil.

Kyuubi estaba a punto de voltearse de nuevo cuando un resplandor captó su atención, se volteó de nuevo y vio que una flecha, prácticamente palpitando con energía sagrada, estaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella, era impresionante para una tan pequeña. Puso una mano frente a ella, esperando que la flecha se extinguiera cuando entrera en contacto con su Youki. Pero fue sorprendida cuando la flecha pareció resistir su poder por varios segundos hasta que finalmente cayó y se quemó hasta las cenizas.

Ella miró su, ligeramente, humeante mano con desconcertante sorpresa antes de mirar a la, igualmente, sorprendida chica.

Ella sonrió, sus blancos colmillos resplandeciendo mientras se acercaba a la Miko quien ya estaba preparando otra flecha en su arco. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el arco fue cortado a la mitad, un látigo de Youki similar al de Sesshomaru escondiéndose en sus dedos. "Suficiente de eso." Dijo, con su sonrisa familiar.

"¡ALÉJATE DE KAGOME!" escuchó, antes de que una flama azul golpeara su brazo. Habría calcinado el brazo de otra persona, pero para ella era un simple cosquilleo.

Miró a una pequeña bola de pelo naranja que se lanzaba hacia ella. Se inclinó hacia atrás, evadiendo a la pequeña criatura. Shippo aterrizó y trató de herirla de nuevo, siempre apuntando a una de las tres arterias principales, tanto en la cadera, el brazo izquierdo o la yugular del cuello. Estaba sorprendida por su tenacidad pero cuando aterrizó de nuevo ella tenía dos garras casi tocando su frente. Sonrió ante su cara de terror.

Empujó sus dedos un poco más cerca, pero fue sorprendida cuando una barrera sagrada impidió su paso. Se volteó hacia la joven sacerdotisa de nuevo, quien había formado sus más poderosa barreras alrededor ella misma y el pequeño. Contra cualquier otro demonio habría sido efectivo.

Pero… esta no era un demonio ordinario… esta era el Kyuubi no Kitsune. El ser más poderosos que había caminado por ambos, la tierra y el infierno. Nadie se atrevía a desafiar su poder y vivía. Ella rió y empujó sus dedos a través de la barrera que tintineó como delicado cristal cuando tocó el suelo y tocó la frente de Shippo.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño Kitsune brillaron rojos por un momento antes de que cayera de espaldas y sus ojos se volvieran blancos.

"¡Shippo!" gritó Kagome mientras se dirigía a él, deshaciendo la barrera que había puesto entre la demonio pelirroja y el pequeño Kitsune. "¿Qué le has hecho?" dijo, mirándola mientras detenía las lágrimas.

Kyuubi simplemente sonrió y comenzó a flotar tan silenciosamente como había llegado. "Recuerda, pequeña Miko. Él regresará cuando esté listo."

Flotó hasta que estuvo a veinte pies de altura antes de que un brillante resplandor rojo iluminara el cielo nocturno por un segundo, y se había ido. Dejando a un grupo desarmado para recoger las piezas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba a Rin dormir pacíficamente después de haberse satisfecho comiendo el pescado que había atrapado en el río. Cuando ella lo había visto en el agua, atrapando físicamente atrapando al pez, dijo que quería intentarlo.

Los resultados habían sido… nada secos.

Se había reído cuando escupió el agua que le entró en la nariz cuando cayó al agua, había hecho un puchero encantador y después de varios intentos le había preguntado cómo lo había hecho.

Así que le había mostrado, diciéndole como controlar su respiración y relajarse para no asustar al pez, era definitivamente mucho menos que perfecta, pero lo que le faltaba de talento, lo compensaba con determinación.

Era bastante como él en ese aspecto.

Al menos durante sus días de juventud.

Hn… días de juventud… eso era lo que las personas viejas de cían.

Rió amargamente, quizás era viejo, dicen que eres tan viejo como te sientes, si era así, él se sentía como si tuviera cientos de años.

Suspiró y dejó que su mano apartara delicadamente un mechón de cabello de la frente de Rin. Ella rió y se acercó más a su mano buscando calor. Él sonrió, aprensivo.

De pronto… se sintió como si tuviera setenta de nuevo.


	30. So begins a rebirth

Aquí está el cuarto cap de esta semana... y con este cubro mi cuota, jejeje...

Tengo un aviso para variar... pero antes un paréntesis... Mi pc ha regresado y está mejor que nunca...  
Pero eso no es lo que importa... verán... en ocho días comienzan las pruebas de selección universitaria... y la verdad es que necesito estudiar muy duro si quiero que me vaya bien... por eso voy a tomarme un leve receso esta semana, para poder estudiar... pero esperen, me explico... le llamo leve receso al hacho de que en vez de subir 4 caps esta semana, voy a subir 2... eso es...

Espero que comprendan y me deseen suerte en las malditas pruebas... no leemos!!!!!!!

Y sin más... el capítulo 30

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru gruñó profundamente mientras la barrera roja continuaba provocándolo mientras brillaba felizmente en la entrada de la cueva. Lo había tratado todo, sus látigos, su fuerza demoníaca, se habría transformado en su verdadera forma pero algo estaba reprimiendo su habilidad para hacerlo.

Jaken había despertado hacía unas pocas horas, pero después de casi tres minutos de su molesto balbuceo, el Taiyoukai del oeste le había lanzado una roca, golpeándolo justo entre los ojos y haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

Contempló por un momento el romper alrededor de la barrera, pero decidió que no por dos razones. La primera era que dudaba que la mujer Youkai, poderosa como era, hiciera una cosa tan estúpida como dejar un hoyo en su prisión, y la segunda era que él era muy, muy, muy orgulloso como para admitir que no podía romper la simple barrera.

Así que su única alternativa era seguir las palabras de la Youkai y descubrir el poder secreto de Tenseiga que podía romper la barrera.

Sacó la espada y golpeó ligeramente la barrera rojiza con el arma hacedora de vida mirando como el brillo aumentaba levemente. Mira la espada, la sintió palpitar ligeramente, pero no era nada fuerte.

Si él fuera otro, habría suspirado, en vez de eso, simplemente cambió de posición a una más confortable y se quedó así, las respuestas vendrían a él. Siempre lo hacían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡¡¡NARUTO-SAMA!!!"

"¿Hmmm?" vino su voz mientras abría uno de sus ojos, despertando de su letargo cuando la pequeña niña apareció ante él llevando tres pescados moviéndolos para él. Ella se estaba moviendo muy, muy rápido. Tan rápido, de hecho, que antes de que pudiera despertar completamente, ella se deslizaba hasta detenerse justo enfrente de él. Levantando polvo hacia todos lados, le sonrió y levantó sus tres pescados sonriendo aún más alegremente. "¡Mire, Naruto-sama! Rin atrapó un pez."

Él parpadeó por un momento antes de mirarla de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente empapada, sin duda había regresado al río y había atrapado a los peces ella sola. Miró a los peces en su mano y se sorprendió de que ella no se viera incómoda como muchas jóvenes estarían por la textura escamosa atrapada entre sus dedos.

Sujetó los peces y habló, de una forma algo perezosa. "¿Rin… fuiste tu sola?"

Ella asintió, aún sonriendo.

Él asintió y habló de nuevo. "Nunca más vayas al río tú sola de nuevo, sin mi o Ah-Un."

Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión confundida. "¿Por qué? ¿Naruto-sama?"

Se levantó y sacó una tela, dejando dos de los peces sobre ella para protegerlos de la suciedad, comenzó a preparar uno. "Porque, sin mi o Ah-Un ahí podrías lastimarte. Un Youkai podría atacarte, o podrías resbalar y salir herida en el río." _'O peor.' _Agregó, silenciosamente.

Rin asintió. "Está bien, Naruto-sama."

Él le sonrió. "Bien, ahora ve y despierta a Ah-Un, nos iremos apenas terminemos de desayunar." Dijo. La niña asintió felizmente y corrió hacia el dragón de dos cabezas que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Naruto sonrió cuando la escuchó susurrar suavemente en la oreja del dragón, haciendo temblar a la bestia. Una cabeza despertó y miró alrededor antes de posar sus ojos en Rin. Pareció sonreír antes de lamer su mejilla haciéndola reír, mientras que la bañaba con saliva, Naruto dio una, algo sorprendida, y algo asqueada, sonrisa antes eso. Pero ella simplemente rió y abrazó la cabeza del dragón.

Agitó su cabeza y volteó al pescado para descamarlo por el otro lado.

Finalmente, miró la leña que había estado ardiendo toda la noche, aún había suficientes leños entre las cenizas para mantener una fogata encendida así que, haciendo unos simples sellos de manos, sopló una pequeña bola de fuego encendiéndolos en segundos.

Escuchó un quejido de sorpresa a su lado y vio a Rin mirándolo como si su cabeza hubiera estallado. Entonces recordó que había sido Ah-Un quien habían encendido la fogata la noche anterior, no él.

Sonrió ante su expresión completamente impresionada y habló. "¿Sorprendida?" preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Ella asintió torpemente. Él rió ante su expresión. No tenía precio.

Sus ojos, llenos de gozo le sonrieron a ella. Pero entonces, sus ojos parecieron nublarse y la miró como si fuera alguien más. Sin siquiera pensarlo, habló. "¿Te gustaría… aprender?" preguntó lentamente.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron casi cómicamente y de repente dejó escapar un chillido perfora oídos, haciendo que tuviera que resistirse a cubrir sus oídos y doblegarse de dolor, antes de que se las arreglara para embestirlo. De alguna forma había conseguido la velocidad de un Jounin en 0.0000000001/2 segundos, y la fuerza de un Akimichi enojado en el proceso.

"¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO-SAMA LE ENSEÑARÁ MAGIA A RIN!!!!!" gritó de nuevo, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él en un poderoso abrazo.

Él se las arregló para reír a pesar de la falta de oxígeno.

Le acarició la cabeza afectuosamente. No sabía porqué lo había ofrecido. Aunque no se arrepentía, sólo deseaba saber porqué había actuado tan apresuradamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de tres horas después. (Una hora para quitarse a Rin de encima, la segunda para cocinar y comer el desayuno, y la tercera para lograr que ella se calmara lo suficiente para que pudiera quedarse sentada y quieta.) Naruto sonrió cuando finalizó. "¡Ya está!" dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Rin parpadeó mientras trataba de ver el extraño símbolo en su frente, obviamente falló miserablemente pero Naruto no encontró fin a su asombro mientras miraba el rostro de ella tratar de elevarse con esfuerzo y su lengua salir de su boca.

Ella tenía ocho símbolos sobre ella. Los Kanji para los números del uno al ocho estaban dibujados en su piel. Comenzando justo arriba de su sien izquierda y terminando en su corazón. Naruto había hecho el proceso rápidamente para que la niña no se avergonzara. Los números estaban pintados sobre los ocho puntos exactos en donde las puertas celestiales estaban en el cuerpo.

Él sujetó sus hombros y la hizo mirarlo. "Rin… es muy importante que me prestes atención, este proceso podría doler, o puede ser indoloro, varía de persona a persona. También, existe la posibilidad de que no funcione para nada. Así que no quiero que te hagas muchas esperanzas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella sonrió felizmente y se acercó para darle una palmadita en la cabeza. Naruto parpadeó hacia ella cuando la niña simplemente le sonrió a su manera única. "Naruto-sama puede hacerlo." Dijo.

Naruto la observó, estupefacto, antes de que se quebrara en una sonrisa cálida. Puso una mano sobre el corazón de ella, donde el último símbolo estaba y la otra sobre su cabeza, su pulgar apoyado en el primero.

"¿Lista?" preguntó gentilmente.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa oculta detrás de su máscara, su chakra salió de él.

Entró en su sistema espiral, a través de la primera y la última de las puertas. Este proceso era usado por civiles que se veían involucrados en asuntos Shinobi en tiempos en que la aldea sufría necesidad, había sido usados sólo un par de veces, principalmente durante la fundación de Konoha. Ya que los civiles no usaban sus conductos de chakra para nada más que su uso natural, lo que ayudaba a la manutención de órganos internos, a la larga, los conductos no podrían ser usados para nada más que eso sin un entrenamiento intensivo y acondicionamiento, e incluso entonces, serían, a lo más, mediocres.

Este método era rápido, quizás un poco doloroso en algunos casos por tener que abrir los conductos de chakra hasta que fueran unos caminos más manejables. Los conductos de chakra de los niños eran más fáciles de controlar que los de los adultos, por eso comenzaban tan jóvenes. La única razón por la que él estaba haciendo esto era porque después de casi cinco milenios sin el uso de chakra, la especie humana podía no tener el manejabilidad de el como ellos la tenían en su tiempo.

Ella jadeó ante la sensación mientras el chakra de él se movía a través de sus conductos, poder, olvidado hace mucho, hacía cosquillas bajo su piel y ella sentía pequeñas cargas eléctricas recorriéndola.

Naruto controló sus vastas reservas lo mejor que pudo, moviéndose a través de ella, los conductos de chakra eran del tamaño preciso para mover sólo la cantidad mínima a través de su cuerpo. Lentamente, tan gentilmente como fuera posible, comenzó a expandirlos. La escuchó jadear de nuevo, pero no parecía sentir dolor en realidad así que continuó.

Esperaba que sus conductos dejaran de expandirse en lo que habría sido el nivel civil devuelta en Konoha, pero fue sorprendido cuando continuaron expandiéndose, abriéndose. Al final, fue forzado a ahogar un quejido. El resultado final fue que sus conductos eran casi del tamaño de un gennin prodigio. Era asombroso, considerando los hechos de que ella no lo había heredado y que era considerablemente joven en comparación con la mayoría de los gennin devuelta en su aldea.

Él abrió sus ojos de nuevo y vio a Rin mirando sus manos asombrada mientras chakra azul… su chakra la rodeaba.

Él sonrió gentilmente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Rin se siente…" comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando el chakra desapareció y calló hacia delante, dormida.

Naruto la atrapó y sonrió. La levantó en sus brazos, la niña se acurrucó contra él, suspirando felizmente. Se rió ante eso. "¿Te desmayaste a propósito, Rin?" le preguntó a su forma inconsciente. Rió cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca. Caminó de regreso hacia su campamento donde Ah-Un estaba, esperando con unos cuantos conejos muertos que el dragón había cazado mientras él estaba fuera.

El dragón levantó sus dos cabezas y caminó a paso apresurado, olfateando a Rin con preocupación ya que nunca había visto a la niña en ese estado sin que fuera de noche.

Naruto sonrió y acarició a Ah-Un en una de sus cabezas. "No te preocupes, Ah-Un. Está bien, solo un poco cansada. Estará bien para mañana." Dijo, bajándola sobre el montón de ropas que había usado para hacerle una cama.

"Bien, bien, bien. Veo que ya estás trabajando en reconstruir la aldea." Vino una voz muy familiar.

Ah-Un gruñó y se levantó, protegiendo a ambos, Naruto y Rin, de la recién llegada, mientras ella caminaba desde las sombras del bosque.

La mujer pelirroja levantó una mano y la agitó enfrente de las caras de la bestia. "Duerme."

Y así, el dragón cayó al suelo.

Naruto cubrió a la niña con su manta antes de levantarse para mirar a la Kitsune. Se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos antes de que Naruto se volteara a la derecha y comenzara a caminar de regreso hacia el río. Kyuubi lo miró cuando alcanzó el borde del campamento y se volteó para mirarla por sobre su hombro.

"¿No vienes?" le preguntó, antes de continuar hacia el río.

Ella alzó una ceja perfecta antes de seguirlo silenciosamente.

Momentos después, se encontraron a las orillas del río. Naruto se lavó las manos para liberarse de los excesos de tinta y se levantó, se volteó y miró a la mujer a su lado, con una mirada fría.

Ella le regresó la mirada, su ojo rojo danzando con asombro malicioso.

El desvió la mirada, mirando al cielo azul sobre ellos. "¿Te importaría explicarme qué quieres ahora?" dijo, su voz estaba tensa.

"Ahhh. ¿Qué pasa, Naru-chan?" preguntó ella, con su voz falsamente inocente mientras caminaba alrededor de él, su mano yendo de su hombro derecho al izquierdo y dejando que su dedo garrado se frotara por su mandíbula, la tela de su máscara fue oída mientras su garra la recorrió gentilmente, terminando en su barbilla, ella hizo que él la mirara.

Ella sonrió ante sus ojos neutros, aunque agudos. "Sólo vine a darte una advertencia… pequeño Naru-chan." Ella se acercó, y Naruto podía sentir la caricia de su tibio aliento contra su oreja, permaneció quieto y tenso.

"Mejor te preparas, pequeño Naru-chan. La próxima vez que te encuentres con Naraku, necesitarás mucha más fuerza de la que ya tienes." Ella rió y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, y dejó que su colmillo rozara contra él, juguetonamente, mientras su garra describía círculos sobre la armadura de su pecho, con la fuerza suficiente para que el chirrido pudiera ser escuchado apenas por el oído humano.

Los ojos de Naruto se movieron para mirar el perfil de ella que estaba junto a él. "¿Y debo asumir que es tú quehacer, Kyuubi?"

La antigua Kitsune simplemente sonrió y se alejó, dejó sus ojos viajar hacia un solitario Kunai que él sostenía contra su pecho. Justo sobre su corazón.

"Me preguntó si incluso tú podrías sobrevivir a un cuchillo a través de tu corazón." Dijo tranquilamente, más para él mismo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ni siquiera sintió la punzada en su piel cuando el Kunai la cortó levemente. Se levantó hacia el rostro de él, dejándolos separados por sólo unos centímetros. "¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?" ronroneó, sus bestiales ojos rojos danzando. "¿Quieres perforar mi corazón, Naru-chan?" se apretó más a él, él podía sentir el pecho de ella contra el suyo y sus bien tonificadas piernas frotándose contra él, también su plano vientre. Dejando el hecho de que se recordaba constantemente que ella era el Kyuubi no Kitsune, podía sentir su cuerpo responder ante esto.

Él era, después de todo, un hombre.

Naruto respondió su mirada con la propia, sin decir una palabra, simplemente mirándola silenciosamente.

Ella rió y dejó su garra recorrer la mandíbula de él nuevamente. "Hasta la p´roxima vez, entonces."

Retrocedió, sobre el agua y hasta el otro lado del río antes de disolverse en una niebla roja. La niebla giró alrededor de él antes de dispersarse. Él miró el agua que se movilizaba gentilmente por un momento antes de poner el Kunai de regreso en su lugar silenciosamente y caminó son un suspiro silencioso.


	31. A child's innocence

Aquí estoy de vuelta... Ufffff Todo ha sido un enorme jaleo...

Cuando llegué a Europa, hice una escala de cuatro horas en Roma, antes de seguir a Berlín. La cosa es que llegué agotado y lo único que hice fue dormir... pero ya terminé el cap 31 y aquí se los dejo...

Aún me quedan 8 días antes de regresar... y el exámen es en cinco días... pero planeo por lo menos subir un cap más mientras estoy aquí...

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto estaba de nuevo despellejando uno de los animales que había cazado. En un día o dos llegaría con Totosai y mandaría a hacer su espada.

Rin estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros, practicando los sellos de manos a partir de unos detallados dibujos que él le había hecho.

Estaba… Pronto, Naruto sintió un peso saltar a su espalda, sujetándose de su cuello. "¡Naruto-sensei, Rin aprendió las cositas de las manos!" Dijo, alegre.

Naruto rió, levantándola por sobre su cabeza y bajándola frente a él. "¿En serio? Bien, entonces… muéstrame el Inu, y se llaman sellos de manos."

"Ummm." Su rostro se arrugó con concentración cuando posicionó sus dedos de la forma correcta. "¡Ésta!" chilló, balanceándose en sus talones.

Naruto asintió. "Bien, ahora Ryu."

Su lengua salió de entre sus labios mientras formaba el sello, un tanto más complicado.

Continuó con este proceso por unos cuantos segundos, corrigiendo apenas el Tori y el Osu-Buta, que eran unos de los sellos más complicados.

Él asintió, sonriendo mientras revolvía su cabello. "Lo hiciste bien, Rin, ahora déjame enseñarte cómo usar esos sellos para extraer el poder que es conocido por mi gente como chakra."

Ella lo escuchó con respiración entrecortada, con enormes ojos miel mirando a los suyos. Era algo casi perturbante pero, de una forma, lindo.

Aclaró su garganta. "Bien, ahora, si yo fuera mi antiguo sensei Iruka, explicaría todo proceso y pequeño detalle, cosa que, sin duda, necesitarías oír seis o siete veces para poder entender, pero prefiero un método práctico." Extendió sus manos. "Dame tus manos, Rin."

Ella lo hizo obedientemente.

Puso sus manos sobre las de ella, y gentilmente extendió su chakra hacia el interior de su sistema tenketsu. Rin volvió a ahogar un quejido ante la extraña sensación. Naruto miró sus confundidos, ligeramente asustados, ojos cafés. "Lo que sientes es mi chakra fluyendo a través de tu Tenketsu. El tenketsu es lo que permite a tu chakra fluir a través de tu cuerpo. ¿Puedes sentir el tuyo mientras rodea al mío, no?"

Ante su movimiento de cabeza, continuó.

"Bien, ahora, lo que quiero que intentes hacer es empujar mi chakra fuera de tu sistema, de vuelta al mío, y entonces que intentes extender tu chakra dentro de mi Tenketsu. Concéntrate en las partes que estás segura de que son tuyas y no mías, ¿Bien? ¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. Naruto sonrió.

Su rostro mostró concentración y después de algunos minutos, pudo sentir que su chakra recibía un pequeño empujón. _'Bien'_ pensó.

La frente de la niña tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en ella y después de unos minutos sintió un empujón más fuerte. Entonces un débil, pero constante, empujón en el chakra que había metido a su sistema. Sonrió cuando su chakra fue empujado de su sitio original en las muñecas de ella hasta sus palmas, solo un empujón más.

Finalmente fue capaz de empujar su chakra fuera de su sistema, él sacó sus manos.

Ella levantó la vista ante la falta de contacto, confundida, respirando de forma un poco más agitada que antes.

Él sonrió. "Lo hiciste bien, Rin, pero creo que deberías descansar por ahora. Seguiremos mañana en la mañana."

"Pero Rin no terminó." Se quejó en un pequeño resoplido.

Naruto sonrió. "Está bien, lo hiciste muy bien para tu primera vez." La levantó y la sentó sobre sus hombros, sonriendo cuando ella rió, gozante. "Entonces." Se arrodilló y recogió los animales de la cuerda que les había amarrado. "¿Qué tal si avanzamos un poco más antes de que comencemos a cocinar estos, si?

Ella sonrió y comenzó a asentir vigorosamente. "Bien, Naruto-sensei." Dijo, y miró hacia el lado. "¡AH-UN!" gritó, haciendo que el dragón despertara de su sueño.

Sin necesitar que se lo dijeran dos veces, la bestia se levantó y trotó hacia su lado. Naruto acarició sus dos cabezas y dejó que una le lamiera la palma antes de comenzar a caminar, con Rin riendo sobre sus hombros y el dragón corcel a su lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku se movió en su lugar en su futón, su cuerpo se estaba regenerando lentamente, pero no estaba ni cerca del nivel para poder enfrentarse al monje o la exterminadora de forma segura, de hecho, escapar de la última confrontación había consumido casi toda su fuerza.

Pero, de los reportes que sus insectos le habían dado, el tonto ninja rubio había muerto poco después, por las manos del mismo Inuyasha. Tuvo que dejar una sonrisa cruzar sus labios ante eso, el rubio había sido una mancha en sus planes desde el momento en que había aparecido.

Así que ahora tenía mucho tiempo para recuperar su fuerza para encarar al grupo de Inuyasha, sólo con Sesshomaru tenían una posibilidad de vencerlo, pero eraaltamente improbable que e Taiyoukai siquiera considerara unir fuerzas con su odiado medio hermano y sus aliados ningen.

Sus murmullos fueron cortados cuando una sorprendida voz lo alcanzó. "Wow, Naru-chan ciertamente hizo un número sobre ti _parásito_." La voz escupió la última palabra con un contenido envenenado. Naraku se tensó y formó su barrera a su alrededor, al menos la más fuerte que pudiera hacer en ese estado.

"¿Quién eres?" mantuvo su cara calmada, pero en su interior estaba aterrado, como diablos había logrado alguien pasar sin ser detectado, por siquiera un momento en el interior de su castillo, incluso acercarse tanto a él, es… _era_ virtualmente imposible.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por sorpresa y miedo cuando su barrera se destrozó en millones de pedazos cuando una mujer apareció den entre las sombras. "Ya, ya, tonto, no vine aquí a matarte, simplemente vine a darte esto."

Lanzó un largo objeto a sus pies, que traqueteó ruidosamente contra el duro piso de madera. Cuando Naraku lo levantó con el único brazo que le quedaba, jadeó de sorpresa y dejó caer el objeto con otro traqueteo. "Es… eso es…"

"Ciertamente. Bien entonces, ya he hecho lo que venido a hacer así que me voy, mientras más pronto me libre de tu presencia mejor." Con eso dicho, ella comenzó a desvanecerse, pero fue detenida por la voz del Hanyou.

"Espera." Llamó Naraku. "¿Por qué estás ayudándome?"

Ella rió fríamente y volteó su mirada, que danzaba con un asombro oculto. "No te equivoques, insecto, no te estoy ayudando, tú eres un simple peón que usaré para salvar al rey en este particular de Shougi. Él es, después de todo… la pieza más importante." Rió. "Y los peones siempre son sacrificables."

Se desvaneció de vuelta entre las sombras.

Los labios de Naraku se curvaron hacia atrás en un gruñido. ¿Un peón? ¿Él? Ha. Tonta mujer. Tan pronto como recobrara su fuerza y tomara los últimos fragmentos de los dedos muertos de la Miko, la cazaría y mataría por su insolencia.

Naraku volteó su atención de la extraña Youkai y observó el objeto que tenía a los pies de su futón, paralizado por un momento, antes de que una enferma, retorcida sonrisa se formara en sus labios y comenzara a reír histéricamente.

'_Con este regalo y el poder completo de la perla de Shikon… me convertiré en un Dios.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto observó a como Rin masticaba alegremente unos pedazos de carne de ciervo, él ya había tenido lo que necesitaba, no estaba lleno por ningún motivo, pero ella lo necesitaba más que él.

Estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando como ella tenía una conversación con Ah-Un, quien estaba comiendo también.

Él sonrió cuando ella rió, se encontró haciéndolo bastante últimamente.

Ella terminó su carne y le dio el hueso a Ah-Un, dándole a cada una de sus cabezas una caricia y un abrazo antes de trotar hacia Naruto. Se sentó, al estilo indio, sosteniendo sus pies juntos con sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que haremos mañana, Naruto-sensei?" preguntó.

Naruto sonrió, relajándose ligeramente. "Aún necesitas aprender las bases del moldeo de chakra. Al ritmo al que vas, diría que entre dos y cinco días será suficiente. Después de eso, te enseñaré los Jutsus más simples."

"¿Jutsu?"

"Técnica, es la palabra en mi aldea para magia." Explicó. La boca de Rin se abrió en una O. "Se llama Bunshin no Jutsu."

Ella asintió y sonrió felizmente, él revolvió su cabello y se apoyó contra el árbol de nuevo, mirando el cielo estrellado.

"Naruto-sensei. ¿Puede Rin hacerle una pregunta?"

Naruto la miró, ligera sorpresa y confusión eran visibles en su rostro. "Seguro, Rin." Dijo, después de un momento.

Pareció temblar nerviosamente antes de mirarlo con ojos que sostenían… ¿tristeza?

"Naruto-sensei… Rin quiere saber porqué los ojos de Naruto-sensei están siempre tristes."

Sus ojos se abrieron y luchó por no agitarse. Después de un momento recuperó su compostura. "¿Qué?"

Esta vez, Rin temblaba nerviosamente mirando sus pies. "Bien… Rin quiere saber porqué Naruto-sensei está triste."

Él se compuso y le sonrió. "No estoy triste, Rin."

Ella negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él para tomar su cara entre sus pequeñas manos y hacerlo mirarla. "Los ojos de Naruto-sama están tristes. Rin puede verlo cuando Naruto-sama sonríe."

Naruto respiró profundamente, y esta vez le permitió a algo de tristeza aparecer con esta expresión. Tomó sus pequeñas manos en una de las suyas y miró sus ojos por un buen tiempo antes de sonreír tristemente. "Cuando pierdes a alguien importante para ti, Rin, duele, y, a veces, toma mucho tiempo que el dolor se vaya." Explicó gentilmente.

"Quizás podamos encontrarlas." Dijo ella inocentemente. El rió, el sonido era triste y a la vez impresionado. Agitó su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello gentilmente. "No… Rin… no creo que podamos."

Ella se adelantó y lo abrazó, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Entonces Rin se quedará con Naruto-sama hasta que encuentre a la persona que perdió."

Naruto tragó el bulto en su garganta y rió ante su inocencia. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó. "Gracias, Rin." Susurró, mientras dejaba que una lágrima solitaria caer de su ojo.


	32. Totosai

Aquí de nuevo... Uffff... estoy en el aeropuerto, y tengo como una hora antes de que mi vuelo salga de regreso... Se supone que llego a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde. Hora de Chile. Y aquí... siendo casi las dos de la mañana en berlín... les dejo el siguiente episodio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Rin y Ah-Un miraron hacia abajo desde la orilla del cráter del enorme volcán, pequeñas piscinas de lava decoraban el suelo ante ellos y justo en el centro había lo que parecía ser los huesos de algún demonio pez, arreglados como una cabaña. Naruto sintió un tirón en la pierna de su pantalón y miró hacia abajo para ver a Rin, que lo miraba asustada por la apariencia de la tierra. "Naruto-sama. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Naruto sonrió. "Está bien, Rin. Sólo vine a buscar a un viejo que hace las mejores espadas en el mundo."

Sus ojos parecieron brillar considerablemente antes de que le sonriera. "¿Naruto-sama va a tener un espada?" gritó enérgicamente, balanceándose sobre sus talones. Naruto sonrió y asintió, arrodillándose para levantarla y sentarla en la silla de Ah-Un.

"Vamos, ustedes dos, veamos lo que este viejo puede hacer."

Rin asintió alegremente cuando Ah-Un pareció gruñir para asentir. Naruto metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia abajo, hacia el hogar del forjador de espadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha gruñó, sujetando su cabeza mientras abría sus ojos color ámbar para sentarse y mirar alrededor de la habitación. "Ohhhhhhh… mi cabeza. ¿Qué me golpeó?" miró alrededor mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz, notó la apariencia de sus camaradas. "Ustedes se ven como mierda."

Todos miraron.

De hecho, realmente se veían como mierda. El brazo de Miroku estaba envuelto en una venda, su rodilla izquierda estaba en una versión feudal de un molde, y había un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. La armadura de Sango estaba quebrada y agrietada en varios lugares, alrededor de su cintura había varios vendajes atados firmemente para que así sus dañadas costillas no se movieran demasiado. Kagura era la única que estaba normal, aunque hacia muecas con algunos movimientos.

Inuyasha trató de apoyar una mano en el suelo para poder levantarse. Un agudo dolor recorrió su brazo, sacando de él un grito sorpresivo mientras colapsaba sobre su espalda, esparciendo más dolor a través de su columna, aunque esta vez fue capaz de retener el grito.

Su respiración pesada estaba fuerte en sus oídos y apenas pudo oír a Kagura hablar. "¿Ahora quién se ve como mierda?"

Él miró a la Youkai azabache. "Perra." Gruñó, sentándose de nuevo, teniendo cuidado, esta vez, con las heridas que recién había descubierto. Miró alrededor, entonces sus orejas se levantaron y un toque de preocupación pudo ser visto en su mirada. "¿Dónde están Kagome y Shippo?"

Miroku so volvió ligeramente. "Kagome está bien. Está abajo en el río reuniendo algunas hierbas y cosas así. Shippo, sin embargo…" arrastró lo último.

Inuyasha se tensó. "¿Qué? ¿Miroku… qué le pasó a Shippo?"

"¡Inuyasha!" vino una voz sorprendida desde la entrada, Inuyasha miró hacia la puerta y vio a Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro. Pero Inuyasha encontró algo extraño en esa imagen…

Ahhh eso era, había un zorro sobre su hombro… esperen… ¿Por qué ese zorro tenía ojos verdes?

"¿Inuyasha te sientes bien?" preguntó Kagome, acercándose y arrodillándose junto a él, sacándolo de su estupor. También interrumpiendo las conexiones obvias de las que estaba a sólo unos segundos.

"¿Kagome, qué le pasó a Shippo?" el zorro comenzó a saltar y correr alrededor. Kagome no dijo nada mientras giraba sus ojos hacia el pequeño zorro que estaba saltando de pata a pata mientras agitaba dos varillas en el aire, pensando que Inuyasha haría la conexión él solo.

Después de algunos segundos, al zorro se molestó y mordió su mano, Inuyasha lo hizo a un lado. "Ahora no, bola de pelo, Kagome, dime lo que le pasó a Shippo." Dijo, comenzando a agitarse.

El pequeño zorro gruñó y atacó, esta vez mordiéndolo en una de sus sensibles orejas. Inuyasha chilló de dolor y sujetó al zorro por la cola, colgándolo frente a su rostro y poniéndolo hacia atrás, listo para lanzar a zorrito por la ventana.

Kagome, horrorizada y sin saber que hacer, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. "¡OSUWARI!"

Nadie puede describir el sonido que vino después. Era una mezcla entre crujido de madera, ruptura de espina, un grito de sorpresa, dolor, furia, dolor, que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para mezclarse con un 'Oh mierda' junto con dolor y… ¿mencioné dolor?

Oh, si, y un lento gruñido de agonía. Como cuando una mujer te patea en la entrepierna con la punta de un zapato metálico con toda su fuerza sin ninguna clase de advertencia. Si, ese gruñido.

Todo esto fue apagado aún más cuando el peludo zorrito aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, gentilmente agitando sus orejas mientras exclamaba algo que parecía sonar como: '¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás muerto?'

Kagura ahogó una risita mientras Sango agitaba su cabeza. Miroku habló. "Bueno, si no lo estaba antes, de seguro lo está ahora."

Kagome miró hacia abajo. "Lo siento, Inuyasha." Dijo, arrepentida de verdad para variar. "Pero estabas a punto de lastimar a Shippo."

"¿Prq nn m lu djst?" fue su respuesta ahogada que se traducía a un adolorido. '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'

"No tengo idea de lo que dijiste, pero no te preocupes, tan pronto como termine de atender a los demás comenzaré contigo ya que me llevará un tiempo curar todas tus heridas, así que sólo siéntate." Dijo, acariciando una de sus orejas antes de voltearse hacia Sango ignorando otro de sus gruñidos adoloridos.

Desde su lugar en la esquina de la habitación, Kirara maulló perezosamente. 'Los humanos son criaturas extrañas.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto miró hacia abajo hacia el viejo herrero mientras yacía dormido a sus pies. Con un globo, inflándose y desinflándose con su respiración. "Oye, viejo." Llamó.

Ante la falta de respuesta, lo volvió a intentar. "¡Totosai!"

Nada. Continuó roncando.

Sus cejas se juntaron por la molestia y pateó fuertemente el costado del viejo. "Despierta, viejo." Volvió a decir.

Aún roncando.

Ahora Naruto se estaba molestando. Arrodillándose, rodeó su boca con sus manos y respiró profundamente. Concentró chakra en sus cuerdas vocales y boca y gritó en la oreja del viejo tan fuerte como pudo. **"¡DDDDDEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTAAAAAAA!"**

No. Nada.

El rubio se movió y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

Rin y Ah-Un se sentaron afuera, observando con fascinación cuando brillantes destellos de colores, pequeños sonidos de explosiones y, extrañamente, el sonido de un gato golpeando un bote de basura, llegaron hasta ellos.

Naruto salió pareciendo molesto y enojado con el mundo. Rin estaba a punto de hablar cuando un poco de ceniza entró en su nariz haciéndola estornudar suavemente. Ya saben, uno de esos débiles achoos.

"¿¡¡¡¡QUIÉN ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO ESE ESCÁNDALO!!!!?" vino la voz del viejo herrero desde adentro de la cabaña.

Naruto se detuvo, sus cejas se juntaron mientras se volteaba lentamente, y vio a un viejo demonio salir de la cabaña. Tenía enorme ojos redondos, ropas verdes rayadas horizontalmente, que podía haber sino en algún momento una hakama y un haori, pero ahora parecían una chaqueta modificada y un gran martillo metálico sobre su hombro.

El viejo demonio se detuvo y observó a Rin, entonces hacia Ah-Un y devuelta a Rin.

De pronto, señaló y gritó. "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH TÚ ERES ESA NIÑA QUE VIAJA CON SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" comenzó a mirar los alrededores. "¡¡¡OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!" gritó mientras cuando corrió. De pronto, se las había arreglado para obtener setecientas talas de madera y las había clavado en la entrada de su casa. Colgó una señal enfrente que decía: 'De vacaciones.'

"¡Listo!" exclamó, entusiasta, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH ME QUEDÉ AFUERA!!!!!"

Así que derribó toda la madera, entró en la cabaña y comenzó a levantar la barricada de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de martillar otro clavo cuando una mano con guante se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Totosai, lentamente, miró hacia un humano rubio que lo miraba con una expresión irritada y ligeramente aburrida.

"Sesshomaru no está aquí. Rin viaja conmigo por ahora y vine a pedirte que me hagas una espada."

Totosai lo miró. "¡Tú eres humano! Ningún humano puede manejar el inmenso poder de una que mis espadas poseería, además, debes traerme una pieza de algún demonio, como un cuerno, hueso o colmillo para poder obtener una espada de mi. Así que por favor vete y déjame volver a mi siesta."

Naruto suspiró y sacó un pequeño colmillo de su bolsillo, sosteniéndolo frente al herrero. "Aquí está tu colmillo. Ahora hazme la maldita espada."

Totosai estaba a punto de decir que no, pensando que el colmillo no era nada más que el colmillo de un débil demonio, pero se detuvo cuando vio un pequeño palpitar de chakra rojo salir del colmillo. _'No podría ser…'_

Sujetó el colmillo y ahogó un quejido, retrocediendo como su hubiera sido abofeteado.

El poder, lo había sentido sólo una vez antes.

Fue cuando Inu-no-Taicho le había traído la espada Souunga para ser inspeccionada. La espada del infierno, era llamada, pero incluso el poder que había sentido de ella palidecía en comparación con lo que sentía aquí. Cuando le había preguntado al gran perro general dónde había obtenido tal espada, le había dicho que era un regalo de una Youkai de inmenso poder.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Preguntó Totosai, su usual idiotez reemplazada por una seriedad absoluta.

"Una mujer me lo dio." Respondió honestamente.

Totosai asintió. "Muy bien. Te forjaré una espada. Pero si descubro que no eres digno, la destruiré."

Naruto se pausó un momento antes de asentir.

Totosai iba a hablar pero unas pequeñas manos tiraron de su pantalón. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Rin sonriéndole. "Hola. Rin es Rin."

Totosai sonrió y la miró. "Ah. No eres una dulce niñita, habría pensado que viajar con Sesshomaru te habría vuelto tan fría como él."

Ella se irguió y sujetó su cara, frotando sus manos por su rostro y su cabeza. "¿Por qué está tan arrugado?" frotó su calva cabeza. "¿Y qué le pasó a todo su cabello, señor?"

Naruto rió y apartó sus manos. "Vamos, Rin. Déjame enseñarte el Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Bien." Dijo ella, sujetando su mano y dejando que la guiara hacia fuera.

Totosai los observó irse y miró el colmillo en su mano. _'¿Podría ser… Kyuubi?'_


	33. Trust

Aquí estoy de regreso!!!!!!!!!!!! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Lo que pasa es que ya me entregaron los resultados de los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y he estado envuelto en todo el embrollo de postular a varias, escoger, ir a entrevistas etc...

Pero ya estoy aquí y todo el jaleo sólo dura hasta un poco más allá de año nuevo... así que paciencia y

Disfruten!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto le sonrió a la pequeña niña mientras una brillante sonrisa amenazaba con partir su cara en dos cuando dos perfectos clones aparecían junto a ella.

"¡Rin lo hizo, Naruto-sama!" ella rió mientras saltaba. "Rin lo hizo, Rin lo hizo, Rin lo hizo." Repitió mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él.

Naruto estaba a punto de felicitarla por su logro cuando una voz habló desde atrás de él. "Si lo hiciste, pequeña."

Él se tensó, sus ojos yendo de cálidos y suaves a centrados y fríos en segundos mientras veía por sobre su hombro hacia la familiar Youkai que había estado haciendo muchas de sus apariciones últimamente.

Rin, tímidamente, mostró su cabeza desde atrás de las piernas de él, captando la imagen de la mujer pelirroja. Ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia hacia ella. "Hola, señorita linda."

Kyuubi alzó una ceja pero rió suavemente mientras se aproximaba a ellos. Caminó alrededor de Naruto, sintiendo su incomodidad mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella sonrió cuando se arrodilló para estar al nivel de la niña. Moviendo su garra derecha con lentos movimientos tentadores, asegurándose de que Naruto supiera lo que podía hacer en un instante si quisiera. Fue recompensada cuando sintió que el se tensó y su instinto asesino creció hasta que pudo afectarla.

Ella revolvió el cabello de la inocente niña afectivamente. "Bien, ¿acaso no eres una lindura? ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?" preguntó tiernamente, ignorando completamente a Naruto.

Rin sonrió, completamente inocente ante la interacción entre ellos. "Rin es Rin, señorita linda."

Kyuubi sonrió, sus grandes colmillos captando la atención de la niña. "Es un lindo nombre, Rin. Si quieres puedes llamarme Kyuu, me gusta señorita linda, pero es muy largo para mi."

Rin asintió y estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Naruto aclaró su garganta, captando la atención de la pequeña. "Rin, necesito hablar a solas con Kyuu. ¿Por qué no vas a ver lo que está haciendo Totosai?"

Ella los miró a ambos antes de asentir con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro y correr hacia la cabaña de Totosai, donde el viejo estaba trabajando en su espada.

Tan pronto como Rin estuvo fuera del alcance de audición, las miradas de Naruto y Kyuubi se voltearon para mirarse entre ellos. El semblante de ella cambiando desde una pequeña sonrisa a una malévola, mientras que la expresión de él cambiaba desde una sonrisita tranquilizadora a una mirada fría y calculadora.

"Bien, bien, Naru-chan. Eso fue muy grosero. ¿Creer que necesitas proteger a la pequeña Rin-chan de mi?" sus colmillos crecieron algo.

Las frías piscinas de hielo de Naruto la observaron. "¿En qué andas, zorro?"

Ella puso una cara de dolor fingido. "¿Por qué, Naru-chan? Me hiere que realmente creas que estaba planeando algo." Dejó que su sonrisa colmilluda apareciera de nuevo. "¿Qué pudo haberte dado esa idea?"

Los ojos de él se entornaron. "Basta de tus juegos, zorro. Te apareces, de pronto Sesshomaru desaparece, Rin está justo en mi camino y de alguna forma Naraku se hizo más fuerte. Todo esto cuando haces tu reaparición en este mundo. Algunas personas lo llamarían coincidencia, otras, destino. Pero yo nunca he creído en ninguno."

La sonrisa de ella creció. "Vaya, vaya. Siempre fuiste más fácil de engañar cuando eras ese lindo niño que le gritaba al mundo que iba a ser Hokage. Que tonto eras."

Rojo salvaje chocó con frío azul.

Los ojos de él, tan feroces, tan poderosos en su valentía obstinada y aún así… les faltaba algo.

Ella miró hacia la cabaña de Totosai, sonriendo a su manera. "Recuerdo que también te dije que te volvieras más fuerte." Hizo una pausa mientras se volteaba para encararlo de nuevo. "¿Así que por qué no lo has hecho?"

Él simplemente la miró de regreso, impaciente.

La sonrisa de ella se agrandó ante la falta de respuesta y se volteó de vuelta hacia la cabaña. "Ya veo." Hizo una pausa mientras, calmadamente, levantaba su garra derecha al nivel del ojo cuando chakra rojo se formaba alrededor de su palma. "Bien, entonces. Si no vas a volverte fuerte por ti mismo, quizás te hagas más fuerte por otro."

Ella lo sintió tensarse, su chakra creciendo en un segundo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Su sonrisa se volvió malvada cuando se volteó hacia él. "Ahhh, si. Siempre era en donde encontrabas tus fuerzas, ¿no? Siempre peleando por otros en vez de por ti mismo. Siempre fuiste particular con eso, ¿no? Veamos si ese viejo fuego sigue allí."

Ella se lanzó hacia delante, el chakra rojo flameando hasta vivir. Los ojos de Naruto resplandecieron mientras se movía a una velocidad antes imposible de imaginar, apareciendo en su camino con un Rasengan formado en su mano, listo para tomar a su siguiente víctima.

Él detuvo su avance, sujetándola rudamente por la garganta y empujándola hacia el suelo. Su mano izquierda en su cuello, su pie izquierdo sujetando su mano izquierda y la mano derecha de ella sujetando la muñeca de la mano que tenía el Rasengan, impidiendo que lo estrellara contra su vientre.

Ella presionó sus piernas contra su pecho y empujó, pateándolo con suficiente fuerza para enviarlo a volar sobre su espalda. Ella saltó y aterrizó sobre él, con su pierna derecha sobre su pecho, su pierna izquierda sobre su brazo derecho, su mano derecha sujetando su brazo izquierdo y su mano libre sujetando su garganta mientras sus garras perforaban levemente la delgada piel de su cuello.

Él gruñó cuando ella volteó su cara violentamente para hacerlo mirarlo, sujetando su cuello con cuidadosa precisión mientras sus filosas garras extrajeron aún más sangre, aunque él no se quejó, no mostró el más mínimo miedo. Ella miró sus ojos, esos calmados océanos que tenían más en ellos que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto en su larga vida.

Pero… había algo ahí… algo que no estaba ahí antes. Le tomó a ella un momento encontrarlo y otro momento descifrarlo.

Determinación.

Esa simple determinación que podía escupirle a la muerte a la cara y mirar sin miedo al más oscuro de los abismos que sólo podía pertenecer a él estaba ardiendo de nuevo dentro de esos ojos azules.

Ella se inclinó, frotando su mejilla con la suya. Susurró a su oído, las palabras deslizándose seductoramente desde su lengua. "Ahora, ¿por qué irías y harías algo tan estúpido como eso?" preguntó, mientras se apartaba y dejaba a sus orbes rojas encontrarse con las azules de él.

No confrontó su pregunta con una respuesta, sino que decidió hacer una pregunta él mismo. "¿Qué estás planeando?"

Ella sonrió, sus grandes caninos se mostraron por entre sus labios. "Ah, ah, ah, eso debería decírtelo. Supongo que sólo deberás confiar en mi."

"¿Confiar en ti?" preguntó él, incrédulo. "He perdido muchas cosas en mi vida, pero mi razón está intacta."

Ella sonrió. "Quizás si, quizás no. Pero si hay algo que has aprendido de mí, mi pequeño Naru-chan, es que nunca te he mentido realmente y dos, no necesitaría todo este plan para matarte… después de todo." Apretó más su mano alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo a sus garras extraer más sangre. "Podría hacerlo ahora mismo sin mucho problema que digamos."

Sus ojos se entornaron con irritación. "Pero no lo harás, en vez de eso me usarás para tu entretención."

Los ojos de ella danzaron con sorpresa oculta cuando liberó su cuello lentamente y se alejó para permitir que se levantara, rojos hilos de energía se curvaron alrededor de ella, levantándola hacia los cielos, su sonrisa aún firmemente puesta en su rostro. "De hecho lo haré, y además, esa linda pequeña, Rin, estaría muy triste si murieras."

Hubo un resplandor brillante que obligó al ninja rubio a cubrir sus ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo la Youkai ya no estaba en ningún sitio, y sólo el eco de su risa era prueba de que había estado ahí.

Naruto entornó sus ojos ante la vista de los pequeños cortes en su cuello, que ya sanaban, mientras quitaba la sangre y se volteaba para ir hacia la cabaña de Totosai, calmándose mientras se acercaba.

Mientras se aproximaba, las palabras de la Kitsune rebotaban por las paredes de su cráneo. Deseaba saber lo que estaba planeando, necesitaba saberlo para poder proteger…

Hizo una pausa.

Proteger…

No era un pensamiento que se le hubiera ocurrido desde que había llegado a ese lugar, dentro del grupo de Inuyasha sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos, pero nunca de protegerlos, no en la manera en la que había pensado recientemente al menos.

Pero… ¿proteger?... ¿qué era lo que tenía para proteger ahora?

Una leve risa escapó de las paredes de la cabaña y flotó hasta sus oídos, la reconoció inmediatamente y sonrió. Rin.

Miró a los cielos, su sonrisa creciendo de alegría, verdadera alegría por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida completa.

Si no por nada o nadie más, se fortalecería por ella, para protegerla y quizás… más se unirían a la lista más adelante.

Apartó las cortinas que cubrían la entrada de la cabaña e inmediatamente dejó caer una gota de sudor, con razón no habían escuchado toda la conmoción del exterior.

Totosai yacía sobre su espalda… durmiendo. Una enorme burbuja, que Rin seguía picando con una varita, sorprendida de que no reventara, estaba saliendo de su fosa nasal izquierda mientras roncaba… bastante ruidosamente también.

Rin, notando la presencia de Naruto, sonrió y soltó la varita y corrió hacia él. "Naruto-sama, ¿dónde está la señorita linda?"

Naruto sonrió con algo de desconfianza ante el hecho de que Rin formara lazos con el demonio más poderoso en existencia. Pero ya los había formado con el demonio más frío en existencia, así que ni modo. "Tuvo que irse, Rin" explicó. "Ahora, yo voy a ir a entrenar, ¿por qué no tratas de despertar a Totosai?"

"Muy bien, Naruto-sama." Ella rió mientras corría de regreso hacia Totosai, saltando las cabezas de Ah-Un mientras lo hacía. Se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a susurrarle gentilmente al oído. "Jii-chan. Es hora de despertar."

Naruto sonrió ante la escena antes de salir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Vaya, vaya, así que lo lograste, ¿no?"

Sesshomaru volteó su cabeza en dirección a la voz, encontrando a la Kitsune roja que lo había aprisionado en primer lugar, Tenseiga palpitaba a su lado, un brillo plateado provenía de ella mientras él estaba fuera de la cueva.

"Hmm, y con dos días de sobra." Habló ella, más para si misma mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía. "Muy bien entonces, Inu-no-Taisho." Rió ante sus ojos entornados. "Disfruta tu recompensa." Giró muñeca, una pequeña bola de chakra rojo se formó y se dirigió hasta lo que quedaba del brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru. Un dolor quemante recorrió el apéndice mientras hueso, músculos, cartílago, nervio y piel se reformaba frente a sus ojos. El proceso estaba listo en unos segundos. Cuando Sesshomaru miró, su garra izquierda, tan impecable como la recordaba, estaba de nuevo a su lado.

El perro demonio miró a la Kitsune. "Dijiste que Rin estaba a salvo. ¿Dónde está?"

Ella miró por sobre su hombro hacia él. "Ohh, está por ahí. Quizás deberías ir a buscarla." Rió una vez más, desvaneciéndose entre las densas sombras del bosque, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

El Taiyoukai la observó marcharse antes de elevar su nariz y tomar un profundo respiro, inhalando los olores cercanos, encontrando el camino, se volteó y comenzó su camino.

"¡¡¡ESPÉREME, AMO!!!" fue el terrible chillido que llegó a sus oídos desde un, nuevamente, consciente Jaken. Sesshomaru retuvo la necesidad de maldecir. ¿Por qué mantenía a este molesto Kappa con él de todas formas?


	34. Kagome

Wow... aquí de nuevo...

Aproveché el leve receso que tuve de las postulaciones a las universidades y traduje otro cap... Felices fiestas y disfruten!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"391, 392, 393, 394…" Naruto hizo una pausa en medio de flexiones cuando dos pequeños pies se detuvieron frente a él. Perezosamente miró hacia arriba y vio a Rin, mientras ella se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas frente a él.

"¿Qué está haciendo Naruto-sama?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Entrenando." Respondió simplemente él.

"¿Por qué?"

Dios, no. Él había visto esto en otros niños. Ellos seguirían preguntando porqué hasta que ya no pudieras seguir respondiendo, e incluso entonces, ellos seguirían preguntando porqué.

"Para hacerme más fuerte."

Ella lo observó, neutral, por un momento. "Pero… Naruto-sama ya es fuerte. ¿Por qué hacerse más fuerte?"

Él sonrió mientras se levantaba de su posición de flexiones a una posición sentada frente a ella. "Porque, Rin, la gente se hace más fuerte cuando tienen algo o, más importante, alguien a quien proteger."

Ella pareció alegrarse ante eso. "Ohhh, ¿y quién es ese alguien a quien Naruto-sama quiere proteger?"

Él sonrió ante su naturaleza inocente y puso una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. "Bien, puedo decirte de una. Ella mide, más o menos, tres pies y medio, tiene cabello negro y largo, un Kimono naranja, le gustan las flores y lleva su cabello amarrado en una cola lateral."

Rin pareció estar uniendo las piezas por un momento antes de que mirara hacia abajo, viendo su Kimono naranja. Ella parpadeó y volvió a mirar su cara sonriente antes de apuntarse a si misma, insegura.

La sonrisa de él se agrandó antes de asentir, y entonces hizo una mueca cuando un chillido perfora oídos casi rompió sus tímpanos antes de ser derribado por la muestra de cariño de la pequeña.

Él rió suavemente antes de levantarse y ponerla a ella en el suelo. "Vamos, Rin, busquemos algo de comer."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue después de unas cuantas horas se encontraron comiendo cuando Rin lanzó un chillido de nuevo, distrayendo a Naruto y a Ah-Un de su comida.

"¡¡¡JII-CHAN!!!" gritó Rin, corriendo hacia un Totosai que parecía exhausto.

El viejo herrero vio a la pequeña bola de luz de sol casi en cámara lenta, mientras daba un salto que haría que uno de los sapos de Jiraiya sintiera vergüenza.

Totosai apenas tuvo tiempo de subir sus manos para defenderse. "¡¡¡¡ NO, NO, NO, ESPERA!!!!"

**¡¡¡CRASH!!!**

"Jii-chan, volviste, ¿le trajiste algo a Rin? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?" preguntó, saltando de arriba abajo sobre el viejo, frágil, sufridor de artritis, demonio.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó, ignorando los pequeños gemidos que hacían los labios del demonio en conjunto con cada uno de los saltos de la pequeña y se inclinó hacia delante para poder mirar al viejo herrero.

"Así queeeeeeee…" dijo. "Has vuelto, dijiste que no regresarías por otros tres días."

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron y de pronto estuvo sobre sus pies, levantando a Rin con él, que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para terminar sobre la cabeza del demonio anciano cuando estuvo totalmente de pie, cómo había llegado desde su pecho hasta su cabeza, Naruto no lo sabía.

Totosai apuntó a la cara de Naruto. "¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!"

Naruto estaba completamente perdido en este punto y miró alrededor de la cueva con sus ojos girando de izquierda a derecha antes de apuntarse a si mismo. "Si… yo… el chico que se ha estado quedando aquí por las últimas tres semanas."

El viejo herrero sacó de pronto un enorme martillo de… algún lado, y golpeó a naruto en la cabeza con el. "¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ ES LO QUE SIGUES HACIENDO AQUÍ!!!!!????? ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS EN EL BOSQUE DE INUYASHA!!!!!?????"

El Naruto que golpeó de pronto se desvaneció en un puff de humo, dejando a unos confundidos Rin y Totosai. De pronto, una voz habló a su derecha. "Aún estoy esperando mi espada y no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué tendría que ir al bosque de Inuyasha."

Totosai gritó y saltó casi diez pies en el aire, tirando a Rin de su cabeza, donde Naruto la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. "¡No asustes a un viejo de esa forma! ¿Qué te pasa?" su cabeza estaba cómicamente más grande, antes de que se desinflara y se rascara su cabeza. "Ummm… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"

Naruto dejó caer una gota, dejando a Rin abajo, habló. "Bien, tú apareciste y comenzaste a gritar sobre el bosque de Inuyasha."

El viejo demonio puso una mirada de aterrorizada sobre su rostro antes de que apareciera frente a Naruto con una velocidad que habría hecho que Gai con sus ocho puertas abiertas sintiera vergüenza. "¡¡¡¡DEBES IR AL BOSQUE DE INUYASHA DE INMEDIATO!!!! ¡¡¡¡PARECE QUE NARAKU TIENE UN ARMA NUEVA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA ALLÁ EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!!"

Naruto chasqueó sus dedos. "Hablando de armas nuevas. ¿Dónde esta la mía?" preguntó, mientras se preguntaba qué arma le había concedido Kyuubi al Hanyou araña que le había dado la suficiente confianza para atacar de frente.

Totosai lo miró, neutral, antes de que finalmente… "¿Tu qué?"

Los ojos de ninja rubio mostraron un peligroso tic en ellos. "Mi arma… ¿sabes? La que se supone debías hacerme con el colmillo que te di."

"Ohhhhhh… esa arma." Puso dos dedos en su boca y chifló… fuerte.

Un rayo golpeó el suelo a unos pies de ellos, donde una vaca de tres ojos apareció con un bulto envuelto en un pañuelo púrpura atado a su costado.

Totosai se acercó y desató el bulto de la vaca y lo dejó en el suelo, desenrollándolo, revelando dos espadas. Una era de un solo filo, con la hoja curva, tenía un dragón plateado en la empuñadura con ojos de zafiro, si uno miraba de cerca en ellos se podían ver dos masas blancas giratorias, como un huracán en su interior. La hoja en si era bastante normal, sólo el filo tenía un brillo azul.

La otra espada podía ser considerada un apuesto exacto. La hoja era de color rojo, con la cabeza de un zorro en la empuñadura con ojos de rubí, llamas danzaban al interior de ellos. La hoja también era curva de un solo filo.

Naruto miró a las dos. "Interesante elección de diseños. ¿Por qué hiciste dos de ellas?"

Totosai lo miró. "Yo no diseño mis espadas, cada colmillo es tan individual como el demonio del que proviene. Tiene su propio deseo. Así que para simplificarlo, yo solo sigo instrucciones. Hice dos de ellas por dos razones, la primera es porque ella me lo pidió y la segunda es porque… el colmillo tenía mucho poder para que una espada lo contuviera."

Naruto desvió sus sorprendidos ojos de los del demonio, que eran mucho más grandes.

"Dime, Natuko…"

"Naruto." Corrigió/interrumpió el rubio.

"Narita, ¿fue realmente el legendario zorro de las nueve colas el que te dio ese colmillo?"

Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿Ahora… qué te llevó a esa conclusión?"

Totosai se encogió de hombros. "Muchas cosas en realidad. Ningún demonio antes, o desde el más grande de los nueve podría contener tanto poder, y el hecho de que Souunga, la espada que usaba Inu-no-Taisho en sus conquistas tenía un aura similar a esta, y que él haya dicho que un zorro del infierno le había dado la espada, y el hecho de que tú eres el primer humano en casi cuatro milenios que tiene un poder tan grande como el de un demonio."

"Alguien te lo dijo, ¿no?"

Totosai se cayó hacia atrás al estilo animé y se movió para sujetar su martillo cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya estaba inclinándose sobre él. Se sentó con un suspiro, murmurando algo acerca de que los jóvenes ya no tenían respeto antes de hablar. "Si, si. Un viejo árbol demoníaco, Goshinki, el que me dio la madera para hacer las fundas de tus espadas me lo dijo."

Naruto sonrió. "Bien, ahora, no es eso mucho más fácil."

Totosai hizo Hmph antes de que tomara las dos espadas y se las ofreció al rubio.

Chakra rojo salió de la espada de zorro cuando palpitó en su mano y chakra azul salió de la espada de dragón. Miró a las dos espadas y vio un idéntico grupo de 'dientes' que tenían en la punta de cada empuñadura.

Las miró a ambas y finalmente juntó las dos espadas, encontrando que los dientes encajaban perfectamente, las giró y escuchó que algo hacía clic, dejándolo con un arma de dos hojas.

"Los poderes de las espadas deberían revelarse a ti por si solos." Habló Totosai. "No sé qué es lo que podrían ser, pero sé que son cuatro."

Naruto asintió antes de separar las espadas, guardarlas en sus fundas negras que Totosai había obtenido de Goshinki y ponerlas en su espalda.

Asintió en satisfacción mientras apretaba las correas y miró a Totosai de nuevo. "Dijiste que Naraku tiene un arma nueva, ¿alguna información acerca de qué puede ser?"

Totosai se volteó hacia Naruto mientras picaba su nariz. "Eh, ¿dijiste algo?"

Naruto golpeó su frente con su palma. "Olvídalo." Dijo, antes de voltearse hacia la cabaña.

"¡Rin!" llamó, haciendo que la niña dejara de jugar con Ah-Un y corriera hacia él. "¿Si, Naruto-sama?"

Él se arrodilló. "Despídete de Jii-chan, Rin, tenemos que irnos ahora."

Ella parpadeó, curiosa. "¿Por qué?"

Él sonrió. "¿Recuerdas por qué quería volverme más fuerte?"

"Porque quería proteger a personas preciadas." Dijo, felizmente.

Naruto sonrió. "Correcto, y justo ahora, mucha de mi gente preciada están en problemas y tengo que ir a ayudarlos, así que despídete de Jii-chan mientras voy por Ah-Un."

Ella asintió y corrió hacia Totosai.

Naruto caminó hacia Ah-Un. "Ah-Un, ¿sabes cómo llegar al bosque de Inuyasha?" le preguntó al reptil de dos cabezas. Una de las cabezas de Ah-Un asintió lentamente, mientras la otra lo miraba simplemente.

"Bien, me adelantaré con Rin, nos encontramos allá."

El dragón volvió a asentir. Le dio una palmadita a cada una de las cabezas antes de voltearse y salir de la cabaña.

Cuando salió se encontró con una imagen extraña pero divertida.

Totosai yacía sobre su estómago, con Rin sobre su espalda, haciéndole una corona de flores. De adónde sacó las flores… realmente no quería saberlo.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló. "Rin, súbete a mi espalda y sostente fuerte, nos moveremos muy rápido."

Ella asintió y se movió para correr detrás de él cuando se detuvo, se volteó y puso todas las flores restantes que tenía sobre la cabeza de Totosai. Naruto resistió las ganas de reír cuando ella se colgó de su espalda, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Estoy lista, Naruto-sama."

"Sostente fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando la sintió asentir, miró hacia el suroeste y comenzó a recorrer su camino hacia el bosque de Inuyasha, a toda velocidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡AMO SESSHOMARU!" vino el chillido de Jaken, mientras corría hacia el Taiyoukai de vestimenta blanca.

Sesshomaru soportó la urgencia de presionar el puente de su nariz para poder deshacerse del creciente dolor de cabeza y se volteó hacia el Kappa. "¿Qué sucede, Jaken?" su voz tenía un poco de irritación, que Jaken notaba que crecía cada día que ellos no encontraban a Rin.

Jaken hizo una reverencia. "Amo, hay rumores que circulan que dicen que Naraku está en camino hacia el bosque de Inuyasha."

"Probablemente no es nada más que otra de sus marionetas, incluso ese inútil hermano mío debería ser capaz de derrotarla. Hazme perder el tiempo otra vez, Jaken, y te arrepentirás."

Con eso dicho, se volteó para irse, Jaken tragó saliva. "Amo, tengo una gran razón para creer que este es ciertamente el verdadero Naraku. Dicen que posee un arma de inmenso poder."

Con esto, ciertamente captó la atención de Sesshomaru, se detuvo y miró a su seguidor. "¿Y qué arma sería esa, Jaken?"

Jaken volvió a tragar saliva mientras decía sus oraciones mentalmente. "Amo, el arma es…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome suspiró, cansada, mientras caminaba de regreso a la cabaña. Un montón de hierbas estaba colocado en la cesta sobre su brazo, acababan de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede hacía solo un par de días después de una corta expedición a una aldea cercana para exorcizar a un demonio comadreja. No había sentido ningún fragmento, pero eso era normal. Era obvio que todos los fragmentos habían sido reunidos por ellos y por Naraku.

Podía casi ver la cabaña de la anciana Kaede cuando una risa alcanzó sus oídos.

"Vaya, vaya, no es éste un descubrimiento. Una Miko sin armas, presa fácil incluso para cualquiera menor a un demonio de bajo nivel."

Kagome giró su cabeza y vio a la zorro Youkai que había atacado al grupo hace un mes.

"Tú." Gimió Kagome, antes de llenarse de valor y mirarla. "¿Qué le has hecho a Shippo? No puede transformarse a su forma humana."

"Hmm, ¿Al niño? No he hecho nada más que darle… un aumento de nivel. Aprenderá a regresar a su forma humana con el tiempo. Pero tú, querida, tienes problemas muchos más grandes que enfrentar. Para ser exacta, eso." La youkai apuntó hacia atrás de ella, hacia el cielo.

Kagome miró y sintió que su corazón subía a su garganta cuando vio una enorme masa negra aproximándose a ellas, había visto algo similar muchas veces. Era Youkais de bajo nivel, usados por Naraku, pero esto era absolutamente ridículo. La masa tenía que ser al menos de una milla de ancho y media milla de alto. Era el grupo más grande que hubiera visto.

Sintió a la Youkai inclinarse sobre su espalda y envolver sus brazos alrededor en lo que sería un abrazo. "Vaya, ¿no estarás un poco ocupada hoy?" podía prácticamente sentir la sonrisa que la Youkai tenía en su rostro.

"Tengo que encontrar a los demás." Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de correr hacia la aldea, Kyuubi la sujetó por su hombro, la volteó y le entregó una cesta llena de flechas y su arco. "Como dije, tienes problemas más grandes de los que preocuparte, pequeña Miko. Tus amigos pueden encargarse de esos insectos, tú, por otra parte… umm, bien, solo digamos que tendrás tus manos llenas." Dijo la última parte mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

Kyuubi dio una última sonrisa antes de desvanecerse en un brillo rojo.

Kagome miró alrededor por un momento, no viendo a la Youkai, iba a recorrer su camino a la aldea cuando otra voz, una que envió un escalofrío por su espalda, acarició su oído.

"Ahh, Kagome, ahí estás."

La Miko del futuro enderezó sus hombros cuando se volteó para encarar al Hanyou araña.

"Naraku." Silbó.

"Oh, tan combativa, pequeña Kagome."

Preparó una flecha en su arco, Naraku observó impresionado cuando brillaba de color rosa.

"Sacando las armas ya, Kagome?" preguntó con un tono burlón. "Bien entonces, supongo que debería sacar la mía también, ¿no?"

Kagome observó nerviosamente cuando Naraku ponía su mano sobre la empuñadura de una espada, cuando la sacó, su miedo creció tremendamente.

Ella reconocía esa espada.

Souunga.


	35. Battle for the Shikon: prt 1

Aquí estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y éste es mi regalo de fin de año. Había pensado en seguir traduciendo el próximo año, pero darle un regalo a los seguidores de este fic fue algo que no pude resistir....

Disfrútenlo.... Y Felices Fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome perdió poco tiempo en recuperarse de su sorpresa por ver a la espada maligna en las garras de Naraku, y tiró de la cuerda de su arco con la flecha preparada lo más que pudo sin romperla. La dejó volar, la punta del proyectil prácticamente explotando con la luz sagrada mientras cortaba a través del aire mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Naraku rió cuando puso la espada entre él mismo y la flecha, metal chocó con metal con un sonoro 'clang' mientras la flecha caía a la distancia. Las chispas restantes del poder de Miko desapareciendo rápidamente mientras Souunga resplandecía con pequeñas descargas rojas y rosas.

Naraku pareció sorprendido momentáneamente, pero pasó rápidamente cuando las chispas rosas se apagaron, dejando la espada palpitando un rojo maligno. "Bien hecho, Kagome. Te has vuelto muy poderosa, ciertamente, si tu poder pudiera paralizar el poder de Souunga aunque sea por un momento."

Kagome tragó, mientras ella no tenía ilusiones de derrotar el poder de Souunga derechamente, esperaba al menos que la cantidad de poder sagrado que había puesto en el ataque afectara a Naraku, aunque fuera levemente, el hecho de que estuviera ileso la preocupaba y aterrorizaba enormemente.

"Ahora, entonces, creo que es mi turno." La araña demonio rió con frialdad antes de que se lanzara hacia delante intentando acabar con la Miko, quien se había convertido en la cruz de su existencia.

Su espada fue detenida a tan solo seis pulgadas de su objetivo por una barrera rosa brillantes. Los dos poderes se encontraron en una reacción de púrpura, rojo y rosa. La torcida sonrisa de Naraku creció cuando vio a Kagome caer sobre sus rodillas por el esfuerzo de mantener su barrera de pie, y él ni siquiera había usado el ataque más poderoso de Souunga aún.

Ciertamente, pronto él mataría a esta Miko y sus amigos seguirían después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡¡¡KAZE NO KISU!!!" gritó Inuyasha mientras rayos amarillos de Youkai cortaban a través de la tierra, consumiendo todo a su paso.

El Inu Hanyou buscó desesperadamente a sus amigos. Había estado descansando cerca de un árbol a las orillas de la aldea cuando el ataque comenzó, atrapándolo con la guardia baja. Trató de oírlos, pero los gruñidos y los rugidos de todos los Youkai de bajo nivel le impedían hacerlo y su peste tampoco lo dejaba olfatearlos.

Así que tuvo que recordar donde habían dicho que iban a estar.

Y tenía una horrible memoria.

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!" gritó, mientras cortaba a otro demonio por la mitad. "¿¿¡¡ POR QUÉ TODA ESTA MIERDA SIEMPRE ME PASA A MI!!?? ¡¡¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA NIÑERA!!!" saltó alto hacia un árbol y luego volvió a saltar, cerca de sesenta pies por sobre el suelo, buscando a sus aliados. Inmediatamente captó a Sango y a Kirara, volando alto sobre la horda de youkai mientras Sango arrojaba su Hiraikotsu, acabando con veinte o treinta de un solo ataque.

"¡SANGO!" gritó lo más alto que pudo (que era bastante alto por cierto), captando su atención.

"¡Kirara!" ante la orden sin palabras, el Neko de fuego rugió y voló hacia el Hanyou descendiente, Sango estiró su mano, sujetando su muñeca y subiéndolo sobre el lomo de Kirara.

"¡Kaze no Kisu!" volvió a gritar, acabando con un gran número de Youkai que se acercaban por detrás.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome y Miroku." Le dijo Dango, mientras lo miraba por sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha asintió. "De acuerdo. ¿Pero sabes adónde fueron?"

"Miroku dijo que iba a ir al templo y Kagome iba a recoger algunas hierbas."

"La hierbas crecen usualmente a unos cuantos cientos de pasos detrás del templo también. Así que deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarlos con facilidad." Remarcó el Hanyou, haciendo que Sango levantara una ceja. "¿¡QUÉ!?" preguntó él, después de unos segundos.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde están la hierbas?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha tartamudeó por unos momentos antes de ser capas de formar una respuesta coherente. "¡¡¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!!!"

Los ojos de Sango se entornaron y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otra voz familiar los alcanzó.

"¡Los dejo solos por unas cuantas horas y ya tienen el lugar desmoronándose alrededor de ustedes!"

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Kagura cuando dejó a sus cuchillas de viento volar, desgarrando a otro grupo de demonios mientras flotaba junto a ellos.

"¡No es tiempo para bromas, vamos a encontrar a los otros!" dijo Sango. Kagura asintió antes de que liberara otro ataque de cuchillas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome gruñó mientras liberaba más de su poder sagrado para, simplemente, mantener a la espada alejada. Naraku ni siquiera había comenzado a usar los ataques de Souunga aún, y la espada en sus, ya poderosas, manos probaba ser mucho más mortal que cuando la habían enfrentado por primera vez.

"Muy impresionante, Kagome, te las has arreglado para resistir el poder de Souunga por un minuto entero. Me pregunto cuanto más podrás resistir." Dijo con un tono cruel, como ácido chorreando de su lengua. Cuando sus palabras la alcanzaron, odio burbujeó en su interior, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más al ritmo en que su energía era consumida, pero ella no moriría arrodillada a sus pies como una cobarde. Si iba a morir hoy, iba a hacerlo con su cabeza en alto maldita sea.

Naraku observó, impresionado, como ella luchaba por levantarse, eventualmente alcanzando su máxima altura y mirando salvajemente a sus ojos, furioso azul se encontró con impresionado rojo.

Su barrera resplandeció brillantemente y se expandió, él gruñó y saltó hacia atrás, Souunga podría haber seguido sin problemas pero él no podía aguantar contra la energía purificadora.

Cuando el resplandor se apagó, reveló a Kagome, de pie con su arco en su mano y una flecha en la otra. Ella la preparó y tiró de la cuerda, esta vez, concentrando más de su energía en el ataque. La flecha completa resplandeció y crujió ferozmente con llamas rosas.

Naraku silbó a la chica, poniendo a Souunga en frente de él y cargando hacia ella a máxima velocidad, iba a eliminar a esta molestia de una vez por todas.

Cuando Naraku atacó, Kagome liberó la flecha, la brillante luz prácticamente explotó por todas partes. Cegándolos a ambos y a cualquiera en el área cercana.

Naraku rugió de dolor mientras un dolor quemante recorría su cuerpo, concentró su Youki en Souunga, aumentando el poder de la espada, empujando el poder de la energía sagrada y liberándolo del dolor. Incluso así, su piel estaba humeando cuando la flecha de Kagome finalmente se desvaneció y ella cayó al suelo.

Naraku le gruñó a la chica, mientras Souunga palpitaba en su mano, llorando por tomar su sangre, disfrutando del poder que ella había liberado mientras e mismo Naraku era debilitado por el ataque.

"Suficiente, es tiempo de finalizar esto, Kagome. Fue divertido mientras duró." Habló, con arrogancia que no sentía.

Kagome estaba sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad mientras apoyaba su arco en el suelo para poder sostenerse. Miró con mortal resignación como Naraku se lanzaba hacia ella, moviendo a Souunga para clavarla en su pecho.

Sin embargo, ates de que pudiera acercarse más, una bola de fuego, del tamaño de una pelota de basketball, salió de la nada y lo golpeó directo en la cara, enviándolo hacia atrás.

Kagome gimió cuando la bola de fuego golpeó el suelo y se disipó, revelando…

'_¡¡¡SHIPPO!!!' _gritó ella mentalmente ante la visión del pequeño zorrito, parado como un gato que está a punto de atacar. Su pelaje y sus orejas estaban levantados y sus ojos, una vez verdes, estaban ahora de color rojo sangre.

Naraku silbó al pequeño zorro, sin conocer su identidad. "¿Qué es esto, Kagome? ¿Otro tonto ha venido a rescatarte? Me pregunto porqué tantos lo hacen, primero Inuyasha, luego el lobo, y ahora esta pequeña cosa."

Se movió para acercarse, el Kitsune simplemente lo había agarrado con la guardia baja e incluso así, el ataque fue uno pequeño con poco dolor. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando el pequeño Kitsune comenzó a brillar rojo, un salvaje Youki elevándose a un nivel un poco más pequeño que el poder del propio Inuyasha sin Tessaiga.

El pequeño Kitsune ya no era tan pequeño, de seguro.

Naraku observó en fascinación silenciosa mientras el Kitsune crecía hasta el punto en que era un poco más pequeño que cinco pies de alto mientras se paraba en las cuatro patas.

Kagome estaba observando el evento con los ojos bien abiertos, una expresión de asombro se veía en su rostro. _'¿Shippo?'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuubi, quien había estado recorriendo su camino silenciosamente a través del bosque, dejó una pequeña sonrisa cruzar sus facciones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡¡¡MIREN, AHÍ ESTÁ!!!" gritó Sango, apuntando al monje, quien se las había arreglado para formar una barrera alrededor del templo con muchos sutras que estaban combinados con algunos de los sellos ninjutsu de Naruto para proteger a los aldeanos que habían ido ahí para escapar de la horda.

Miroku miró hacia arriba ante el sonido de su voz. "¡Sango!" gritó, con alivio antes de lanzar cinco Sutras más, que se incendiaron en fuego blanco antes de dispararse y acabar con tres demonios cada uno.

Inuyasha miró a Sango. "¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y observó tan asombrada como el Hanyou.

"¡HAA!" gritó Kagura, antes de enviar más de sus cuchillas hacia abajo, desgarrando a otro grupo que intentaba atravesar la barrera.

"¡INUYASHA!" llamó Miroku. "Esta barrera puede retenerlos bien, pero si recibe muchos ataques caerá. No tuve tiempo de preparar una apropiada, así que debes mantener a los Youkai alejados de ella, o las personas serán asesinadas."

"¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ KAGOME!?"

"¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO LA HE VISTO DESDE ESTA MAÑANA!"

"Bien. Sango, Kagura, ustedes quédense aquí. Yo iré a buscar a Kagome."

Las dos mujeres asintieron, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera irse, Sango habló. "¿Cómo sabrás dónde buscar?"

Casi como si estuviera esperando por la orden, una luz brillante, que duró diez segundos completos vino desde una docena de yardas en el bosque, cegándolos a todos por un momento.

Inuyasha gruñó profundamente. "¡Así es como!" antes de que saltara hacia desde donde la luz había venido. Dejando atrás a un grupo preocupado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku se hizo a un lado cuando el Kitsune se lanzó hacia él, sus mandíbulas cerrándose en donde su cuello había estado.

Naraku se movió para alistar a Souunga cuando una de las colas del Kitsune se disparó hacia él y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, agarrándolo con la guardia baja. No pudo pararse apropiadamente antes de que el Kitsune lo jalara hacia él y lo golpeara en el pecho, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Naraku levantó su mano izquierda y sujetó el cuello del Kitsune cuando éste intentaba, literalmente, arrancarle la cara.

Giró su espada con la mano derecha y apuñaló al Kitsune, atravesándolo.

"¡SHIPPO!" gritó Kagome, cuando los ojos del Kitsune cambiaron otra vez antes de cerrarse.

Él empujó al zorro hacia un lado, donde cayó con un golpe seco, regresando a su forma más pequeña.

El Hanyou araña se levantó y vio con cruel fascinación mientras Kagome se acercaba al Kitsune caído y lo levantaba en sus brazos.

"Adiós, Kagome." Rió antes de levantar la espada por sobre su cabeza, Youki púrpura rodeó al arma, palpitando violentamente mientras vientos demoníacos venían de todas direcciones y un dragón oscuro con resplandecientes ojos rojos emergía de ella, su forma maligna y llena de malicia miraba hambrienta hacia la Miko de Shikon.

"**¡¡¡GOKURYUUHA!!!**" gritó, bajando la espada, liberando el ataque más poderoso de la espada, la simple técnica que no podría ser jamás igualada por Tessaiga o por Tenseiga.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, esperando por su inevitable muerte, cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodearle la cintura y levantarla sin esfuerzo, se sujetó al recién llegado gracias a Dios, y esperó a que el rugido del ataque que casi la había matado desapareciera.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, pensó que vería a Inuyasha, pero cuando vio quien era en realidad su salvador, tuvo que reprimir un jadeo.

"Ahh, lord Sesshomaru, ha decidido agraciarnos con su presencia." Le dijo Naraku al llegado. Aún estaba bastante confiado, podía enfrentar al Inu lord por su cuenta, lo que Sesshomaru tenía en habilidades y técnicas, Naraku lo compensaba con fuerza bruta y resistencia, su habilidad de regenerarse desde que había obtenido ese cuerpo nuevo era lejos superior incluso que la del gran perro demonio.

Una luz amarilla lentamente se acercó desde atrás. Naraku sonrió fríamente mientras se volteaba y ponía a Souunga frente a él, cortando al Kaze no Kisu a la mitad. "Ahh, Inuyasha, que bien que hayas podido unirte a nosotros… bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, comencemos de verdad." Sonrió mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos y Souunga palpitaba violentamente en su mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_Resistan, chicos. Estaré ahí muy pronto.' _Pensó Naruto, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a máxima velocidad a través del bosque de Inuyasha.

Desconocido para él, cierta Youkai lo observó pasar el árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada. Ella sonrió. "Pronto, Naruto… ya casi llegas."


	36. Battle for the Shikon: Naruto's arrival

Aquí me tienen... de vuelta en acción... Jaja. Disculpen la demora de este cap, pero el año nuevo me dejó algo aturdido y como soy bastante perfeccionista pues... me aseguré de estar sobrio cuando comencé a traducirlo...

Bueno... sin más... Disfruten... R&R!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku rió cruelmente, sus brillantes ojos rojos como sangre mirando a los hermanos Inu. Inuyasha a su izquierda, Sesshomaru a su derecha. "Así que, ¿a cuál de ustedes acabaré primero?" se preguntó a si mismo.

"No te halagues tanto, parásito." Habló Sesshomaru, mientras sacaba a Tenseiga de su funda, la espada palpitó y brilló con un azul calmado.

"Eso es cierto, bastardo, hoy te derrotaré de una vez por todas." Inuyasha lanzó una mirada hacia su medio hermano mayor que contenía un mensaje simple _'Tregua, al menos por ahora'_ mientras Tessaiga palpitaba también, resplandeciendo con un brillante color amarillo.

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Naraku desapareció, pero volvió a formarse poco después. Sin importar qué le lanzaran, no había manera de que perdiera contra estas dos alimañas.

"Entonces, tú primero, Inuyasha." Dijo, mientras alzaba la espada y cortaba entre el aire. **"¡¡¡Gokuryuuha!!!"**

Inuyasha gruñó mientras corría, recordaba la última vez que había visto el ataque. Había tratado de regresarlo con el **Bakuryuuha**… solo digamos que terminó con… resultados menos favorables, no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Sesshomaru dejó su estancia sobre la rama de un árbol y se dirigió hacia el Hanyou, sus garras empapadas de ácido cuando dejó a su látigo volar.

Naraku se volteó y rechazó el ataque con Souunga como si fuera una molesta mosca, y después bloqueó a Tenseiga cuando Sesshomaru lo atacó con ella. "Lord Sesshomaru, me insultas. ¿Qué hay de bueno en pelear con una espada que no corta?" se rió, burlándose del perro demonio.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos, empujó su espada con más fuerza y entonces…

Naraku apenas reaccionó a tiempo cuando retrocedió para esquivar el ataque de garras venenosas que Sesshomaru hizo con su otra mano, se había visto tan acostumbrado a ver al perro demonio con un solo brazo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba escondiendo el recientemente restaurado bajo su manga, incluso así, tenía tres cortes en su rostro para probar su descuido.

Las garras de Sesshomaru estaban empapadas de ácido cuando habló. "No necesito una espada que corta carne para derrotarte, Hanyou."

Naraku gruñó hacia el perro demonio antes de lanzarse contra él. Sesshomaru se puso en pose de batalla y enfrentó el ataque con el suyo. Metal se estrelló con metal mientras ambos intercambiaban ataques, fuertes choques hicieron eco a través del bosque.

Naraku atacó al perro demonio con un blandeo horizontal, solo para que Sesshomaru girara una vez, alrededor del ataque, y le diera un fuerte golpe con el codo en la cara al Hanyou araña. Naraku se echó hacia atrás y vio cuando las garras de Sesshomaru brillaron de color verde con su ácido Youki.

Cuando el Taiyoukai se movió para atravesarlo, Naraku reaccionó, girando a Souunga en su mano, la atravesó a través de la palma de Sesshomaru. La fuerza de Naraku, agregada al impulso de Sesshomaru, clavó la espada profundamente hasta el antebrazo, apenas por sobre la muñeca.

Sesshomaru maldijo antes de retirar su mano y golpear al Hanyou con ella.

Naraku sonrió mientras levantaba su defensa de nuevo.

"¡¡¡HRAGH!!!"

Naraku se volteó, apenas teniendo el tiempo suficiente para bloquear la Tessaiga cuando Inuyasha llegó hasta él con un ataque vertical.

Sesshomaru vio su oportunidad y se lanzó hacia delante, acercándose a Naraku por la espalda.

El demonio araña se volteó, una mano aún manteniendo a Inuyasha a raya mientras que la otra se transformaba en numerosos tentáculos que se lanzaron hacia el Lord del Oeste.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se detuvo en su ataque mientras formó su látigo venenoso y desgarró los apéndices que se aproximaban.

Naraku maldijo mientras empujaba la espada de Inuyasha hacia un lado y le daba una patada en el pecho al perro Hanyou, enviándolo hacia atrás. Saltó justo cuando Sesshomaru blandió le Tenseiga.

Sin embargo, algo muy inesperado ocurrió, cuando Sesshomaru terminó de bajar la espada un corte negro apareció en el aire por un momento, revelando un arco negro que se cerró poco después.

Cuando Naraku aterrizó observó al Lord del Oeste con renovada precaución.

"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?" gritó Inuyasha cuando se levantó.

Sesshomaru miró desganado a su hermano menor. "Eso, híbrido, es el último ataque de Tenseiga, el _Meidou Zangetsuha_. Abre un portal al reino de los muertos." Volvió a mirar a Naraku. "Mata a cualquiera que lo toque instantáneamente."

Los ojos de Naraku se entornaron antes de que sonriera. "Entonces supongo que mejor te mantengo ocupado, Lord Sesshomaru."

Se volteó y clavó la espada en el suelo. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se tensaron cuado sintieron una presencia maligna llenar el aire.

Un brazo, destrozado y a medio descomponer, salió del suelo, y entonces un cuerpo, uno de un toro demonio, más le siguieron luego, un caballo demonio, y varios lobos demonios de bajo nivel, hasta que hubo virtualmente cientos de ellos.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha gruñeron ante esto. Recordaban esto de la última vez que habían peleado contra Souunga.

Kagome jadeó desde su lugar, cerca. "Es cierto. Souunga puede revivir a cualquiera que haya matado, Naraku debe haber hecho esto antes de que viniera."

Miró preocupada a la forma inconsciente de Shippo y se mordió el labio con inseguridad.

Finalmente llegando a una decisión, se levantó y corrió. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la distancia, bajó a Shippo tan delicadamente como pudo y clavó una de sus flechas en el suelo junto a él, formando una pequeña, pero poderosa, barrera para protegerlo.

Le dio una última mirada preocupada antes de sujetar su arco y correr de regreso.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el claro, Sesshomaru rugió al Hanyou parásito mientras éste les daba una sonrisa enferma. Estas criaturas eran muertos vivientes, así que Tenseiga era la mejor arma para enfrentarlos.

"Inuyasha." Llamó a su hermano menor, captando su atención. "Entretén a Naraku, mientras yo me encargo de esto."

"¿¡Quién diablos dijo que tú eres mi jefe!?" gruñó él, furioso.

"¡¡¡Sólo cállate y hazlo Inuyasha!!!" vino la voz de Kagome antes de que una flecha purificadora se disparara entre los dos, purificando ocho de los Youkai no muertos.

"Le ayudaré a Sesshomaru para que podamos encargarnos de ellos más rápido, sólo asegúrate de que Naraku no venga contra nosotros." Dijo, preparando otra flecha.

Inuyasha se vio bastante molesto con que Kagome le ordenara, básicamente, cooperar con su odiado medio hermano.

Sesshomaru decidió morder su lengua para contenerse el comentario que iba a hacer acerca de que no necesitaba la ayuda de una Ningen, casi había sido asesinado la última vez que había enfrentado a Souunga, no quería repetir eso de nuevo.

Naraku gruñó ante la forma de ella, habiéndose olvidado de que ella estaba ahí. Ella era siempre la piedra en su zapato. Muchos de sus bien preparados planes fallaban por culpa de su interferencia.

Apretó su agarre en la espada del infierno, se desharía de esa molestia ahora.

Saltó, por sobre los hermanos Inu, aterrizando directamente frente a ella, alzó su espada hacia atrás, listo para acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

"¡¡¡OH NO, NO LO HARÁS!!!" gritó Inuyasha, mientras interceptaba la mano armada de Naraku con la que tenía libre. Tiró tan fuerte como pudo, levantando al Hanyou araña por sobre su hombro, ubicándose a él mismo entre Kagome y él.

Naraku giró con el impulso, cayendo en un segundo y alzando su espada en preparación para usar el Gokuryuuha.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha siguió el alza con un blandeo de Tessaiga. "¡KAZE NO KISU!" el ataque fue lanzado a quemarropa, Naraku apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar a Souunga frente a él, para protegerse mientras reflejaba la mayor parte del ataque.

Incluso así, cuando el polvo se asentó, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con profundos cortes y laceraciones.

Naraku rugió. "¡Pagarás por eso, alimaña insignificante!"

"¡Solo inténtalo, bastardo! Kagome, ve y encárgate de esos… Zombies."

La Miko del futuro asintió antes de correr lejos de los dos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en un claro a solo unos cientos de yardas, los integrantes restantes del grupo estaban peleando contra el ejército de Youkai.

"¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!" gritó Sango, lanzando su gran Boomerang, decapitando a ocho o nueve demonios.

"¡Fujin no Mai!" gritó Kagura, enviando otra oleada de sus cuchillas de viento.

Miroku lanzó diez sutras, que formaron un semicírculo frente a él. Realizó una oración y estrelló su báculo en el suelo, brilló por un momento antes de que varios disparos de luz blanca salieran de el y se dirigieran hacia los sutras, en intervalos constantes a velocidades muy altas, purificando a varios de los demonios frente a él con cada disparo.

Sango captó el desempeño de Miroku y descendió, sacando su espada para acabar con otro demonio en el camino. "¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Miroku?"

El monje pervertido sonrió, antes de mostrar distintos sutras complicados pegados a la base de su báculo. "Combiné encantos religiosos con los sellos de Naruto-sama. Estos en la base del Báculo amplifican mi propia energía sagrada y los que lancé la extraen, y concentran."

Sango sonrió. "Me alegra, creo que estará orgulloso de ti cuando regrese."

Miroku sonrió y asintió.

"Odio interrumpir, ¿pero podrían dejarse de esta estupidez? Estamos en medio de una batalla." Habló Kagura, enviando más de sus cuchillas.

Sango asintió. "Kirara." Ordenó. El Neko de fuego rugió antes de que se elevara para ganar altitud.

Sin embargo, antes de que estuviera fuera de alcance, Miroku se las arregló para sentir su parte favorita de la anatomía de ella.

Sango resistió la urgencia de mandarlo al reino de la inconsciencia… por ahora. Aunque, cuando la batalla se hubiera terminado, él recibiría su castigo.

Kirara se elevó hasta que estuvo lejos por sobre todos los otros demonios, sango buscó entre su compartimiento de armas y sacó varios Shuriken y Kunai, arrojándolos hacia abajo, como una lluvia de metal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado de un ataque que uno de los no muertos intentaba hacer desde atrás y cortó su cabeza, el cuerpo cayó sin ningún otro movimiento.

Se desvaneció un momento después, reapareciendo a diez yardas con la Tenseiga palpitando en su mano mientras los cuerpos caían fácilmente.

Se lanzó hacia adelante otra vez, saltando alto en el aire, donde aterrizó en el centro de un gran grupo de los enemigos no muertos. Comenzó a girar y, en un segundo, un portal negro apareció, indicando que el _Meidou Zangetsuha _estaba siendo usado. Los zombies, atrapados en el ataque, inmediatamente fueron succionados por el portal. Una vez más, siendo enviados al mundo de los muertos al que pertenecían.

Otros permanecieron inafectados, al menos hasta que el Meidou formó un círculo completo alrededor del perro demonio, ahora las almas de los demonios no muertos estaban siendo, literalmente, succionadas fuera de sus cuerpos, dejando los podridos cuerpos muertos nuevamente.

Cuando Kagome disparó otra de sus flechas purificadoras no pudo evitar sentirse inferior al lado del Taiyoukai, él había matado… bueno, un montón del ellos en sólo unos segundos mientras que ella no podía esperar ni acercarse a ese poder a menos que pusiera sobre 1/3 de su poder en un ataque. (No importaba que ella matara a veinte de ellos con cada ataque).

Estaba preparándose para disparar otra flecha hacia uno de los demonios que se acercaban cuando algo en su visión periférica captó su atención.

Uno de los demonios no muertos estaba, literalmente, saliendo de la sobra de un árbol detrás de Sesshomaru. El Taiyoukai estaba ocupado repeliendo ataques de otros cuatro demonios y estaba muy distraído para sentirlo. Y no es que estuviera haciendo mucho ruido, para empezar.

Volteó su puntería hacia él, ignorando a los demonios que se le acercaban y dejó volar su flecha.

Sesshomaru se volteó ante el sonido y vio la flecha dirigirse hacia él. _'¿La Miko me ha traicionado?'_ era bastante sorpresivo, por lo que él podía decir, ella no era esa clase de persona. Pero aún así, ella era humana, y ellos tendían a ser criaturas estúpidas.

Pero cuando la flecha simplemente lo pasó y escuchó un chillido detrás de él, Sesshomaru observó por sobre su hombro para ver los restos purificados de un demonio sombra.

Miró de regreso a la Miko, y vio que uno de los demonios se había acercado a ella mientras lo ayudaba. Ella no sería capaz de voltearse a tiempo y ni siquiera él sería capaz de llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Kagome escuchó el gruñido detrás de ella y volteó sus ojos para ver a un jabalí Youkai sosteniendo una enorme, muy filosa, hacha sobre su cabeza, listo para abrirle el cráneo.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y esperó por el inevitable ataque cuando un rugido vino del Youkai jabalí. Kagome miró y jadeó cuando una flecha salió del pecho del Youkai antes de que fuera purificado hasta las cenizas.

Kagome miró hacia donde probablemente había venido y encontró a Kikyo, de pie a varias yardas de distancia, su normal expresión sin sentimientos adornando su rostro.

Kagome fue sacada de su estupor cuando la sacerdotisa muerta le lanzó una cesta con flechas, los proyectiles eran sostenidos en su lugar por un fuerte cordel encima y alrededor de ellas.

Kagome atrapó las flechas cuando, prácticamente, aterrizaron sobre su pecho con un "Omph."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera analizar las acciones de la sacerdotisa muerta, ella simplemente preparó otra flecha y se preparó para la batalla.

Kagome eligió archivar en la carpeta 'día más extraño de mi vida' de su mente, después de todo, primero una insanamente fuerte Youkai Kitsune le advierte sobre el ataque, después Sesshomaru, de todas las personas, la salva de Naraku y ahora Kikyo la salva también.

Suspiró antes de poner la cesta sobre su hombro y sacar una de las flechas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha gruñó mientras forcejeó contra Naraku, ambos estaban atrapados en un círculo vicioso mortal, el sonido de metal chocando con metal era fuerte en los oídos de ambos.

Naraku empujó a Inuyasha, blandiendo su espada horizontalmente. Inuyasha saltó sobre ella y le dio una patada a Naraku en el proceso. Naraku bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo, manteniendo un agarre firme en Souunga con su mano derecha.

Dio vuelta el agarre sobre la espada y atacó con un blandeo ascendente.

Inuyasha gruñó cuando usó a Tessaiga para bloquear el ataque y después le dio un cabezazo al Hanyou araña, haciéndolo retroceder.

Inuyasha siguió al cabezazo con un ataque con sus garras. "¡¡¡SANKON TESSOU!!!" gritó, cortándolo en el pecho. Naraku retrocedió antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Se quedó quieto por un momento, los sedosos flecos de su negro cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Inuyasha respiraba pesadamente, sonrió ante la forma paralizada de Naraku. "¡Cuando termine contigo, se necesitarán palillos para recoger tus trozos!"

Naraku sonrió y comenzó a reír, la baja risa cruel resonando a través del claro.

Inuyasha gruñó. "¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?"

La risa de Naraku murió, pero su sonrisa permaneció. "Ha sido divertido, Inuyasha, pero ya es hora de que termine con esto."

"Sobre mi cadáver." Dijo Inuyasha entre dientes.

"No lo habría hecho de otra forma." La sonrisa del demonio araña creció hasta una expresión positivamente sicótica mientras Souunga palpitaba en su mano, solo que esta vez era mucho peor, un aura roja como la sangre rodeaba la espada, haciéndola ver como su nombre. "La espada del infierno."

El aura convergió alrededor de Naraku, su Youki se extendió tremendamente, tanto que incluso Sango y Miroku pudieron sentirla desde donde estaban peleando.

Naraku dejó escapar a unas pequeñas risas antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Inuyasha.

El Hanyou con orejas de perro apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar escapar un pequeño "¿Qué demo…?" antes de que Souunga se clavara a través de su estómago.

Jadeó y sujetó la espada para impedir que avanzara más, Naraku siguió empujándolo hasta que Inuyasha golpeó contra un árbol. Inuyasha gruñó y retiró su mano para blandir a Tessaiga cuando Naraku giró a Souunga en su estómago, incrementando también el aura de la espada, que ya estaba quemándolo en primer lugar.

Inuyasha gritó, su agarre en Tessaiga flaqueando levemente, una oportunidad que Naraku aprovechó para arrebatarle la espada de su mano y clavarla en otro árbol, en donde regresó a su forma pequeña.

"Ahora, Inuyasha, es hora de morir." Dijo, en una voz lenta, satisfecha, mientras alzaba su mano libre que se volvió una nube de veneno y se dirigió directamente a la cara del Hanyou, entrando por su nariz, boca e incluso sus ojos. Su grito fue retenido en interior de su garganta antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuridad.

"¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!" Naraku oyó gritar a Kagome. Se volteó lentamente, revelando la furia y preocupación que emergían de ella a oleadas. Aunque cuando se volteó, se sorprendió de ver a Kikyo de pie a unas cuantas yardas detrás de Kagome, la mayoría de los no muertos estaban… bien… muertos ya, y los que no lo estaban, estaban muy heridos como para ser considerados una amenaza real.

Naraku rió cuando removió su espada del estómago de Inuyasha y lo lanzó hacia un lado, su pálida, casi sin vida, forma cayendo con un golpe sordo.

Ante la visión de la forma sin vida de su hermano cayendo al suelo, Sesshomaru sintió… un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Decir que tenían sus diferencias era una cosa, pero aún así, había algo que se sentía… mal acerca de su hermano, yaciendo a los pies de Naraku.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos, el Hanyou iba a pagar.

Con este pensamiento en la mente, Sesshomaru cortó a sus oponentes no muertos restantes y se lanzó hacia Naraku, con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

Naraku rió y alzó su espada antes de enfrentar el ataque de Sesshomaru con el suyo propio.

Los dos demonios se encontraron a medio camino, sus choques enviando una onda de poder a través del bosque cuando sus respectivos Youki rasgaron y cortaron el aire en su pesado y opresor estado.

Kagome sintió una mano sujetar su hombro, se volteó a ver a Kikyo con una expresión mártir en su rostro. "Ven, tenemos que sacar a Inuyasha de aquí. Si Sesshomaru-sama gana esta contienda, Naraku podría tratar de usarlo contra nosotros, o simplemente podría quedar atrapado entre los ataques."

Kagome asintió, tratando de mantener su compostura a pesar de la situación y siguió a Kikyo mientras se movían hacia el Hanyou caído.

Mientras tanto, la pelea de Sesshomaru se intensificaba más y más a cada segundo mientras los dos demonios aumentaban su Youki más y más para igualar el poder del otro. Sus ataques se movían muy rápido para ser vistos por los ojos humanos.

Fue roto cuando Sesshomaru esquivó otro de los ataques de Naraku y atacó con su Youki, empujando a Naraku con fuerza suficiente para enviarlo hacia las copas de los árboles. El Taiyoukai del Oeste lo siguió poco después, encontrándose con el Hanyou a mitad del aire, donde volvieron a intercambiar ataques.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome y Kikyo estaban acarreando a Inuyasha lejos de la batalla cuando Kagome recordó algo. "¡SHIPPO!" gritó, asustando a Kikyo.

"¿El niño zorro?" preguntó la sacerdotisa muerta.

"Si, fue herido durante la batalla, puse una barrera a su alrededor pero debo ir a buscarlo."

Kikyo hizo una pausa antes de acomodar más del peso de Inuyasha sobre su hombro. "Ve, entonces."

Kagome asintió agradecida antes de que se quitara gentilmente el peso de Inuyasha de encima y comenzara a correr en la dirección en la que había dejado al zorrito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku y Sesshomaru aterrizaron sobre la rama de un árbol, donde los dos se tomaron un momento para recobrar el balance antes de comenzar nuevamente con su intercambio, con Sesshomaru empujando a Naraku otra vez.

Naraku rechinó sus dientes cuando sintió su pie tocar la orilla del árbol, bloqueó un ataque de Tenseiga, después otro, y un tercero, antes de que Sesshomaru blandiera contra sus piernas, el momento en que eligió saltar sobre el perro demonio. Blandió mientras pasaba sobre él. Sesshomaru se agachó, esquivando el ataque y se volteó, fluidamente bloqueando el siguiente ataque que Naraku hacía mientras aterrizaba. El choque, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir su guardia, dejándolo indefenso ante el siguiente ataque, que fue una sólida patada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, que envió al Taiyoukai volando hacia atrás.

Naraku apareció detrás del Taiyoukai, alzando a Souunga.

Cuando la blandió hacia abajo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru simplemente se desvaneció, usando su nube de Youki para moverse a increíble velocidad. Para Naraku, Sesshomaru apenas era un punto blanco cuando numerosos cortes aparecieron a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, el arco creciente negro del Meidou apareciendo con cada uno de los ataques del Taiyoukai, tomando más y más de las almas que formaban su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo. Se rehusaba a morir en manos de este perro.

Souunga, sintiendo su sed de sangre y deseos de vivir, se alimentó de esas emociones como un parásito hambriento mientras su aura roja aumentaba y explotaba en una gran ola.

Sesshomaru, atrapado con la guardia baja por este nuevo desarrollo, no pudo alejarse y recibió toda la fuerza del disparo, tenía mínima protección, ninguna otra más que la que le ofrecía el poder de Tenseiga.

El Taiyoukai apretó sus dientes, rehusándose a gritar del dolor, incluso mientras la ola de Youki rojo lo bañaba. Se sentía como si hubiera descendido a los confines más profundos del infierno, su propio Youki intentó pelear contra él, pero incluso él se encontró indefenso en contra de la espada del infierno.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, Naraku estaba de pie, una expresión satisfecha adornando su rostro cuando el Lord del Oeste se levantó lentamente, sus ropas estaban deshechas y quemaduras se extendían por casi todo su cuerpo.

Naraku rió, levantando a Souunga por sobre su cabeza. "¡¡¡Hasta nunca, Lord Sesshomaru!!!"

Antes de que pudiera atacas, sin embargo, escuchó el sonido de la cuerda de un arco, y perezosamente se echó hacia atrás. Dejando que el proyectil lo pasara sin dañarlo.

Kagome había estado en camino para recoger a Shippo, pero cuando había visto el rayo rojo golpear a Sesshomaru, supo que sería demasiado, incluso para el Lord del Oeste. Mientras que una parte de ella le decía que corriera, la otra nunca le permitiría simplemente dejar a alguien a morir, especialmente si esa persona la había salvado antes.

Él extendió su mano libre, que se convirtió en una masa de tentáculos y sujetó a la Miko del futuro por el cuello, sin apartar nunca su vista del Taiyoukai, impidiendo que agarrara otra flecha, incluso así, su aura de Miko forcejeó contra su Youki, intentando purificarlo.

Él rió ante su fuego. "Bien, Kagome, ya que estás tan ansiosa… ¡¡¡puedes morir con él!!!" rió antes de lanzarla contra el Inu. Sesshomaru la atrapó y la dejó en el suelo. Habría tratado de salirse del rango de ataque del Gokuryuuha, pero el Hanyou araña había probado que era más que capaz de seguir su ritmo, su única opción era intentar resistir el ataque con una de las barreras de Tenseiga.

"Miko, estás entrenada en formar barreras, ¿no?" habló calmadamente, sin voltearse a mirarla. Cuando la sintió asentir habló de nuevo. "Cuando libere su ataque, forma la barrera más fuerte que puedas. Una vez que el ataque se desvanezca, lo atacaré, lo más probable es que se confíe y crea que los dos pereceremos con su siguiente ataque, y baje su guardia."

Kagome asintió de nuevo y se concentró.

Los vientos ya se movían mientras los dragones salían de la espada, sus ojos rojos hablando de odio y sed de sangre mientras el ataque se formaba.

La expresión de Naraku era de regocijo, este era el momento en que eliminaba a sus tres enemigos más grandes, Inuyasha ya estaba tan mal como muerto y ahora, Sesshomaru y Kagome lo seguirían. Después de ellos, no había nadie en los cuatro grandes territorios Youkai que pudiera enfrentarlo.

"¡¡¡HASTA NUNCA!!!" gritó mientras atacaba.

El ataque era el más poderoso que había liberado, atravesando el terreno con la fuerza de mil terremotos. Los fuertes vientos casi derribando a Kagome, si no fuera por Sesshomaru sosteniéndola en su lugar, estaba segura de que lo hubieran logrado.

Kagome concentró toda su fuerza y formó una barrera frente a ellos, la luz blanca aperlada hizo contraste con el púrpura del ataque que se aproximaba a ellos. Sesshomaru pronto formó su propia barrera detrás de la de ella, y ambos se escudaron ante el inevitable ataque.

Una enorme explosión estremeció toda el área, los árboles fueron completamente desenterrados y derribados, absolutamente nada sobrevivió.

El grito de Kagome apenas pudo ser oído sobre el rugido del viento. Pero estaba confundida, aún no había sentido ninguna alteración en su barrera, ¿estaba intentando Sesshomaru resistir el ataque él solo?

Ella lo miró, pero una mirada a sus sorprendidos ojos reveló que no era él el responsable de su supervivencia.

Siguió su mirada y jadeó cuando vio la silueta de una persona detrás de la nube de polvo.

Cuando se asentó finalmente, tuvo que retener otro jadeo, y las lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

Pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos azul marino que resplandecían con risa y una máscara negra.

Naruto se levantó frente a ella, una espada con el diseño de un dragón era sujetada por él mientras brillaba azul y silbaba por el calor del ataque anteriormente reflejado.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba, realmente quería asegurarse de que era él.

"No llores, Kagome." Naruto le sonrió a través de su máscara mientras le hablaba tranquilizadoramente, casi como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. "¿No lo sabes? El héroe siempre aparece tarde."

Ella sonrió, solo él podía bromear en un momento así.

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron toda su risa cuando los volteó hacia los atemorizados del Hanyou araña. "Bien, entonces… creo que tú y yo tenemos un marcador que asentar."


	37. Battle for the Shikon: prt 3

Listo... otro cap terminado... Verán... en tres días me voy de vacaciones... y la verdad no tengo idea si podré subir algún cap durante las dos semanas que esté fuera de casa... así que como quedan pocos capitulos... voy a intentar terminar con esto antes de irme... solo espero poder lograrlo...

LEAN!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miró al Hanyou araña, sus fríos orbes azules prometiendo una muy rápida, aunque muy dolorosa, muerte para el demonio araña.

Naraku agitó su cabeza mientras aún estaba atónito de la impresión. "Esto no es posible." De pronto sintió un brazo apoyarse sobre sus hombros, se volteó y vio a Naruto inclinándose sobre él mientras estiraba dos dedos aclarando. "Corrección, no es probable."

Naraku gruñó y atacó al joven Anbu con su espada, cortándole la cabeza en un movimiento antes de que el rubio se desvaneciera en un puff de humo.

"¿¡¡¡CÓMO ES QUE SIGUES VIVO!!!? ¡¡¡TÚ MORISTE, SÉ QUE LO HICISTE!!!" gritó furioso, mientras buscaba al extraño ninja.

"Muerte: el final de todas las funciones vitales o procesos de un organismo o célula." Leyó Naruto de un diccionario que había obtenido, de alguna forma milagrosa, del aire, antes de que lo cerrara de golpe y se lo lanzara al Hanyou. Naraku lo hizo pedazos mientras le gruñía al rubio.

"Mou, y ese era mi último también." Se quejó Naruto, dramáticamente, ante la visión de su diccionario hecho pedazos.

La furia de Naraku creció tanto que Naruto pudo sentir que la temperatura aumentaba varios grados cuando el Youki que los rodeaba a él y a Souunga crecía.

Al demonio araña alzó la espada maligna frente a él y la blandió. "**¡¡¡Gokuryuuha!!!**"

El tornado dragón giró hacia él, destrozando la tierra, árboles y raíces por igual mientras se dirigía hacia él. Naruto sacó se espada dragón azul y perezosamente la puso delante de él. Cuando el ataque finalmente lo alcanzó se encontró con una sólida, inquebrantable, barrera. Se astilló, abriéndose detrás de él en un deslumbrante espectáculo de luces.

Naruto miró alrededor mientras las luces lo rodeaban. "Lindo." Dijo después de un momento. Entonces, sujetó con más fuerza su espada y cortó el aire frente a él, desapareciendo a la barrera y al Gokuryuuha. _'Bien, la primera habilidad es bastante fácil, una barrera que no puede ser rota. Veamos que más es lo que puedo descubrir acerca de estas espadas.'_ Se preguntó mientras sacaba su segunda espada, zorro rojo.

Naraku gruñó, sus ojos brillando, absolutamente, rojos mientras su furia crecía tremendamente. Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste, y la Miko más fuerte desde la misma Midoriko no pudieron derrotarlo, se rehusaba a admitirse derrotado ante ese maldito humano.

La espada del zorro palpitaba en su mano mientras chakra rojo se formaba alrededor de ella, sin embargo, la diferencia de su aura y la de Souunga, era que el aura roja de Souunga era una oscura, que parecía consumir y aún así combatir con todo con lo que entraba en contacto, incluso la misma aura de Naraku, nunca combinándose, siempre separadas. Mientras que el aura roja de la espada del zorro tomaba la forma de una flama, mezclándose con el propio chakra de Naruto mientras que trepaba por su brazo lentamente, abrazando su… presencia familiar.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y sintió una aceleración de pronto. Como si se estuviera moviendo a una velocidad muy alta antes de que imágenes comenzaran a aparecer frente a los ojos de su mente. _'Ya veo.'_

Alzó la espada de zorro, el chakra creciendo lentamente hasta que, de repente, explotó en una gran ola de chakra rojo. Parecía como si un tornado de fuego se formara sobre él. Los fuertes vientos hicieron que Kagome tuviera que abrazar un árbol para mantenerse de pie. Naraku cubrió sus ojos, su furia creciendo mientras era empujado involuntariamente. Incluso Sesshomaru parecía como si estuviera forcejeando para mantenerse en su lugar.

Naruto observó al demonio araña con fría resolución antes de cortar el aire frente a él. **"Kitsune Goka: Umi no Ho." **Gritó, mientras el chakra rojo que giraba sobre él explotaba, dirigiéndose hacia el Hanyou araña.

Naraku gruñó mientras alzaba su propia espada, vientos púrpuras lo rodearon cuando insertó más poder al ataque que nunca. "**¡GOKURYUUHA!**" gritó con toda su mente mientras cortaba el aire con Souunga. Dragones púrpuras volaron desde la espada y de los vientos circundantes, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la ola de chakra rojo como fuego que se le aproximaba.

De pronto, la masa roja cambió su forma para formar varias formas de zorro, una imitación de las cabezas de dragón.

Los dos ataques se estrellaron en una gran explosión. Ni siquiera el árbol del que Kagome se sujetaba pudo resistir contra los grandes vientos ocasionados por la fuerza del choque. Ambos, ella y el inconsciente Shippo, habrían sido enviados a volar si no fuera por el Taiyoukai que encontró un gran interés en crear distancia entre él mismo y los dos ataques. La Miko sólo estaba en su camino.

Naruto observó la colisión de los dos ataques y sintió un delgado brazo envolver sus hombros mientras unos dedos delicados acariciaban su mejilla enmascarada. Sintió una barbilla, definitivamente, femenina descansar sobre su hombro derecho y sintió el movimiento de su pecho cuando ella rió. "Mmmm, nada mal para tu primer intento."

Él miró atrás hacia su sonrisa colmilluda. "De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿cierto?"

Ella retrocedió y puso sus manos en el aire en una posición de 'no lo sé'. "Eternidad es un tiempo muy largo, tengo que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma. Por cierto, quizás quieras prestar atención." Dijo, apuntando de vuelta a la dirección de Naraku. El rubio volteó a tiempo para ver su ataque atravesar al de Naraku y seguir su camino.

'_¿Qué? Eso es… imposible.'_ Pensó Naraku, con absoluta impresión. Apenas logró salir de su estupor a tiempo para formar una de sus barreras.

Pero, para su inmensa sorpresa y terror, sintió la burbuja alrededor de él debilitarse. Para ser capaz de atravesar su barrera… además del Gokuryuuha… ese poder era inimaginable. Puso a Souunga frente a él, permitiéndole enfrentar los últimos vestigios del ataque, y aún así, él fue realmente lastimado. Cuando el polvo se asentó, tragó la bola de miedo en su garganta y miró al rubio con todo el odio que poseía.

"Esto no ha terminado, humano." Gruñó antes de comenzar a formar una barrera y levitar para alejarse.

Naruto conectó sus dos espadas calmadamente y las giró una vez sobre su cabeza. "¿Te vas tan pronto? ¡Por favor, prueba un poco de terror picante giratorio antes de irte!" dijo, burlándose antes de blandir las espadas. Enviando un disparo rojo hacia el Hanyou araña.

Naraku puso a Souunga frente a él y fortaleció su barrera mientras aceleraba su ascensión. La barrera amenazó con romperse de nuevo antes de que finalmente se escapara del rango del rubio.

Naruto observó al Hanyou marcharse con su cola entre sus piernas, los restos de su ejército derrotado siguiéndolo poco después. Suspiró una vez antes de que un grito perfora oídos casi reventara sus tímpanos mientras que simultáneamente le daba un ataque cardíaco. Se volteó y apenas captó el bulto de energía, conocido como Rin, mientras lo embestía, casi derribándolo en el proceso.

"¡NARUTOSAMARINLOVIOTODOUSTEDLLEGÓYDETUVOLASCOSASPÚRPURASYESTONCESÉLENVIÓOTRAYENTONCESUSTEDHIZOLAOTRACOSACONLAESPADAQUEHIZOUNGRANBOOMEHIZOALHOMBREMALOHUI…!" fue detenida por Naruto que puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de deshacerse del pitido en sus oídos, simplemente pudo articular "Gracias, Rin… por esa increíble descripción." Dios, como había tratado de no sonar sarcástico.

Fue recompensado con un daño mayor a sus oídos y ahogamiento cuando la niña gritó y lo abrazó incluso más apretado, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera un poco azul. "Rin… aire." Jadeó.

"Rin." Vino el profundo tono de voz de un Taiyoukai. La pequeña niña se paralizó mientras continuaba privándolo del tan necesitado oxígeno y lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia donde había oído la voz, encontrando a la forma vestida de blanco del Lord del Oeste. Ropas ligeramente quemada y desgarradas, pero, aún así, él. Ella ni siquiera notó que Naruto comenzaba a ponerse morado cuando comenzaba a intentar sacarse los brazos de ella de encima, pero sin suerte. Incluso su visión comenzaba a ponerse oscura desde afuera.

'_¿Qué condenado tipo de chakra tiene? Esto es ridículo… no puedo creer que estoy a punto de morir por un abrazo… esto apesta.'_

Finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo cuando Rin volvió a lanzar ese grito agudo suyo y se bajó de él, tomó el oxígeno necesario observando como la niña corría hacia el Lord del Oeste. Tendría que agradecerle al Taiyoukai por su oportuna llegada.

"¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" gritó Rin. Sesshomaru esperó que ella hiciera lo que siempre hacía, abrazar su pierna. Pero para su sorpresa vio los músculos en sus piernas tensarse antes de que ella diera un salto, digno de un demonio saltamontes, mientras se disparaba hacia él, prácticamente. Arrojó a Tenseiga desde su mano derecha hacia su izquierda y atrapó a la niña con su, ahora, libre mano derecha, dejándola abrazar su cuello. "¡¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA, LO EXTRAÑÉ!!!" gritó exuberantemente, haciéndolo resistir una mueca de dolor. Su audición era bastante sensible, después de todo.

"¿Rin, te encuentras bien?" preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba para dejarla en el suelo. Ella lo liberó de su abrazo. (Haciendo que Naruto se irritara. Nunca había visto a un perro morado, y esta era su mejor oportunidad).

Ella sintió entusiastamente. "Si, Naruto-sama cuidó muy bien a Rin." De pronto hizo un puchero, y Sesshomaru aguantó un gruñido, podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas ahora.

"¿Por qué Sesshomaru-sama dejó a Rin?"

Él buscó las palabras antes de hablar. "Estaba… en un lugar al que no podías ir." Dijo simplemente.

Su puchero se volvió una sonrisa. "Bien" dijo.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante los rápidos cambios de humor de la niña.

Naruto sonrió ante la interacción entre el Taiyoukai y la niña. Se volteó por el sonido de pasos y encontró a Kagome caminando hacia él, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y bajando por sus pálidas mejillas. "¿Naruto?" preguntó de nuevo.

Su familiar sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras separaba y guardaba sus espadas mientras caminaba hacia ella. "Hey, Kagome. Ha pasado un tiempo." Dijo mientras sonreía antes de dejar a sus ojos viajar hacia el Kitsune inconsciente en sus brazos. Kagome siguió su mirada, tristeza reemplazó su gozo por su reunión con su amigo.

"¿Shippo?" preguntó Naruto. Ante el asentimiento de Kagome, puso una mano sobre el herido Kitsune. "No te preocupes, estará bien."

Ella sonrió y asintió, optimista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo gruñó mientras dejaba a Inuyasha en el suelo del bosque, había escuchado estruendos distantes y fuertes vientos la habían golpeado, casi haciéndola caer con su intensidad, pero había logrado alejarse bastante. Finalmente acomodándolo en el suelo, comenzó a buscar una manera de extraer el veneno de su sistema.

Mientras buscaba, no notó la presencia detrás de ella hasta que la voz de la persona alcanzó sus oídos. "Ohhh, pequeña Miko, esa técnica está mal." Kikyo se volteó y encontró a una Youkai zorro de pelo escarlata aproximándose. Buscó su arco cuando la Kitsune agitó su mano, paralizándola en su lugar.

Kikyo trató de moverse, pero sin importar cuan duro tratara, sus miembros no se movían. Era como si todos sus músculos estuvieran contraídos.

Kyuubi caminó hacia el Hanyou caído y sonrió ante su visión dorada ciega. Puso una palma abierta enfrente de su boca mientras Kikyo observaba, indefensa.

Inuyasha comenzó a convulsionar y temblar violentamente cuando espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo.

Él abrió su boca y sus ojos y el veneno comenzó a salir, la nube púrpura de veneno quemante formando una bola en la palma de su mano.

Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba, eliminando la bola de veneno. "Dile al Hanyou cuando despierte que no lo vuelvan a matar, la próxima vez… no lo salvaré." Dijo, antes de alejarse. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, Kikyo sintió que podía moverse de nuevo. Comenzó a examinar al Hanyou y suspiró de alivio cuando descubrió que no había rastros del veneno en él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡¡¡SEÑORITA KAGOME!!!" vino la voz de Miroku mientras corría hacia ellos, Sango, Kirara y Kagura siguiéndolo a través del aire, cada uno se detuvo cuando captaron la imagen de una figura enmascarada familiar.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y saludó. "Hiya."

Saliendo de su estupor, los tres recorrieron su camino. Tan pronto como Sango desmontó, Kirara se transformó en su forma pequeña y trepó por los pantalones de Naruto y hasta su hombro. Maullando felizmente mientras lamía su mejilla. Naruto rió mientras le rascaba debajo de la barbilla. "Ha pasado un tiempo, Kirara."

Miró alrededor y finalmente notó algo. "No escucho maldiciones, obscenidades o sonidos cercanos a la destrucción así que… ¿dónde está Inuyasha?" preguntó. Ante al jadeo de Kagome supo que algo estaba mal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kikyo se enderezó ante el sonido de pasos. Sin esperar esta vez, sujetó su arco y se volteó, preparando una flecha, esperó a que las figuras aparecieran.

Finalmente, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Kagura, seguidos de cerca por Naruto y Kirara junto con Rin, y Sesshomaru, quien los había seguido simplemente para saber si ese día marcaba la muerte de su hermano.

Kagome se arrodilló junto al Hanyou caído y puso una mano sobre su frente. "Pero… estaba envenenado… ¿cómo lo hiciste para extraerlo todo tan rápido?"

Kikyo negó con la cabeza. "Yo no hice esto. Una Kitsune Youkai vino y extrajo el veneno de él."

Pasó desapercibido por todos menos por Sesshomaru, pero el único rubio del grupo se había tensado repentinamente y ahora intentaba alejarse discretamente del grupo. Sesshomaru olfateó el aire y notó que el ninja tenía el aroma de la hembra Kitsune sobre él.

Esto inmediatamente captó la atención del grupo. Sango entornó sus ojos. "¿Tenía largo cabello rojo, armadura negra y ojos rojos?"

Kikyo pareció sorprendida pero asintió lentamente.

Naruto se volteó para alejarse pero simplemente se encontró cara a cara con la mirada dorada de un Lord Youkai. Se volteó para irse en la otra dirección cuando se encontró con una muy enojada manipuladora de los vientos. "Creo…" dijo mientras cerraba su abanico de golpe. "Que tienes explicaciones que dar, Uzumaki… un montón de explicaciones."

Naruto rió, un poco nervioso. "¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo?"

Ella se acercó y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó una nota. "Esto huele bastante a ella." Explicó antes de abrir la nota y leer. 'Sin importar lo que diga, él lo sabe todo. Siéntanse libres de golpearlo para obtener respuestas." Leyó en voz alta.

Naruto parpadeó. _'¿Cuándo…? Cuando puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros durante la batalla… esa MALDITA.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en un árbol cercano, cierta mujer rió ante su predicamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Secrets revealed

Aquí está el 38... esperen el 39 durante las próximas horas... mañana a más tardar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los párpados de Naruto se contraían peligrosamente mientras se prometía a si mismo hacer… hacer… hacerle algo a esa mujer Kitsune entrometida la próxima vez que se cruzaran sus caminos. No estaba seguro exactamente de que 'podría' hacer, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, maldita sea.

"Ahem." El sonido de Kagura aclarando su garganta para atraer su atención lo sacó de sus murmullos de venganza, hacia las miradas de todos que claramente decían "Mejor comienza a hablar." Suspiró. Supuso que debía pasar eventualmente, había esperado a contra esperanza que ellos nunca sacaran el tema, pero incluso sin Kyuubi sabía que tendría que encarar la conversación, ya que Gamakichi lo había gritado prácticamente al mundo…

Hablando de él, el sapo estaba seguramente molesto porque había olvidado invocarlo para que pudieran hablar.

Ahh bien, lo invocaría pronto, no podía estar tan enojado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en el reino de las invocaciones, un sapo naranja gigante estaba jugando dardos, su blanco era la fotografía de la cabeza de un zorro… y cada vez que lanzaba un dardo siempre murmuraba algo parecido a "Voy a matar al maldito."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio suspiró y levantó sus manos en un gesto apaciguante. "Bien, bien, hablaré." Dijo. Entonces apuntó a Inuyasha. "Pero sólo cuando él despierte, esta no es una historia que voy a repetir dos veces." Todo el grupo asintió en consentimiento, Sesshomaru parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero Naruto lo interrumpió. "Y me gustaría tener una conversación en privado con usted, Sesshomaru-sama."

El Taiyoukai hizo una pausa antes de asentirle al ninja rubio.

Entonces, Naruto se volteó y le sonrió al grupo. "Bien entonces, ¿Por qué no regresan a la aldea todos ahora? Los alcanzaré luego."

Todos parecieron indecisos sobre dejar al rubio solo con el Taiyoukai, pero sabiendo que podría encargarse solo y que podría traer a un enorme sapo para ayudarle, asintieron, acomodaron a Inuyasha y a Shippo sobre el lomo de Kirara y comenzaron a recorrer su camino hacia la aldea.

Entonces, Naruto miró a la niña que tarareaba felizmente mientras recogía flores.

Naruto parpadeó, esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que tenía que ir con ellos también, cuando ella parecía feliz recogiendo flores y no hizo ningún movimiento de querer alejarse. "Ummm… ¿Rin?" la llamó, haciendo que ella lo mirara y le sonriera.

"¿Si, Naruto-sama?"

Él sonrió, sus ojos suavizándose ante su tono. "Rin, necesito hablar a solas con Sesshomaru-sama por un momento. ¿Por qué no sigues a los otros?"

Ella miró cautelosamente al grupo. Sintiendo su nerviosismo, sonrió para reconfortarla. "No te preocupes, son buenos."

Como si necesitara palabras tranquilizadoras extras, miró a Sesshomaru. El Taiyoukai, sin estar unido al grupo, supo que la tratarían bien. Asintió una vez. Ella sonrió. "Bien." Dijo, antes de correr detrás de ellos.

Kagome, quien estaba caminando atrás del grupo, se detuvo por el sonido de pasos detrás de ella, se volteó y vio a Rin, la pequeña dejó de correr. Kagome le sonrió cálidamente. "Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó, mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Rin le sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecían. "Rin es Rin."

"Rin, ¿huh? Es un lindo nombre."

Naruto observó marcharse al grupo antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru, el Taiyoukai tenía una expresión… vacía.

¡Qué sorpresa!

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. "Lord Sesshomaru, podría dedicarme al balbuceo aburrido todo el día, pero no lo haré por dos razones, la primera… no quiero hacerlo y la segunda es que probablemente usted se aburra y canse del balbuceo sin sentido y, o me exija llegar al punto, o me corte la cabeza, que prefiero tener firmemente sobre mis hombros, gracias."

"¿Tu punto?" interrumpió Sesshomaru, cuando, efectivamente, se cansó del veloz balbuceo del humano.

Naruto ahogó una risa. "Simple, me gustaría… proponer una… alianza, de cierto tipo. Al menos hasta que derrotemos a Naraku."

Sesshomaru no dijo nada por un momento. "Parece, humano… que esas espadas tuyas te dan más que el poder suficiente para derrotar a Naraku, incluso con Souunga a su lado." Dijo, con una pizca de enojo en su voz. El hecho de que este humano, un HUMANO era más fuerte que él era definitivamente… una situación irritante.

Naruto asintió. "Cierto… pero aún así, Naraku no dudará en intentar algo la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Inuyasha… bien… en realidad no puede pensar bien en una situación en que él o sus aliados están involucrados, usted, por otra parte, puede." Dijo Naruto, mientras apelaba al ego del perro demonio. Probablemente la mejor forma de hacerlo aceptar.

"Adularme no te llevará a ningún lado, humano." Dijo Sesshomaru, desarmando su idea antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de empezar a pelear.

Los hombros de Naruto cayeron cuando puso una expresión decepcionada. "Mou, y estaba seguro de que funcionaría." Entonces miró a Sesshomaru directo a los ojos. "Aún, es básicamente el mismo trato, la derrota de Naraku será mucho más fácil si estuvieras ahí y probablemente mucho más rápida. Después de que esté muerto, volveremos a la aldea y haremos algo y usted puede… ir… hacer… lo que sea que… usted haga." Finalizó.

Sesshomaru lo miró con esos dorados soles y Naruto sostuvo la mirada.

Después de varios segundos, Sesshomaru asintió. "Muy bien." Naruto hizo una respetuosa reverencia. "Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama." Habló formalmente antes de enderezarse y caminar, pasándolo, hacia la aldea.

"Rin permanecerá conmigo, humano, sin importar tu conexión con ella."

Naruto se detuvo antes de mirar al cielo y sonreír. "Mientras sea feliz." Con esas simples palabras continuó su caminata, dejando al Lord del Oeste con sus propios pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto caminaba hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Vio a Rin correr hacia la cabaña, él aún estaba bastante lejos, así que ella no lo notó. Pero cuando ella entró en la cabaña, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que escuchara un grito perfora oídos. Se lanzó hacia delante, apareciendo en la puerta en menos de un segundo.

Justo a tiempo para ver a Rin sujetar a Kirara, que estaba en su forma pequeña, y abrazarla hasta romperle los huesos, gritando 'Kawai' a todo pulmón mientras Kirara parecía ponerse azul mientras dejaba escapar pequeños 'mews" de agonía. Sango parecía horrorizada, Miroku parecía impresionado, al igual que Kagura, Kagome tenía una mirada de piedad mientras forcejeaba por retener su risa. Incluso Kikyo parecía un poco sorprendida.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de que dejara una suave risa escapara de sus labios, rió de nuevo, y de nuevo, se hizo más fuerte. El rico tono bajo de su voz creciendo hasta que fue una risa estridente mientras se secaba una lágrima. Cuando miró de regreso al grupo, muchos de ellos lo miraban con ojos impresionados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

Kagome salió de su trance cuando habló. "Bien… es sólo… que es la primera vez que te hemos escuchado reír así. Es bueno."

Naruto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había pasado… bastante tiempo desde que se había reído así… sonrió. "Se siente bien, también."

"Así que… Naruto." Dijo Kagome, mirando las espadas en su espalda. "¿Qué has hecho?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku voló a través del aire en el interior de la seguridad de su barrera, su furia era tan grande que prácticamente se escapaba por su boca.

Su enojo era palpable mientras Souunga palpitaba en su mano.

Continuó volando hasta que una enorme garra de chakra rojo apareció de la nada y destruyó su barrera como si nada, enviándolo hacia el suelo del bosque.

Se estrelló, una gran nube de polvo se levantó por el impacto. Se recuperó de su impresión cuando sintió algo golpear su brazo, empujándolo contra el suelo. Miró hacia los ojos rojos de la Youkai Kitsune que le había traído la espada en primer lugar. Trató de llamar al poder de Souunga pero la espada estaba extrañamente silenciosa, sin responder ante la presencia de esta mujer.

"Ahora." La escuchó gruñir. "Vas a ser un buen pequeño, Hanyou araña, y vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga."

Él gruñó y estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio un bulto en sus brazos. Su sangre se congeló cuando apartó el manto de seda, revelando al bebé que no era nada más que su corazón.

La sonrisa de Kyuubi era, positivamente, maligna cuando terminó su sentencia anterior. "¿Cierto, parásito?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado varias horas cuando Inuyasha gruñó mientras recuperaba la conciencia. El sonido de numerosas voces alcanzó sus oídos, parecían cercanas.

"Ohhh, mi cabeza." Gruñó en Hanyou.

"Veo que estás despierto." Esa voz. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los dejó caer sobre el rubio enmascarado sentado junto a él, quien estaba avivando el fuego. Le tomó un momento al Hanyou con orejas de perro darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba sentado junto a él. Cuando lo hizo finalmente se levantó de golpe y lo señaló dramáticamente. "¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?"

Naruto parpadeó hacia el Hanyou antes de mirar al fuego y luego de regreso hacia él. "Parece que estoy preparando té." Respondió simplemente, apuntando a la tetera que colgaba pacíficamente sobre el fuego.

Inuyasha miró la tetera, después a Naruto, estaba a punto de sujetar al ninja rubio por la garganta y sacudirlo hasta que, o explicara toda la mierda extraña acerca de él mismo, o su cerebro se escurriera fuera de su cráneo, cualquiera sería bastante satisfactorio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir su brillante plan de acción, dos voces llegaron a sus oídos, que hicieron que se le helara la sangre y su corazón se saltara varios latidos.

"Inuyasha."

El Hanyou se volteó lentamente y encontró a Kikyo y a Kagome… en la misma habitación… mirándolo… ohhhhh… mierda.

La tensión, que había estado en la habitación desde el principio, pareció espesarse. Kagome y Kikyo, básicamente, se habían ignorado entre ellas durante todo el día. Cada una había hablado con alguien, por supuesto, pero nunca entre ellas, ahora, sin embrago, este… encuentro había golpeado un enganche muy problemático.

Específicamente, Inuyasha.

Antes de que el incómodo/tenso silencio pudiera seguir, Sesshomaru, habiendo oído el grito de Inuyasha desde el bosque, hizo a un lado la cortina de la puerta y entró, enviándole claramente un mensaje al rubio, que leyó claramente. _'Estoy harto y cansado de esperar, humano. Comienza a hablar.'_

"¡Sesshomaru-sama!" gritó Rin, mientras corría hacia él y abrazaba su pierna antes de enseñarle a Kirara para que la viera, probablemente dándole una falla cardiaca al pobre felino cuando el Taiyoukai giró sus ojos hacia ella. "¡Mire que linda!"

Kirara sólo pudo dejar salir un pequeño 'mew' mientras Sesshomaru continuaba mirando.

"Hn."

Su respuesta fue suficiente para Rin, mientras felizmente regresaba a su lugar entre Kagome y Naruto para seguir acariciando a Kirara.

Sesshomaru, entonces, giró su vista hacia Naruto.

El rubio suspiró. "Inuyasha, siéntate."

El Hanyou pareció como si quisiera decir algo acerca de la presencia de Sesshomaru, pero, por una vez, se dio cuenta de que ahora era un momento para morderse la lengua, así que cumplió con la orden.

Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. "Muy bien, no sé por donde empezar, así que dejaré que ustedes pregunten lo que quieran y yo les responderé."

La primera pregunta vino de Sesshomaru. "¿Quién es la Youkai Kitsune y cuál es tu conexión con ella?"

"Bien, nosotros… yo la llamo Kyuubi, si ese es su verdadero nombre o solo un título, no lo sé." Inuyasha oyó la aguda inspiración de Sesshomaru, era muy silenciosa para lo oídos humanos pero no para él, y se dio cuenta de que si Sesshomaru, de todas las personas, tenía cualquier tipo de reacción ante esta chica Kyuubi, debe haber sido un asunto muy grande.

"Y sobre mi conexión con ella, yo era su carcelero."

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entornaron, ohh él reconocía ese nombre ya. La más grande de las grandes bestias de la mitología. El ser más poderoso que jamás haya caminado en la faz de la tierra. Tanto que era llamada el primer desastre natural _viviente_. ¿Este humano decía que él pudo encerrarla? El mismo pensamiento era absurdo.

Aunque, este humano había probado ser capaz de lo más inesperado, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda…

Eso y que su olor le decía que él estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

"Pero aún así, ¿quién es esta Kyuubi? Nunca he oído hablar de ningún demonio con ese nombre, ni siquiera existía en los archivos de mi familia." Habló Sango desde su lugar en la habitación.

Sorpresivamente, fue Sesshomaru quien respondió. "El Kyuubi es un demonio antigua incluso para los años demoníacos, nadie está verdaderamente seguro si de verdad existió. Pero, supuestamente, su poder podría rivalizar con el de los Dioses."

Todos estaban tratando de envolver sus mentes en ese concepto. El silencio fue roto por Inuyasha.

"¿Y tú dices que tú la aprisionaste?" preguntó, incrédulo.

Naruto sonrió. "Yo no la aprisioné, alguien más lo hizo, yo solo era el guardia."

Esperaron a que elaborara, pero cuando fue aparente que no iba a hacerlo, Miroku habló. "¿Y cómo es que tienes casi cinco mil años?"

Ante eso, la cabeza de Naruto se giró hacia él con una mirada de '¿De dónde diablos salió eso?'

Miroku alzó sus cejas. "Cuando enfrentaste a Naraku con ese enorme… sapo, él dijo que habían pasado cuatro mil quinientos años desde la última vez que habían hablado."

Naruto puso una mirada de 'O' en su rostro. "Yo sólo he vivido por 18 años, pero si, había pasado esa cantidad de tiempo desde que habíamos hablado."

Todos tenían una mirada que decía o '¿huh?' o '¡explica ahora!'

Naruto respondió alzando su mano y sujetando la botella de fragmentos colgando del cuello de Kagome. La sostuvo en alto para que todos la vieran. "Fue gracias a estos que vine aquí."

Arrojó los fragmentos de regreso a ella cuando Kikyo hizo su pregunta. "¿Cómo es eso? La Perla de Shikon sólo tiene de seis a ocho siglos de antigüedad, ni siquiera se acerca a al tiempo del que dices venir."

Él suspiró y se recostó contra una pared. "Recuerdan que les dije que yo era el carcelero del Kyuubi." Siguió después de que ellos asintieran. "Bien, ella fue liberada, y cuando eso sucedió, los demonios en la perla reaccionaron ante eso, y fueron atraídos hacia ella como una polilla a la flama. Yo encontré la perla, y se me pidió que viniera aquí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kagome.

Él la miró. "Me enviaron para ayudarlas a ti y a Kikyo."

"¿Ayudarme a mi y a Kikyo?" repitió Kagome, confundida.

Naruto asintió. "Fue Midoriko. Estaba… preocupada de que el conflicto entre ustedes ocasionado por el Sr. Indecisión aquí..." Ignoró el gruñido indignado, pero culpable, del Hanyou. "pudiera ocasionar que pidieran un deseo egoísta a la perla. Así que fui enviado para ayudarlas a enfrentar sus demonios y a ayudar a matar a Naraku."

Hubo silencio después de eso otra vez, fue Sesshomaru quien lo rompió. "¿Por qué liberaste a Kyuubi?"

Naruto se volteó para mirarlo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dijiste que el nueve colas era tu prisionera. ¿Qué te hizo liberarla?"

Naruto cerró sus ojos mientras otra hablaba por él. "Murió."

El grupo entero miró hacia la puerta, creyendo que la persona había hablado desde afuera de la cabaña.

Mientras cada uno de ellos miraba para fuera, la voz volvió a hablar, esta vez desde adentro de la cabaña. Todos se voltearon y encontraron a Kyuubi, sentada atrás de Naruto, cuyo párpado derecho se estaba contrayendo peligrosamente. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras acariciaba su mejilla enmascarada con el dorso de su mano. "¿No es cierto, Naru-chan?"

Si ella no fuera la omnipotente Kitsune que podía partir la isla a la mitad con un solo movimiento de una de sus colas, él habría considerado seriamente en hacerle daño físico a la Kitsune.

Casi como si sintiera sus pensamientos, sonrió. "Awww, ¿estás enojado por esa pequeña nota?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, cansándose rápidamente de sus payasadas.

Ella sonrió. "Vaya, vaya, ni siquiera puedes dejar que una hermosa Youkai se divierta. Bien, ya que estás tan ansioso." Metió una mano en su riñonera trasera, dejándola ahí por un poco más de lo necesario, y sacó un Kunai. Arrojó el cuchillo hacia la pared, amarrándole un pedazo de papel, dejando que el cuchillo se clavara contra la pared, desenrollando un mapa del Japón central. Una gran X roja apareció. "Ahí es a donde se dirigirá Naraku después, les sugiero que se muevan pronto. Debería tomarles un día o dos máximo."

"¡Hola, señorita bonita!" Rin corrió hacia Kyuubi, reconociéndola inmediatamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Kyuubi sonrió mientras revolvía su cabello. "Hola, Rin. Que bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Te ha enseñado algo nuevo Naruto?"

Ella asintió, entusiasta.

Kyuubi asintió y captó el enojo y la preocupación en el olor de Sesshomaru, represo como estaba. Los otros, sin conocer su verdadera identidad estaban cautelosos con su presencia, como debían. Entonces notó al demonio Kitsune inconsciente, acurrucado cerca del fuego, con vendajes alrededor de su sector medio.

"Ahhh." Dijo, evaluativamente mientras dejaba salir un poco de su chakra por sus garras. Flotó hacia el zorro inconsciente. Kagome se movió para acercarse y agarrar a Shippo cuando todo su cuerpo fue paralizado en el lugar.

"No te preocupes, niña." Habló, simplemente la Kitsune cuando su chakra alcanzó al pequeño zorro. Shippo brilló por un momento antes de que se apagara. Finalmente la parálisis desapareció, Kagome se acercó y examinó al joven zorrito, notando que sus heridas estaban curadas completamente.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas?" intervino Naruto, sabiendo que ella los estaba preparando para sus juegos, otra vez.

Ella recorrió con su garra desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. "Hn, solo deberás confiar en mi un poco más, Naruto… sólo un poco más."

Con eso dicho, se desvaneció en un remolino de chakra rojo.

Él suspiró y se levantó. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" cuando todos permanecieron en silencio, habló. "Bien, están tomando esto bastante bien."

"Si, bien, hay algunas cosas que no creeré hasta este punto." Murmuró Kagome para ella misma.

Naruto asintió con entendimiento. "Bien, pero la noche aún no acaba. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, creo que es tiempo de que tengamos una pequeña charla."

"Hey, ¿quién diablos te dijo que puedes darme órdenes?" ladró Inuyasha.

Sujetó al Hanyou por una oreja fuertemente, e incluso usó un poco de chakra en su pellizco. "Yo lo digo. Porque esta es una conversación que ustedes deberían haber tenido hace mucho."

Todos miraron que los tres se marchaban, Miroku, Sango e incluso Kagura, a cierto grado, estaban temiendo esto más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sesshomaru miró a su hermano, las dos Mikos y al extraño humano irse, antes de voltearse hacia Rin.

"Rin." La niña lo miró. "¿Si, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"El humano, Naruto… te enseñó sus técnicas?" preguntó curiosamente.

Ella asintió felizmente y puso a Kirara sobre su cabeza, quien suspiró de alivio con el regreso del oxígeno. La pequeña niña formó sus sellos de manos felizmente mientras todos observaban curiosamente.

POOF

POOF

POOF

Todos miraron con increíble asombro cuando tres idénticos clones aparecieron junto a ella. Pequeñas Kiraras sobre sus cabezas.

Sesshomaru miró a los clones y pasó una mano a través de uno, haciéndolo desaparecer. _'Hmmm, los clones de él son sólido, los de ella no. Aún así, es impresionante para alguien de su edad. Si él pudiera seguir enseñándole, pronto podría defenderse sola.'_ Si bien Sesshomaru confiaba en su habilidad para protegerla, nunca estaba de más estar seguro.

Era algo para reflexionar sobre el futuro.

"¡¡¡LOOORRRRDDDDD SESSSHHHHOOOOOMMMMMAAAARRUUUUUU!!!"

Sesshomaru se contuvo de gruñir y golpearse la cabeza de molestia. ¿Por qué mantenía al Kappa junto a él de nuevo?

"¡¡¡JAKEN-SAMA!!!" vino el grito entusiasta de Rin, mientras ella y sus clones se volteaban y corrían hacia el Kappa.

Jaken chilló, su rostro palideciendo, cambiando de un enfermo verde oscuro a un claro verde lima cuando vio a… no una, ni dos, sino tres pequeñas bolas de maldad viniendo hacia él.

Se desmayó en el lugar.

Rin se detuvo y miró hacia la forma quieta de Jaken. "¿Jaken-sama?" preguntó, tomando una varita y comenzando a picarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto liberó la oreja de Inuyasha una vez que estuvieron a buena distancia de la aldea.

Inuyasha gruñó pero se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se volteó y encontró a ambas sacerdotisas emergiendo del bosque.

Miró al suelo, sus orejas se doblaron hacia su cabeza mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro.

Naruto se apoyó contra un árbol, eligiendo esperar que esto se resolviera solo. _'Hora de escoger, Inuyasha.'_


	39. Farewell

Pufffff.... ya casi se termina.... esta llegando el final... Esperen el cap 40 dentro de las proximas horas...

Disfruten!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un tenso, opresor, casi aplastante silencio colgaba pesadamente en el aire alrededor del árbol mientras Naruto observaba desde su lugar a un costado.

El aura de Inuyasha, normalmente enérgica, ruidosa e indomable estaba ahora sumisa a tal grado que era casi inquietante. Sus pequeñas orejas de perro estaban pegadas contra su cráneo y no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de ninguna de las mujeres.

El aire alrededor de Kikyo estaba aparentemente calmado y frío, como siempre. Sin embargo, si uno miraba de cerca, se podía ver claramente las pequeñas señales de su ansiedad e incomodidad creciente.

Kagome no compartía su semblante homólogo. Cualquiera con ojos podía decir que estaba nerviosa.

El silencio, ese maldito silencio podría seguramente sofocar a una persona si se lo permitían, permaneció por casi diez minutos enteros. Parecían segundos para los tres que estaban de pie bajo el reflector.

Inuyasha volteaba su cabeza ocasionalmente, casi como si estuviera contemplando el escapar. Pero entonces se encontraba con los agudos ojos azules de Naruto. El mensaje era silencioso, pero aún así, claro. _'No esta vez, Inuyasha.'_

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por un pequeño suspiro, les tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había venido de Kagome. La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y aunque sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas retenidas, mostraban resignación y aceptación.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no quería que lo hiciera. Si pudiera, se quedaría con las dos. Las dos mujeres eran importantes para él. Kikyo era su primer amor, y Kagome era la que él había comenzado a amar, no quería perder a ninguna de ellas. Quizás… _no_, el era egoísta en ese sentido.

"No. Está bien, en serio. Tú… la amas." Kagome lo miró tristemente y le dio una débil sonrisa. Cualquiera con ojos podría decir que ella estaba forcejeando con ella misma, Naruto tenía que admirar su desinterés cuando se volteó para irse.

Kikyo también observó a la joven cuando respiró profundamente, se volteó, enderezó sus hombros y comenzó a alejarse con la cabeza en alto. Fue entonces, en ese momento, que ella se dio cuenta… de que esta niña amaba a Inuyasha más que cualquier otro, incluso ella.

Fue porque ella se estaba alejando… tenía la fuerza para dejar ir… la fuerza para perdonar a Inuyasha, y a ella por todos sus recelos pasados contra ella. Sean las veces en que ella había amenazado su vida, o las veces en que Inuyasha la había lastimado emocionalmente. Ella aún estaba dándoles su bendición, sin importar otro sufrimiento que ellos le estaban causando.

"Kag…" comenzó Inuyasha, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó y vio a Naruto, agitando su cabeza de forma sombría. Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto le entregó su silencioso mensaje. _'No hagas esto más duro para ella de lo que tiene que ser…'_

Finalmente, la pequeña forma de Kagome se desvaneció en las sombras de los árboles del bosque.

Inuyasha la miró marcharse, su rostro quebrado. Uno podía prácticamente sentir al cráneo del Hanyou crujir con el esfuerzo para mantener su cordura intacta ante esta estresante situación.

Naruto suspiró. Era una situación triste para ellos tres, él se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a la sacerdotisa muerta. También se veía quebrada. Después de un segundo o dos se dio cuenta del porqué y sonrió.

"Inuyasha." Habló la sacerdotisa muerta, obteniendo la atención del Hanyou.

Su expresión cambió de quebrada a una mirada ligeramente suave. Kikyo suspiró cansadamente antes de que apuntara hacia el área en que Kagome había desaparecido. "Ve." Dijo con una voz brusca, su expresión neutral, aunque para aquellos que podían ver bien, había tristeza escondida debajo de sus ojos.

Inuyasha inmediatamente pareció sorprendido, también un poco herido. "¿Kikyo?" preguntó.

Ella suspiró y le dio su propia sonrisa triste. "Ve a ella, Inuyasha… ella tiene tu corazón ahora."

"Pero yo…"

"No." Lo interrumpió ella. "Tú me amas… pero no de esa forma… no más…" habló en un tono calmado, aunque Naruto notó que había un ligero temblor en su voz.

"Kikyo, yo…" comenzó Inuyasha, pero se detuvo cuando ella se acercó. Ella se detuvo frente a él, gentilmente alzó su mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho. "Inuyasha… nuestro amor… fue uno corto llevado a un final abrupto… pero… esa es la llave de la analogía… nuestro amor terminó, ese día."

Él se movió para protestar, pero ella lo silenció de nuevo. Naruto sonrió un poco ante eso, ciertamente, las cosas siempre iban mucho mejor cuando Inuyasha sólo se callaba y escuchaba la verdad.

Kikyo respiró profundamente. "Me arrepiento de mis acciones hacia ti desde entonces… pero… quiero que sepas… que ni siquiera una vez me arrepentí de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros en esos tiempos felices. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Inuyasha…" finalizó mientras apartaba la mirada, perdiendo su compostura por un momento cuando una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

Inuyasha miró el suelo, sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza. Esta vez, no hizo ningún movimiento para objetar, avanzó, y gentil, pero firmemente, la abrazó. "Kikyo." Susurró, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla también. Sabía que esto no era sólo que ella lo dejara perseguir a Kagome. Este era un adiós, una vez que él se fuera… ella también lo haría.

Finalmente, después de un minuto rompieron el abrazo. Inuyasha retrocedió lentamente, y con un simple salto se subió a los árboles para perseguir a Kagome.

Todo fue silencio en el claro por un momento hasta que Naruto habló. "Fue bastante valiente de tu parte, Kikyo."

Ella respiró profundamente mientras asentía lentamente. "Se merecen estar juntos. Ella puede hacerlo feliz, incluso más que lo que yo habría podido nunca."

Naruto asintió antes de que se acercara, así que estuvo frente a ella, con su hombro izquierdo frente a su barbilla. "Por lo que valió… fue un honor haberte conocido, Kikyo."

Ella asintió y se volteó para mirar sus ojos. "El honor fue mío, Uzumaki Naruto."

El sonido de metal perforando carne prácticamente hizo eco a través del claro. Kikyo jadeó de dolor mientras que se presionaba su nueva herida hacha por el Kunai en la mano de él, su carne se estaba volviendo cenizas mientras las almas contenidas en su cuerpo de barro comenzaban a dejarla. Esta vez, ella no hizo nada para detenerlas.

Cuando comenzó a caer, Naruto la sujetó gentilmente y la bajó hasta el suelo, arrodillándose junto a ella, tenía una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra bajo su espalda, sosteniéndola derecha de alguna forma.

Ella miró sus ojos mientras su respiración se volvía más y más débil, su cuerpo debilitándose a cada segundo mientras sus almas la dejaban. Miró su mirada gentil, encontrando algo de consuelo en ellos. "Gracias." Suspiró cansada. "Tú… me ayudaste a enfrentar… mis propios demonios…"

"Shhh." Dijo él, cerrando sus ojos. "No tienes que agradecerme… hice lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho."

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "Nunca… me di cuenta antes… pero… la muerte es tan… pacífica." Susurró la última parte mientras su cabeza caía hacia un lado poco antes de que se volviera cenizas, las últimas almas yéndose finalmente hacia su último lugar de descanso mientras las cenizas se colaban entre sus dedos para ser arrastradas por el viento.

El suspiró, antes de frotar sus ojos y levantarse.

Miró hacia donde Inuyasha se había marchado y sonrió de forma sombría. Este final era algo agridulce, pero supuso que era lo mejor.

Estaba a punto de voltearse y regresar cuando recordó algo. Sorpresivamente giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a irse en otra dirección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue casi una hora después que Naruto se topó con la orilla de un acantilado, y ni siquiera se detuvo en su carrera antes de saltar por el, cayendo en picada hacia una muerte segura.

"**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

En una enorme nube de humo un familiar sapo naranja apareció. Tenía un pipa y estaba leyendo un enorme pergamino. Gamakichi alzó su cabeza, mirando alrededor antes de centrar sus ojos en Naruto, quien había bajado de de su lugar sobre su cabeza y estaba ahora de pie sobre la orilla del acantilado, mirándolo con sus ojos curvados en una sonrisa.

Gamakichi miró al rubio por buenos veinte segundos antes de que, calmadamente, enrollara el pergamino, lo dejara en el suelo, entonces, sacó su pipa y la dejó junto al pergamino.

Entonces respiró tranquila y profundamente mientras extendía su enorme lengua y la enrollaba alrededor de un confundido Naruto y lo alzaba para que estuvieran al mismo nivel ocular que el sapo.

Entonces Gamakichi procedió a hacer dos cosas. La primera fue agitar a Naruto tan salvajemente como pudo y la segunda fue gritar al tope de sus grandes pulmones. "**¡¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!! ¡¡¡HAN SIDO DOS MESES!!! ¡¡¡DOS MALDITOS MESES DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME INVOCASTE, TONTO BASTARDO!!! ¿¡¡¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!!!? ¡TODO EL REINO DE INVOCACIONES ESTÁ ALTERADO CON LOS RUMORES SOBRE QUE OTRO INVOCADOR SEGUÍA VIVO! ¿¡¡¡TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUÁNTO PAPELEO HE TENIDO QUE HACER!!!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEIS MILLONES OCHOCIENTOS CINCUENTA Y SEIS MIL DOSCIENTOS NOVENTA Y OCHO PAPELES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEIS MILLONES OCHOCIENTOS CINCUENTA Y SEIS MIL DOSCIENTOS NOVENTA Y OCHO PAPELES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__"_ prácticamente chilló agitando sus brazos para enfatizar su punto. "**¿¡¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENDRÍA QUE HACER TODA ESTA MIERDA!!!? ¿¡¡¡HUH!!!? ¡¡¡SÓLO PORQUE DECIDISTE SACAR TU TRASERO CADAVÉRICO FUERA DE LA TUMBA NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DEBERÍA ENCARGARME DE TODO ESTO!!! ¿¡¡¡O SI!!!?**"

Naruto alzó débilmente un dedo para responderle en medio del griterío y las sacudidas. "Bueno, yo…" pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por el grito enfurecido de Gamakichi.

"**¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME MIENTRAS TE ESTOY DESPOTRICANDO!!! ¿¡¡¡CREES QUE TE ESTOY DESPOTRICANDO PARA OÍRME DESPOTRICAR!!!?**"

Silencio.

"**¡¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!!**"

Naruto habló esta vez cuando Gamakichi pareció haber terminado. Su respuesta a tanta molestia y furia fue un simple.

"¿Lo siento?" ni siquiera estaba segura.

Gamakichi suspiró antes de que bajara al rubio. Naruto se sentó como para aliviarse del mareo.

Gamakichi se sentó también, estando ahora al mismo nivel con Naruto. "**Empieza a explicar, ahora.**" Naruto suspiró. "Bien, todo comenzó cuando conocí a esta mujer llamada Midoriko…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Y así ahora, me encuentro aquí… informándote de porqué estoy aquí." Finalizó Naruto.

Gamakichi asintió, mientras fumaba de su pipa. "**Ya veo… parece que aún eres el ninja más impresionante de Konoha, ¿no hermano?**"

Naruto sonrió tristemente. "Ahora… soy el último ninja de Konoha."

Gamakichi, dándose cuenta de su error, rápidamente cambió el tema. "**Así que… Kyuubi te dio esas espadas, ¿eh?**"

Naruto asintió y palpó las dos espadas en su espalda.

"**¿Cómo las llamaste?**" preguntó el jefe sapo.

La respuesta de Naruto fue una simple alza de ceja. "¿Nombre?"

"**¡Por supuesto!**" dijo Kichi, incrédulo. "**Cada espada demoníaca es única, así que debe serle concedido un nombre único… es… tradición.**"

Naruto pareció pensativo por un momento antes de que sacara las dos espadas y las mirara. Finalmente, después de un prolongado silencio, sonrió, una suave pero cálida sonrisa. "Lo tengo."

Kichi se inclinó para escuchar mejor.

"Nombraré a estas espada… _Iryoku no Hi_." (Voluntad del fuego).

Kichi sonrió. "**Aye, ese es un buen nombre, hermano… porque mientras un ninja de Konoha esté vivo… la voluntad del fuego nunca morirá. Especialmente cuando ese ninja es Uzumaki Naruto… su espíritu vive en ti por siempre.**"

Naruto sonrió, y guardó sus recién nombradas espadas antes de aproximarse a su invocación. "Gracias, Kichi."

Kichi sonrió antes de alzar su mano membranosa en un movimiento de 'dame esos cinco'. Naruto rió, mientras recordaba los viejos días. Kichi había aprendido el movimiento y nunca dejaba de pedirle cinco incluso cuando a situación ni siquiera lo requería.

Alzó su propia mano y con un húmedo golpe le dio los cinco a su invocación.

"**Nos vemos, hermano.**" Dijo el jefe sapo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

Naruto sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando un brillo rojo apareció en el horizonte. Sintió que un chakra lo bañaba. Kyuubi… era la misma dirección en la que le había dicho que Naraku se dirigía… _'Me estás llamando, ¿no?... pronto Kyuubi. Me pediste que confiara en ti… así… que lo tienes… al menos por ahora.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku frunció el ceño mientras caminaba a través de un área que no reconocía, viejos edificios estaban completamente consumidos por el follaje. Árboles enormes rodeaban el área, pero para la vida de él, no podía reconocer esta arquitectura para nada.

Finalmente fijó su vista en la Youkai de cabello rojo, estaba sentada sobre una pila de escombros, en sus brazos estaba el bebé que era su corazón, dormido, por la influencia de la mujer demonio, lo más probable.

"¿Qué es este lugar al que me has convocado?"

"Este… este es el lugar de tu batalla final." Respondió ella, sonriendo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó de nuevo. Le encantaría aplastar su cuello, pero sabía que no podía, menos incluso con Souunga sin responderle a su lado.

"Estamos entre ruinas antiguas." Respondió ella, elusivamente.

"¿Ruinas de qué?"

La sonrisa de ella bajó malvadamente. "Una vieja aldea… llamada Konoha."


	40. The jewel completed?

Aquí vamos... ya casi en el final!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si uno fuera a mirar hacia el cielo en este día del Japón feudal, sería recibido por una visión bastante extraña.

Un monje y una exterminadora de demonios estaban montando a un gato de dos colas del tamaño de un caballo, al lado de ellos había un perro Hanyou y una Miko montados sobre una pluma gigante, una Youkai de viento de ojos rojos estaba sobre otra pluma muy similar, junto a ella estaba la figura alta y vestida de blanco del Lord del Oeste, mientras volaba sobre su nube Youkai, y por último, pero no menos importante, había un ninja rubio montando a un dragón de dos cabezas.

Ciertamente, este no era tu grupo de viajeros regular.

Rin y Shippo habían sido dejados atrás con Kaede y Jaken, sabiendo que los niños serían más una carga que cualquier tipo de ayuda. Naruto había dejado a Rin con otro pequeño pergamino de sobre la técnica Henge para ayudar a la pobre anciana y al feo duende verde a mantenerla ocupada, mientras que Sesshomaru le había ordenado a Jaken que le ayudara al Kitsune a transformarse de vuelta a su forma original, ¿por qué el Taiyoukai había hecho esto? Puede ser por compasión… después de todo, quien no se compadecería de Shippo después del… afectuoso (casi homicida) saludo que la pequeña Rin le había dado a la linda bola de pelo que era ahora.

Naruto estaba seguro de que su columna no tendría una recuperación rápida.

Sonrió ante eso, pobre Shippo.

Dejó sus ojos viajar hacia Inuyasha y Kagome, su mano con garras sujetando gentilmente la de ella. Había una mezcla de emociones en ellos, una era ansiedad por la batalla que se aproximaba, una pequeña tristeza debido al conocimiento de la muerte de Kikyo, pero… también había un sentimiento oculto de… satisfacción, en los dos, que podía ser visto con un destello de sus ojos.

El grupo estaba viajando hacia el destino que Kyuubi les había indicado. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban los dos algo escépticos, pero viéndolo como la mejor opción que tenían, los dos siguieron con el mínimo escándalo.

El grupo se aproximaba rápidamente hacia un acantilado dentado, justo antes de donde estaba el alegado escondite final de Naraku, y con suerte, su lugar de descanso final. Cuando estuvieron cerca del costado de la montaña, ascendieron derecho, las garras de Kirara y Ah-Un clavándose en la dura y dentada pared de piedra cuando detuvieron su avance y corrieron a lo largo de la pared, manteniendo el ritmo del resto del grupo.

Finalmente, el grupo de nueve alcanzó la cima del acantilado, solo para ver una visión inspiradora de sobrecogimiento, aunque igualmente de muerte, una que también hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran de par en par en algo parecido al horror.

Ante ellos yacían las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad. Naruto la reconoció fácilmente, no había duda de que este había sido una vez su hogar. Incluso después de casi cinco milenios, ninguna vegetación había crecido en el área, como si el sitio hubiera sido preservado. En la distancia, la torre del Hokage, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia un lado.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron, y su agarre en las riendas de Ah-Un creció hasta que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Ella le había pedido que confiara en ella… ¿y lo traía aquí? ¿De vuelta a este lugar?

El grupo comenzó su descenso, Naruto no los seguía, en vez de eso mira hacia la derecha, donde pudo ver las gastadas, casi inidentificables caras de los cinco Hokage. Ah-Un gimió y volteó una de sus cabezas para mirarlo, casi como si preguntara que sucedía.

Él entornó sus ojos y apretó los dientes antes de tomar un hondo respiro para calmarse y mirar al dragón. "No importa. Sigamos."

El dragón asintió y descendió rápidamente para poder alcanzar a los otros.

Todos tocaron tierra, cada uno, mirando su extraño, atemorizante, aunque, de una forma, hermoso alrededor.

Sesshomaru había sentido la incomodidad y furia creciente del ninja humano cuando entraron en este campo. Ahora, la Miko hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos. "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

Sintió el olor del humano cambiar y habló, mientras se bajaba se su nube. "Creo, que el humano sabe." Dijo, calmadamente, mientras volteaba sobre su hombro hacia Naruto, quien estaba desmontando a Ah-Un.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada, del tipo de que sólo unos pocos han visto en su, normalmente, amable semblante. Caminó hacia los restos de un edificio y se arrodilló cuando sus pies rasparon contra algo. Se arrodilló y lo recogió, los oxidados restos de un protector de frente, identificable por su perfecta forma rectangular. "Esto… sería mi aldea." Dijo lentamente.

Unos cuantos pequeños jadeos fueron escuchados de Kagome y Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagura parecieron sorprendidos, mientras que Sesshomaru no mostraba expresión alguna ante la información.

"Naruto…" habló Sango, suavemente. Ella sabía que esta era una experiencia dolorosa, ella misma había sentido lo mismo cuando había vuelto a su aldea. Aunque se daba cuenta de que para él debía ser diferente. Mientras que ella había vuelto a la aldea de sus antiguos seres queridos para reconstruirla y se había preparado mentalmente para ello, él, juzgando por su expresión, no estaba esperando esto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, habló. "Sepárense, registren el área. Señal, si encuentran algo." Su tono era tenso y duro. Era obvio para todos que ahora no era un buen momento para meterse con él. Con sus órdenes dadas, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia una solitaria torre que había en la distancia.

De mala gana, el resto del grupo se separó, Kirara, Miroku y Sango yendo hacia un lado, Sesshomaru y Kagura hacia otro, y Kagome e Inuyasha hacia otra dirección. Ah-Un, sin saber a quien seguir, decidió sólo sentarse y esperó a ver quien era la primera persona que señalara por ayuda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le tomó unos cortos minutos al rubio llegar a su destino, con una rápida patada, las puertas frontales de la torre Kage fueron abiertas, la vieja madera y las bisagras oxidadas cedieron fácilmente cuando las puertas fueron prácticamente voladas a astillas. Sin siquiera darle una mirada al gastado y destrozado interior subió por las escaleras, la madera crujiendo bajo su peso.

Cuando llegó al último piso, se detuvo un momento mientras le lanzaba una mirada al viejo escritorio de Shizune.

Entonces siguió caminando hacia las puertas de madera de la oficina Kage, tallada de un árbol, creado por el primer Hokage.

Y con otra patada rápida fueron destruidas también, revelando la oficina Kage, el escritorio en la habitación también se estaba cayendo a pedazos como casi todas las cosas de la torre. Pero la roja silla de cuero detrás de el, estaba como nueva.

"Podrías haber golpeado, Naru-chan." Habló una voz sensual cuando entró, la silla se giró, revelando a la Youkai Kitsune mientras sonreía ante su mirada furiosa. Ella miró alrededor con tristeza fingida. "Traté de dejar las cosas como cuando te fuiste, peeeeeero…" dijo, sujetando la madera crujiente y podrida antes de sonreír. "No funcionó perfectamente como ves."

Antes de lo que muchos hubieran esperado ver, el rubio la había agarrado por la garganta, levantado y estrellado contra la pared.

Ella gruñó levemente, mientras la madera crujía y se quebraba por el impacto. Entonces sonrió y comenzó a reír suavemente para ella misma.

"Tú…" gruñó él, mientras apretaba su agarre. "¿¡¡¡Cómo te atreves… cómo te atreves a traernos AQUÍ!!!?" gritó mientras alzaba su mano hacia atrás y le lanzaba un puño a la cara. Ella hizo cu cabeza a un lado, esquivando el puño, que atravesó la madera. Entonces sujetó su muñeca con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba su cuello.

"Uy, uy, Naru-chan. El temperamento, el temperamento." Reprendió ella, como lo haría a un niño. Rió de nuevo. "Además… tienes problemas más grandes de los que preocuparte que estar enojado conmigo." Dijo cuando una gran sombra descendía sobre las ruinas de la aldea. Él miró para afuera del balcón, y entonces, en el cielo, vio miles, quizás cientos de miles, de demonios de todas clases.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que ella hablara. "Mejor te apresuras, Naru-chan… a menos que quieras perder a toda tu gente preciada otra vez." Dijo, sonriendo.

Sus puntos de furia fría como el hielo se voltearon hacia ella antes de que gruñera y la lanzara hacia un lado. "Esto no ha terminado, Kyuubi." Su nombre rodó por su lengua con tanto odio, casi suficiente para hacer que incluso un demonio como ella se encogiera, casi, al menos.

En vez de eso, ella sonrió mientras se enderezaba. "Ohhh, estoy contando con ello, Naru-chan."

Con una mirada final, el rubio se volteó y saltó del balcón.

Cuando él salió finalmente, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyuubi desapareció y ella caminó hacia la orilla del balcón. Su mirada, neutra, pero un pequeño brillo de preocupación podía ser visto en sus ojos. Dejó que una sonrisa se formara con sus labios otra vez. "Pronto, Naruto… muy pronto."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Midoriko observó a los demonios que constantemente rugían detrás de su barrera antes de que tomara un profundo respiro y se arrodillara, poniendo sus manos en posición de oración comenzó su encantamiento. _'Kyuubi… irónico, que tú, la más grande de los demonios, seas la que me ha ofrecido mi libertad. Rezo para que mantengas tu parte del trato, porque esto necesitará toda mi fuerza.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome e Inuyasha observaron a los demonios sobre ellos, con gran ansiedad. La flecha de Kagome brilló, lista para ser liberada, mientras Inuyasha sacaba a Tessaiga. "Ponte detrás de mi, Kagome." Dijo, poniendo una mano frente a ella.

Ella estaba feliz de que él la protegería, pero tuvo que dejar caer una gota ante el hecho de que estaban rodeados, y que al ponerse detrás de él quedaba tan expuesta como al estar en cualquier otra parte.

Los dos nunca notaron los fragmentos de Shikon brillar y palpitar en el frasco del cuello de Kagome, al menos hasta que lo quebraron y volaron hacia la torre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Jinchuuriki rubio estaba corriendo sobre algunos de los techos que quedaban en la aldea cuando un brillo púrpura a su derecha captó su atención. Apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear su cuerpo lo suficiente para evadir al ataque que pasó junto a él. Se estrelló de espaldas sobre el suelo antes de girarse y ponerse de pie. Miró hacia su atacante, y encontró a Naraku, Souunga palpitando en su mano.

Naraku sonrió malvadamente cuando puso sus ojos sobre el Jinchuuriki. "Ahhh, Ningen, que bueno que estés aquí. Ahora puedo matarte."

"A menos que lo hayas olvidado, parásito… yo pateé tu patético trasero la última vez."

La sonrisa de Naraku sólo creció. "Ahhh, si, pero la última vez… no tenía…" hizo una pausa mientras alzaba su mano, sosteniendo una, casi completa, casi completamente negra, perla. "Esto."

Entonces, los fragmentos faltantes, estos rosas, indicando purificación, se dispararon pasando junto al rubio, y con una luz cegadora, se fundieron con el resto de la joya.

Naruto cubrió sus ojos, protegiéndolos de la luz. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios.

En la mano de Naraku estaba la muy completa, muy corrompida, Perla de Shikon.

Naruto se movió para recuperar la joya, pero con un ensordecedor rugido, Naraku golpeó el pecho de Naruto con la joya. Naruto cruzó sus brazos para protegerse de la violenta onda de choque. Saltó hacia atrás para evitar el venenoso Youki.

Con mortales, aunque determinados, ojos, sacó sus dos espadas, con un sonoro golpe, las dos espadas fueron unidas y el rubio tomó posición de batalla, mientras los demonios, que daban vueltas sobre la destrozada aldea, descendían.

Cuando el rubio miró que la luz se apagaba, se prometió a sí mismo una simple cosa. _'No de nuevo.'_


	41. A new beginning

Finalmente les dejo el cap final de este fic...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El chakra de Naruto aumentó salvajemente mientras chakra rojo palpitaba desde la espada en su mano.

Giró la alabarda por encima de su cabeza una vez, antes de girarla formando un gran arco frente a él. Un disparo rojo de poder deslumbrante destruyó todo en su camino hacia el Hanyou araña. Para la leve sorpresa de Naruto, Naraku simplemente alzó a Souunga y, con mínimo esfuerzo, formó una barrera que detuvo el ataque en medio de su trayectoria. Ahora que el polvo se había asentado, pudo ver a Naraku como de verdad era.

Los rasgos del demonio araña habían cambiado, su mandíbula se había vuelto una similar al de las arañas, pero cuando la cerraba su rostro parecía bastante normal, sólo que con una línea que bajaba desde su labio inferior hasta si barbilla. (Como los vampiros de Blade 2). Sus ojos eran completamente rojos, como los ocho cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, formando algo similar a una corona, que enmarcaba su cabello casi perfectamente.

Cuatro protuberancias óseas se extendieron desde su espalda, mostrándole al mundo su sangre de demonio araña.

Tan pronto como el ataque de desvaneció, Naraku blandió su propia espada hacia el rubio con un fuerte grito de **"Gokuryuuha."** El Youki alrededor de Souunga surgió antes de que el suelo frente al demonio araña pareciera explotar mientras dragones púrpuras se elevaron y se dirigieron a por el Jinchuuriki rubio.

Naruto alzó su espada, formando una barrera azul alrededor de él. El ataque golpeó y se quebró como agua contra una roca mientras se movía, pasándolo y destruía la tierra detrás de él, dejando dos rastros destrozados a ambos lados de él.

Cuando el ataque desapareció, Naruto se lanzó, su espada brillando mientras la blandía.

El choque de metal contra metal fue sonoro en sus oídos cuando las espadas se encontraron. Se giró, moviéndose para atacar los pies de Naraku con el otro extremo de su alabarda, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una de esas 'patas' óseas que salían de su espalda. Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron, esas cosas eran más duras que el acero.

Se hizo a un lado cuando las otras tres patas se movieron para atravesarlo, y en vez de eso se clavaron en el suelo. Apareció al lado de la araña. Se movió para apuñalarlo, pero Naraku se las arregló para mover a Souunga a tiempo para bloquear el ataque.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás para evadir un ataque de una de las nuevas piernas de Naraku cuando el demonio se volteó para encararlo, pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido y recibió un corte a los largo del pecho.

Naraku rió, pero se detuvo cuando notó un brillante resplandor viniendo de la mano libre del Jinchuuriki.

"**¡Rasengan!**" gritó Naruto, estrellando la bola de chakra en el pecho del demonio araña, enviándolo a volar, estrellándose contra una de las arruinadas construcciones.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de asumir posición antes de que la forma de Naraku explotara de la destrozada infraestructura, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, con Souunga detrás de él.

Naruto puso su alabarda frente a él, bloqueando el ataque de Naraku con otro sonoro 'clang'.

Naraku gruñó antes de extender otra de sus patas y apuñaló al rubio en el hombro izquierdo, atravesándolo completamente. Naruto apretó sus dientes para evitar gritar cuando Naraku lo levantó sobre él y lo estrelló contra la tierra fuertemente.

Naruto no pudo recuperarse antes de que Naraku lo arrastrara por el suelo, usando el apéndice óseo que estaba clavado a su hombro, y lo estrellara contra una pared de piedra, destruyéndola completamente.

Naruto gruñó cuando sintió a su espada caer de su mano, golpeando el suelo estruendosamente. Naruto sujetó el apéndice óseo en su hombro izquierdo con su mano izquierda y entonces, con un rápido y fuerte golpe con su puño derecho, lo partió en dos. Naraku gruñó de dolor. Naruto rodó con su impulso, se levantó y atacó al parásito.

Naraku, atrapado con la guardia baja por la rápida recuperación del rubio, no pudo reaccionar antes de que Naruto apareciera, se arrodillara frente a él, sacara el apéndice roto de su hombro con un salvaje movimiento brusco y lo clavara a través de la rótula izquierda de Naraku.

Naraku gritó y habría colapsado si no fuera por sus nuevas patas, dos de las cuales usó para sostenerse a si mismo en pie.

Naraku alzó a Souunga y la blandió hacia abajo, la púrpura, malévola, energía brillando salvajemente antes de que se disparara a quemarropa hacia la cara de Naruto.

Naraku sonrió, seguro de su victoria, cuando un brillo rojo quebró a través de la niebla púrpura de energía. No pudo retroceder antes de que el rojo venciera al púrpura, explotando en una lluvia de Youki y Chakra, destruyendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sólo su brazo derecho sosteniendo a Souunga, la mitad de su brazo izquierdo, y dos de las cuatro patas quedaron en su espalda.

Gruñó mientras era empujado hacia atrás. Cuando el polvo se asentó reveló a Naruto sosteniendo a _Iroku no Hi_ frente a él. El rubio apenas había tenido tiempo de traer el arma hacia él usando una técnica modificada de reemplazo, reemplazando la espada con una piedra que tenía a su lado.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, poniendo una mueca de dolor por su herida, que sanaba rápidamente.

Naraku ahogó una risa, y, en un segundo, apareció veneno y su cuerpo fue regenerado por completo, sin dejar ni una sola herida. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, ni siquiera se veía remotamente cansado.

"Pareces asustado, Uzumaki Naruto…" el demonio araña rió fríamente cuando Naruto entornó sus ojos. "Ahora ves la diferencia entre nosotros… no puedes esperar enfrentarte a mi ahora que poseo el poder completo de la perla de Shikon."

Su Youki aumentó, hasta casi los doce pies de alto. Naruto observó como la corrompida energía devoraba los pequeños parches de césped que crecían a través del suelo, lo mismo con la antigua madera y rocas de las antiguas ruinas que los rodeaban.

Y aún estaba creciendo.

Naruto tuvo que protegerse cuando una honda de choque casi lo envía volando hacia atrás por su enorme fuerza.

Miró a la forma sonriente de Naraku otra vez, parpadeó… y ya no estaba.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que sintiera un enorme dolor en su estómago. Jadeó, tosiendo sangre que empapó su máscara. Miró hacia abajo y encontró la punta de Souunga saliendo de su estómago mientras era violentamente extraída. Casi cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero se las arregló para mantenerse de pie usando su alabarda.

Escuchó la malvada risa de Naraku detrás de él mientras el demonio araña caminaba hacia en frente de él. "Tan patético…" silbó, antes de patear al rubio en el pecho, enviándolo a volar hacia atrás hasta que golpeó otra de las arruinadas paredes, atravesándola.

Naraku rió otra vez mientras se acercaba, mirando hacia la forma sangrante de Naruto. La herida de su estómago estaba sanando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. "Ahora te mataré." Habló con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Naruto entornó sus ojos con furia. Brillaron púrpura con una ranura a través de ellos mientras _Iroku no Hi_ palpitaba una vez.

Naraku sonrió, seguro de su victoria, cuando sintió un dolor atravesar su propio estómago. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar una de las puntas de la alabarda de Naruto saliendo de su estómago esta vez. "No lo creo." Escuchó la voz del rubio detrás de él.

Volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar, donde encontró los fríos ojos del rubio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**¡Kaze no Kisu!**" vino el grito de Inuyasha mientras destruía a otro grupo de demonios, sin embargo, todos parecían insignificantes ante esta infinita horda…

Detrás de él, Kagome disparaba flecha tras flecha, por suerte, había traído cuatro carcajes llenas de flechas, así que no estaba en peligro de quedarse sin armas por lo pronto. Sus flechas acababan con casi una docena en cada disparo, pero como fue dicho antes, eses números eran insignificantes. La horda de demonios estaba lentamente haciéndolos retroceder. Si no se reunían con los demás pronto, estarían acabados.

"¡Inuyasha!" llamó Kagome. "¡Tenemos que encontrar a Miroku y a Sango!"

Inuyasha destrozó a otro demonio con su espada mientras desgarraba a otro con sus garras. Él la miró y asintió. Saltó hacia atrás, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y saltó entre la horda de demonios mientras trataba de olfatear a Miroku y Sango, acabando con los demonios en su camino con Tessaiga sujeta en su mano libre mientras Kagome disparaba a los que estaban detrás de ellos.

Los rugidos y los gruñidos de todos los demonios alrededor de ellos hablaban de locura y sed de sangre. Inuyasha lanzó otro Kaze no Kisu cuando alcanzó a ver a Sango, montada sobre el lomo de Kirara, mientras lanzaba su Hiraikotsu a través del aire.

"Sostente." Le ordenó a la chica en sus brazos. Ella asintió y se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras se lanzaban entre los demonios dirigiéndose hacia la exterminadora montada sobre la Neko de fuego.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, claro en medio de la ruinosa aldea, un Taiyoukai, junto con una manipuladora de vientos, estaban teniendo un mal momento mientras acababan con demonios de bajo nivel.

Sesshomaru alzó su espada y, con la coordinación y la gracia que un lord del Oste de 500 años de edad podía poseer, bajó a Tenseiga formando un arco, abriendo un portal hacia el inframundo, adonde los demonios fueron succionados cuando Kagura envió sus cuchillas de viento para rebanarlos.

Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando uno de los demonios traspasó su defensa. Sus fauces abiertas, listo para morder entre su cuello y hombro, cuando fue sujetado y convertido en una masa verde por el serio lord demonio.

"Debemos irnos." Habló, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, pillándola completamente fuera de guardia, arreglándose para extraer un gritito de la Kazi, en realidad, antes de que Sesshomaru usara su velocidad demoníaca para desvanecerse de su posición anterior.

Kagura sintió que su estómago se caía cuando todo el mundo pasó junto a ella a velocidades cegadoras. Las caras de los miles de demonios siendo nada más que borrosidades.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, tuvo que luchar contra el vértigo mientras que Sesshomaru enviaba su látigo de ácido hacia otro grupo de demonios, acabándolos a todos. "Reúne tus fuerzas, Youkai." Gruñó él, mientras destrozaba a otro grupo de demonios.

Kagura se obligó a concentrarse de vuelta en la batalla a mano, y abrió de golpe su abanico antes de enviar un grupo de sus cuchillas de vientos hacia el área detrás del Taiyoukai.

Justo entonces, una enorme onda de choque de Youki alcanzó sus sentidos, causando que los dos se paralizaran por un momento, era la cantidad más grande que habían sentido jamás. Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos. "Ve y encuentra a tus compañeros, yo iré a buscar al humano, Naruto."

Kagura asintió, antes de que formara su pluma bajo ella y se elevara por sobre los youkai intentando encontrar a Inuyasha y a los otros, mientras Sesshomaru comenzaba a cortar su camino hacia donde había sentido el Youki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naraku gruñó cuando recibió otro corte más a lo largo del pecho. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna forma el rubio se estaba moviendo más rápido que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Sólo podía captar los borrones más breves antes de que otra herida apareciera, si no hubiera sido por sus, ahora muy preciados, poderes regenerativos, ya habría muerto varias veces. El rubio casi había cortado su cabeza tres veces, y había estrellado varias de esas cosas Rasengan en su espalda, pecho y estómago, si su corazón estuviera en su cuerpo, habría muerto sin duda.

Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba comenzando a sentir el agotamiento de su nueva técnica. Aparentemente, el tercer poder de su espada hacía dos cosas. Aumentaba su velocidad a niveles casi inimaginables, y aumentaba sus reflejos para que pudiera mantener sus propios movimientos.

Pero… este poder venía a un terrible precio, su chakra se estaba agotando, y el Youki de Naraku aún no había disminuido en su potencia, lo que significaba que no se estaba debilitando. Estaría con el chakra agotado mucho antes de que Naraku lo estuviera. "Maldición." Gruñó, enojado, mientras detenía su carrera.

Naraku, captando la visión del rubio, alzó su espada y envió otro Gokuryuuha hacia él… sólo para que Naruto apareciera junto a él, con la espada ya alzada mientras chakra rojo la envolvía. "**¡¡¡Kitsune Goka: Umi no Ho!!!**" gritó mientras bajaba la espada, enviando el disparo de Youki rojo más poderoso que jamás haya hecho directo hacia el demonios, desde apenas dos pies de distancia.

Naraku puso a Souunga enfrente de él y trató de desviar el ataque, pero pronto se volvió mucho. El demonio araña luchó por soportar cuando el ataque finalmente se desvaneció, revelando su roto y maltratado cuerpo, que se estaba regenerando rápidamente.

Luchó por permanecer de pie, pero un repentino remolino de viento casi lo volvió a tirar. Cuando miró hacia su origen, sintió que sus ojos duplicaban su tamaño con miedo.

Naruto, de pie sobre las ruinas de su antigua aldea, sujetaba su espada con fuerza en la mano izquierda, su forma resplandecía con chakra rojo y azul. En la otra, brillando con poder, estaba un Rasengan completamente formado. Su forma ganando rápidamente cuatro extensiones afiladas, haciéndolo evolucionar hacia el ninjutsu más poderoso jamás creado. El "**Futon Rasen-Shuriken.**"

Sin embargo, sus ojos incrustaron un peor miedo en él. Tenían determinación, una… promesa… de que el no se detendría, que no retrocedería hasta que uno de ellos, o ambos, estuvieran muertos en este campo de batalla.

El demonio araña gruñó mientras se enderezaba, olvidándose del miedo. Nunca más le temería a este humano de nuevo, no ahora… no cuando tenía el poder de la perla de Shikon. Sonrió. "Niño… tendré un gran placer cuando te mate…" silbó antes de hablar otra vez. "De hecho… creo que no te mataré… no… te mantendré vivo… para que puedas observar como destruyo todo lo que es preciado para ti."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, supo que había dicho algo incorrecto. El chakra del chico aumentó, su pálido brillo azul era como un fuego rugiente mientras lo iluminaba todo. Los demonios de bajo nivel fueron atraídos hacia su luz, como polillas al fuego, mientras se aproximaban cautelosamente.

Repentinamente, Naruto tiró su espada, sorprendiendo a Naraku inmensamente. Entonces formó un sello simple que su mano, ahora libre.

"**¡Puerta inicial, KAI!**"

Naraku observó mientras su chakra aumentaba aún más, estaba bastante seguro de que podía verse desde varias yardas de distancia.

Formó otro sello de una sola mano.

"**¡Puerta de salud, KAI!**"

Naraku observó, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par con asombro y terror, mientras las heridas del chico sanaban en un segundo.

"**¡Puerta de la vida, KAI!**"

Su piel se volvió roja y su chakra se elevó de nuevo. El Rasengan en su mano palpitó, y creció varias pulgadas de diámetro. Sus pupilas se desvanecieron, volviendo sus ojos completamente blancos.

"**¡Puerta del descanso, KAI!**"

Ahora su chakra se agitaba tan violentamente que su máscara había sido quitada de su cara.

"**¡¡¡PUERTA LÍMITE… KAI!!!**"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuubi, quien estaba mirando la escena desde la distancia, sólo pudo sonreír. "Eso es, Naruto… sólo un poco más."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los demonios que habían estado acercándose alrededor de él fueron completamente repelidos a este punto, el mismo Naraku apenas se las arregló para mantenerse de pie mientras el chakra lo empujaba varios metros.

Entonces Naruto sujetó su muñeca, el Rasengan de viento palpitó salvajemente mientras inyectaba más chakra en él, empujando su control sobre la técnica hasta los límites mientras el viento ganaba ferocidad y la tierra se agitaba debajo de sus pies, la tela de su banda golpeando violentamente detrás de él mientras era agitada por el viento.

Naraku se lanzó hacia delante con toda la velocidad que podía controlar, intentando detener al rubio antes de que completara su técnica. "**¡¡¡Gokuryuuha!!!**" gritó, disparando el ataque delante de él.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, el rojo de su iris apareciendo entre la película blanca que se formó tras abrir la tercera puerta. Sujetó su espada y se desvaneció antes de que el ataque enemigo lo alcanzara, apareciendo frente a Naraku otra vez.

"**¡Futon Rasen-Shuriken!**" rugió, estrellando el ataque en el centro del pecho de Naraku.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha gruñó cuando un demonio mordió su hombro, desgarró a la desagradable cosa sobre su hombro y la clavó en el suelo antes de voltearse de nuevo. "¡KAZE NO KISU!" gritó, enviando los amarillos rayos de energía hacia la rugiente masa de demonios.

"¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!" gritó Sango. "¡ESA LUZ AZUL! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ES?" gritó nuevamente, mientras volvía a lanzar su Hiraikotsu.

"¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES!?" gritó Kagura mientras enviaba otro grupo de sus cuchillas de viento. "¡NO ES SESSHOMARU Y NO ES NARAKU! ¿QUIÉN MÁS PODRÍA SER?"

El grupo entero intercambió miradas preocupadas cuando llegaron a la misma conclusión. _'Naruto.'_

"¡BIEN, VAMOS, TENEMOS QUE IR A AYUDAR AL IMBECIL!" gritó Inuyasha mientras cortada a otro demonio.

"¡NO, IDIOTA!" gritó Kagura. "¡NECESITAMOS ENCONTRAR AL NIÑO, EL CORAZÓN DE NARAKU! ¡SI LO ENCONTRAMOS PODREMOS MATARLO FÁCILMENTE!"

"¿¡ACASO MIRASTE ESTE LUGAR, PERRA!? ¡ESTAREMOS BUSCANDO POR SIEMPRE EN ESTAS MALDITAS RUINAS!" gruñó de vuelta.

"¡¡¡LO QUE SEA QUE VAYAMOS A HACER, HAY QUE HACERLO AHORA!!!" interrumpió Kagome mientras disparaba otro de sus flechas.

Inuyasha forcejeó consigo mismo por un momento antes de hablar finalmente. "¡¡¡MUY BIEN, USTEDES BUSQUEN AL MOCOSO!!! ¡¡¡YO VOY…!!!"

"Me temo que eso no será necesario." Una voz lo interrumpió cuando un disparo de chakra rojo destruyó a todos los demonios a su alrededor en un instante. Cada uno miró hacia el techo de un arruinado edificio y encontraron a Kyuubi, sentada ahí con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro en su rostro mientras una pierna colgaba sobre la orilla. En su brazo izquierdo, el corazón de Naraku estaba acurrucado de forma 'segura'.

El grupo entero se tensó, sabiendo que ésta era un demonio contra la que no tenían oportunidad.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no iba a caer sin, aunque fuera, un poco de su pelea de espectáculo. "Dénos el chico ahora, señorita. ¿O quieres que te corte junto con él?" gruñó. Kagura abrió su abanico, esta era su venganza frente a ella. Una simple cuchilla de viento y disfrutaría la satisfacción de ver la muerte de Naraku.

Kyuubi ahogó una risa. "Vaya, vaya, que rudo… no chico, verás… no puedo dejar que Naraku muera hasta que cumpla con su propósito. Así que hasta entonces, el chico se queda conmigo."

Todos se tensaron, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo…

**BOOM**

El grupo entero fue elevado cuando una enorme explosión emergió detrás de ellos, desde donde habían visto la luz azul.

Era enorme, con forma de domo y tenía al menos cien pies de alto. El aire parecía ser succionado hacia ella, como si fuera un agujero negro, o tornado, los demonios fueron todos succionados por un vortex giratorio, descuartizándolos antes de que todo explotara en una gran onda de choque que agitó la tierra con su gran poder, desintegrando cualquier resto.

"Sugiero…" dijo Kyuubi, mientras veía la escena. "Que todos vayan a ayudar a Naruto antes de que muerda más de lo que puede masticar."

El grupo entero intercambió miradas y decidieron seguir el consejo de la Kitsune, se lanzaron hacia la escena, perdiéndose la sonrisa de Kyuubi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Midoriko gruñó de dolor mientras los demonios continuaban golpeando su barrera, sudor era visible en su frente mientras se mordía su labio en concentración.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró hacia arriba, encontrando la, para variar, seria expresión del Kyuubi no Kitsune frente a ella.

"Es hora, Midoriko." Habló la Youkai suavemente.

Midoriko asintió y su barrera cayó finalmente, permitiéndoles a los demonios tomar el control de la Perla de Shikon.

Kyuubi se arrodilló y envolvió a la legendaria sacerdotisa con sus brazos y colas. "No te preocupes…" habló, mientras una pequeña barrera roja se formó alrededor de ellas, impidiéndoles a los demonios que devoraran a la sacerdotisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto estaba de pie en el centro de la devastación, su brazo entero tenía varias laceraciones sobre él, causadas por sus propias cuchillas, que también lo rompieron en cinco lugares. El área frente a él estaba mucho peor de lo que él estaba. Todo había sido cortado a pedazos, un enorme cráter se abría frente a él. Trozos de demonios estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, junto con su sangre.

Naruto suspiró con algo parecido al alivio, la horda de demonios sobre ellos se estaba dispersando y Naraku no estaba en ningún lugar. Buscó su Youki… pero después de varios segundos en lo que no pudo percibir ni una pizca de él, suspiró de alivio.

Naraku estaba muerto…

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y se volteó, encontrando a Sesshomaru de pie con su usual expresión neutral, aunque uno podía decir que estaba impresionado… demonios, si no te impresiona un cráter de cien pies tienes serios problemas.

Entonces Sesshomaru miró hacia la derecha, Naruto siguió su mirada y encontró al resto del Inu-Taichi aproximándose. Sonrió mientras se sentaba, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de su brazo cuando su chakra se agotó.

El resto del grupo pronto los alcanzó, mientras cada uno veía la escena y la posición relajada de Naruto, tanto como el hecho de que no podían sentir la presencia de Naraku en ningún lugar cercano, llegaron a la esperanzada conclusión. "¿Naraku está muerto?" preguntó Kagome por todos.

Sesshomaru asintió. "Aparentemente."

Le tomó un momento a las palabras para ser asimiladas. Pero cuando lo fueron, gritos de alegría fueron lanzados por casi todo el grupo. Kagome, prácticamente, embistió a Inuyasha hacia el suelo, donde lo abrazó ferozmente, lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos. Miroku descubrió su mano y encontró al Kazaana cerrándose rápidamente, ante esto, Sango lo abrazó ferozmente y sorpresivamente lo besó en los labios. Kagura sonrió, una sonrisa que era casi radiante.

Naruto sonrió también, viendo en sus rostros esa alegría radiante, se preguntó si así habría sido si hubieran ganado la batalla contra Oto y Akatsuki en Konoha. Se levantó temblorosamente, usando su espada como apoyo.

"Heh, creo que ganamos." Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, captando la atención de todos cuando ellos hablaron. "¡Na-Naruto!"

Pareció confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta del motivo de su estado. Su máscara ya no estaba. Todos podían ver su rostro de forma clara. Simplemente sonrió en respuesta, mostrando sus grandes colmillos. "Bien… supongo que usar mi máscara cuando esté con ustedes ya no sirve de nada, ¿no?"

El grupo sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos y las nubes se volvieron púrpuras de nuevo.

Miroku miró su mano y vio, para su horror, que el Kazaana se estaba abriendo de nuevo. Rápidamente envolvió las cuencas en su brazo para sellarlo.

El grupo entero se tensó y prepararon sus armas. Del cráter que Naruto había hecho recientemente emergió lentamente una nube de niebla oscura. Naruto se volteó, sosteniendo su alabarda con su mano izquierda ya que su derecha aún estaba gravemente herida.

El grupo entero encaró la creciente nube de veneno. Sus armas listas para atacar.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, tentáculos salieron de la tierra detrás de… Naruto.

"¡NARUTO! ¡CUIDADO!"

El rubio se volteó ante la advertencia, pero apenas se las arregló para captar un rayo del ataque que se aproximaba antes de que lo golpearan. Uno perforó su hombro derecho, otro su cadera izquierda, dos en la zona del pecho y otro perforó su brazo izquierdo cerca de la articulación del codo, casi arrancándole el brazo.

"¡NARUTO!" fue el grito que apenas alcanzó sus oídos cuando sus ojos se cerraron y tosió sangre. Otro tentáculo se envolvió alrededor de su garganta y con un movimiento casual lo arrojó por sobre el grupo para que aterrizara a varias yardas de distancia con un ruido sordo. Su sangre derramándose alrededor de él rápidamente.

Algunos del grupo se movieron para alcanzarlo cuando una siniestra, enferma, risa alcanzó sus oídos.

Se voltearon y vieron la niebla mientras se materializaba y revelaba a Naraku, completamente ileso, mientras su Youki se agitaba alrededor de él. "Ahora que esa escoria está fuera del camino, es hora de que tenga mi diversión." Rió antes de que miles de tentáculos emergieran de la tierra alrededor del Inu-Taichi.

Naruto tosió, dejando que el sabor metálico de su sangre llenara su boca, casi atragantándose con ella. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada mientras su visión se oscurecía. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia un lado y vio al grupo peleando contra Naraku.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió que su cabeza era levantada y después era apoyada en algo suave. Débilmente miró hacia arriba y vio a los ojos rojos de Kyuubi mirándolo, él estaba descansando en su regazo, mientras ella recorría su rubio cabello con una mano. Él vio… preocupación… en sus ojos.

Sintió que ella puso algo en su mano, y lo reconoció como la empuñadura de _Iroku no Hi_.

Ella se inclinó, susurrando a su oído. "Naruto… escúchame… necesitas desbloquear el poder final." Habló calmadamente, mientras su Youki intentaba mantenerlo vivo.

"No… puedo." Jadeó.

"Si no lo haces… entonces ellos morirán." Dijo ella, enfadada.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración se aceleró un poco, ella sintió su agarre en la espada. Sin embargo, otro ataque de tos lo golpea, haciéndolo perder toda su fuerza mientras volvía a caer, su agarre en la espada soltándose.

Kyuubi pudo sentir su vida yéndose. Ella gruñó antes de levantarlo por el cuello de su chaleco, poniéndolo de pie, aunque ella lo sostenía, ya que sus piernas no tenían fuerzas.

"Suficiente." Gruñó. "¿Eres tan débil que fallarás por segunda vez? ¿Dejarías morir a tus seres amados por segunda vez? Eres una desgracia para la memoria de la aldea de la hoja." Vio los ojos de él abrirse mientras apretaba los dientes con furia. "No eres nada más que un niño débil, Naruto." Gruñó ella, observando que su agarre en la espada se apretaba de nuevo.

"¿Has olvidado tu promesa, Naruto?"

Silencio.

"¿Has olvidado tu promesa, Naruto?" preguntó ella de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

Silencio otra vez.

"¿¡HAS OLVIDADO!?" ella gritó esta vez, mirando que los ojos del chico brillaban rojos.

'_Vive.'_

La espada en su mano palpitó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto despertó con la sensación familiar del viento correr por su cabello. _'¿Qué dem…?'_ se preguntó antes de que un brillo púrpura a su derecha captó su atención. Se giró sobre si mismo fuera del camino y golpeó el suelo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Miro a su atacante, y encontró a Naraku, Souunga palpitado en su mano.

Naraku sonrió malvadamente, mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre el Jinchuuriki. "Ahhh, humano, que bueno que te veo aquí. Ahora puedo matarte." Habló burlón.

Naruto vio que se veía como antes de que absorbiera la perla de Shikon.

Naraku silbó hacia él. "¿Así que decides hacerte el estoico? Bien, pequeño ninja, veamos qué tan burlón eres cuando veas qué es lo que tengo." Dijo, mientras levantaba su garra, revelando la rota perla de Shikon.

Todo pareció encajar para Naruto en ese momento. _'La cuarta habilidad… es regresar en el tiempo.'_

Justo entonces los fragmentos faltantes se dispararon a su lado, formando la joya completa otra vez.

Naraku rió e iba a poner la perla en su pecho cuando su muñeca fue sujetada en su lugar por un agarre firme.

Miró hacia atrás, sus sorprendidos ojos rojos encontrándose con los burlones de Kyuubi. "¿Qu-QUÉ ES ESTO?"

"Simple… ya has cumplido tu propósito. Después de todo, tú eres sólo un peón en este juego… y los peones siempre deben ser sacrificados por el rey." Habló mientras mostraba al bebé acurrucado en sus brazos. Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron con miedo antes de que el chakra de la mujer aumentara, volviendo al bebé cenizas en sólo unos segundos.

Jadeó y apretó los dientes mientras escupía sangre, la joya sagrada cayó de su mano, olvidada mientras rodaba hasta los pies de Naruto.

Naruto miró hacia arriba y vio a los demonios dispersarse mientras el control de Naraku sobre ellos se desvanecía. El demonio araña tosió mientras colapsaba sobre sus rodillas. Kyuubi caminó hacia su lado y con un movimiento casual de sus garras, decapitó al Hanyou, dejando que su cuerpo cayera con un ruido sordo.

Naruto miró sobre su hombro hacia donde podía ver al grupo de Inuyasha aproximándose. Miró hacia la expresión seria en el rostro de Kyuubi y entornó sus ojos, arrodillándose para levantar la joya a sus pies. "Dime… dime ahora… ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Cuál era tu propósito? Ahora, antes de que los otros lleguen."

Ella miró al cielo, con una expresión neutral en su rostro. "Cuando… cuando me liberaste de mi prisión… hice lo que me pediste… destruí a los miembros restantes de Akatsuki y… entonces te salvé. Te mantuve con vida, no por algún afecto o compasión que tenía en mi corazón hacia ti, sino porque quería que sufrieras. Quería quebrarte… y así que te salvé, y te dejé en medio de las ruinas de tu preciosa aldea.

Entonces, sentí que tu presencia se desvaneció. Estaba segura de que te habías suicidado, pero en vez de la satisfacción que había esperado, sentí… algo que después identificaría como culpa. En ese tiempo, sin embargo, lo ignoré y simplemente lo subrayé como tú última influencia humana sobre mí. Y así, hice lo que siempre hacía después de eso… destruí… destruí todo… cualquier aldea ninja u otra que se atravesara en mi camino fue destruida.

Entonces… al final… cuando el mundo cayó sobre sus rodillas por los nueve Bijuu, miré hacia atrás sobre mis acciones… como siempre lo hacía y sentí… arrepentimiento… por primera vez en mi milenio de vida. Sentí remordimiento por mis acciones. Estaba disgustada conmigo misma. Y así que… me fui.

Los otros Bijuu se dieron cuenta de mi debilidad y trataron de usurpar mi poder dirigiéndose hacia la guerra que duró casi dos milenios. Las guerras Bijuu que quebraron al mundo y finalmente lo llevaron hacia la oscuridad.

Después de eso… dormí… dormí y observé mientras el mundo se reconstruía de la destrucción que yo había causado. Estaba determinada a descansar por la eternidad, y dejar al mundo libre de mí, cuando lo sentí…" ella lo miró, entonces sus ojos resplandecieron con algo que él no pudo reconocer.

"Habías regresado. Al principio no estaba segura… pero… cuando lo confirmé… yo… yo quería… compensarte, supongo… y esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo."

"¿Querías compensarme? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Manipulándome? ¿Manipulando a todos para que jugaran tu pequeño jueguito enfermo?" mientras hablaba su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que estuvo frente a ella, su mano sujetando el cuello de su ropa mientras miraba profundamente en sus ojos rojos.

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "No… todo lo que he hecho te ha guiado hasta este momento… en tu mano… ahora sostienes la perla de Shikon completa, y también, la espada que te di."

Ella bloqueó su mirada con la de él. "Dame la joya, Naruto… dame la joya y puedo enviarte de regreso."

Su respiración se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Liberó su agarre en ella por pura sorpresa.

"¿Qu-Qué dijiste?"

Sus facciones aún eran neutrales mientras lo miraba. "Puedo enviarte de regreso. Si me das la joya, mi poder escalará hasta el punto donde pueda aumentar el poder de la cuarta técnica de tus espadas. Suficiente para enviarte de regreso a tu casa."

Naruto parecía como si se hubiera golpeado el pulgar con un martillo mientras se alejaba con sorpresa. De pronto se sintió muy mareado.

"Yo… tú…" sus palabras eran borradas en su propia mente.

"Puedes detenerlo… puedes detenerlo todo. Puedes salvar a tus amigos, tu familia, puedes tener la vida que te fue robada."

"¿Por qué harías eso?" preguntó él, de nuevo.

Ella apartó la mirada. "Eso no importa. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que lo estoy haciendo… ahora, dame la joya."

Miró el orbe blanco perlado en su mano, brillaba hermosamente a pesar de la corrupción restante que quedaba del aura de Naraku.

¿Regresar? ¿Realmente podría regresar y salvarlos?

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Konohamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kurenai, Gai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Udon, Moegi, Ebisu…Sakura… él… ¿podría salvarlos?

¿Podría tener una segunda oportunidad?

Lentamente… muy lentamente, su mano se movió hacia le de ella, que estaba estirada. La magia de la joya haciendo cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos.

De pronto, se detuvo, retirando la mano mientras miraba sobre su hombro hacia el grupo que estaba rápidamente aproximándose. "¿Qué… les pasará a ellos?"

Kyuubi pareció sorprendida por un momento antes de responder. "Dejarán de existir. La historia será cambiada y lo más probable es que nunca nacerán."

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron dolorosamente mientras miraba la joya en sus manos.

Sus pasos se estaban aproximando ahora, podía oírlos claramente.

"Naruto…" habló Kyuubi. "Debes decidir ahora…" presionó, dando un paso hacia él.

Naruto tembló. Regresar… regresar era algo con lo que había soñado desde que todo eso había comenzado… regresar y arreglar su error.

Pero… sacrificar este mundo… por él… ¿era correcto hacerlo?... miró de vuelta al grupo, que estaba a cincuenta yardas de distancia. Simplemente… borrar sus vidas completamente… borrarlos así… ¿podría hacer eso?

Kyuubi miró sorprendida como su mano caía a su costado, para permanecer colgando ahí.

"¿Naruto?"

Él la miró entonces… sus ojos ascendiendo en una sonrisa llena de dolor mientras dejaba a la joya caer hacia el suelo a sus pies. "No…" habló suavemente. "Mis… mis errores en el pasado son míos… no tengo derecho… para simplemente destruir sus vidas por mi egoísmo."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron sin poder creerlo y apenas registró cuando él se acercó y la abrazó. Habló, un susurro que acarició su oído. "Gracias… Kyuubi."

Entonces se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas, dejando a una, visiblemente, impresionada Kitsune, antes de que una lenta y orgullosa sonrisa decorara sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí."

Naruto se volteó hacia la voz, encontrando a ningún otro más que la notoria Kitsune Youkai mirándolo de regreso, su acostumbrada sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba sentado en el antiguo monumento Hokage, arriba del cuarto para ser exacto.

"Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, supongo." Dijo antes de mirar las ruinas de la aldea.

Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba. Naruto se volteó para mirarla pero fue sorprendido cuando ella bajó su máscara y, de nuevo, lo besó en los labios. Ella se alejó, con sus ojos cerrados mientras sonreía. "De verdad eres el ninja más impresionante de Konoha."

Él suspiró y sonrió también. "Supongo." Respondió.

Fue sorprendido cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, debajo de su barbilla. Los ojos de él se suavizaron sobre su forma. Tantos largos años ella debe haber pasado en su soledad… sus brazos subieron y la abrazaron, una yendo alrededor de su cintura, la otra a través de su cabello rojo.

"¿Lo reconstruirás?" preguntó ella suavemente mientras sus colas los rodeaban.

"Si… lo haré…" habló suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando su cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

"Hmmm…" ella sonrió, escuchando apenas los gritos de sus compañeros mientras lo buscaban. _'Lo harás bien, Naruto… bien.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Allí estuvo...

Lamento la demora, pero ya vieron que era bastante largo y estoy en medio de un viaje... pero lo hice...

Quiero agradecerles a los que siguieron este fic, y me apoyaron con sus comentarios, realmente me ayudó a seguir adelante... Por cierto... si alguien ha leído algún fic en inglés y cree que vale la pena traducirlo, háganmelo saber y yo me encargo... Gracias a todos y... nos estaremos leyendo en el futuro...

Fue un placer... nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KlausVxClaireR


	42. Notas del traductor

Hola lectores:

Varios de ustedes se han puesto en contacto conmigo, informándome acerca de la secuela de Naruto of the Shikon.

Quería aclarar algo sobre eso. El autor de esa secuela es otra persona, de nick: **qtar1984**.

Él le pidió permiso a LD 1449 para escribirla. Ya van tres capítulos que escribe, pero el último que subió fue el día 30 de Marzo del 2008, y, aunque espero equivocarme, no creo que vaya a continuar escribiéndola.

No obstante, si quieren que traduzca los caps que lleva escritos, no hay problema. Háganmelo saber y yo realizo las averiguaciones (peticiones) correspondientes para comenzar con la traducción.

Gracias por seguir atentos... Manténganme informado sobre sus decisiones.

Nos vemos!!!!!


End file.
